


Tangled Up In Blue

by Hookedonapirate



Series: Tangled Up In Blue [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Breastfeeding, Captain Swan - Freeform, Doctor!Killian, Domestic Violence, Dotor/Patient, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, OBGYN Killian, Post pregnancy smut, Pregnancy complications, Pregnancy smut, Pregnant Emma, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn, friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:04:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 175,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8278702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hookedonapirate/pseuds/Hookedonapirate
Summary: Fear for her unborn child, a bruised and broken Emma Swan is determined to escape an abusive marriage. After she drives a long way from home to a small town in Maine, she doesn't think her life could get more complicated... that is until she ends up falling for her OBGYN, a blue-eyed British man who's shielded his heart from love long ago. But he may be just what she needs to begin her healing process and start a new life for her child. If only nothing gets in the way.Rated E for violence, language and eventual smut.





	1. Welcome to Storybrooke

**Author's Note:**

> *TRIGGER WARNING* Mentions and depictions of physical and verbal abuse/domestic violence towards a pregnant woman.
> 
> This is something that's been in my head for a while and wasn't sure if I should write it, but my muse got the better of me. And just to be clear, Killian is very professional and not some pervert using his position to get into Emma's pants. Killian helps Emma and comforts her while she tries to deal with her emotional scars. There won't be sex in the stirrups - this is not that kind of fic.

“Shit...”

Emma mumbled to herself as she used the flashlight of her cellphone to see the tire of her yellow bug in the dark. She let out a heavy sigh as she looked at her surroundings. Just what she needed... a flat tire in the small town of nowhere.

She had a spare in her trunk, but she wasn't really in a condition to change it, seeing as she was four months pregnant and even if she knew how to change one, she couldn't see well enough to anyway.

She tried to use her phone to search for a towing company but there was no signal.

“Just perfect...”

Emma got in her car, rather than stand outside in the dark as serial-killer bait. She should have known this would happen. She knew that after a whole year of plotting an escape from her life... from Neal... and finally going through with it, something would go wrong and she would end up going back. But she couldn't go back. As much as she was capable of enduring what she had been through in the last couple of years, she couldn't just think about herself anymore. She had her unborn child to protect and she would stop at nothing to keep her baby safe.

Trying to think of a plan to get out of this current predicament, her thoughts were interrupted by the roaring sound of a motorcycle approaching, the headlight glaring through her window. She swallowed thickly as it stopped off to the side of the road, a few feet from her car. The motorcyclist got off the bike and approached, carrying a flashlight.

Panic ran through her blood until she realized it was just a cop. He tapped on the window and she quickly rolled it down.

“Everything alright, mam?”

A set of blue eyes under his helmet shot through her as she replied, a nervous tick in her voice. “Yeah, I just have a flat tire and my phone has no signal.”

“Ah, tough luck. Well, do you have a spare in the trunk and maybe jack and a wrench? I can change it for you so you can get your car to a repair shop.”

“Oh, uh yeah, I do.” This wouldn't be the first time her yellow bug needed a tire change over the last ten years and it certainly wouldn't be the last. Although normally Neal changed it for her before he lectured and blamed her for driving over potholes. And he never liked to show her how to do it herself; she figured it was because he wanted her to need him for things, so she'd always have a reason not to run off.

“Alright, I can have it changed in no time so you can be on your way.”

Emma. didn't really know if she should be grateful that he was trying to help her, or worried. She was a bit of both either way as she got out of her car and opened her trunk.

She held the flashlight, shining it in his view as he replaced the damaged tire with a doughnut. Putting the flat tire in her trunk and closing it in, he took the flashlight back as she handed it to him.

“Thank you,” she said with a small smile.

“Not a problem. You must be new in town. I would have recognized a girl like you if I saw one,” he said with a smirk. Was he seriously flirting with her?

“No, I'm just passing through,” she replied tentatively.

“Well, if you need a place to crash for the night, there's a bed and breakfast in town just a couple miles east. There's also an mechanic shop not too far from there.”

“Thanks, I'll keep that in mind.”

“Not a problem,” he assured her, reaching into his pocket to retrieve what appeared to be a business card. “The name's August Booth, if you decide to stay and you need anything, don't hesitate to call.”

With a nod and a half-smile, she took the card and scanned it, seeing that he was the town sheriff.

“Have a good night.”

“You too.”

She didn't even wait for him to take off on his motorcycle before she pulled out onto the road and left. She started yawning soon enough and she hadn't really planned on staying, but perhaps one night wouldn't hurt. She longed for an actual bed instead of her car, anyway.

Emma drove into town and found the bed and breakfast that the sheriff had mentioned, pulling in front of it. She rifled through her bag, digging out some cash. She had managed to save enough money from her tips as a cocktail waitress back home, not that she would exactly call the place she lived home. To her, home was a place she actually missed.

Everyday that she had left from work in the last year, she hid a stash of money in the house before having to give the rest of it to Neal. And now, she had enough for gas and food and one night in a hotel. Then she would to find a job and settle down somewhere. Where exactly that place was, she had no idea, but it definitely wasn't here.

Emma got out of her car, taking her bag with her. She went inside the building, looking around. It seemed clean enough from the looks of it as she approached the counter. There was a man with dirty blonde hair sitting behind it with his feet propped on his desk, reading a book.

“Um, excuse me. Do you have any rooms available for the night?” she asked, pulling his eyes from his book. Her breath caught in her throat at the crystal blue eyes as he flashed her a crooked smile.

“Hi there. I didn't hear you come in.” He set the book down and stood up, approaching the counter as he looked her up and down, making her feel a bit uncomfortable under his scrutiny. “I do have a room available for you. It's a hundred bucks a night.”

Emma bit her bottom lip. It was more than she wanted to spend and more than she could afford, but she accepted it anyway. “Okay, I'll take it.” She reached into her bag and pulled out the cash, setting it onto the counter.

“Alright, let me show to your room.” He grabbed the cash before turning to retrieve the room key and came around the counter, leading her to the room she'd be staying for the night. He unlocked the door, opening it for her as he followed behind. “It's not much but it's very clean, I can assure you.”

“It's fine, thank you. I just need somewhere to rest my head,” she explained as she turned to look at him. As soon as she did, she could see his eyes staring at her ass and quickly look up at her when he realized he was caught.

“Where are you from, beautiful? Certainly not from around here?”

“Thank god for that,” she answered as she rolled her eyes.

He gave her the key and stepped out of the room. “Well, if you need anything at all, let me know. My name's James Nolan, by the way,” he said, extending a hand with a smirk. “Or if you get lonely in here, I'd be happy to keep you company,” he said as she shook his hand.

She didn't even dignify that last remark with a response as she released her hand from his grip and shut the door in his face.

 

~~~

 

The next morning, her eyes slowly fluttered open, the sunlight seeping through the curtains. She had a restless night and was in desperate need for coffee, as much as her OB doctor back home told her that it wasn't good for the baby. Even though she didn't have to sleep in her car or with the man that called himself her husband, she was plagued with nightmares that involved him finding her. Even thousands of miles away from him, that fear was still settled deep inside.

She got up and brushed her teeth before carefully getting dressed from her athletic shorts and a white tank top to black leggings and a red blouse that stretched a little over her protruding tummy. The bruises on her body were still sore, but luckily none of them would be visible to the public.

She pulled on her jacket and before she left, she stopped abruptly, dropping her bag to hold her stomach as pain shot through her. A groan fell from her lips as she leaned against the wall, waiting for it to pass. She had the same feeling before a couple of times after she escaped the house she lived in. It was also after her last encounter with Neal when he got angry at her when his dinner wasn't done as soon as he got home.

She really needed to go to the doctor and as much as she wanted to leave this town, she needed to make sure her baby was okay. She managed to get her things and walk out into the lobby, where James had a bright smile plastered on his face. It was different than last night though; less creepy and more friendly.

She let out a breath before she walked over to him with purpose.

“Good morning, mam. Did you sleep well?”

She shot him a glare as she slammed the key on the counter and started to head out the door, but stopped herself and turned to look at him. She decided to muster up the courage to say something to him about how he acted before. It was definitely not a good way to run a business. He looked at her, slightly confused as she spoke. “You know... I have traveled a long way to come here and I got a flat tire that I have to replace which I really don't have the money for. I'm tired, cranky and pregnant and came in here looking for a place to sleep only to get overcharged, hit on and looked at inappropriately like I'm a slab of meat. So, no I did not sleep well, thank you very much,” she said sharply before she turned around and headed out the door.

“Wait!”

As she walked outside, he ran after her. “I think you have me confused with my brother, James,” he called out apologetically. “We're identical twins. Three hours apart.”

She stopped abruptly and turned around. “And I'm supposed to believe that?” she asked. But as she looked at him, she could tell that he wasn't the same person she had met last night. He had an innocence about him that was not there before.

“Well, I guess you don't have to, but I do apologize for last night. My brother can be quite a jack-ass. I only gave him this job to help him out, but I'm starting to reconsider it.”

“So, you own this place?”

“My wife and I do. We also own the attached diner.” He extended a hand out to her. “David Nolan.”

Accepting his explanation, she eyed him curiously as she shook his hand. “Emma Swan.”

“Nice to meet you, Emma. And may I ask, how much did my brother charge you to stay here?”

“A hundred dollars.”

David looked appalled as he motioned for her to come back inside. “That's twice our actual rate. Let me give you a refund.”

She followed him inside and he went around the counter, giving her two fifty-dollar bills. She looked at him, confused and shook her head, giving one of them back. “This is the hundred that I paid.”

He put his hand up to reject it. “I'm aware. Consider last night free for the hassle James has caused you.”

She was still confused as she made another attempt to give it back to him. “I couldn't let you do that. I don't need your charity.”

He still refused to take it. “It's not charity, just courtesy for poor service.”

She sighed in defeat as she dropped her hand, putting the money in her bag.

“Now why don't you get some breakfast while you wait for your tire to get fixed? I'm sure you're starving. And besides, breakfast is free for the first night.”

She nodded, admitting that she was pretty famished. “Thank you. I just have to take my car to the shop first.”

“Of course. And when you go into the diner, just tell my wife I sent you. Her name's Mary Margaret. She's the one with the dark, pixy-cut.”

“Okay, thanks.”

She left and drove to the auto shop. As she walked in, a different set of blue eyes looked up at her, except they were darker, like the color of the ocean. What the hell was up with all of the blue eyes in this town anyway?

“Morning, lass. Welcome to Captain's Choice Mechanics. My name's Liam. What can I do for you?” As he spoke to her, she noticed that his eyes fell to her baby bump.

“I need a new tire. Mine blew out and I just have a spare one for now.”

“Sure, lass. Show me the damage.”

She led him outside to her car, showing him the tire in her trunk. “Definitely going to need a new one.” He took it out, offering to discard it for her.

“How long do you think it will be?” she asked after she retrieved her bag from the car and handed him her keys.

“Well, we do have that tire in stock so it will be done in less than an hour. How does that sound?”

“Perfect.” She started to leave, but then turned around again. “Oh and could you tell me where the hospital is around here? I need to make an appointment?”

“For the baby, you mean?”

She frowned at the accusation. “You know, you shouldn't assume a woman's pregnant just because she has a belly on her.”

Liam chuckled. “I didn't have to assume anything, it was more of an observation.”

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“My brother's an OBGYN so I've picked up certain observational skills when it comes to mothers-to-be.”

“Oh,” she said, accepting his explanation. “Well then I think you're brother is who I need to see. I've been having these sharp pains in my stomach and feeling dizzy and I wanted to make sure my baby is alright.”

“Of course.” Liam led her inside and grabbed a pen and a pad of paper, scribbling something down before he ripped off the sheet of paper and handed it to her. “His name is Dr. Killian Jones. Here's the number of his clinic.”

“Thank you,” she said as she grabbed the slip of paper, tucking it into her pocket. She didn't know how she was going to explain her bruises to the doctor if he had to examine her, but she would think of something.

As she walked back to the diner, she pulled her phone from her bag, seeing that it was in service again. She looked at the phone number Liam gave her and called Dr. Jones' office to schedule an appointment, but he was booked until that afternoon, so she made an appointment at one o'clock. For now, she was feeling better as she placed her hands on her belly, feeling her baby move inside her. She didn't like the circumstances for her child, but it was far better than the alternative.

Emma walked inside the diner and was greeted by the hostess and led to a table as she took in her surroundings. The place was busy and the people looked friendly and inviting. Some of them even wished her good morning as she was shown a booth. She sat down and removed her jacket as the hostess handed her a menu. Emma scanned it as the hostess went back to her post.

A moment later, a short woman with dark hair approached and Emma immediately knew that it was David's wife.

“Morning, my name is Mary Margaret. What can I get you, sweetheart?”  
Emma was thrown off by the kindness in the woman's eyes and her voice. It wasn't something she was used to.

“I'll take some scrambled eggs... and pancakes... and a cup of hot cocoa with cinnamon.” She was starving and her belly was letting her know, so she didn't want to deprive her baby. “I'm eating for two,” she explained with a small smirk.

The woman laughed lightly as she took the menu. “Sure. Anything else?”

Emma shook her head. “No, thank you. Oh and I'm supposed to tell you that David sent me.”

“Okay. I kind of figured you were just visiting. It's a small town so everybody knows everybody around here.”

Emma nodded with a small smile.

“I'll be back with your hot cocoa.” When she left, Emma retrieved her cell from her bag. She had discarded her old one back at the house and bought a new phone, but she was still paranoid that her husband would find a way to get a hold of her.

A moment later, Mary Margaret brought her drink to the table and set it in front of her. “Here you are. Hot cocoa with cinnamon. And I added some whipped cream on top.”

“Thank you.” Emma looked at the hot beverage and picked it up, desperately bringing it to her lips. It had been a long time since she could actually enjoy a cup of cocoa. She licked the whipped cream from her mouth and looked up at Mary Margaret.

“So, I thought you owned this place. How come you're serving tables, if you don't mind me asking?”

“Not at all. I just enjoy waitressing and I get to talk to the customers and get to know the newcomers.”

“Oh, right. I know what you mean. I used to be a waitress, myself.”

A flicker of excitement shown in Mary Margaret's eyes as her smile became brighter. “Plus, to be perfectly honest, I'm kind of short-staffed for the time being. My waitress just quit on me yesterday.”

“Oh,” she replied, trying to avoid the woman's gaze. She didn't give the remark any thought as she took a sip of her beverage.

“So, what brings you here?” Mary Margaret asked curiously.

“Just doing some traveling,” she lied.

The brunette's eyes were full of doubt as her smile turned into a look of disappointment and surprise. “While you're pregnant? I know it's none of my business, but that doesn't seem like the best way to take care of you're unborn child.”

Emma looked at her sharply. “You're right. It isn't any of your business,” Emma muttered, the tone in her voice harsher than what she had intended.

She could see the guilt in the woman's eyes as she dropped them to the floor. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. I shouldn't have said anything. I'll just go get your breakfast. Be right back.”

Mary Margaret started to turn around and Emma sighed, her stomach twisting in regret. “Wait...” Her words stopped the brunette in her tracks and she turned back around. “I'm sorry. It's just... I had to get away. Where I was... it wasn't safe for my baby,” she explained quietly, not being able to look the woman in the eye. She wasn't too keen on divulging so much information but she felt an odd sense of trust illuminating from her. It was infuriating but at the same time, it was refreshing.

“Please don't say anything to anyone.”

Mary Margaret quickly shook her head. “I won't. I promise.”

“Thank you,” she said graciously.

“You're welcome. Now let me get your food,” she gave a warm smile and walked away.

When Mary Margaret came back, she deposited the plates of food on the table, along with syrup and packets of butter. The delicious aroma was overwhelming as Emma took in the sight of everything. The large stack of pancakes and the pile of eggs and bacon. She was glad she was eating for two with the amount of food there was.

“Thank you, but I'm pregnant, not a Romanian powerlifter,” she said with a bit of amusement in her tone.

“Well, you can always box up what you don't eat and take it with you. You know, you could just stay another night here if you wanted to. There's a microwave in each of the rooms.”

“Okay, I'll think about it,” she promised as she picked up her fork and took a bite of pancake. The offer did sound intriguing and she did stay for free last night, so she could afford another night.

Mary Margaret's eyes widened in shock as though she weren't expecting that answer. “Oh, that's great to hear. Is there anything else you need?”

“No, this is good. Thank you.” Before the owner left, Emma spoke again to stop her. “Actually, I do have a question...”

“Sure, what is it?”

“Well, I have an appointment with Dr. Jones this afternoon. Is he... trustworthy?” she asked on behalf of her baby.

“Oh, yes. He's very professional and good at what he does,” she said adamantly. “You have nothing to worry about with him, believe me. He took over after Dr. Lucas retired and he's upheld the reputation of the practice very well.”

“Good, that's a relief,” she said, although she was still unsure about the doctor until she met him herself.

When she finished her breakfast, she picked up her car from Liam, thanking him and paying for the new tire. She went to the clinic, her stomach in knots. It was probably nothing, but she wanted to be safe. Also, she thought it might be time to learn the gender of her baby, so she could find that out, too.

The receptionist gave her a clipboard with papework to fill out as she sat in the waiting room. Not wanting to give out too much information, she only filled out what was neccessary. She had insurance so she provided that information as well as some vague medical details and left her address blank.

The nurse called her name and she stood up, handing the receptionist the paperwork before she followed the nurse to one of the rooms. She performed the routine checkups before providing Emma with a hospital gown to change into.

“Doctor Jones will be with you shortly,” the blonde nurse assured her with a friendly smile before she left the room, shutting the door behind her.

Emma did as she was told, folding and laying her clothes on the chair when she was dressed in nothing but the gown. She sat on the edge of the hospital bed, waiting anxiously.

After what felt like an eternity, the door opened and the doctor entered with a clipboard in his hand.

“Good afternoon, lass.”

Emma's breath hitched at the sound of the smooth British accent as he shut the door, his back facing her. When he turned to look at her, the impossibly blue eyes connected with hers and she lost another breath. Of all of the men she had come across in this town with blue eyes, the pair that were gazing back at her would surely be the death of her. And why the heck did Mary Margaret fail to mention how gorgeous he was?

Well, _fuck._


	2. Meeting Dr. Jones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was blown away by all of the responses of the first chapter and happy for all of the positive feedback! And I have no regrets so if a developing romantic relationship between a doctor and patient grosses you out then please don't read. It's that simple. For everyone else, hope you enjoy! There are things in the first chapter that were intentional and you will see why in this chapter. Things will seem somewhat vague right now but there will be questions answered as we move along.

Emma’s eyes were glazed over in disbelief as the doctor approached her in a white lab coat; a tie and button-up shirt that matched the color of his eyes were tucked into black dress pants underneath. When Liam said his brother was an OBGYN, she figured he was older and not as handsome as the mechanic.

Clearly she had misjudged things.

The doctor's jet-black hair was rumpled in just the right way and the light stubble along his jaw framed a perfect pair of lips. His eyes drifted down at her file before reaching hers again and he extended his hand, gracing her with a warm smile. She couldn't really move though as she stared in disbelief.

“Miss Swan is it? I'm Dr. Killian Jones.”

Gathering the words, she shook her head, speaking in a stumbled slur. “You can't be my doctor...”

His handsome features fell in confusion as he dropped the hand that she ignored.

“You're just so...”

“Young?” he finished with a hint of a smile finding its way back to his lips, his eyes bright with intrigue.

“Yeah...” she managed because, yeah, that's the word she was going for.

“Well, lass, I assure you I’ve gone through the proper medical training. And I worked with Dr Lucus for four years as her junior,” he added, but there wasn't a flicker of hurt in his eyes. In fact, there was kindness and a dash of something sweet laced in his words. “Education and experience may have given me age but as you can see, I've retained my youthful glow,” he said, the corner of his mouth pulling up into a playful smirk.

His words didn't make her anymore at ease. Her hands were in her lap as she toyed with her thumbs nervously. She wasn't comfortable with a guy who looked that good examining her lady parts. “I um... I want a different doctor,” she said rather flustered as she tried to avoid his gaze, her hands moving restlessly until finally clutching onto the edge of the bed for support.

Finally, his smile faded a bit, but the kindness in his voice never faltered. “If that's what you wish, I can gladly give you the number to a different OBGYN outside of town. The last thing I would want is for you to feel uncomfortable with the physician taking care of you and your baby.”

She looked up at him, her eyes meeting his. “Thank you.”

“Of course. Let me go get the number for you.”

As he walked out of the room, her gut twisted in regret. She was being ridiculous. Mary Margaret did say he was very professional and even if she found another doctor, it was not going to be any less uncomfortable. She had bruises up her body and it wouldn't really matter who saw them. She was leaving in the morning anyway.

He came back a moment later with a slip of paper in his hand. “Here is the number of a female physician.” He attempted to hand her the contact information, but she didn't move to take it. “She’s a brilliant OBGYN and I think you will-”

“No, it's fine,” she sighed. “You can be my doctor.” He looked at her in surprise as she searched for a reasonable excuse that was only partially true. “I'm just used to my doctor back where I used to live.” She did trust her OB but that wasn't why she had refused him as a doctor.

He gave a smile and an understanding nod. “That's perfectly understandable, Miss Swan. But I can assure you that here in Storybrooke, you couldn't be in better hands.”

A small smile made its way across her lips. That's exactly what worried her.

“Shall we try this again?”

Emma simply nodded.

He offered his hand again. “I'm Dr. Killian Jones. I will be your doctor today.”

She lifted her eyes to meet his. The sparkling blue made her stutter again as she reached out to shake his hand. "Emma Swan.”

“Very nice to meet you, Miss Swan.” He released her grip and cleared his throat offering a charming smile as he pulled up a stool in front of her and took a seat. “Now, tell me what brings you in today, other than the obvious of course?” he asked with a soothing smile. She noticed that he didn't look at her forms, he only made eye contact with her, his baby blues warm and soft..

“Well, I'm about seventeen weeks pregnant and I've been experiencing some shooting pains in my stomach and having some dizzy spells. It's only happened a few times in the last couple of days.”

There was concern and gentleness in his eyes as he listened to her before he took some notes. “I see, lass. Now, I'm just going to be asking some questions, and some of them might be uncomfortable, but I just need to get an idea of what could be causing these pains." She nodded in understanding. This hasn't been the first time she's seen a doctor. "Have you been experiencing any other symptoms? Fever, headache, or vomiting?”

She shook her head. “No.”

His demeanor was very relaxed as he crossed his arms and nodded, still never breaking his gaze. “Very good and what about any painful urination, vaginal discharge, or spotting?”

“Nope.”

“Brilliant. And how long do these spells normally last?”

“Just for a minute. It just comes and goes.”

“Would you mind showing me exactly where you are feeling these shooting pains?”

She nodded and sat up straight, placing her hands on her abdomen. “Right here.”

He nodded, taking some notes. He asked her a few more questions and she answered as he listened and gave feedback. His voice was soothing and he spoke to her as though he actually cared about what she was saying and she started to feel more comfortable around him.

He asked her to lay back on the bed and with her permission, his hands felt her belly for movement of the baby and also to gauge where she felt the twinges. His strong fingers applied pressure on the area that made her flinch a bit.

“Are you experiencing any discomfort now, lass?”

“Just a little.”

He removed his hands and helped her sit up as he took his seat on the stool.

“I believe you’re just experiencing some abdominal cramping that could be caused by several things. Have you been doing anything strenuous? Any heavy lifting, exercise or have you experienced an orgasm recently?” He uttered the last thing as though it were the most normal thing in the world to ask.

She blushed, becoming a bit flustered at first, but as he looked at her, his warm features melted away the awkwardness of the question. “Definitely not the last one,” she retorted shaking her head. “But I did trip and fall the other day,” she told him, her expression passive as she tried to hide the truth behind her words.

She detected suspicion in his eyes as though he could read her thoughts. There was a silent air between them before he spoke again.

“Well, Miss Swan, I don't believe there's anything to worry about, but we can run some blood tests to make sure it’s nothing serious. How does that sound?”

“So you don't have to examine me?”

He shook his head. “Not necessary. Like I said, it’s most likely nothing serious.”

She sighed in relief.

“First, I have to ask, because I've noticed you didn't list anyone as an emergency contact. Is there anyone we can reach in the case of an emergency? Perhaps the father of the baby?” he suggested.

Her eyes grew wide at the mention of him. “No. He is not to have anything to do with me or the baby,” she said sharply. He was thrown off by her reaction as she tried to collect her composure, her voice softer as she continued. “There's no one in my life I wish to make contact with.”

He looked at her, appalled. “No distant relatives?”

“None that I know of. I was adopted and thrown in foster care, so I don't know of any relatives,” she explained.

“I see. And is there an address to send you paperwork?”

“I'm in the process of moving and I do not wish to have anything sent to my former address.” She felt tears welling in her eyes as her plan had seemed to be falling apart. Neal was surely going to find her no matter the precautions she took and the fear was overwhelming.

“Miss Swan, are you alright? I didn't mean to upset you. We just need a way to send you the billing.”

She felt the tears stinging her eyes as one spilled down her cheek. Killian’s features were full of concern as she answered. “I'm staying at the Bed and Breakfast right now. And I can't have anything sent to where I came from. I can't...” she choked up the words as she continued. “I can't let him find me.” Her voice was strangled as more tears started to fall.

“The father you mean?” he inquired, his eyes dark from what she revealed to him. She gave a slight nod as she sniffled.

The doctor quickly retrieved a tissue and handed it to her. She used it to wipe her tears and what he did next took her off guard.

He flipped through her papers and removed one of the sheets from the clipboard before tearing it in half and crumbling it up, discarding it in the trash.

“What are you doing?” she asked in confusion.

“Disposing of your insurance information. If you use it, the insurance company will send him a bill.”

Of all of her careful planning, she had not thought about that. She was so worried about everyone here finding out, that she almost gave herself away to the one person who she feared the most.

“But I... I don't have money to pay you,” she cried. Everything seemed to falling apart. The new tire, the unexpected doctor visit before she had a place to settle into. She might as well just accept her fate and head back to Tallahassee where she came from.

“Don't worry about that. I never deny service to a patient in need,” he assured her.

She shook her head. “I can't ask you to do that.”

“You didn't. I'm not here for the money. I'm here to help you take care of your wee one. I will let the receptionist know that your visit today will be pro bono.”

She couldn't believe what he was telling her. “I don't know what to say Dr. Jones.”

The corner of his lips pulled into a smile. “A thank you will do.”

“Thank you,” she said sincerely as she wiped the last of her tears with the tissue.

He took her free hand in between both of his, his gesture having a calming effect on her as he looked her dead in the eye. “It's not a problem. I admire your courage for coming here, trying to find a better life for your baby. You will make a great mother,” he told her earnestly, his voice soft.

She gave him a weak smile, feeling the urge to cry for other reasons.

An encouraging smile took over his features, her hand still in both of his. “Now, why don't we set up an ultrasound and run some blood tests and then you can get dressed and be on your way in no time?”

“Okay,” she breathed and gave a nod. She felt a sense of trust with him as he soothed his thumb over her hand. All of her worries had dissipated at his touch and kind words.

He set up the ultrasound and she laid back on the hospital bed. He covered her bottom half in a sheet and lifted her gown to reveal her belly. “Now, this will feel a bit cold but nothing painful.”

She nodded and he squeezed the jelly on her stomach and circled the wand over it.

After the doctor assured her there was nothing abnormal on the screen, she breathed a sigh of relief.

“Is it possible to find out the gender of my baby?”

“Actually, it's very difficult to tell with the position the baby's in. Why don't we set up another ultrasound for next week?”

She shook her head. “I'm not staying here. I'm leaving tomorrow. I'll just have to wait.”

His features fell in disappointment at her words. “Sorry to hear you're leaving so soon.” Killian gave her a weak smile and headed towards the door, speaking to her as he did. “The nurse will be right in to get the blood tests started and I will be back soon with your results. Sound good, Miss Swan?”

She nodded, speaking softly. “Yeah.”

 

~~~

 

Emma got dressed out of the hospital gown and into her street clothes, patiently waiting for the doctor with her blood test results. With a knock on the door, she called him in. He approached her without a worry-line on his face, which made her optimistic.

“I have good news, lass. You and your little one are perfectly healthy.”

She let out a breath of relief. “Thank you, Dr. Jones.”

He chuckled. “No need. I really had nothing to do with it. You're the one who has been taking very good care of your baby. It always breaks my heart when mothers-to-be refuse to follow the instructions of their doctor and something goes wrong because of it, but you seem to be doing a very fine job.”

She did her best, considering her situation. She took her prenatal vitamins and stayed away from the bad foods on the list her former OB gave her. Luckily the type of food she bought and prepared was one thing she actually controlled when she lived with Neal.

“Just try to avoid anything too strenuous and the pains and dizziness should subside quickly.”

“Okay.”

“Is there anything else I can do for you? Any questions you might have about your pregnancy?”

“No, you've really done enough. Thank you again for... understanding,” she said as she got off the bed, both of them heading out the door.

He offered a small smile as he walked her to the waiting room. “All I ask in return is that you continue to take good care of yourself and your baby.”

“I promise, I will.” When they neared the exit doors, he turned to look at her and extended his hand.

She smiled and shook it as she met his gaze. Leaving town was definitely for best, she thought. Although, she felt a bit guilty, considering everyone here has been nothing but kind and helpful, with the exception of James of course.

“It was very nice to meet you Miss Swan. Best wishes to you.” Dr. Jones pulled out a card from his pocket, handing it to her. “If you do need anything or have any questions at all, please don't hesitate to call my cellphone, day or night.”

“Thank you.” Emma glanced at the card before tucking it into her bag. “Goodbye, Dr. Jones.”

“Goodbye, Miss Swan.”

With that, she turned around and walked out of the clinic. She got into her car and drove back to the Bed and Breakfast, taking her bag inside.

David greeted her and she gave him a small smile as she passed, heading for her room. She was not interested in socializing or getting to know anyone here. She unlocked the door to her room and tossed her bag aside.

She opened the mini-fridge and heated up her leftovers from that morning. Getting into a comfortable position on the bed, she ate while she flipped through the channels on the television.

That night, she took a long, hot shower before planning her route for the next day and going to bed. It was going to be another long day of driving and she wanted to get as much rest as she could in an actual bed.

 

~~~

 

The next morning, she got up early and gathered all of her things, putting them in her bag before she headed out the door and went to the front counter to return the room key.

“Heading out so soon?” David asked as she handed him the key.

"Yeah. Have to get back on the road.”

“Well, I'm sad to see you go. It's always nice to see new faces around here. You should have some breakfast before you go,” he suggested. “I’m sure Mary Margaret would like to say goodbye.”

She nodded. “I suppose it won't hurt to eat something before I left.”

“Good to hear. And it was nice meeting you. Have a safe drive.”

“Thank you.”

Emma walked over to the diner and entered, being seated in a booth. She looked over the menu as Mary Margaret approached her.

“You decided to stay another night, I see,” she said with a bright smile.

“Yeah. I'm getting back on the road after this, though.”

“It's a shame. But if for some reason you decided to stay, I could really use a waitress,” she told her.

Emma let out a light laugh. “I'll keep that in mind.” The thought was tempting. She could save money to buy a cheap apartment, not to mention have an OBGYN that she now trusted. It would be the perfect setup. Which is why she needed to leave. In her experience, everything that seemed great at first ended up disappointing her... or worse.

Emma ordered some eggs and toast and Mary Margaret left the table. Emma reached into her phone, checking her gps, trying to decide how long she wanted to drive from here.

When her eyes lifted, her breath caught in her throat when her doctor walked in. She knew she should have just left town.

She put her phone away as Killian walked toward her.

“Morning, Miss Swan. How are you feeling today?” She was surprised by his professionalism even outside of the practice and in casual clothes; tight-fitting jeans and a blue plaid shirt.

God, he was the definition of gorgeous. She pushed those thoughts about her doctor aside as she flashed him a small smile. “I'm feeling fine. No cramps to speak of since I left yesterday.”

“Great to hear. And like I said, if you ever have any questions or concerns, don't hesitate to call.”

“Got it. Thank you.”

He nodded and bid her farewell before finding a booth behind her. She did her best to forget he was there. She really didn't need any distractions. She just wanted to leave.

Once she finished eating, she handed Mary Margaret some cash to pay for it, but she put her hand up to reject it. "It's already taken care of.”

Emma shook her head. “No really, I would like to pay for my meal this time.”

“Well, I'm sorry Emma but someone already did.”

She looked at the brunette, confused. “Who-?” Having a pretty good idea who it was, she turned around in her seat, but looking at the booth Killian had sat at, it was now empty. “But I didn't see him leave,” she said, facing Mary Margaret again.

“Oh, he went out the back door.”

“Oh...” Suddenly she was overwhelmed with sadness from the fact that he didn't say goodbye.

“Look, Emma, I know we don't know each other very well and I know you're not looking for handouts so I wanted to make an offer,” the owner said to her. Emma lifted a brow, urging her to continue. “I was talking to David and we were thinking maybe you would like to stay in one of the rooms for cheap while you work here at the diner. Just a suggestion... if you decided to stay. But there's no pressure.”

Emma didn't give the idea another thought. “Thank you for the offer. I really appreciate it, but I think I'm going to pass.”

A flash of dissapointment shown in Mary Margaeret’s eyes as she gave a nod. “Okay. Well, in that case, best of luck to you,” she said sincerely with a smile.

“You too.” Emma grabbed her bag and left, not looking back. There was a determined stride in her walk as she went to her car and got in. She sighed and started the car, looking off into space for a moment. But no, she wasn't going to think about it. She pulled away and left the town behind in the dust.

She was two miles away when she felt an ache inside of her. She didn't know what it was at first but as she drove further and further away, the feeling got stronger.

Damn.

Emma suddenly did a U-turn and headed back. She knew she was going to regret this, but she was experiencing feelings she hadn't felt in a long time. When she reached the diner again, she got out of her car and marched inside. Her eyes searched around until they landed on Mary Margaret. She approached the owner as she was waiting on a customer.

“I'll take the job,” she said, causing Mary Margaret to look at her in disbelief.

“You came back?”

“Yeah, I uh... I just decided to stay.”

“That's Wonderful. I'll let David know. And I'll want to interview you first, but just as formality. Welcome to Storybrooke, Emma.”

“Thank you.” A small smile pulled up her lips as she turned around and headed for the door. She pulled out her phone and dialed the number to Killian's office. “Hi, I would to like to make an appointment next week with Dr. Jones for an ultrasound.”

She cursed herself internally as she spoke to the receptionist. Why did she have to go and miss this town at the threat of leaving anyway?


	3. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma has her first prenatal exam with Dr. Jones.

**_Three months ago..._ **

 

_Emma sat on the toilet seat in a bathroom stall of the bar after her shift had ended. She was in her little red waitress uniform, her hand tightly clutching onto the white stick that would decide her fate. She couldn't even begin to know what she was going to do if she was pregnant. How on earth was she going to take care of a baby?_

_It seemed like an eternity as she waited. Her plan of escaping was slowly becoming out of her reach. How was she going to raise a baby when she was planning on starting from scratch again? And there was no way Neal was going anywhere near this baby if she were pregnant._

_She may have let him violate her, but she would take her last breath before she let him put his hands on her baby._

_Emma sat in torturous anticipation. She knew she was going to be late coming home and she would surely pay for it, but she had to know. From the moment she realized her period was late, she had been freaking out internally, wondering if she was pregnant. She went to the drugstore that morning and somehow managed to get through the day without going completely mad from not knowing._

_When the tiny screen on her pregnancy test showed two pink lines, she froze completely. Her whole world came crashing down in that very second. All of her plans of escaping and starting a new life had fallen out of her grasp, she was sure of it. Utterly stunned, she managed to slide off the toilet seat and onto the floor, her arms collapsing beside her._

_All of a sudden, the entire weight of emotions she felt started crashing over her. Fear, anger, hatred, unbelievable sadness. She sat there crying, knees curled up as she rested her forehead on her knees. Her entire body was shaking as the sounds of her sobs filled the restroom. How in the hell could she bring a baby into this world? No one deserved the life Emma had. No one, especially some innocent baby._

_The worse part of this was not the fact that Neal was the father, but how he got her pregnant to begin with. If there was one moment in Emma's life that she could take back, it was the one when she met Neal._

 

~~~

 

**Present Day**

 

Emma woke up at six a.m. and got ready for work, putting on her waitress uniform, which consisted of a light blue dress that fell just below her thighs. She wrapped her white apron around her waist and left her room to start her first day at the diner after her training.

She was a little nervous at first, but as she waited on the early morning crowd, everyone was very nice and friendly. A half an hour into her shift, the front door chimed as she was waiting on an elderly couple. Her back was facing the entrance as she heard hearty laughter coming from that direction.

When she finished taking her table's order, she turned around and immediately stopped in her tracks when she saw her doctor and Liam being led to a booth. She should have prepared herself for this, seeing as she saw him there yesterday. It turned out he was regular at the Diner. But then again, how could she really be prepared for someone that attractive? Especially when he was off limits, seeing that he was her doctor and most likely married. She hadn't noticed a ring during her doctor visit, but that could have been because she was too busy making a fool of herself by crying in front of him.

Emma straightened her back, taking a deep breath before walking over to his table. As she approached, two sets of sea-blue eyes were drawn to her, smiles curving their lips.

“Good morning, lass,” Liam greeted her.

“Morning... very early morning,” she teased with a warm smile.

“Good morning to you, Miss Swan. As you can see we’re early risers.”

“Please, Dr. Jones, you can call me Emma. Miss Swan sounds too formal for a diner.”

“Apologies Miss Sw- I mean Emma,” Killian said with a light chuckle, a hint of blush in his cheeks. He looked nervous and it was rather adorable. “So, I guess you've changed your mind about leaving? The receptionist informed me you scheduled another appointment.”

“Yeah, I decided to stay. Where else am I going to go anyway?”

“Well, I'm very happy to hear that.”

“Plus, I decided I want you to be my doctor through my whole pregnancy,” she told him. “That is if you'd have me as your patient. I have a job now, as you can see. So I was thinking maybe I could be on some sort of payment plan?” she asked hopefully.

He looked her with a wide grin. “I'd be honored. And as far as billing goes, I think we can work something out,” he assured her. “And just so you know, I'll want to do a full exam to check for cancers and anything out of the ordinary that might harm the baby and so I can gather all of the information I need about your pregnancy.”

Emma nodded. At least by then, her bruises would be mostly gone. “Okay.”

“Alright, you two. We’re at a diner not Killian’s clinic. Can we order some food now?” Liam chuckled.

“Sure. I take it this happens alot when you two go out to eat?” She asked him.

“Yes. We always seem to run into one of Killian's patients and she ends up asking him a bunch of pregnancy questions.”

Killian rolled his eyes at his brother. “I never turn away a patient, even outside of work.”

“Yes, I'm well aware,” Liam teased him as Emma pulled out a pen and a small pad of paper.

“Alright, what can I get you boys?”

“We’ll take two coffees and I will have a slice of apple pie,” Killian told her.

Emma arched a brow at him. “That doesn't really seem like a balanced breakfast. And that's coming from a pregnant lady who once gave into her craving for ice cream at six a.m. Besides, I thought you doctors were supposed to eat healthy, you know set an example for us patients,” she teased.

“She sure told you, brother.” Liam snickered and pointed a finger at her. “I think I like this one already.”

Killian rolled his eyes at Liam. “You're right Emma. Do as I say, not as I do,” he chuckled. “But it's really not my fault that the apple pie here is to die for.”

“Well, I'm going to have an omelet,” Liam said.

She jotted their orders down as they spoke and her eyes nonchalantly drifted to Killian’s ring finger as he held the menu. It was bare. She just didn't understand how a guy like him could possibly be single. But maybe he had a girlfriend or fiancé.

“Alright, I'll be right back with your coffees,” she said, taking their menus.

“Thanks, Emma,” Killian said with a smile. She blushed at the way the corner of his eyes crinkled when he pulled his lips up.

Emma left and came back a moment later, setting the cream and sugar on the table and poured their coffees from the pot in her hand. “So, how long have you guys lived here in Storybrooke?” she asked them.

“Since I was twenty and Killian here was eighteen. We came here so Killian could go to medical school in the states.”

“And of course, Liam had to tag along,” Killian taunted playfully.

“What and let my little brother come here alone? Not a chance,” Liam said shaking his head. “Plus, who would I pick on if not you?”

“First of all, it’s younger brother. Second af all, that's what phones are for.”

“Just admit it, you would miss me if I hadn't come with you.”

Killian rolled his eyes with a smirk. “Maybe a little.”

As Emma witnessed their interactions, she longed for something like what they had. They joked and teased each other but she could tell they had a special bond. She never had a sibling to be able to have something like that with.

“Alright, you two. I'll be back soon with your orders.” They both thanked her and she went to another table.

After Killian and Liam finished their plates and paid for their food, she put the cash in the pocket of her apron and cleared their table.

“Hope you have lovely day, Emma. We must be going now.”

“Thanks, you too. I will see you next week,” she said with a smile and walked away with the tray of dirty plates.

When she came back to get the rest of the dishes, Killian and Liam were gone and there was cash on the table. She picked it up and her eyes blew wide when she saw how much of a tip they left her. She exhaled sharply and quickly headed for the door. She went outside and spotted the two brothers as they were getting in one of their cars.

“Wait!” she called and ran over to Killian's door on the passenger side as he rolled down the window. “I can't accept this. It's too much.” She bent over, leaning on the door with one hand while the held up the cash for him to take. He refused it.

Liam chuckled. “I've never heard of a waitress tracking down customers because they gave too big of a tip.”

“Well, you paid for my meal yesterday and I'm not a charity case,” she told Killian, her face only inches from his, making it hard for her to breath.

“I didn't say you were, Miss Swan.” He gazed into her eyes and she swallowed thickly, getting lost in his blue depths.

“It's Emma,” she corrected, irritation in her voice.

“Emma, it's not charity, I always tip well for excellent service,” he assured her, sincerity in his eyes.

“It's true, lass. He’s ridiculous like that,” Liam laughed.

“Really?” she asked.

Killian nodded. “You were polite and very attentive. And as far as paying for your meal, I figured you needed all of the money you had since you were going back on the road.”

Emma accepted his answer in defeat. “Thank you,” she told him, her eyes still fixed on his.

“You're very welcome.”

She swallowed thickly from the intensity in his eyes. She tried to pull away but honestly she didn't want to.

“Is it alright to let us go now?” Liam asked, pulling Emma out of her trance.

“Yeah,” she breathed as she backed away from the car. “Goodbye, Dr. Jones.”

“Goodbye, Miss Swan.” He waved to her as Liam pulled away.

Emma went back inside and walked around the counter where her boss was.

“How is it going so far?” Mary Margaret asked.

"It's going great. Thank you for giving me the job and for letting me stay in one of the rooms.”

“I told you it's not a problem. And if you need anything or have any questions, just let me know,” Mary Margaret told her and walked into the back room.

 

~~~

 

That night, Emma started towards her room, seeing James at the counter. She could tell the difference between him and his brother easily now.

She walked past him quickly to avoid any inappropriate comments or looks.

“Emma...”

She stopped in her tracks at the sound of her name and sighed.

“Can we talk, please? I just wanted to apologize.”

She turned to face him and he came around the counter to meet her.

“I'm sorry for the way I acted the other night. It was very much uncalled for and since you're going to be staying here, I want you to know that you don't have to worry about that anymore.”

She eyed him suspiciously, her hands placed on her hips. “Did David put you up to this?”

He looked at her, dumbfounded as a hint of a smirk threatened his lips. “Can't a guy apologize because it's the right thing to do?”

She gave him a small smile. “Sure, but he can also apologize because his brother told him to.”

“Well, I really am sorry. But I did meant what I said before. If you ever need anything, let me know.” He smiled with a wink before turning around to walk back to the counter.

She rolled her eyes as she headed to her room. “Thanks, I'll keep that in mind.”

 

~~~

 

The day of Emma’s appointment approached and her stomach was in knots as she waited for Dr. Jones. She was sitting on the exam table with her hospital gown on backwards as she kept it closed with her arms.

Finally there was a knock on the door and she drew in a long breath.

“Afternoon, Miss Swan,” he greeted her as he walked into the room with the nurse. Emma gave him a small smile as he approached. “How are you feeling today?”

“I’m fine. Just ready to get this over with.”

“Well, I promise to make this as painless as possible,” he assured her.

She nodded and he explained the procedures he would doing, including a breast and pelvic exam, pap smear and some other tests. He asked her some questions about her medical history and other pertinent information before he aproached her side. He took her blood pressure before he started the physical exams.

“Alright, we're going to get started with you're breast exam. Lay back on the table and raise your arms above your head if you would Miss Swan,” he instructed her.

She obliged and sat back on the raised table and rested her arms above her head, trying desperately not to think about her hot doctor touching her breasts.

“You ready, Miss Swan?” he asked her in a soothing tone.

She nodded and laid her head back and kept her eyes focused on the ceiling.

His features grew serious and he opened one side of her gown as her heart started racing. She felt goosebumps on her skin from one of her breasts being exposed. She closed her eyes and waited, cursing herself for not going with the female doctor that Killian suggested.

“May I have your permission, Miss Swan?”

She opened her eyes, feeling a mixture of shock and confusion. Was he really asking her permission to touch her? The look on his face verified it all. “Yes, you may,” she replied with a nod. She certainly wasn't used to men thinking they needed her consent before putting their hands on her.

“Let me know if you feel any discomfort.”

She nodded again and tried to focus on something else as her eyes reverted to the ceiling. This was an exam for crying out loud and he was a trained doctor. But she couldn't help but feel self-conscious, thinking he might be judging her body under the eyes that she could feel burning into her. She steadied her breathing as she felt him touch her breast, feeling his fingertips firmly pressing and making circles into her skin as he checked for abnormal lumps.

The silence became unsettling as he switched to the other breast. And as much as she tried to fight it, her nipples started to stiffen. Her heartbeat picked up, and she felt embarrassed above all else. He didn't flinch though. She turned her head to look at him and he seemed to be steadied and focused. If only she were the same.

He caught her off guard when his eyes lifted to hers and she lost a breath. “You alright, Miss Swan?” he asked softly, in almost a whisper and she couldn't help but notice the shakiness in his voice. So maybe he wasn't as cool and collected as she thought. He hid it well though in his readless expression.

“Yeah,” she breathed and turned to focus on the ceiling again.

He told her how important it was to check her breasts for lumps at home, and when the exam was over, he covered her up with her gown and she let out a long breath.

He made the necessary preparations for her pelvic exam and pap smear and covered her bottom half in a sheet, instructing her to prop up her feet in the steerups. Her stomach was full of knots again as he strapped on gloves and sat on the stool at the end of the exam table, the most intimate part of her exposed to him. She felt self-conscious again, but mostly because she had some faded bruises on her legs that would be detectable especially to the trained eye.

He explained everything he was doing as she stared at the ceiling, trying to think of anything besides her doctor's head between her legs while he opened her up with a speculum and prodded her with his fingers. Meanwhile, she couldn't help but wonder what made him want to do this for a living. Then again, what straight guy wouldn't want to get paid to grope and look at naked female parts all day?

When he was finished, she removed her legs from the stirrups and sat up as the doctor discarded the gloves. She felt a wave of relief that it was done and when it came time for the ultrasound, she was even more relieved. Seeing her baby on the screen was definitely something she could handle.

Killian set up the ultrasound and she laid back on the exam table. He covered her bottom half with a sheet again and lifted up her gown to expose her belly. He squeezed the jelly over her stomach and circled the wand over it.

They both looked at the screen and she could see the image of her baby and the flickering of the heartbeat. “Everything looks great. Heartbeat is strong. Would you still like to know the gender, Miss Swan?” She nodded with a warm smile as she watched her baby on the screen in awe. Even though she'd seen the image before, it never ceased to amaze her what she was carrying inside of her.

“Yeah,” she managed as her eyes started to well up with tears.

“It's hard to tell for sure until the baby's more developed but it looks like you are having a boy,” he informed her.

“A boy?”

“Aye,” Killian answered with a smile.

A tear escaped her eyes as she let out a small laugh of joy.

“I take it that's what you wanted?” he chuckled softly at her reaction.

“It doesn't really matter I guess, but I'm just glad he's doing well.”

“He is indeed. And I will want to see you back in here in a month to check on the lad's progress.”

“Okay,” she managed as she wiped her tear. “But, are you sure? I mean it seems like all of my visits with you end with me crying,” she said with a laugh.

“Aye, that’s true but at least now you're tears are happy ones.”

“Yeah, I mean, things could be better and I'm not really in an ideal situation to have a baby, but I'm trying...”

“You came here, so that's a start. You're doing the best you can, Emma. And you could have given up but you didn't.”

She looked at him, startled that he called her by her first name. At the same time she wondered how a guy like him even existed. He was kind and caring and genuine, not to mention a good-looking doctor. “Yeah, I could have but I guess my baby gave me something to live for, despite everything.”

“Babies tend to have that effect,” he said with a smile.

“Do you have any of your own, doctor?” she asked curiously.

He shook his head, a sad look in his eyes. “No. My wife and I always wanted one, but... she was unable to bear children.”

“Oh... I'm sorry,” she said softly, but she was confused as to why he didn't wear a ring if he was married.

“And then she was hit by a drunk driver...” his voice trailed off and she gasped, her heart aching for him.

“That's awful.”

He gave her a weak smile and continued. “We were both going to med school at the time and it was her dream to be an OBGYN so she could give other mothers what she could never have. I always thought that would be hard for her, but that's what she wanted.” He paused and let out an unsteady breath. “And after she died, I became one myself in honor of her and it brings me joy every time I get to bring another life into the world.”

She looked into his stormy eyes and they became silent for a moment. His mood suddenly changed and he stood, shutting off the ultrasound. When he sat back down, his question caught her off guard.

“Those bruises on your legs... were those from _him_?” he asked quietly.

She looked away, trying to avoid his gaze as she gave a small nod. “Yeah. He is-was my husband. My married name is Cassady, but I refuse to be called that,” she confessed. “Swan is my maiden name.”

Killian nodded, unsurprised. “A man like him doesn't deserve to call you his wife.” He stood up from the stool again and headed for the door, turning to look at her. “But if you ask me, a man who lays an unwanted hand on a woman doesn't deserve to breathe,” he stated, anger in his tone that was not directed towards her.

He turned to walk out of the room and she was left stunned. She wasn't used to people caring about her. Usually the people that found out about her situation turned a blind eye.

Emma got dressed and met Dr. Jones in his office to schedule her next appointment.

Afterwards, he walked her out into the waiting room. “Now remember, Miss Swan, to call me if you have any questions or concerns.” His voice was more calm by that point.

She rolled her eyes. “I know, I know.”

“And I don't care what time it is, got it?”

She nodded. “I promise.”

“Alright.” He offered a small smile and stuck out his hand. “Enjoy the rest of your day, Miss Swan.”

“You too, Dr. Jones.” She smiled in return as she shook his hand and turned around, walking out the door.

 

~~~

 

The next day, Emma came into work for her shift and headed to the backroom where Mary Margaret was.

“So, you said if I had any questions to let you know, right?”

“Sure, what is it?” the brunette asked brightly.

Emma tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as her eyes lowered to the floor. “I was wondering if you could show me how to make our apple pie when you have some free time?”

“Yeah, not a problem,” Mary Margaret answered with a knowing smile.

Emma looked up again and gave her one in return, a hint of blush in her cheeks. “It's not what you think. He's my doctor.”

“I didn't say anything,” Mary Margaret chirped, raising her hands in defense as she headed for the door. “Now, get to work before I change my mind.”

Emma smirked as she did what she was told. And she was most certainly not hoping a blue-eyed doctor would come in to order his daily slice of apple pie.


	4. Coffee and Apple Pie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of the wonderful feedback and support this story has been getting. I know some of you are wanting to see Killian's POV, and you will, I'm just trying to figure out a way to work that in. Thanks for your patience. The relationship between Emma and Killian is moving slowly but if I'm writing this, I have to do it the right way. I'm already being berated for this story as it is, but that was expected. Thanks again for those of you who are enjoying it and following along.

The morning went quite like any other one at the diner. That's how it started out anyway. It was pretty much the same crowd of people, including her blue-eyed doctor. Although, Liam wasn't always with him. Killian, however, was there without fail and always sat in the exact same booth in the back corner. It wasn't always the same time and occasionally he had to leave for an unexpected delivery, but somehow he always found time to stop in and get his apple pie. Today was not any different.

Emma took in a deep breath when she saw him come in. The last time she saw him was in his clinic when his head was between her legs and the circumstances were anything but romantic. Although, she should be used to non-romantic gestures between her legs. At least with her doctor, she actually trusted and liked him, professionally speaking of course. And after she left, she knew it would feel awkward seeing him in public. She wasn't wrong.

With hesitance, she approached his table, coffee pot in hand. They had their usual formal greetings as she desperately tried to shove the images from her appointment with him from her mind. Of course, he was ever the calm and collected gentleman as usual and if he was in anyway phased by their previous encounter, he did a very fine job hiding it. Emma, however, could feel her cheeks burning with red.

“How are you and the little lad today?” 

“We’re fine, all things considered.” She steadied her breathing as she poured his coffee, but she couldn't seem to keep her fingers from shaking. God, what the hell was wrong with her? “How are you?” She asked, looking up at him. As she did, she didn't notice that her hand moved slightly, allowing coffee to spill outside the mug and onto the table.

She looked down and saw the coffee starting to drip off of the table and into his lap, eliciting a hiss from his lips as he jumped up.

“Oh my god, I'm so sorry.” She quickly grabbed some napkins and started spotting the wet spot from his jeans.

“It's okay, Emma,” he said with a chuckle.

“I'm so so sorry... I will never let it happen again,” she apologized profusely.

“Emma...” When she continued her ministrations, he placed a gentle hand on her arm to stop her as he offered a reassuring smile. ”Its okay, no harm done.” His tone was soft and soothing as she tried to gather her nerves. “I'll just clean it off in the restroom.”

“Right. I'm sorry-”

“It's alright. I'll be right back.”

After he left to use the restroom, she let out a frustrated sigh as she wiped down the table. She had to keep telling herself that she was not back in Tallahassee where she was chastised or harassed for spilling drinks, especially by Neal.

Killian came back and sat at the table as she looked at him with pleading eyes. “I really am sorry,” she said in a quiet voice, her eyes full of guilt.

“Emma, its fine, really.” His eyes met hers and she knew he must have been able to see the pain in them as he swallowed thickly.

“I take people weren't as kind where you're from?”

She didn't say anything as she looked down, avoiding his gaze.

“Listen, Emma... I wanted to apologize for my behavior yesterday after I found out about your bruises. It was unprofessional and I'm sorry. As a doctor, it's my job not to let my emotions get the best of me and I failed you and I'm sorry,” he apologized in almost a whisper to keep out prying ears.

“It's okay. I’m just not used to people caring so much. It was actually kind of refreshing,” she confessed.

“Well, I just want you to know that if I ever make you feel uncomfortable in any way, please let me know. I want you to be able to trust me as your doctor.”

“Thank you.” She gave him a weak smile before she turned and walked away to get his pie. The truth was, she did trust him. Given her experience a man in his position would already have tried to take advantage of her and he did no such thing. Because of that, she felt comfortable enough to continue seeing him as her doctor and that was the only thing she needed right now.

 

~~~

 

The next morning, Emma woke up from only a few hours of sleep. Night after night, she was plagued with nightmares and memories of her past. It had only been a couple of weeks since she had left, so it was all too fresh in her mind. And as if that wasn't enough, she had to take a cold shower. Apparently, the place had been fully booked the night before so there was a shortage of hot water. And when she went to use her blow dryer, it didn't work, even after she tried every outlet in her room.

Once she was dressed, she got into her mini-fridge for something to eat before her shift at the diner, but of course it was leftovers from the morning before. She wasn't complaining about having a hot breakfast, but it was getting tired, not to mention expensive, having to eat takeout or frozen dinners everyday since she didn't have an oven or any kitchen appliances other than a microwave.

Emma came into work with wet hair, baggy eyes and a growling stomach from her unsatisfying leftovers. She really needed to find an apartment.

After a tiring shift, her replacement for the day came in and Emma went into the kitchen to let Mary Margaret know she was leaving for the day. Her boss had other plans, however. She was at the steel kitchen counter with apples and various other ingredients.

“Are you ready to learn how to make an apple pie or are you too tired?” Mary Margaret asked with a concerned look on her face when she saw Emma.

Emma shook her head. “No, I'm not too tired,” she lied. “I asked you to show me so I'm ready to learn.”

“Very well then.” Mary Margaret eyed her suspiciously as Emma stood next to her. “Have you ever made a pie before?” 

“No, I haven't.”

“Well that's no problem. You're a quick learner and apple pies are easy.”

First they prepared and rolled the dough for the crust, putting the bottom layer in a pie pan. Emma washed the apples in the sink before they started peeling and slicing and Mary Margaret gave her instructions as they went.

“So what made you and David decide to run a bed and breakfast anyway?” Emma asked curiously.

“Well, it's kind of a long story but basically I used to own a bakery and he ran a homeless shelter down the road from my shop. He would come in everyday and order peach cobbler before he went into the shelter. I couldn't stand him back then because he was such a do-gooder and not to mention so charming it was annoying,” Mary Margaret said with a laugh. “He would have flowers sent to me with romantic notes and was relentless so eventually I caved in and went out on a date with him. We got married a year later and decided to kind of combine our businesses. Only of course instead of a shelter, we started a motel and turned my bakery business into a diner. But we never deny anyone service to people who can't pay for a place to sleep.”

“Yeah, I've noticed that seems to be the norm in this town," Emma said as she mixed sugar, cinnamon and nutmeg along with the other ingredients in a large bowl before adding the apples.

“Can I ask you something?” Mary Margaret asked her.

“Sure, what is it?”

“You said it wasn't safe where you were before. Was is it something or someone that made it not safe?”

“It was someone. My husband,” she confessed. "He um... he was like an angry drunk only he was that way all of the time. And I couldn't let my baby be born into that life, so I escaped.”

“Well I'm glad you came here,” Mary Margaret said with a smile. “You're safe here. If this husband of yours ever comes here looking for you, he'll have to go through all of us first. This town... we kind of help each other out.”

“Yeah, I've noticed,” Emma said with a small smile.

“How is your room working out for you, anyway?”

“Well, not great to be honest. I didn't have any hot water and it kind of sucks not having a kitchen, but I didn't want to say anything because you and David were kind enough to give me a job and let me stay here.”

Emma poured the apple mixture into the pie crust, scraping the remaining filling and apple slices from the bottom with a spatula.

Mary Margaret wiped down the counter with an understanding nod. “It's okay, Emma. You wouldn't have offended us if you did. We want you to feel comfortable here. I know you come from a troubled situation and you probably find it hard to trust people, but...” Margaret let out a long breath as she continued her task with an apprehensive look on her face.

Emma lifted her eyes from the pie crust that she was placing over the apple mixture and kneading the edges, glaring at her suspiciously.

“But what?”

“But, David and I were thinking that maybe you would like to stay with us for a while. We have a spare room, a kitchen and everything you would need to make your own meals,” she suggested. “And it be a little more comforting knowing your only security at night isn't David's awful brother. And before you say no, we would charge you rent and for part of the utilities.”

Emma sighed as she thought about the offer. It was rather tempting and she wouldn't feel bad about staying there for free. Although it would be weird staying with her boss.

She made slits in the pie crust and put the pie in the oven before turning around to look at Mary Margaret. “Fine. I'll stay with you and David on one condition...”

“Name it.”

“I want to be treated like a normal employee here. I don't want special treatment because I'm living at your place.”

Mary Margaret nodded with a smile. “No special treatment, got it.”

“Okay then.”

 

~~~

 

After work, Emma showed up to the address that Mary Margaret gave her with her bag in hand. They lived in a loft not too far from their business. In fact, she could probably walk to work if she wanted to. She let out a nervous sigh as she lifted her hand to knock on the door. Should she knock? She was staying there now after all, but she didn't want to just barge in. So she knocked.

David answered the door with a warm smile. “Hi, Emma, come on in.” He moved aside to let her in and she looked around the spacious loft. “I'm glad you decided to stay with us. And I do apologize about the cold shower this morning.”

“It's okay.”

“Here, let me show you to the room you'll be staying in.” He took her bag and led her to a bedroom, setting it on the bed.

“There's an adjacent bathroom that will just be yours. We have another one upstairs that Mary Margaret and I will use so you can store any of your personal items in there.”

“Thank you. I really appreciate you letting me stay here.”

“It's not a problem. Let me get your other bags for you.”

“Oh, I just have one,” she told him.

He looked appalled as he spoke. “Oh. That's everything you own?” 

She nodded. “Yeah, I left everything else back in Tallahassee and just haven't had time or money to do any shopping for more clothes.”

“I see. Well, maybe you and Mary Margaret could go shopping then. I'm sure she would love that. If you need anything at all, don't hesitate to ask. We want you to feel at home.”

Emma nodded appreciatively. “Thank you again.”

David left the room and she unpacked her things, putting them in the dresser and bathroom cabinets. It was already much better than the lonely motel room.

 

~~~

 

The following week, as Emma adjusted to living in a new place with people she didn't know very well, she spent her spare time at work making and perfecting the apple pie. Fear of disappointing Killian and turning him away from his favorite dessert, she made sure to serve him Mary Margaret’s pie for the time being. The other customers seemed to enjoy it, but still it wasn't good enough for her yet.

Finally, one night before her shift ended, she added her own touch to the pie she was making and was ready to serve him a slice of it.

It was extremely busy the next morning as she anxiously awaited for him to come through the door. She didn't know why, but she felt nervous. Over the last couple of weeks, they had engaged in casual conversation. He would tell her stories about his experiences as a doctor and she would listen and tell him about her day, nothing serous, just casual chitchat. During that time, she felt that they had become acquaintances or maybe even friends. So really there was nothing wrong with wanting to see him and serve him his favorite pie that she made from scratch and spent weeks perfecting. There was nothing wrong with that.

When he didn't show up that morning, or at all, she was not disappointed. She couldn't care less.

After work, Emma went to the loft and took a shower, not at all wondering why he never showed up. He always showed though.

Emma met Mary Margaret at the door after she was dressed in the same outfit she wore the first day she came to Storybrooke. Her stomach had grown since then, so her shirt was a bit small for her now and she really needed new clothes, which is why she agreed to let Mary Margaret take her shopping.

“Ready to go?” her roommate asked her.

She nodded and they walked out the door and down the stairs to Mary Margaret’s car.

“I hope you don't mind, I invited someone to go with us.”

Emma arched a brow as they both got in the car. “Not at all. Do I know them?”

“No, she works alot, so I barely get to see her. She's my best friend and I think you two will get along.”

“Okay.” Emma was intrigued. She had never really had friends before, none she could trust anyway, and she was glad Mary Margaret was including her in on things like this with other people.

They drove to a mall out of town and pulled into the large parking lot. They walked to the main entrance and there was a woman with long, dark hair and red lips that were curved into a cheerful smile when she spotted Mary Margaret.

“Hey, how are you?”

Mary Margaret was also smiling from ear to ear as they excitedly approached one another and wrapped each other in a hug.

“It's been too long since I've seen you,” Mary Margaret said as they pulled apart.

“I know, I know.”

Mary Margaret looked at Emma, gesturing her forward. “Emma, this is my best friend, Ruby. Ruby, this is Emma.”

“Hi, Emma. I've heard so much about you. It's nice to finally meet you.” Ruby looked her over, noticing her belly. “Oh, what a cute baby bump. I forgot that Mary Margaret told me you’re pregnant. Congratulations.” Ruby caught her off guard when she pulled her into a hug.

“Thank you, it's nice to meet you, too,” Emma said politely.

“How do you like Storybrooke so far?” Ruby asked as she pulled away.

“It's definitely different but everyone is really nice. Mary Margaret and David gave me a job at the diner and let me into their home, so I can't really complain.”

“Yeah, she tells me you are in need of some new clothes and I think I am the right person to help you out there.” She leaned, speaking in a teasing voice with a hand to block her mouth. “Don't let Mary Margaret pick out your clothes. She’ll make you look like Snow White.”

“Hey, I heard that,” Mary Margaret exclaimed. “I would not.”

“Oh please, just look at your ugly blue waitress uniforms. Their so old-fashioned looking.”

“Just because they're not red, doesn't mean they're ugly,” Mary Margaret said defensively.

Ruby smiled and rolled her eyes. “Whatever. Come on, Emma. Let's pick you out some clothes.”

The three of them walked inside as Ruby searched a clothing store to her liking.

“Lets see...” Ruby started as she eyed Emma's belly again to gauge her size. “You would look so cute in a maternity dress.”

“I'm not really into dresses unless I have to wear them,” Emma declined.

“Honey, believe me, you will feel differently when you're eight months pregnant and can't reach your feet. Believe me.”

“Okay,” Emma laughed. “And I take it you have experience in that department.”

Ruby laughed. “Please, me pregnant? No, I’m just around mothers alot. I work in the pediatric ward at the hospital.”

“Oh.”

“So, you will be seeing me there soon enough.”

“Yeah, not for a while though. I’m only five months pregnant.”

“Do you know what you're having?”

“Yeah, I had my ultrasound to find out the gender and Kill-I mean Dr. Jones says it's a boy.”

Ruby grinned widely at that. “So, Killian's your OBGYN huh? That's a shame.”

Emma looked at her confused. “Why do you say that?”

“Oh please, you can't tell me you don't want to hit that.”

Emma's jaw dropped at her brazenness, blush creeping into her cheeks. “I... uh... Killian's my doctor. I don't see him like that.”

“Exactly, because you can't. He's examined you and he could lose his license for seeing his patients. Which is why I said it's a shame.”

“Well, I'm not looking for anything romantic even if he wasn't my doctor. I’ve just recently got away from a bad marriage,” Emma explained. She wasn't sure how much Mary Margaret had divulged to Ruby so she left it at that.

“Well, just wait until you reach your horny stages of pregnancy, then tell me if you feel the same way.”

Mary Margaret's jaw dropped. “Ruby!”

“What?” Ruby asked innocently. “I'm just telling it like it is.”

“So, have you and Killian ever...?” Emma asked curiously.

“No. We’re good friends and he hasn't been with a woman since he lost his wife. It's kind of difficult to date, anyway, when you've given all the females in town pap smears,” Ruby laughed. “Plus, don't you think it would be weird to date a guy who's examined you’re lady-parts?”

“Yeah, definitely,” Emma nodded in agreement. “It would definitely be weird.”

The three of them found a maternity store and Ruby picked her out some dresses that would stretch around her baby bump when she got bigger. Emma caved in and tried them on, starting to like the idea of wearing a dress while she was pregnant. It would be much easier to change into than trying to get into pants when she reached her third trimester.

Emma bought a few dresses and comfortable shoes to go with them before they went to some other stores.

They had some Chinese in the food court and went outside after they finished eating. “It was nice to meet you, Emma. The three of us should do this again.”

“Yes, we should,” Mary Margaret agreed.

“You're inviting me to the baby shower, right?” Ruby asked Emma.

Emma nodded. She hadn't really thought that far ahead but she supposed that Ruby would be at the top of the list with Mary Margaret, considering she didn't really know anyone else well enough to invite.

“Okay, great. Keep in touch.”

“Bye, Ruby.”

Mary Margaret and Emma headed for the car with their shopping bags, putting them in the trunk.

“So, she seems nice,” Emma said once they were in the car and Mary Margaret was pulling out of the parking spot.

“Yeah, sorry, she doesn't really have a filter when she's outside of work.”

“No, it's fine. I had fun.”

“Good, I'm glad. Now, what do you say we go home?”

Emma nodded with a smile. She liked the idea of having a home to go to; one where she didn't have to be afraid of going to. “Okay, but are you sure I'm not being an imposition, though? I don't want to interfere.”

Mary Margaret looked her as though she were crazy. “Emma, you're not an imposition. David and I enjoy having you around.”

“Okay,” Emma said, accepting her answer.

 

~~~

 

The next day, Killian still had not shown up to the diner, so she grabbed a to-go cup of coffee and the pie that she had made especially for him and drove over to his clinic. She had made a decision after her conversation with Ruby. She was going to shove any and whatever attraction she felt for him out of her mind. She was a grown woman and she surely didn't need any man in her life nor did she want to lose him as her doctor. She would simply hand the receptionist the pie and coffee to give to Killian as a thank you for her free appointment her first day and then she would be on her way.

Emma walked in and went up to the receptionist counter. “I just wanted to drop this pie and coffee off for Dr. Jones.”

“Sure. He's in his office right now. You can go back there,” the receptionist said.

“Oh, okay,” she said, surprised. She didn't expect him to be available.

The receptionist led her to his office.

“Dr. Jones, you have a delivery,” the receptionist said before she left.

“A delivery? I didn't order anything.” Killian looked up from the papers on his desk and immediately stood up when he saw Emma. Her heart sank when she saw him. He looked completely exhausted, his eyes dull from lack of sleep, she imagined.

“Miss Swan... how are you? Is everything alright?” he asked, concerned.

Emma stepped into the office. “Yeah, I'm fine. The baby's fine. I just... you haven't been into the diner to get your coffee and apple pie, so I thought I would bring them to you.”

Killian's features relaxed and his lips pulled into a gracious smile. “Thank you. That's very sweet of you,” he said as he took the pie and coffee. “I’ve just been busy. I had to deliver twins with complications that literally took up my whole day yesterday and half of today.”

“Oh, well in that case, I should go, so you can get back to work.” She started to turn and walk away.

“It's alright. I could use the company.”

“No, really. I should go.” She kept telling herself that he was her doctor and she didn't want to get too close. She didn't need the temptation. Just being in the same room was bad enough.

He looked dissapointed at her words. “As you wish.”

She sighed and turned back around. “Okay, I'll stay. But you have to try the apple pie. I made it myself.”

He arched a brow and she could see the excitement in his features. “Well, I can't wait to try it then. Why don't you have a seat, Miss Swan? You're probably exhausted from being on your feet all day,” he said as he set the pie and coffee on his desk and sat back in his chair.

“Probably not as exhausted as you are,” she teased as she took a seat across from him.

“Aye, but I'm not pregnant,” he said with a smirk. “What did I tell you about taking it easy?”

She rolled her eyes. “Well, even pregnant women have to work.”

“That's not what I meant,” he chuckled. “I'm just looking out for my patient’s well-being.”

“I know.” She gave him another eye roll. Just then, Emma’s phone buzzed in her purse and she reached to pull it out. It was a text from Mary Margaret, asking her if she’d be home for dinner. “Well, I have to go. It's dinnertime at the Nolan’s,” she laughed lightly as she stood up, walking toward the door.

“Ah. Well, have a good night. And remember if you have any questions or concerns-”

Emma immediately spun around, interrupting him. “Okay, fine. Now that you mention it, I do have one question...” Okay, maybe she was feeling a little bold, but the doctor was asking for it. Every time they were about to part ways, he made a point to tell her to let him know if she had any questions or concerns.

“Sure, what is it, Emma?” he asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

“Well, you said no strenuous activities... so what if I wanted to masturbate? Would that harm the baby?”

Coffee spewed out of Killian's mouth, spraying the desk as he coughed and stuttered.

“Uh...” he scratched nervously behind his ear as he looked around for something to clean up the coffee. She pulled out some napkins that she still had in her apron and handed them to him. “Thank you.” He attempted to speak as he cleaned up the mess. “Um no... sexual activity during a normal pregnancy is perfectly healthy.” He cleared his throat and discarded the napkins in the small waste basket beside his desk.

She attempted to hide a smirk as she opened the door. “Thanks, Dr. Jones. I'll keep that in mind.” With that said, she turned and walked out of his office, shutting the door behind her, a satisfied grin crossing her lips.


	5. Doctor's Orders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I had two versions of this chapter and I'm hoping I chose the right one. I was going to write Killian's POV but decided to hold off. But when I do, I will make sure to cover everything. I just decided to keep his thoughts a mystery for now.
> 
> Thank you all for following along and for the kudos and comments! Your feedback gives me life!

Emma tested the water with her foot before carefully stepping into the warm shower. Killian had told her that warm showers were perfectly fine, just as long as the water wasn't hot enough to turn her skin red and significantly raise her blood pressure or heart rate. Although, if anything were making her heart race these days, it certainly wouldn't be a hot shower, but more likely what she’d be doing in said shower.

As appealing as it was to touch herself while thinking about her OBGYN, she was able to resist the temptation. Other than the fact that it would be highly inappropriate to do so, she did not want to encourage any feelings she had. That would be a very dangerous path to wander down and she knew that. He was her doctor and she respected and trusted him too much to do anything to risk that.

It was very tempting, though.

Despite the physical nature of the act itself, it might actually help her relax and calm her nerves; take the edge off, so to speak. She could use a few moments of bliss, not thinking about her situation or how she ended up here. Not to mention, she had a pent-up desire welled up inside of her that was dying to burst from the surface.

It had been a while since she actually felt the urge to touch herself and make herself come undone in her own hand but still, she resisted. She took a rather short shower, enough to clean herself and then regretfully stepped out, grabbing a towel from the rack.

Drying herself and getting dressed into underwear and a long t-shirt, she slipped under the covers of her bed. The shower was actually relaxing and helped her drift off to sleep.

 

~~~

 

Her shift at the diner the next day started off slowly. By now, she was confident with her waitressing skills, and though she didn't make as much money as she did as a cocktail waitress, the customers at the diner tipped really well.

As she waited on tables, she was trying not to wonder if her doctor would show up today. The anticipation was very unsettling and as much as she wanted to see him, she was also hoping that he didn't show.

Her heart was telling her otherwise when he finally did walk through the door. Her baby must have felt the change in her body as well because she could feel him kicking inside of her. She paused for a moment and put her hands on her belly to feel the movement inside of her. “I know how you feel, baby," she whispered softly before she grabbed the coffee pot and walked over to him with a polite smile. She too wanted to kick herself for being affected by her doctor and also for asking him what she did the day before. Although, she wasn't nervous about him saying anything about it. She knew he wouldn't.

However, when he flashed her a smoldering smirk, she almost dropped the coffee pot.

“Morning Emma.”

“Good morning, Dr. Jones. No Liam today?” She asked, trying to avoid his gaze as she poured his coffee into the mug in front of him.

“No, he went into work early this morning and I was able to sleep in a bit after my overnight shift and a long jog.”

She nodded as she set the pot down. This time his lack of sleep wasn't the least bit visible like it was yesterday. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't curious as to why. And the fact that he was able to jog after such a long shift at the hospital; the guy must have had some kind of stamina to be able to do that. The thought made her shudder in a way that it shouldn't have.

“So you must have liked the pie to come back for more so quickly.”

Her doctor held his stomach with a pleasing look in his features. “The pie was bloody amazing, but a lad can only eat so much of it in one sitting,” he chuckled. “And just between you and I... he looked around and then gestured her closer with two fingers. She bent down over him and he whispered in her ear. “Yours is better than Mary Margaret's, but don't tell her that.”

She felt butterflies in her stomach as pulled away and smiled. “I won't.”

“I don't know how you managed to make it better than it already was but I was highly impressed.”

She smirked a little too confidently at that. “Well, it’s my little secret and I'm not sharing,” she boasted.

“Fair enough,” he said with a charming grin. Emma would be an idiot not to notice that he was much more relaxed and charismatic than normal around her. “I did indulge in three slices, though, so the jog was much needed.”

She gave him an understanding nod, although she highly doubted he would look any worse off after eating too much pie.

“So, what can I get you then?”

“I will take some scrambled eggs and bacon.”

“Sure, anything else?”

He looked up her from his menu, his eyebrow lifting slightly, blush filling his cheeks and he started to open his mouth like he was about to give her some sort of cheesy innuendo, but instead he stopped himself and handed her the menu. “That'll be all, Emma,” he replied with a heart-stopping smile.

She tried to hide a smirk as she took the menu and walked away.

When she came back with his breakfast, after having to compose herself in the kitchen, she dropped off his plate of food.

“Thanks, love-I mean Emma,” he chuckled.

She was glad that she didn't have his plate in her hand because she probably would have dropped it that time at the use of the word love with his thick, British accent. The sound pulled at her stomach. “Sorry, it's a habit I try to break with my patients,” he explained bashfully.

“It's okay, just don't let it happen again,” she teased playfully, but on the inside she was melting into a puddle of liquid.

“I will do my best.”

 

~~~

 

The day before Emma's appointment with Killian, she had breakfast and decided to go for a leisurely walk around town. David and Mary Margaret were both working and Emma had two days off in a row, so she wanted to enjoy them.

She opened the door and her heart just about jumped out of her chest when she found James standing on the doorstep.

“What the hell are you doing, trying to give a pregnant woman a heart attack?” she asked him sharply, holding her chest.

“Sorry, Emma, I was just stopping to see if David was home yet.”

“He's not. You know very well he's at work.”

He flashed her a smile of defeat. “Okay, you got me.”

Emma rolled her eyes and pushed her way past him, minding her protruding belly. She started walking down the stairs when James called after her.

“Emma, wait...”

She ignored him and walked outside, the bright sun beaming down on her as James came through the door, following behind her. He grabbed her arm and she spun around, ready to strike him as she pulled away from his grip. “Don't touch me,” she said in a defensive tone. She realized it came out more harshly than she intended but the familiar grab brought too many painful memories with it.

He looked at her apologetically and put his hands up in surrender. “I'm sorry. I didn't mean to... I just thought you could use some company.”

“I don't need anyone,” she said adamantly. “Just leave me alone.”

“Come on, are you still mad at me about before? That was weeks ago.”

“Maybe so, but you're still the same person.”

“Yes, but since then, David told me about the situation you came from.”

She scoffed. “Just great. Of course he did,” she said bitterly. She had told that to David and Mary Margaret in confidence.

“Don't be mad at him. He only told me so that I would leave you alone.”

“Well, obviously it didn't work.”

“If it makes you feel any better, I feel like a huge ass now.”

Emma pursed her lips as she crossed her arms. “Maybe a little bit.”

“Well, I just wanted to say again that I'm sorry,” he said sincerely. “David was always the good brother and I've always envied that, but unfortunately I can't change the way that I am, as much as I try. But anyway, I don't want to hold you up.”

She sighed in exasperation. “I was just going for a walk.”

He nodded, still looking ashamed as he started to walk away. She closed her eyes, her gut twisting in regret. She shouldn't feel guilty considering the way he treated her the first night she came to this town, but somehow she did.

“On second thought, I could use the company.”

He stopped in his tracks, turning to look at her in shock. “Really?”

She tilted her head to the side, gesturing him to her side. “Come on.”

He obliged and approached her as she started walking.

“At least you have a brother. I grew up in foster care and moved around alot, so I didn't have anyone,” she told him.

“That's true. David was always the favorite one. Always had good grades and made the right choices. But if it wasn't for him, I'd be living out on the streets or in a homeless shelter.”

“That's how I was until I met Neal. He took me in off the streets and made all of these promises of a better life, but things don’t always turn out as you want them to,” she murmured thoughtfully as they continued to walk towards the shops in town.

“Well, your lucky to have my brother and Mary Margaret. And they really like you, more than they like me in fact,” he chuckled.

They continued to chat as they walked and she felt more comfortable around him. It turned out she had more in common with him than she thought. At least now, she didn't have to worry about him harassing her anymore. She came to this town to get away from that, so she certainly didn't need it here too. Besides, she was finally feeling like she had people in her life who cared about her and who understood her, so the last thing she needed was a reason to make her want to leave.

Emma and James turned a corner around a building and she crashed into someone as she did.

“I'm sorry-” Emma swallowed thickly and her heart almost sank into her chest, but then she realized that her eyes had betrayed her. The person she ran into wore a black coat and grey scarf and had brown hair and a pale face with features that bore a close resemblance to Neal. Chills ran down her spine at how uncanny it was.

“Apologies, miss,” he said before walking away. She put her hand on her heart, trying to steady herself to slow it down.

“You alright, Emma?” James asked her, concerned.

She nodded. “Yeah, he just reminded me of someone that's all.” That was the second time that morning she almost had a heart attack.

 

~~~

 

Emma's stomach was a ball of nerves as she sat on the hospital bed, waiting for her doctor. She was feeling extra emotional that day and she kept telling herself that it was her hormones, but deep down she knew it was because of her run-in with the Neal look-a-like. Ever since then she had been on guard, just waiting for Neal to actually show up. She almost called to cancel her appointment but she thought maybe being in Killian's clinic would make her feel safe... but it didn't.

However, when Killian came through the door, she let a long breath that she had been holding. She felt a mixture of security and relief as he approached her, his piercing eyes full of warmth, but she still couldn't shake the image of the stranger.

“How are you and the little lad today?”

She turned to look at him, trying to force a smile. “We’re fine. He's just been kicking up a storm.”

“Ah, he's just excited until he can finally meet you,” he said with a smile.

She tried to laugh but she looked down instead, trying to avoid his gaze.

“Emma? You alright?” he asked, concern washing over his features.

She nodded, but knew it wasn't very convincing.

“What is it?” he asked and she was surprised when he sat on the bed next to her instead of the stool. “You can talk to me, Emma. You might feel better if you do. And I’m not all hands-on, I happen to be a pretty good listener,” he said playfully.

She managed a smile as she looked up at him.

His smile faded and he swallowed thickly as he waited for her to respond. She wasn't sure if she should, considering she was in a hospital gown but then again there was really no way that she would have been any more comfortable talking about it.

“I don't know where to start,” she murmured quietly.

“Why don't you start from the beginning, love.”

She nodded and stared at the wall ahead of her and drew in a long breath before she spoke again. “Neal.. he um... he used to be this big-shot businessman and worked for a large corporation in New York when we met. I had ran away from a foster home when I was seventeen and was living on the streets at the time. He took me in and let me into his home. We got married three years later and shortly after that, he served two years in prison for embezzling money from the company. When he got out, everything went downhill from there. We left and traveled down south to Tallahassee where nobody knew him and he had to settle for a minimum wage job.” Emma paused and inhaled an unsteady breath. “He started drinking alot and even when he wasn't drunk, he would get angry at me over the smallest things. Eventually, he...” Her words trailed off as she looked down. “I tried to give him time and be patient with him. I tried to get him to see a therapist but he refused. Then one night I finally threatened to leave and he um...” Her eyes started welling up with tears at the memories.

“It's alright, Emma... you don't have to continue if you don't want to.”

“It's okay...” A tear escaped Emma's eyes as she continued. “He hit me across the face and told me that if I ever left, he would kill me.” Her voice was unsteady and she could feel Killian tighten beside her. “It only got worse from there, only he made sure to avoid my face so that people wouldn't question it. He still let me go to work so that I could help pay the bills, but he had his friends keep an eye on me. Then today, I thought that I saw him... and I'm just so afraid that he'll find me.” More tears were streaming down her cheek at that point as she looked up and finally met Killian's eyes. They were dark and stormy and she could tell he was trying to hold back his emotions. 

With all of the memories on the surface of her mind of Neal hurting her, sometimes until she could barely move, she started sobbing. Killian wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a warm hug. “Hey, it's okay, love. You don't have to share anymore.” He spoke in a soft, soothing tone as she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, crying into his shoulder. He tightened his hold and she poured all of her emotions in it, feeling comfort in his embrace. His body was warm against hers and she had forgotten that she was only wearing her plastic hospital gown. His hands gently soothed her back and he whispered reassuring words in her ear.

She felt safe in his arms. He didn't make any moves on her and didn't ask for anything in return. He just held her, letting her cry into him. And he was right. She felt so much better when they had to finally pull apart. She felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. Years of pain, degradation, regret, hatred and sorrow had seemed to melt away. It was freeing being able to get those things off her chest.

Killian suggested rescheduling her appointment but she declined. She was there already anyway and she wanted to get it over with.

He kept the appointment short, no exams just the normal prenatal checkups. He took her blood pressure and measured her abdomen and felt for the position of the baby.

Afterwards, she got dressed and met him in his office to schedule her next appointment. She sat at the desk across from him, with her purse strapped to her shoulder and jacket in her hand.

“Alright love, I will see you back here next month.”

She nodded and they both stood up. He came around the desk and she gave him a weak smile.

“Feeling any better?”

“Yeah, thank you for listening.”

He flashed her a warm smile as he soothed his hands over her arms. “Anytime, Emma. You know I'm always here for you if you ever need to talk. I just don't want you to stress out too much. It's not good for the little lad.”

“I know. I'm sorry, it's probably just my hormones right?” she joked with a light laugh.

“Well, given your situation, I'd say you’re entitled.”

She flashed him another weak smile and he lifted his hand to cup her cheek, making her breath hitch.

“I'm serious about easing your stress. Maybe take up some hobbies, like reading or knitting?” His blue eyes were stunning as they looked into hers.

She managed a nod as he stepped away and headed for the door, placing his hand on the knob. “Or maybe you could try what you talked about last time you were in my office,” he suggested casually.

She turned her head towards him, arching a brow. “What, you mean having dinner with the Nolans?” she laughed.

She stepped towards him and he gently placed his hand on her back. Before he opened the door, he responded in a deep, sultry tone. “No, I’m talking about when you asked me if it was alright to masturbate.”

Her breath hitched as he threw her a smirk. “I'm just saying as your doctor, it might be thereputic if you did.”

Blush crept into her cheeks as he opened the door. Before she walked out, she turned to look at him, speaking quietly as she responded with a flirty smirk. “Well, if the doc insists...”

His own cheeks were turning a rosy pink and he smiled bashfully as he bid her farewell. “Take care, Miss Swan,” he said with a wink.

“You too, Dr. Jones.”

Emma left his clinic wondering how she went from feeling like an emotional wreck to walking out feeling utterly flustered and a bit turned on, if she were to be honest. She couldn't wait to get home to follow the doctor's orders.


	6. Falling Slowly

_Her fingertips dragged through his scruff, feeling the prickle against her skin as he lowered his head to kiss the curves of her breasts, phantom lips trailing along her soft skin. She threw her head back against the pillow, her mouth falling open in soft moans as he gently captured a stiff nipple with his teeth, warm lips and tongue closing over her naked flesh. Her hands glided through his dark locks, fingers gently tugging him closer as he suckled and nipped. He released her nipple and came up, ghosting his lips above hers, puffs of strangled, hot breath on her mouth.._

_Her skin was on fire as his body drove into her torturously slow, her long legs wrapped tightly around his hips. Hands tracing over the muscles of his arms and shoulders as his hard length filled her up in the most delicious way. Aching walls gripping him as he took her into oblivion. She cried in pleasure as he clasped onto her hand, fingers threading into hers as one final thrust brought him to his own release._

_Both of them panting for air, he pulled out, leaving her with an empty feeling as his lips made their way down her flat stomach. Reaching her silky nub, he pressed soft kisses there before gently biting down on her flesh. His hands gripped at her thighs, fingertips pressing into her skin as he hitched her legs over his shoulders._

_Her fingers scrubbed through his hair, his soft tongue licking her slit. He dipped a finger into her warmth and added another. Pleasure was swirling inside her as she bucked her hips up, begging for more. He groaned into her sensitive flesh, mouth pressed deep, tongue and fingers slowly making her come undone. Finally it was all too much as he pushed her to the edge, her orgasm on the surface as she cried out._

“Oh Killian...”

Emma moaned, feeling overwhelmed with heat as she laid in bed, her body coming to life from sleep. The need to satisfy her desires overtook her sleepy haze. She scrambled for a breast with one hand, palming her swollen flesh through her shirt. She reached around her pregnant belly with the other, slipping underneath her underwear and finding her aching nub; she was incredibly wet and dripping.

Her velvety smooth folds were slick as she fingered herself while tweaking and pulling her hard nipple between her finger and thumb. Spreading her knees apart for better access, she alternated from flicking her clit and penetrating. She was so turned on from her dream, it didn't take her long to find release. A loud, embarrassing moan escaped her lips as she was overtaken, body writhing as her orgasm crashed over her in waves, leaving her panting, chest rising and falling. She dropped her hands into the mattress as she tried to slow her heart rate.

The quelled and satisfied ache made her more tired than she already was but she somehow gathered the strength to move. Tangled in sheets, she struggled to turn on her side before wrapping her leg around the warmth next to her. With a soft sigh, she reached beside her and curled her arms around him, pulling his body close. Her hands reached to touch his face and was surprised at what she found instead. Her eyes fluttered open for a second before she closed them again and whined as reality hit her; Killian was not actually with her and the warmth she was holding onto was her body pillow.

After she had left his office, she was bombarded by Mary Margaret and David at the front door of the loft, asking how her appointment went. After that, she was no longer in the mood and even when she was days later, she kept trying to discourage any dirty thoughts about her doctor. Obviously she failed.

Feeling too spent to care that she just had a wet dream about Dr. Jones and finished herself off afterward, she closed her eyes and quickly let sleep grab a hold of her.

 

~~~

 

The next morning, a smile was blooming across her lips as she got out of bed. She went into work, doing her best not to let anyone see her excitement at seeing her doctor there.

“How are you doing love? Felling any better?” he asked when she came to his table to take his order. He was wearing a blue t-shirt that clung snugly to the toned body she knew he was hiding underneath. He was wearing faded denim jeans that were just as tight. And it may have been her hormones talking or the dream she had of him, but god, how she wouldn't mind ripping those clothes off of him.

She was desperately trying to hide the fact that she had an intense orgasm from thinking about him the night before as she came up with an answer. “Yeah, I am actually.” She looked down into her notepad, ready to write down his order, trying to avoid his gaze.

He ordered his usual and Emma brought him a slice of a pie that she had made, but then scurried back to the kitchen, leaving him drowning in confusion. She felt bad but she couldn't face him. He was her doctor and she felt as though she crossed a line by dreaming about him in such an inappropriate way.

She waited on other customers and didn't come back to his table until he finished his pie.

He looked up at her with big puppy-dog eyes when she handed him the bill.

“Emma... did I say or do something to upset you?” he asked quietly and she could hear the worry in his voice.

She chewed on her bottom lip and stared at him for a moment, swallowing dryly before she could speak. “No, you didn't. I'm just...” she paused, trying to come up with something other than the embarrassing truth. “I was just worried you might think of me differently since I revealed so much to you yesterday.” She wasn't lying, but that wasn't her biggest problem.

He looked at her, appalled that she would think such a thing. “Why would you think that?”

She sighed and sat down across from him. She really didn't want people hearing their conversation and her feet were killing her anyway. He leaned in closer to hear her speak in a quiet voice. “I don't know. I mean I cried at another appointment with you and I guess I didn't want you to think I was weak.” That was also true. She felt vulnerable and scared and this gorgeous man witnessed it all. It wasn't something she was proud of but she felt comfortable with him in a way she couldn't explain.

“Love, you are one of the strongest women I've ever met. You’re a battered woman who had the courage to drive all the way to the other side of the country to protect your child. Not all woman are able to leave a situation like that, or if they do, they end up going back. Believe me, I haven't experienced it first hand but when I met my late wife she was just coming out of an abusive marriage that she kept leaving and going back to.”

“Oh,” she breathed. It all made sense to her now why he acted the way he did when he found the bruises. She wanted to reach out and grab his hand but she couldn't, and that tore her up inside.

“We met in Boston where she was from, and we ran away together to this town. A year later, her husband sent her divorce papers. Not all woman are so lucky.”

“I know, I just... I guess I'm still getting used to the kindness in this town.”

“That city you lived in before really did a number on you, aye, love?”

“Yeah, you could say that,” she said with a weak smile.

“But hey, what did I say about no stress? You're here now, not there, so you might as well enjoy it,” he said with an encouraging smile.

She nodded. “I know and I actually haven't been stressing out since I left your office... until I saw you,” she admitted.

“Well, you have no reason to feel that way. I'm here to help. Whatever you need, please don't hesitate to ask.”

“I know,” she said with a sarcastic smirk as she scooted out from the booth. “But I should get back to work.”

“Of course, love.” Killian reached into his pocket and pulled out a debit card to pay for his bill.

She took it and went to the register to swipe his card. When the guest receipt printed, she grabbed her pen from her pocket and started to write a note. She normally wrote something simple, thanking him and telling him to have a nice day, but this time she decided on something different. She scribbled it down and folded the note over the card, facing downward before she walked back to him.

She flashed him a smile as she gave him the receipt and card. As she started to leave, she put her hand on his shoulder, gently squeezing, noticing the hitch in his breath before she walked away. She knew she was playing with fire here but it felt rather exhilarating to egg him on.

She went behind the counter, watching him unfold the paper, scanning it over. His back was facing her but she knew he was blushing on the other side.

After he left, she went back to his table and picked up the signed receipt along with the original throw-away copy that was hidden underneath.

The note she had left for him was gone, but read:

**By the way, I took your advice last night and actually had the best sleep I've had in a long time, so thank you... as your patient of course.**

**P.S. I wasn't reading or knitting ;)**

**-Emma**

Needless to say, she received a heftier tip than normal.

When she picked up the receipts and was about to shove them in her pocket, she saw a few letters peaking out from the bottom copy. She pulled it out to read it:

**Nothing to be ashamed of, love. And since that method works for you, may I, as your doctor, suggest that as a remedy more often?... to release stress of course ;)**

**-Killian**

Emma smirked as she went back to work. She didn't need to be asked twice to continue her remedy.

 

~~~

 

“Before we go, let's go to the health and beauty section. I need some shampoo and conditioner.”

“Okay.” Emma pushed the grocery cart with Mary Margaret by her side and stopped near the shampoo aisle. “You need anything?”

“No, I'm good.” After she got home from work, Mary Margaret suggested a shopping trip to get some much needed groceries.

“Okay, be right back.” Mary Margaret trotted down the aisle as Emma pushed the cart to look at some perfumes in the next one over. As she perused the selection, picking up one of the bottles to sample it, she heard footsteps walking toward her until they eventually stopped behind her.

“You know, the glow of your skin from pregnancy is already attractive enough; do you really need to add on to it, love?”

Emma's heart fluttered as she turned to look in the direction of the voice. He was smiling flirtatiously as he wore the same clothes he had on earlier.

“Besides, a body spray or lotion might not make you feel so nauseated as the strong scents of perfumes.”

Emma smirked as she set the perfume back on the shelf and put her hands on her hips, turning her body to face him.

“You really know how to speak a lady's language don't you?” she teased.

He gave her a cocky grin. “Well, you kind of have to be, in my field. When pregnant women ask me whether there's certain makeup they have to wear or if the chemicals from perfumes would harm their baby, I want to be able to tell them. So, you'd be surprised by all of the tidbits of girly information I have up here, love,” he said playfully as he gestured to the top of his head.

Emma laughed, her eyes falling to the basket he was carrying. There was some men's razors and deodorant and a few other normal items that a man would purchase... all except for a bottle of Midol and a box of tampons. Feeling a tinge of jealousy at the idea that he was purchasing them for a girlfriend, she attempted to mask it with a teasing comment. “So, does your job description require having cramps and being able to know how to use tampons as well?”

Killian smirked as he scratched behind his ear. “Actually those are for my brother.”

Her eyebrow lifted on its own accord, bemusement displayed in her features, eliciting a laugh from Killian's lips. “Sorry, that came out wrong. Although he can be quite a girl sometimes, I meant he was buying them for his wife.”

Relief swept over her, although she didn't know why. Even if he were single, he was still her doctor.

“Ah, so you guys always go shopping together?” she asked, amusement in her voice.

“Not always. Liam was actually tagging along for reasons you could probably guess,” he replied with a laugh, referring to the feminine products. “He needed to get away for a bit due to the pending state his wife is in and of course she gave him errands to run in the meantime.”

“I see,” she nodded with a light laugh.

As if on command, Liam walked up from behind Killian, throwing something in the basket before he even noticed Emma was there. She had to bite her tongue to contain her laughter when she noticed that the item was a box of condoms.

“Alright, I think I got everything I need,” he said a little too enthusiastically as his eyes lifted, seeing Emma standing there, her arms crossed over her chest. His cheeks promptly filled with blush as he flashed her a sheepish smile. “Hi lass... didn't even see you there.”

“Hi, Liam.” She swiped a strand of hair behind her ear as Killian handed Liam the basket.

“Here Liam, you're making me look bad in front of the my lovely patient. Take this while I go and fetch some rum,” he chuckled and looked at Emma again. “Would you care to escort me, Emma?” he asked, offering his elbow.

Emma blushed as she looked at his arm with hesitation before looping her arm through his as she rested her other hand on her belly. “Sure. I have to get some milk anyway. Just let me tell Mary Margaret.” Emma looked behind her to see her roommate approaching.

“Hi, boys,” Mary Margaret said with a bright smile.

“Hi lass,” they both greeted.

“Hey, I'll be right back. I just remembered we need some milk,” Emma told her.

Mary Margaret gave her a knowing smile. “Okay. Meet me at checkout.”

Emma and Killian started making their trek rather slowly across the store as they engaged in playful conversation.

“You're just full of bad habits aren't you?” Emma teased him.

He smiled shyly as he scratched behind his ear. “Not really. I just like to drink a couple of glasses after a long week.”

“So, you're not the ‘work hard and play even harder’ type?”

“Not exactly. I just have my own way of dealing with stress.”

“Well, I already knew you weren't one to follow your own orders,” she said with a light laugh.

He chuckled as they reached the alcohol aisle.

“So, what else do you do besides working, jogging, eating pie and drinking rum?”

“Well, other than hanging out with my brother, I don't really have time for much else.”

“So, you don't date or have a girlfriend?” she asked casually. “You really don't play hard do you?”

He blushed as he grabbed a bottle of rum from the shelf and they both continued down the aisle. “No. My brother tries to get me dates when we go to bars out of town, but even if I were interested, the lasses I meet always want to set up appointments with me once they find out what I do for a living.”

“Seriously?” she asked as they reached the dairy coolers.

“Seriously.”

Emma was baffled at that as Killian opened the cooler door with his index finger while he was carrying the rum in the same hand. Emma grabbed a half gallon of milk and they headed to the checkout, continuing their conversation.

“So, instead of getting the chance to go on a date with you, they'd rather have you examine them in the stirrups?”

“Aye and sometimes even both. I've had patients hit on me after I gave them a pap smear.”

Emma laughed in bewilderment, a bit of shock and mirth in her features. She wasn't surprised that he was hit on, only by the circumstances in which he was. "Wow, so what did you say?” she asked out of pure curiosity.

“I was flattered but I politely declined of course. Even if I wasn't their doctor, I preferred to be on my own.”

“Oh.” She replied with a lump in her throat, having to remind herself that he was her doctor. Why would he want her anyways? She was a damaged, broken woman and not to mention over five months pregnant. “And what about now? You can't be on your own forever.”

He looked at her with hesitance as though he was trying to interpret her thoughts before saying something that might come off as bold. “Maybe so, but I'm in the process of reconsidering my options.”

Emma lost a breath as they approached Liam and Mary Margaret at the checkout.

“Took you two long enough. Did you get lost?” Liam asked with a smirk.

Emma broke apart from Killian and stood with her roommate.

“You guys can go ahead since we have alot more items than you do,” Mary Margaret told them.

“Thanks, lass,” Killian said with a smile as Liam started unloading the basket.

Mary Margaret was trying to hide a grin as she and Emma started emptying their groceries on the belt as well. “You two did take an awefully long time to get rum and milk,” she said quietly for only Emma to hear.

Emma rolled her eyes. “The milk is clear on the other end if the store,” she reminded Mary Margaret.

The brothers paid for their purchases and grabbed their bags as they bid the girls farewell. “We'll see you lasses later. And Emma...” Killian came up beside her and reached out, grazing his fingers across her elbow. “Take care of the wee lad, love.”

“Always.” She smiled coyly before Killian walked away with Liam. As he did, her eyes followed him, more specifically they followed that perfect butt that he was hiding under his jeans.

“Someone has a crush on her doctor,” Mary Margaret teased with a beaming smile, snapping Emma out of her trance. She quickly looked away, continuing her task of setting the groceries on the belt.

“I do not,” Emma countered, walking toward the cash register while trying to avoid the brunette's gaze. “We're just friends.”

“Sure.” Mary Margaret finished unloading the cart and came to stand beside Emma. “So, tell me... do you normally stare at your friend's ass?”

Emma's mouth opened to argue with the accusation, but instead, her cheeks filled with blush as she pulled out some cash to pay for her share of the groceries.

“Ah huh, that's what I thought.”

“Oh shut up,” Emma laughed. “You can't blame a girl for enjoying the view.” As they gathered their bags and put them in the cart and walked out of the store, Emma kept wondering what Killian meant when he told her that he was reconsidering his options.

 

~~~

 

A week later, Emma woke up early one morning. It was her day off, but she was sleeping much better. And she had to admit that Killian’s orders were helping; the nightmares were replaced with erotic dreams about her doctor and made her less tense throughout the day. In fact, she thought she might take up reading as well.

After she showered, she put on a mint-green floral maternity dresss and did a side-french-braid in her hair, curling it over her shoulder.

She grabbed her purse and walked down to the bookstore, browsing through some books that peaked her interest, mostly mystery novels. She also thought since she was there she would get some books for expectant mothers too. She had made some friends since she’d been to Storybrooke and as helpful as Mary Margaret and David have been, they have never raised a baby before. And Emma had no idea how to be a mother, so she figured she would study up. The selection was overwhelming. She had no idea what to chose, so she grabbed a couple of the books at random and took them to the counter, setting them on top of it.

A friendly-looking woman with chestnut brown hair was at the register, ringing up her purchases. Emma looked at the name tag on her blouse, seeing that her name was Belle. “Did you find everything you were looking for?”

“Yeah, thanks.”

“These pregnancy books are good choices but might I suggest another one?” Belle asked her.

“Uh, sure.” She wasn't expecting the question but when the cashier came back with a book in her hand, Emma saw the pregnant belly she was sporting. “Are you expecting too?” Emma asked tentatively. She hated when people asked her that but she figured it was alright coming from one expectant mother to another.

“Yes I am. I wanted to ask you the same thing but I didn't want to assume and I thought you could have been purchasing the books for someone else," Belle admitted with a smile.

“I know. I hate when people assume too,” Emma agreed.

“Yes, but I'm pretty obvious. I'm seven months pregnant and I look like I'm nine months,” Belle laughed. The brunette was right. She had a petite body and her stomach was rather large for her size. “This book is very helpful.” She placed the book on the counter for Emma to see. “It's four-hundred pages but it has everything from early pregnancy to after the baby's born and includes lots of good real-life stories as well.”

“Great, thanks. I think I'll just take that one then, and these too," Emma said, referring to the two mystery novels she had chosen.

“Very well,” Belle said as she rang her up. “So, do you know if you're having a boy or a girl?”

“Boy. You?”

“Girl. I'm naming her after my mother, Collette. Have you picked out a name yet?”

Emma shook her head as she handed Belle the money for the books. “Haven't thought about it.”

Belle bagged up her items and handed them to her. “Well, don't sweat it. Sometimes mothers don't come up with a name until they meet their baby first.”

“Yeah, I'll probably be the same way. I don't really have anyone in my life to name him after, so I'll probably wait until he's born to pick a name that suits him.”

“Sorry to hear... about not having anyone I mean,” she said sympathically.

“It's fine,” Emma responded and quickly changed the subject. “So, is Dr. Jones your doctor too?”

“No, I go to Dr. Rosabell Tink. She has a practice outside of town and I really like her, not that Dr. Jones isn't good, but I would be too self-conscious having a good-looking doctor like him.”

“Yeah, definitely,” Emma agreed with a nod. She was sure that Dr. Tink was the OBGYN that Killian had recommended to her to begin with and if only she had taken his advice; then maybe she wouldn't be in her current predicament.

“Besides, my husband gets jealous easily so he wouldn't like the idea of another man examining me.”

“That's understanble.”

“I'm Belle by the way.”

“Emma.”

Belle’s face lit up knowingly. “Emma Swan?”

Emma nodded hesitantly.

“I've heard about you.”

“You have?”

“It's a small town so it's kind of hard not to hear about the newcomers.”

“Right.”

“Well, it was very nice talking to you, Emma. And if you ever need pregnancy advice, I've read every pregnancy book in this store so I would be glad to share any intel you may need.”

“Okay, thanks,” Emma said with a smile. “And it was nice talking to you too.”

Emma left the bookstore with her bag of books and decided to walk to the park. She went down the winding sidewalk and took a seat at a bench, pulling out the pregnancy book. As she read through the first couple of pages, she realized there was a ton of stuff she had never even thought of when it came to raising a baby. It was actually overwhelming how much she didn't know.

“You know, if you're looking to ease your stress, reading one of those books might not be such a good idea.”

Emma lifted her head, smirking at Killian from the pages. From the the looks of it, he had been jogging. He was wearing black shorts, a grey t-shirt and a pair of white socks with his tennis shoes. His hair was tousled carelessly and she could see the sweat dripping down the side of his face, but god, did the guy ever look unattractive?

“I was just taking another one of your suggestions,” she replied. This town really was too small.

He was trying to catch his breath as he walked over and sat next to her. “I must say, that dress looks rather fetching on you, love.”

Emma blushed as she closed the book and put it in her bag. “Yeah right. I'm only wearing this because I'm too fat to fit into my regular clothes.”

“You, darling, are not fat. You're pregnant.” He leaned in, quirking an eyebrow. “Believe me, I know your weight and measurements.”

She gave him a playful scowl as she put her hands on her hips. “You can't use the medical information you know about me as a means of flattery.”

“And you can't take a compliment,” he chuckled. “I really do like that dress on you.”

“Thank you. Happy?” she teased.

“That's better.”

“Actually, Ruby picked this out for me. She went shopping with me and Mary Margaret.”

“Aye, Ruby did mention that.”

She arched an eyebrow at him. “And what else did she mention?”  
“Nothing much. She is looking forward to you having that baby. She's a resident focusing on peds and loves getting new patients.”

“Yeah, I've gathered.”

“Are you still sleeping well, love?” he asked in a more serious tone.

“Yeah, I am actually. It is a little overwhelming thinking about having this baby, though. I mean I have no idea what I'm doing.”

“No one does at first, Emma.” He flashed her a reassuring smile and took her hand between both of his. “You’ll be a great mother.”

“Is that what you tell all of your patients?” She joked lightly, but deep down she really wanted to know if he treated all of his patients like this or did he genuinely care about her?

“I think you know you're more than just a patient to me, Emma.”

She lost a breath at that.

“You're a friend... at least you are to me. And if you ever need anything at all, I'm here and not just as your doctor, but your friend.” He gave a warm smile and it actually calmed her nerves. She could deal with them being friends. There was nothing wrong with that.

Emma gave him a weak smile and leaned her head on his shoulder and couldn't help but notice the unsteadiness in his breathing as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Her body was pressed into his as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. She could smell his scent but it wasn't a bad smell. It was his raw, manly scent like what she mused he would smell like after sex. Quickly vanishing that thought, she closed her eyes, relishing in his embrace. She wanted to stay like this but after a moment they heard the sound of children in the distance. She quickly pulled away from him and grabbed her bag and purse, standing up.

“Well, I should get going.”

“Me too. I should get home and shower. Let me walk you,” he offered.

“Okay.”

They started leaving, walking closely next to each other. It was a casual walk but her heart was racing the whole time.

When they reached the door of the loft, she turned to face him. His eyes were unreadable but she knew he felt something for her that was more than friendship. She was certain of it.

“Take care love.”

“You too.”

Unexpectedly, he reached out and took her hand, lifting it to his lips, and pressed a soft kiss to her skin. It was like a bolt of electricity went through her and she melted right there on the spot. Her mind instantly went to the dreams where he used those same pair of lips, kissing her body and between her thighs. She shuddered at the thought.

She felt the loss when he removed his lips and brushed his thumb over the same spot that he had kissed. The urge to grab him and pull him into the apartment, kissing him senseless was overwhelming.

“Bye, love,” he said in almost a whisper.

“Bye, Killian.” Emma regretted the words as she breathed them.

She watched as he turned to leave. He looked back at her and flashed a smile before he dissapeared.

She went inside, shutting the door behind her. Pressing her back against it, she let out a long sigh. She wanted him, even though she shouldn't for so many reasons. She just left an abusive marriage. He was her doctor. She was in no state to start anything romantic. He could lose his license. She was pregnant. It was unethical.

It was just so wrong to want him. She was so conflicted at that point, she was at a loss at what to do.

It was just her hormones she convinced herself. It was like, how Ruby put it, her horny stage of pregnancy. Yes, that was definitely it.

And yet, as she went to her room to sit down on the bed, swinging her bag of books and letting them sink into the mattress, she wondered if there were anything in her pregnancy book about falling for your OBGYN.


	7. Twenty-Eight Candles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm excited to finally be able to post this chapter! Hope you enjoy!

Emma wrapped herself in a pink robe, tying the belt around her before she picked up her pregnancy book and made her way to the kitchen. It was a Saturday morning and a couple of days before her next appointment with Dr. Jones. Today was her birthday, but in her eyes, she was just another day older than yesterday. Ever since she turned eighteen, she only ever celebrated this day with Neal and even then (especially then) it was nothing spectacular.

“Morning, Emma. Would you like some breakfast?” David asked her when she stepped into the kitchen. The smell of bacon filled the room as he whisked some eggs in a bowl while the bacon was cooking in a frying pan.

Emma put her hand on her growling belly. “I am pretty hungry,” she admitted.

Mary Margaret came in to the kitchen and came up to kiss her husband on the cheek as Emma sat on a stool and opened her book. It contained some ideas for baby names and she thought she might as well try and decide on a name for her son before he's born.

Mary Margaret greeted her, pulling her from her thoughts. “Have you decided on a name yet?” she asked.

Emma shook her head. “No, not yet, but I still have plenty of time.”

“Oh, what about something unique like Adicus or Gideon?”

“Don't let her pick out your baby's name,” David chuckled as he shook his head and poured the egg mixture into a pan.

Mary Margaret swatted his shoulder with an offended look. “Those are great names.”

“Whatever you say, dear,” he said as he turned to wink at Emma.

“So, how are you feeling today, Emma?”

“I'm fine, thanks,” Emma replied politely. She was tired of people asking her that. She was pregnant, not dying of cancer. Emma looked up from her book and saw the two set of eyes staring at her. “What?” she asked skittishly

Mary Margaret sighed as she approached the counter, resting her hands on the counter-top. “We’ve just been worried about you, that's all. You've been staying in your room alot lately.”

Emma sighed as she closed her book and set it down. “I just don't want to impose on you two anymore. You've done enough and I've been thinking of getting a place of my own,” she admitted warily. She had been looking for an apartment in the classifieds for the past two weeks because she didn't want to be a burden on the Nolan family anymore.

Their faces fell as they exchanged looks. Mary Margaret’s eyes came back to her as she spoke. “Emma, you're not an imposition. We like having you here.”

“That's right,” David chimed in as he came up and put his shoulder on his wife's shoulder. “In fact, we were thinking about buying you a crib to put in your room for the baby.”

Just as Emma opened her mouth to argue, Mary Margaret put up her hand to stop her. “Before you say no, it will be your baby shower gift from us.”

Emma shook her head. “Blankets and diapers and clothes are baby shower gifts, not cribs,” she said adamantly.

“What if we paid for part of it then? You can even come with us to pick it out,” David suggested as he went back to cooking.

Emma sighed in defeat. “Fine, but I'm finding a place of my own. I don't expect you two to have to be woken up by a crying baby in the middle of the night or have to help take care of him.”

“If that's what you want to do, Emma, we won't stop you, but we really don't mind helping out with the baby. Right, David?” she asked him as David put a plate of food in front Emma.

“Not at all,” he replied with a smile as he looked at Mary Margaret. “We could use the practice. We've been trying for one of our own.”

“That's a little too much information,” Emma said with a small smirk. She was just glad the walls were not paper thin.

“Well, speaking of that...” Mary Margaret spoke quietly, looking hesitant as David went back to the stove to get his wife a plate. “We were wondering if you've been bringing a guy into your room? I mean, if you are, it's fine. We were just wondering if you could maybe keep it down at night?”

Emma's face went white at that. She didn't think she was that loud at night but apparently the walls were thinner than she thought. “Umm...” She didn't really know what to say to that.

“It's okay. I shouldn't have said anything. Besides, we should get used to screaming when you have that baby, right?”

David brought her a plate, completely unaware of what Mary Margaret was spouting about and Emma wanted to bury her face in her own breakfast as she looked down, bringing a fork-full of scrambled eggs to take a bite.

 

~~~

 

The diner was busy that evening as Emma waited on tables. One of the waitresses who normally worked the evening shift asked Emma to switch with her, which was fine. Emma didn't feel as sick at night like she did in the morning. Her morning sickness wasn't as bad as it was during her first trimester and she would stick it out, but still, it was nice to meet the different regulars who only came in for dinner.

She had gotten to know the morning crowd pretty well and had gotten good at learning everyone's names. In fact, she thought maybe she could come with a name for her baby inspired by one of her male costumers. Although most of them had odd names that she didn't really care for, like Leroy and Arthur. There was also the sheriff, August and his father, Marco, but she didn't think those names would fit her baby. And by the way, who would name their son Merlin? Although the guy wasn't bad to look at.

“Hey, Emma, would you mind waiting on that table for me?” Ashley asked her from behind the counter, pulling Emma from her thoughts. Ashley was one of the supervisors at night when the boss wasn't there.

Emma looked at the table she was referring to. There was a dark-haired woman in a business suit sitting across from an older man. “Yeah, sure.”

Ashley let out a breath of relief. “Thank you so much. The waitresses here call her the evil queen, not only because she's a lawyer but also because she's very picky. She's made other waitress cry for screwing up their order. So, just be aware.”

“Great,” Emma mumbled sarcastically as she made her way over. She's heard of the woman, but has never met her in person and was certainly not looking forward to it. She was already in an emotional state as it was, being pregnant and all. She didn't need to add fuel to the fire.

Emma approached the table and got out her pad and pen, ready to write down their order. She put on a bright, friendly smile as the woman looked up at her. Her stare gave Emma goosebumps.

“My name is Emma. I'll be your waitress tonight. What an I get you two to drink?”

The woman's expression didn't change as she handed Emma the menu. “What I always get. You must be new, otherwise I wouldn't have to tell you,” she said coldly.

Wow, Ashley was right. She could definitely see how the woman got her moniker.

“Regina, be nice to the sweet waitress,” the man across from her snapped before looking up at Emma. “Please forgive my daughter. She forgets her manners sometimes.” He stuck out his hand as he introduced himself. “My name is Henry. It's very nice to meet you.”

Emma shook his hand tentatively with a faded smile.

“Nice to meet you too. And actually I've been her for a couple of months, I just normally work the morning shift.”

“Well, hopefully you're a fast learner,” Regina said in a snarky tone. “I want a Diet Coke, no ice and also a glass of sparkling water, not from the tap, no lemon or ice. And for my meal, steak medium rare and on a separate plate I want mashed potatoes with gravy and none of that garlic crap.”

Emma nodded as she wrote down every detail. “Got it.”

“And if it's not done exactly as I ask, I will send it all back.”

“Right. And for you?” she asked Henry.

“I will take an iced tea and your bacon cheeseburger with fries.”

“Father, how many times do I have to tell you that you can't get a burger and fries. The doctor told you to lower your cholesterol, remember? Your heart can't take much more.”

He rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. I'm going to die someday anyway. Might as well live while I still can.”

Regina let out a huff of frustration. “Father you’re impossible,” she grumbled.

“Yes, I know, sweetheart. You remind me everyday,” he teased.

“Okay, is there anything else I can get you?” Emma asked him with a light laugh.

“Actually yes, Emma. I'll have your wonderful apple pie.”

“Okay, I'll be back with your drinks.” She left with their menus and and put in their orders before getting their drinks, making sure not to screw up Regina's especially.

When their food was done, Emma checked Regina's steak to make sure it was done properly, but this was not the cook’s first time dealing with Regina. The food was spot on and she brought Henry and Regina's plates to them, depositing them on the table along with extra napkins.

Regina looked very skeptical at first but when she cut the steak and tasted the potatoes that were on a separate plate, to make sure they were warm, she seemed satisfied. Impressed even.

“Well, what do you know, you're a quick learner after all.”

Emma smiled a bit before she left. She attended to her other tables, meanwhile wondering what type of lawyer Regina was. Maybe, if Emma did a well enough job with her service, she wouldn't mind spilling some legal advice. Emma had to face reality, anyways. Neal was eventually going to come looking for her and she wanted to be prepared for him when he did.

“How was everything?” Emma asked when she came back to check on Regina and her father.

“Just marvelous,” Henry replied.

“It was surprisingly good. And you managed not to screw anything up. Will you be working evenings more often?” Regina asked with an inquiring brow.

Emma was stunned at that. “Umm, well I normally work mornings.”

“Well that's a shame,” she sighed as she pulled out her purse to get her credit card.

Emma bit her bottom lip, wondering if she should bother the woman with a question.

“Spill it,” Regina demanded.

Emma looked at her, confused.

“You look like you're going to burst if you don't ask me something. The other waitresses told you I’m a lawyer, so I assume it has something to do with that, am I right?”

Emma nodded. “Yeah um... I was wondering what you specialize in... if you don't mind me asking...”

“Divorce and Family Law. Why must you know... if you don't mind me asking?”

“Well, I just wanted to know if one is able to get a restraining order on someone who's out of state. It's not for me, it's for a friend,” she lied.

“I see...” Regina put her wallet back in her purse and brushed her hand over her skirt to straighten out any wrinkles from the material. “Does your friend have any evidence demonstrating any patterns of harassment?”

“Well, no. She’s pregnant though and ran away from an abusive husband a couple of months ago and is afraid this person will find her.”

Regina looked at her knowingly and pursed her lips in thought before reaching into her purse again to retrieve a business card.

“I do work with clients involved in domestic violence. Why don't you have your friend contact me and we can discuss her options and how she can go about getting a Protection from Abuse Order.”

“Okay thanks,” she said graciously as she took the card.

“And just so you know, if your friend files a complaint in the county where she is now living, her abuser will know from the court papers, which county she lives in.”

Emma swallowed thickly at that. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. “Okay,” she murmured.

“Alright, well we must go. Come on father.”

Emma slipped the card in the pocket of her apron as they left, thinking about what Regina told her. Maybe if she did let him find her, she could stop being so afraid and if he did attack her while she had a restraining order against him and she had the injuries to prove it he would go to jail. But did she really want to risk that? She certainly didn't want to risk losing her baby because of it. Emma chewed on that as the night went on.

An hour before closing, she went into the kitchen where Ashley was looking rather stressed out trying to prepare some of the baked goods for the next day. “Hey, do you mind prepping some pies for the morning shift tomorrow? Mary Margaret asked me to get them done but we've been slammed and I haven't had the time.”

“Yeah, sure.”

“Great, thanks.”

Emma worked on the pies until the cooks went home and it got eerily quiet. It was too quiet in fact. She knew it was after closing time, but she hadn't seen Ashley in a while and she was the only one who had the key to lock the doors for when it was time to leave.

Emma reached behind her, untying her apron to remove it. She set it on the counter and walked through the door to the front. It was pitch black, which made her very concerned.

“Ashley?”

Emma reached out, managing to find the light switch on the wall and flipped it on.

“Surprise!”

Emma gasped when a room full of people sprang up from behind the tables. She put her hand on her heart, trying to gather her wits.

“Happy birthday, Emma.”

She was still in shock as Mary Margaret and David came up to hug her one by one. “How did you know?” She asked in utter confusion.

“From your employee information. I keep track of all of my employees’ birthdays,” Mary Margaret replied with a beaming smile.

Music started playing through the speakers as Emma scanned the room, seeing that everyone whom she had gotten to know in the last couple of months was there, including her bright-eyed doctor who came up to her with a gift bag in his hand.

“Happy birthday, love.” He surprised her when he leaned in to kiss her cheek and it certainly didn't help slow her heart rate down at all. “This is for you.” He handed her the bag and she took it with a shy smile.

“Thank you.”

“It's not much but I thought you would like it,” he assured her with a charming smile. She almost melted on the spot as she opened the gift bag and reached in, pulling out the gift. It was the perfume bottle she was looking at when Killian spotted her at the store.

“No, it’s perfect... and very thoughtful that you remembered what kind of perfume I was looking at,” she laughed.

“Well, I happen to have a very good memory,” he said with a flirty smirk. “Especially when it comes to my favorite patient.”

Her heart jumped again as Killian gazed into her eyes.

“Happy birthday, lass.”

Emma tore her eyes away from Killian to see Liam approaching her with a brunette woman on his arm.

“Thank you.”

“Emma, this is my wife, Cordelia. Cordelia, this is Emma.”

“It's nice to meet you,” Emma said as she shook her hand.

“You too.”

“We’re going to go dance, brother,” Liam told Killian before he headed to the designated dance floor with his wife.

Emma put the perfume back in the gift bag and set it on one of tables before she and Killian walked to the bar counter that had an array of snacks across it, and they leaned against it face to face. “So, how does it feel to be twenty-eight?” He asked her.

“How did you- oh let me guess, my patient information right?” she asked with an eye roll. “I guess I can't keep any secrets in this town can I?”

“Not true, sweetheart,” he assured her with a soft smile. “Nothing you told me in my clinic about your situation, I've repeated to a single soul. I would never do that.”

“Well you couldn't if you wanted to because of the whole doctor/patient confidentiality thing, right?”

“That's true, but I wouldn't want to anyways,” he said sincerely. “You entrusted me with that information and I would never do anything to betray that trust.”

His honest eyes pierced into hers and she found it hard to breathe, let alone speak when someone came up from behind him, breaking her trance.

“Aren't you going to introduce me?”

Emma looked at the blonde woman who casually rested her hand on Killian's shoulder. She felt jealousy creep up inside of her.

“Aye, apologies. Emma this is my friend, Rosabell. She's also an OBGYN. Rosabell, this is Emma.”

“I've heard so much about you,” the woman said, giving Emma a hug.

Emma politely reciprocated her advances.

“Killian here talks about you all the time,” she told Emma.

“Really?”

Killian blushed as he scratched a spot behind his ear.

“Yeah, he says you are the best waitress here and he told me how you brought him a pie at his office, which I thought was really sweet.”

Emma flashed her a fake smile as she noticed that the doctor seemed awfully clingy to be just a friend.

Then, the song changed and Rosabell pulled on Killian's hand. “Oh, I love this song. Dance with me?”

Killian looked at Emma and flashed her an apologetic smile. “I'll be back, love.”

Emma was not hopeful as she leaned back against the counter, watching Killian dance with the beautiful doctor. Who was Emma kidding, anyway? Emma was just a poor waitress who would be raising a child. Why would a gorgeous doctor like Killian want her over another doctor like himself?

“You know, if you stared at them any harder, you might turn them into a puff of smoke.”

“I was not staring,” she denied, never breaking her gaze.

James chuckled as he leaned back on the counter next to her, looking at the couple as well. “Right and what do you call it? Yearning?”

“I don't yearn.”

Emma continued to watch Killian dance with the blonde as she put her hands all over him. She felt blood bubble under her skin.

“You know he's not interested in her, right?”

Emma finally broke her gaze and shot James a glare. “No? It doesn't look that way to me.”

“Are you kidding? It's so obvious.” He turned to look at Emma and then back to Killian and Rosabell. “Come on, look at him.”

Emma complied, reverting her eyes to Killian.

“His body language says it all. You see how his hands are at his sides?”

“Yeah, so?”

“Come on, Emma. If a girl I liked had her hands all over me, my hands would not be at my side.”

“Yeah, they'd probably be on her ass,” Emma laughed.

“Exactly. See. And look at his movements... he's definitely not into it. And that smile is his polite, friendly smile that he uses with his patients.”

Emma looked at him suspiciously as she crossed her arms. “Are you sure you're not the one yearning for the doctor?” she teased.

James laughed. “Yes, I'm sure. Not that doctor, anyways. Maybe the one he's dancing with. I'm just very observant. With the job I have, it's so boring that I crave human contact, so when people come into the B&B I pay attention to every detail about them to find something to start up conversation and also to keep myself awake. And I've gotten pretty good at reading body language.”

“Well, my superpower is better. I'm good at telling when people are lying,” she boasted.

He smirked at her. “Well, I can tell when you're bluffing.”

She looked at him defensively. “What? You mean about being able to tell when people are lying?”

“No, I'm talking about you not admitting your feelings for your doctor.”

“I do not have feelings for Killian,” she argued.

“Oh, so you're on a first name basis with him are we?”

Emma tried to hide a smirk as she looked towards the dance floor.

“Just admit it. You like him.”

“Why should I? You'd probably go around telling people anyway.”

A smile grew across his features as he pointed at her. “Ha. So you admit there's something to tell.”

Emma shook her head.

“You know I wouldn't tell anyone. I didn't say anything about what David told me now did I?”

“How do I know? You could have.”

“If I did, you would have heard about it. It's a small town.”

She sighed in defeat as she stared longingly at Killian. “Fine. You wanna know the truth? The truth is I think I'm... I might be...”

“You might be what?”

Before she could answer, she saw Rosabell pull him down by his collar and brush her lips over his. Emma felt the burn jealousy in her blood. “I can't watch this anymore.” She bolted towards the door, walking out into the brisk, cool air.

“Emma, wait,” James called out, running up to her. “Let me take you home. You're not walking in the dark.”

Emma relented and he drove her to the loft. She felt bad for leaving her own party but she couldn't stand there and watch Killian dancing and kissing some other woman. “I'm really sorry, Emma. The guy's an idiot if you ask me,” James said as he and Emma came through the door and walked into the kitchen. "Why don't we make some popcorn and watch a movie to take your mind off of it?"

“It's okay, you don't have to stay,” she declined. She didn't really want to bring anyone down with her. She probably wouldn't be very good company anyways. “I'll be fine.”

“You're clearly not fine. I'm making some popcorn. Now you go pick a movie on Netflix.” James opened the pantry door and retrieved a box of microwavable popcorn.

She sighed. “Fine. If you wanna hang out with a miserable, pregnant woman, that's your problem I guess.”

James chuckled as he pulled out a popcorn bag and tore off the plastic wrap. “I've done much worse with my time, believe me.”

Emma rolled her eyes with a weak laugh as she started to leave the kitchen. “I'm changing out of my uniform, first.” She trudged to her bedroom and undressed, putting on a maternity sweater and stretch pants before heading to the living room, carrying her phone. Ever since she left the diner, she had received a slew of texts from Mary Margaret and was about to sit on the couch and reply to them when there was a knock on the door. She eyed it curiously, walking over to answer it.

Opening the door, she saw Killian standing there with a worried look on his face.

“What are you doing here?” she managed.

"You left the party so I came here to make sure you were alright."

“Yeah, I'm fine. I was just feeling a little under the weather is all.”

Killian scrunched his eyebrows in concern as he reached to touch her forehead with the back of his hand. She shivered as his touch. “You do feel a little warm. Are you sure you're alright?”

“Yeah, I'm fine. I promise. I'm just going to get some rest.”

“Alright, well I'll leave you to it.” He lifted his hand that held the gift bag of purfume he gave her. “I also wanted to give you this because you left it at the party.”

She took it, feeling ashamed that she left it. She hated how much seeing him with another woman effected her. “Thank you.”

“Emma, I'm going to take off,” James told her as he approached her from the kitchen. He had a bowl of popcorn in his hand and handed it over to her.

“You're leaving?” she asked, surprised.

“Yeah. I have to get to work. I'll talk to you later.”

“Hey, will you tell Mary Margaret and David that I'm sorry and-”

“Don't worry, I'll cover for you and keep them occupied,” he said with a wink and leaned forward to kiss her temple. “Happy birthday, Em.”

“Bye, James.”

James walked through the door, squeezing past Killian as he gave him a glance before looking back at Emma. “What was that about, love? Was I interrupting something?”

Emma almost snorted. “Umm, no. He's just a friend and we were just going to watch a movie.”

“Ah, well I'm sorry to have interrupted.”

“It's no big deal. Although you probably have to get back to Rosabell.”

Killian shook his head. “She had to leave to a deliver a baby. “

“I see.”

“Besides, she's just a friend,” he assured as he gazed into her eyes.

“Oh really? It didn't look that way. You two seemed awfully close dancing together.”

“Well, I promise you, love, I'm not interested in her that way. I can't say the same for her, but I don't want to appear like a jackass by turning her away.”

Emma looked at him suspiciously. “So you just let her kiss you all the time then?”

Killian looked embarrassed as he scratched behind his ear. “You saw that, I take it?”

“Yeah,” she breathed, shuttering at the memory.

“Well, then you must have saw that I backed away from her. That's when I came back to the counter and saw that you were gone. She apologized and had to leave. But, I promise you, nothing happened,” he said with a reassuring stare.

She could see the honesty in his eyes as she swallowed thickly. Relief swept over her as he put his hand on her arm, brushing his thumb across her skin.

Her breathing became unsteady and she tore her eyes away, looking at the bowl in her hands. “Well, it appears I have all this popcorn and no one to watch a movie with...”

He threw her a smirk. “Aye, you wouldn't want it to go to waste now would you?”

“Absolutely not. Maybe you could help me with this problem?” she asked teasingly.

His eyes lit up as a smile grew across his lips. “I would be honored.”

A smile pulled at the corner of her lips as she tilted her head to the side, encouraging him inside.

“But what about David and Mary Margaret? You don't think they would mind, do you?”

Emma pursed her lips in thought as he stepped inside the loft. She knew she would never hear the end of it if they found her on the couch watching a movie with Killian. Plus she was supposed to be sick and in her room. “Maybe we should go to my room,” she suggested. “James is telling them that I came home because I felt ill. Besides, we won't be interrupted in my room when they come home.”

“But wouldn't they come to check on you?”

“They won't barge in if I have the door shut. Besides I can just tell them that I'm naked or something. Then they definitely won't.”

As they walked to Emma's bedroom, Killian quirked a brow and smirked as though he wouldn't mind making that a reality.

Emma shut the door when they were both in her room and she sat on the bed, setting her gift bag on the nightstand and picked up the remote to turn on the television. It was rather small and sat on a cheap t.v. stand but she mostly used it to help her fall asleep at night.

Killian looked hesitant as he lingered by the door. She couldn't help but think how adorable he was when he was shy around her. She laughed as she patted a spot beside her on the bed. “I don't bite, I promise.”

Killian looked a little dissapointed at her words as he went around to the other side of the bed. She propped up some pillows for them and they sat back, leaning against the headboard with their legs crossed on the bed in front of them.

She handed Killian the popcorn bowl and started Netflix, searching for a movie.

They both decided on a random movie they had never seen before. She honestly didn't care. Her heart was racing from being next to Killian on her bed, she wouldn't be able to concentrate anyways.

She started the movie and they were silent as they shared the bowl of popcorn. Ten minutes into the movie, she could feel his eyes burning into her. She tried to ignore it, keeping her attention on the t.v. screen, but then he spoke.

“So, tell me, love. What's the real reason why you left the party?”

She didn't answer as she continued to stare ahead. He didn't press her on the issue and was soon watching the movie again.

“Does it matter?” she asked quietly, turning her head to look at him.

“Maybe it does. I would never want to upset you,” he said, his eyes focused on the screen. He switched the popcorn bowl to his left hand and slid his right hand in the tight space between them. She could feel his hand brush against her arm, making her breath shallow. She again tried to focus on the screen but her heart was pounding so fast, it was distracting.

His knuckles rubbed against hers. It was a soothing touch and most certainly deliberate. She was definitely not misreading his movements.

She knew her intuition was correct when Killian lifted his hand and his wrist crossed hers as he slid his fingers into hers. The air completely left her lungs as she threaded her fingers and brushed her thumb over his.

“I don't care for my birthday anyway,” she managed, surprising herself that she could actually speak. “It just reminds of how I spent every one of them with Neal since I was eighteen. He’s the one who bought me my yellow bug on my eighteenth birthday. Just one of the many memories that used to be decent, but now...”

“Sorry, love,” he said in a soothing tone as he squeezed her hand gently.

“It's okay.” She leaned her head on his shoulder and swore she could hear the sound of his heart pounding in his chest.

Killian’s hand broke from her grip, leaving her feeling cold from the loss, but then he made up for it by wrapping his arm around her shoulder as she lifted her head to let him. Resting her head again in the crook of his neck, he craned his neck to kiss the crown of her head. She felt warm in his embrace as she turned slightly on her side, wrapping an arm around his stomach. Although it was not an easy task with her own belly getting in the way.

Feeling the muscles tighten under her fingertips, she noticed his breathing become shaky as she buried her face in his neck. The feelings she had for him were overwhelming and it took everything in her not to act on them.

Closing her eyes, she just enjoyed being this close to him. Touching him. Feeling his warm body against hers. She stayed like that for a while.

Then, his cheek turned, his scruff scratching her forehead as he nuzzled against her. She tilted her head back slightly until her lips pressed into his neck. She felt him shudder under her touch.

Finding it impossible to stop, she starting kissing his neck. She heard a low groan escape and it seemed to inspire a boldness that she had kept locked away.

Her hand lifted to his cheek, bringing his mouth to hers. His lips were as soft and luscious as they looked as he parted for her, but he seemed hesitant, unsure that he should be doing this. So she pulled him closer and tilted her head to deepen the kiss. He was soon responding with eagerness in the way he kissed her. Their tongues weren't touching, lips getting the feel for each other as his fingers came around to thread in her hair, knocking the bowl of popcorn over the edge of the bed in the process. She could hear it collide with the floor as they got lost in the kiss, breaths heavy as their bodies were seeking to be closer, hands gripping and caressing to make that happen.

She couldn't believe he was actually kissing her. She had spent so many nights dreaming that he was in her bed and now he was. Letting a moan escape her lips, she cupped his jaw in her hands and before she even knew what was happening, his lips were breaking free as he pulled away from her.

She struggled to catch her breath as he quickly got up from the bed. “I can't do this,” he said in a shattered voice. “You're my patient... I can't... I'm sorry...”

She squeezed her eyes shut in regret. How could she be such an idiot? Not only could she get him in trouble for this, but he could do so much better than a waitress. She opened her eyes to see him struggling his way around the bed to the door.

She got up and followed behind him as he left the bedroom. “No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have kissed you. I'm so sorry.”

“I have to go.” He didn't even look at her as he went through the front door, leaving her standing there, feeling like she wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

 

~~~

 

“Thanks for closing up, Emma. I owe you.”

“Not a problem.” Emma gave Ashley a reassuring smile, waving her goodbye as she walked out the door of the diner with an umbrella. The rain was pouring heavily outside and accompanied the few rumbles of thunder and streaks of lightening in the sky. The sound of it all was actually soothing to Emma as she continued her task, mopping the floor as she heard the backdoor open. Quickly whipping her head around to see who it was, she was relieved when James made his way across the floor to where she was.

“God, James, you really need to learn to stop scaring me like that,” she scolded him.

“Sorry, Em,” he chuckled. “Just wanted to make sure you were alright here by yourself.”

She rolled her eyes. “I'll be fine. I'm almost done.”

“Alright, just holler if you need anything. Promise?” he asked with a serious look in his eyes.

Emma was surprised by how much he seemed to care about her after how he treated her when they first met. He had come a long way since then. After Killian had left the loft a week ago, James had been there for her, offering a shoulder to cry on. She was completely miserable so she accepted it. And not to mention, he managed to get her off the hook with Mary Margaret and David for leaving her birthday party.

Killian hadn't spoken to her since that night. She even ended up canceling her appointment with him and he never called back to check up on her. He had the receptionist do it for him, so she made up an excuse, saying she had to work. He wouldn't have noticed anyways, since he hasn't been to the diner all week either.

“I promise.”

“Okay.”

She gave him a weak smile before he turned and walked away. Watching him disappear behind the door, she quickly put the mophead in the bucket and pushed it into the kitchen. After emptying the dirty water in the mop sink and storing the mop, she reached into her pocket and pulled a note that she had tucked away earlier. She knelt down and slipped it under the door to Mary Margaret's office. Untying her apron, she hung it up on a hook and grabbed her purse, making her way up front.

She reached the light switches, letting her hand linger there as she looked around the diner. A tear escaped her eye as she thought how much she was going to miss this place. She couldn't stay, though. After making a fool of herself by kissing her doctor and making him flea, she couldn't face him again. He obviously couldn't face her, either.

Emma shut off the lights and reached into her purse to find her car keys. “Crap.” She headed to the kitchen again when she realized she left the store key in her apron. She was so intent on making sure to leave that note for her boss, she forgot. She felt guilty enough for leaving, she couldn't go without at least a note thanking Mary Margaret and David for everything they've done for her. She at least had to let them know that she wasn't kidnapped or anything like that.

Emma grabbed the key and went back up front while rummaging through her purse to find her car keys. Finally, with both in her hand, she was ready to go. The bags she had packed while the Nolans were at work earlier that day, were waiting for her in the car. Her plan was to slip the store key under the door after she locked it. It was only a spare one the Ashley had loaned her when she found out she had to leave early for a party. Mary Margaret would be able to unlock the diner with her own key in the morning.

Rounding the corner, she lifted her head when she reached the front door. As white lightning crashed from outside, lighting up the front of the diner, she stopped frozen in her tracks when she saw him outside the door. Swallowing thickly, she found it hard to move. Her heart starting thumping erratically as she stepped closer, lifting her hand to the lock of the door.

Her eyes never left his. His hands were pressed into the glass on either side of his forehead. The rain was still pouring heavily and he was drenched from head to toe but it didn't seem to phase him one bit. Although, he did look completely gutted.

Her fingers moved unsteadily as she struggled to unlock the door. It was one single latch for crying out loud, but his piercing stare was enough to render her useless.

When she finally got the damn thing unlocked, she gripped the door handle and pulled the door open.

“Killian? What are you doing out here? You're drenched.”

He didn't utter a single word and instead, in one fell swoop, he took a broad step towards her, cupping her face in his hands. His lips smashed into hers and the momentum of force he used caused her to stumble backwards. She instantly dropped her purse and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck.

Emma's eyes fluttered shut as she felt the same lips on her like they were a week ago, only this time, there was more urgency, more need. Her lips moved against his before she could overthink it. Her hands itched to touch his hair as they scrambled, threading through his wet locks, dampening her fingertips in the process. His tongue swept over the seem of her lips and she opened for him without hesitation. The distance her stomach created between them was far too much as she tasted his tongue for the first time. She felt the soft, little groans that he made as their tongues twirled and tasted; him, of apple pie and rum of course. All of the misery of the last week melted away and now the only problem at hand was the fact that he was too far away. Heat coursed through her blood, despite the coldness from the dripping clothes of the man kissing her. The front of her shirt was already soaked as well but she could care less. She craved to be closer, to be pressed against his body.

He must have felt the same way, because she was being walked backwards toward the counter and before she knew it, she was being lifted and set atop of it. His lips never left hers as he parted her knees, his hips settling in between her thighs. She was so far gone, she was unable to stop. His hands went to her clothed stomach, gently caressing her there as they broke for air.

Trying to catch their breaths, they pressed their foreheads together and she was thankful for it because it was the only thing keeping her steady. Her heart was thumping wildly, the air heavy and she couldn't think straight.

“You have no idea how long I've wanted to that,” he finally managed, his voice completely and utterly wrecked. “I was a complete arse before...”

She shook her head as she licked her lips. “You don't have to apologize. You were right, we shouldn't do this.”

“Do you want me to stop, love?”

“No. Never.” She pulled him by the lapel of his jacket, capturing his lips again. As they got caught up in another breathless kiss, she knew she couldn't leave now. In fact she was definitely going to have to find another doctor, because she knew she wouldn't be able to stop kissing this one.


	8. Unbreakable Habits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I struggled with this chapter for a few reasons. I was actually going to work on the last chapter of Sweet Salutations yesterday, but then I started writing a couple of paragraphs for this story and ended up having it completely written. But when I went to proofread it today, I realized that I somehow lost parts of it so I had to rewrite some of it. Then as I was reading it, I also realized that writing OBGYN Killian's POV was not as easy I thought. At least not without making him seem CREEPY! lol so I had to change some things and well I'm sure some of you will let me know how it turned it out. You've all been amazing so I hope to not disappoint. *fingers crossed*

Killian was going to hell.

There was no doubt in his mind that there was a special seat saved just for him. How in the world could he let himself fall for a patient? He was not that guy. Not even close. During the combined eight years of college and medical school and the four years of residency in gynecology, obstetrics, and benign gynecological surgery he endured, he had always worked hard, striving to be at the top of his peers. Dr. Lucas had seen his potential and took him under her wing.

He was extremely lucky to have gotten his own practice so soon after obtaining his medical license and becoming certified. He was also lucky to maintain the clientele as well. His patients looked up to him and trusted him. And normally they were right in doing so. He was the perfect image of what it meant to be professional. His patients weren't robots to him of course, but it was his duty and obligation to make sure that they were taken care of and treated with the utmost respect.

He would do anything to uphold the reputation of the clinic. He _has_ done anything. Long days of prenatal appointments and cervical and breast exams at the clinic, followed by even longer nights at the hospital, delivering babies and performing surgeries. He donated to charities and woman's shelters and participated in breast cancer walks that the town held every year. He took his career and love for his specialty in woman's health very seriously. And somehow he was willing to risk all of that for one patient.

Emma wasn't just any patient though. She was strong and fiery and alluring. Waves of golden locks, forest green eyes, a smile that could set your heart on fire. From the first moment he had laid eyes on Emma, he was drawn to her as much as he tried to deny it. His heart broke when he first found about her situation and it brought back painful memories of when he found Milah in a similar situation back in Boston.

To him, Emma was like a painting, only to be looked at and polished. She was off limits to him other than that, but he admired her from afar... well actually he had admired up close and personal, but that was part of his job. Being an OBGYN, he had become desensitized to certain parts of the female anatomy but that didn't mean he didn't notice when a patient was attractive. He was a doctor, not a blind person. And Emma, well she was very attractive from head to toe.

The bruises that marred her legs had distracted and angered him when he was between her thighs but how could he not notice the pure beauty of her body? He's seen many things as a an OBGYN but has never seen anything like her. She was most certainly one of a kind.

He almost wished she would have chosen Tink as her doctor instead. But he was not a selfish bastard. He greatly admired Emma for her ability to trust him after she had just escaped an abusive relationship. He was shocked even, that she allowed him to put his hands on her after all she's been through. She had to possess some kind of bravery to be able to do that. And he would not do anything to jeopardize the kind of faith that she had in him. In fact, he felt like a complete arse when he was performing her exams. There she was, this bruised and broken woman and he was touching her most intimate places. Even though he was a licensed, certified physician and even though he did everything by the book, it just felt so wrong.

When she looked up at him during her breast exam, he hadn't failed to notice that her breasts fit perfectly in his hand, but the thought instantly escaped his mind when he could see the insecurities leaking from her eyes. He could feel the shallowness of her breathing and he almost stopped, not being able to bare having to put her in that position any longer. But it was his job to make sure she was healthy and able to deliver her wee one with as less complications as possible if he could help it. It was his responsibility and something he had done with hundreds of other patients, and yet, he was nervous. And she was just as nervous. But not because she didn't trust him. Clearly she did, for some fantastic reason that he could not comprehend.

In fact, he could almost see a desire in her eyes as though under extremely different circumstances, there could have been something between them, but he thought he had been mistaken. Then, to make matters worse, her nipples hardened and he could see the flush of red creep into her chest and he could tell that she was embarrassed. Erect nipples were a natural reaction, given the right environment, especially when they're exposed. And it normally didn't phase him. He wasn't allowed to be phased by that but with Emma he found himself engaging in many things that he wasn't allowed to engage in.

He wanted her but he knew it was wrong. He had been conflicted for weeks. He had stumbled when she asked him if masturbating would harm her baby, but he knew she was deliberately trying to exude a reaction from him. Then she had to leave him that little note telling him she had done just that and he couldn't help but picture her touching herself in the most delicate area that he had examined.

He had felt himself being worn down week by week by just being in her presence. Then there was the best pie he had ever tasted that she made for him and there was the fleeting looks and ragged breathing whenever they got too close. And he couldn't fathom the idea of being with another woman. He hadn't even spoken to Tink since she tried to kiss him. He hated that Emma had witnessed that. When he found out she was upset about that, he realized that maybe the spark between them was something Emma felt too. He knew he was correct when Emma kissed him the first time. He had to gather everything inside of him to pull away. It was liberating to realize that she felt as he did, but it was all the more reason to walk away.

After a long, torturous week of being at war with himself, he had seen her car parked in front of the diner and finally decided to act on his desires. For the first time in six years, he decided to do something selfish. _Something reckless._ And after he had experienced the best kiss of his entire life last night, he was glad that he had gotten called into the hospital so that maybe he could get his mind off of Emma.

However, it didn't bloody work.

“Push, Mrs. Locksley. You're almost there, lass, I can see the baby's head.”

Killian had gotten to know the couple in front of him fairly well over the last seven months. Robin owned an archery shop and Marian was a seamstress. The two of them were the epitome of the word love. If they were as devoted to their their child as they were to each other, they would make very fine parents.

“Come on Mar, you can do it sweetheart.”

Mrs. Locksley's husband stood by her side his fingers in her tight grip as he fed her words of encouragement. With one final push from the tired mother, the little cries filled the room as their wee one was born a healthy baby boy.

“Ten fingers and toes. Congratulations. It's a healthy little lad,” Killian informed them with a smile as Marian collapsed into the bed.

Killian always enjoyed telling the parents that their baby made it safely into this world. It gave him life.

Ruby was in the room off to the side in case she had to assist with any complications, but there were none. In fact, the delivery had only taken a few hours, which Killian was very grateful for. He cleaned the baby off and Robin cut the cord before the nurse swaddled him in a thin blanket and put a hospital cap over the dark tuft of hair. Robin thanked him graciously although Killian wasn't the one who did all the work.

He let the couple have some time with their son before Ruby weighed and measured him as Killian sowed Marian up.

With the baby back in the mother's arms Killian and Ruby left the room. He sighed, feeling the weight of the entire night and morning. He couldn't wait to escape the walls of the hospital.

“Me too, me too,” Ruby groaned in complaint as though she were reading his thoughts. “I really don't know how you go jogging after this. It just want to crawl into bed and sleep for two days.”

“It's a habit. If I don't jog, I can't sleep,” Killian told her.

“Right. Well I'm going home to sleep and then I'm meeting Mary Margaret and Emma for lunch.”

Killian would be lying if he said his heart didn't speed up a little at the sound of her name. He arched a brow, a smile plaguing his lips without command. “You're having lunch with Emma?”

Ruby eyed him curiously, a smile of her own reaching her lips. “ _And_ Mary Margaret, you know, my best friend.”

He ran his hand through his hair, his cheeks filling with blush. “I know, lass. Tell them I said hi, will you?”

Ruby laughed. “Don't worry, I'll tell her.” She gave him a wink before she walked away.

Damn her for knowing him too well. They had been good friends since she started as an intern years ago, so he knew she wouldn't go blabbing anything she detected about his feelings for his patient.

After Killian left the hospital and got changed into his jogging clothes, he started on his usual route.

Visions of Emma played in his head as his shoes hit the pavement, setting a modest pace on the side of the road. The way she looked at him when he came to her last night. He saw the flicker of hope in her eyes. Maybe even love. Whatever it was, he felt it as well. When she opened the door for him, he couldn't speak or think, he only acted before he talked himself out of it.

Killian closed his eyes briefly, remembering his encounter with her fondly. The feel of her soft lips on his as he drew in her scent, the smell of the perfume he got her overwhelming his senses. She was completely intoxicating and he never wanted to stop. Somehow he did. After he helped her retrieve a note from under the door of Mary Margaret's office (he didn't ask) he followed her home to make sure she got there safe.

What exactly he was going to do from there, he had no idea.

After a thoroughly exhausting jog, he went home and took a long, hot shower while thinking about Emma before finally going to bed. Maybe now he could actually sleep.

 

~~~

 

The next two days were complete hell. He was certain that Emma was avoiding him. He went into the diner when she was there but Mary Margaret told him she was busy in the back. Then he tried to call her but only got her voicemail. Ruby had told him about their lunch date but that was the closest he had gotten to her. Maybe this was a good thing though. Maybe now she would find another doctor and he could just forget about her.

Killian was finally able to go to bed at night after a long day of appointments. He hadn't gotten called in yet anyway. Once again she was in his head, plaguing his dreams.

The chirping and vibration of his phone against the surface of his nightstand abruptly yanked him from sleep and his hand sprang out to pick it up.

He didn't even look on his screen to see who was calling, he just instinctively answered it.

“Dr. Jones,” His voice was raspy and heavy from sleep as his eyes tried adjusting to the darkness of his bedroom.

“Killian...”

His heart stopped in his chest when he heard Emma's voice and looked at his alarm clock to see that it was two in the morning. He instantly sat up as worry and concern shot through him and was evident in his tone. “You alright, love?”

He could hear the uncertainty and fear in just her breathing. “I'm not sure... I think something's wrong,” she breathed, her voice strangled and shaky. “I think I might be having contractions.”

His face went white and without even thinking, he jumped out of bed and told her to have Mary Margaret or David take her to the hospital. Killian hadn't been this worried in a very long time... in fact, not since his Milah hadn't come home the night of her accident. It was his job to stay calm and collective when something like this happened, but all of that immediately went out the window when Emma told him something might be wrong.

He moved as quickly as his trembling body would allow, getting dressed and getting into his car. He hurried to the hospital and waited for her, pacing nervously after he prepped a room for her. It was far too early for the little lad to make his appearance. She was only about twenty-seven weeks pregnant. The fear for her and the baby crippled him.

After arriving with Mary Margaret and David and being showed to the room with her friends sitting in the waiting room, she explained to Killian what she was experiencing; the inside of her stomach felt like it was being squeezed but her contractions were very irregular between lying down, sitting and walking around. His worries fell at ease a bit, but he still wanted to be a hundred percent certain that she was not going into labor.

He set up the fetal monitoring machine and placed two sensors on her belly to check the baby's heart rate and measure her contractions.

“What is it?” she asked, worry laced in her words.

“I believe it's just Braxton Hicks, but I want to check for dilation of your cervix just be sure.”

“Alright,” she nodded in consent as he unhooked her from the machine. He went to the other end of the bed as she brought her knees up and parted her legs. He pulled on a pair of gloves before positioning himself in between her legs. He could feel her tighten in anticipation, so he rubbed her thigh to soothe her. “Just relax, love. This will only take a second.”

He could see her letting out a breath, allowing herself to relax as he tried to steady his own breathing. He eased his fingers inside of her and felt her walls tighten around him. A sigh of relief escaped his lips knowing she wasn't dilated.

He slowly removed his fingers and informed her of his findings. “Nothing to be worried about... no dilation.” Her body visibly relaxed even more. He was all too ecstatic that Emma and her baby were not in danger. Discarding his gloves, he came to stand by her side.

“So, my baby's alright? This Braxton Hicks doesn't hurt him at all?”

Killian sat on the bed next to her and took her hand in his as her soft green eyes looked up at him. “No, love. It's completely normal. The tightness you feel comes from the tensing of the muscles in your uterus and it's your body's way of practicing and preparing for labor. It's usually caused by dehydration or strenuous activity so you'll want to drink plenty of water and get lots of rest.”

She nodded and gave him a weak smile. “I'm so glad it's nothing.”

“Me too. You gave me quite the scare.” He lifted his hand, running his fingers through her hair as his other hand went to her stomach. He could feel the life moving inside of her. “Maybe you could tell the little lad not to come yet. His mommy’s not ready.”

A light laugh escaped her lips. “I'm sorry to have woken you, I just woke up in bed and was so afraid I was going into labor.”

“Please, don't ever apologize for calling me, especially if you think something's wrong.” He meant for his voice to be calm and soothing but it was completely wrecked.

She swallowed thickly, her expression thoughtful. “I'm also sorry for... avoiding you,” she admitted in a quiet murmur.

He shook his head and soothed his thumb over her hand. “Think nothing of it, sweetheart. I only want what's best for you, I hope you know that.”

“I do. And I want this but I don't want you to get in trouble.”

His heart sank at her words. That's what she was worried about; his career? His features relaxed a bit as he gave her a reassuring smile. “Why don't you let me worry about that, love. You worry about you and your baby.”

She reached for him with her free hand, pulling him down by the collar of his shirt. “I haven't stopped thinking about you since the day I met you...” she said in almost a whisper as she brought his forehead to hers, fingers caressing the nape his neck.

“Me too,” he breathed as his heart pounded in his chest.

“So, what do we do now?”

“Well, like I said, drink plenty of fluids and get some rest,” he managed, dropping a kiss to her forehead.

“No, I mean about us.”

He pulled away to help her sit up and she swung her legs over the edge of the bed. “That's entirely up to you.”

“Well, I was thinking of getting a different doctor but I don't want anyone else.”

“I'm afraid I’ve already broken the rules, love, so I'm not sure it would make a difference, but if that's what you decided to do then you know I'll still be here for you.”

“I know.” She leaned in, resting her forehead on his as she lifted her eyes, staring into his.

He caressed her cheek, getting lost in her warm, intense gaze. He very much wanted to kiss her and hold her in his arms, but he knew a nurse could walk in at any moment.

“We should go and let Mary Margaret and David know that I'm alright.”

“Aye. We shall. I'll let you get dressed, love.” He pulled away and pressed a kiss to her forehead and stood from the bed, walking out of the room.

Once she was dressed, he walked her to the lobby where her roommates and David's brother was waiting. His jaw clenched at the sight of James. The guy was shady and Killian didn't trust him, especially with his Emma.

When the three of them saw Killian and Emma approaching, they jumped out of their seats, meeting them halfway.

“Everything alright?” David asked with a concerned look on his face.

“Yeah, I'm fine. It's just Braxton Hicks,” Emma assured them.

Killian explained what it was, putting them at ease.

“Thank you, doctor Jones,” Mary Margaret said graciously.

“Of course. Just get my patient home and make sure she gets plenty of rest and stays hydrated.”

The brunette nodded as she put her arm around Emma's back, ready to help usher her to the car. “Have a goodnight, Miss Swan,” he bid her and a smile crossed her lips before she turned around with the other three at her side.

He watched her walk away as James put a hand on her back to sooth her. Killian's fists clenched at his sides. He's known the guy for a while and he's seen how the Nolan brother treats women. Killian has never hesitated to say something about it to him. The mistreatment of a female was something that Killian did not tolerate and he knew that if the wanker tried anything with Emma, he wouldn't be able to hold himself back. Then, the relationship brewing between himself and Emma would be the least of his worries. But Killian’s pretty certain at this point, he would do anything for her.

 

~~~

 

Killian called her the next day to make sure she was doing okay and following his orders. He also needed to schedule her glucose screening to check her for diabetes. Whether their relationship was at a stand-still or whether she decided to switch to another doctor or not, he still had to put her health first.

“How are you feeling, love?”

“I'm fine. I can barely feel the contractions now.”

“Good to hear sweetheart,” he said, relieved. As harmless as Braxton Hicks contractions were, he still didn't like when she was feeling any discomfort. “Would you like to reschedule your appointment?”

She was silent for a moment before she gave a reply. “Yeah. I mean, we’re both adults right? Maybe it's just a good idea to keep our relationship professional. I like having you as a doctor. I don't want anyone else.”

“Okay, then its settled. How does nine o’clock tomorrow sound?”

“Sounds fine.”

 

~~~

 

Emma showed up for her screening the next morning and was given a sweet glucose drink. An hour later, the nurse drew her blood to check for glucose and after it was over with, Emma met Killian in his office. Her results came back normal, so she didn't need to have a glucose tolelerance test, but she would have to be back in two weeks. During her third trimester, he would have to see her more frequently. But she was right, they were both adults.

They talked about pediatricians that he recommended for when she had the baby and other things she would have to prepare for.

Emma was sitting on the other side of his desk as he came around to meet her.

“Alright, love. I think we’re done here. I know there's much better things you'd rather be doing on your day off,” he said with a smile as he sat on the edge of his desk in front of her.

She nodded and gave him a tentative smile as she stood up. She didn't say anything as she headed for the door.

His face fell in confusion. He thought they had been doing well in containing themselves, but was afraid he did something to upset her. “Love? You alright?”

“Just peachy.” She continued to the door as he noticed her purse sitting on the floor by her chair.

“Emma, your purse...” He bent down to pick it up.

When her hand reached the door handle, she stopped and pressed her thumb into the lock button. She then turned around, letting out a huff of frustration as she strode back to him, but instead of grabbing her purse, she grabbed the collar of his shirt. He groaned as her lips smashed into his, her hands cupping the back of his head as though she were afraid he would back away. Instead, he tossed her purse in the chair and put his hands on the sides of her belly as he angled his head to deepen the kiss. Hot liquid ran through his blood as their tongues collided. All ambitions of staying away from her were gone in an instant.

Emma backed him up until the back of his knees hit the desk and she pushed him down, beckoning him to sit atop of the surface. He parted his legs and pulled her closer by her hips. Her stomach was pressed to him as she sucked on his tongue and nipped on his lips with her teeth. He was caught up in her warmth and every inch of his skin was set ablaze.

They broke apart, gasping for air. She rested her forehead on his as he tried to speak. She beat him to it, her words falling from her lips in a mumbled slur. “I'm going to have to cancel my appointment...”

“Thank god...” he breathed, nuzzling his nose against hers. He decided he was too addicted to stop. He didn't want to stop.

They held onto each other, unable to let go, but he regrettably had to.

“I hate to say this, but I have to leave. I have another appointment.”

“Okay.”

He swiped a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “Can I see you tommorrow night?”

She lifted an intrigued eyebrow as she pulled away. “What did you have in mind?”

He flashed her a smile, taking both of her hands in his and his words became more steady as he replied. “I would like to make you dinner at my place. Doctor approved of course.”

She laughed as she nodded. “Okay, sounds perfect.”

“Should I pick you up?”

“No, I'll drive there myself. Just text me the address.”

“Alright.”

Emma backed away and grabbed her purse. He stood up and they headed out of the office and towards the lobby.

“Enjoy the rest of your day and remember what I told you, Miss Swan...” He spoke in a professional tone, not wanting to draw any attention from the other patients or staff. “Tell that boss of yours not to work you so hard.”

She hid a smirk as she started to walk towards the door, turning her head to look at him. “I will. Goodbye Dr. Jones.”

He gave her a wink before she left and he watched her go before heading to his next appointment. He was so screwed but he was very much certain at this point that she was worth it. And if not, he was more than willing to find out.


	9. First Date Pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, your comments are overwhelmingly sweet. Thank you all for following along. I apologize that it took me this long to update. And you're probably going to hate where I ended this. I know, I always find the worst places to end my chapters, but if I would have continued on, the chapter would have been extremely long and you would have had to wait even longer for the update. 
> 
> I want to thank Rouhn for looking it over and for her encouragement and kind words. I also want to recommend reading her first captain swan story she's posted on here and fanfiction.net called 'the dark mission'. It's a very good read so check it out.

“So, what do you think, Emma?”

As sleepy as she was, Emma laughed at the shower invitation in her hands. She and Mary Margaret were sitting at the kitchen table at 5:30 in the morning drinking coffee and looking at the invites that Mary Margaret had ordered. The cards were in the shape of a onesie and they were blue with a white bib that held the information for the shower. “It's cute.” She was normally not one for parties but she was looking forward to this one.

Mary Margaret eyed her suspiciously. “Do you really like them or are you just saying that? I won't be offended if you don't. This shower is for you after all.”

“No, I really like the cards,” Emma conveyed sincerely. “Really. And I appreciate the trouble you've gone through, especially after I ditched my own birthday party.”

“Hey, don’t worry about that. You got sick. James told us how bad you felt for leaving.”

Guilt flared up inside of her as she set the card on the table. Emma didn't know if her friend would be so understanding if she knew the real reason she left.

“Speaking of my brother-in-law...” Mary Margaret started, a hint of distaste in her voice. “I’ve noticed that he's taken a liking to you. I don't know exactly what you did to him, but we never get complaints about him anymore at the B&B. He's been polite and considerate to all of the guests.”

Emma shrugged. “I don't know, I think he takes a liking to every girl. And as far as the change in his behavior, I really don't think I had anything to do with it. I think he just needed a friend and someone who understands him.”

“Well, I'm glad you are up for the task because I've never understood him. But that’s probably because when David and I started dating, James pretended to be him and stole a kiss from me.”

Emma laughed and Mary Margaret seemed not amused but a small smirk plagued the corner of her lips. “That does not surprise me one bit.” It was definitely something James would do.

“Well, I should get going. I will be sending out your invitations tomorrow. And don't forget, we’re going crib shopping on Saturday,” the brunette reminded Emma as she stood from her wooden chair.

Emma smiled as she rolled her eyes. “I know. You've only reminded me about a dozen times.” She could have kicked herself for agreeing to that. The Nolans have done enough for her already and she felt incredibly guilty about it. She would have to do something really nice for them, she just didn't know what yet. Their birthdays and anniversary were in the late winter and springtime, so those things were out of the question considering it was almost October.

Mary Margaret started to walk across the kitchen before Emma stopped her. “Oh, wait...” She turned and looked at Emma with a curious brow. “I almost forgot to tell you...” Emma swiped stray locks of hair behind her ear as she looked nervously into the coffee mug in front of her, her other hand gripping it tightly. “I won't be home for dinner. I'm going to...” Crap, she should have thought of a good excuse beforehand. “...the bookstore. I was going to look at some more pregnancy books and probably just stay there in the adjacent cafe to read them.”

An even more curious look was thrown at her. Or maybe it was disbelief. It was hard to tell when Emma couldn't find it within her to lift her eyes under the scrutiny. “Oh... well, you still have to eat.”

“I'll just grab something before I go.” Emma's gut twisted. She hated lying to the woman, but she only did it for Killian. She would never forgive herself if she ruined his reputation.

Emma finally lifted her head to look at her roommate. To her dismay, Mary Margaret was definitely not buying it. She was surprised when her friend’s lips pulled into a smirk. “Emma, you know you don't have to lie to me if you're going to see a guy.”

Emma blushed. Her eyes drifted to her coffee again in shame.

“Hey, it's okay. David and I are not your parents. You can do whatever you want.” Mary Margaret approached her again and sat next to her. Emma looked at her, meeting her eyes. “I just wish you were more comfortable telling me about this mysterious man.”

Emma started to speak, but Mary Margaret shook her head. “You don't have to explain. I know pregnant women have just as many needs, if not more, than a non-pregnant one when it comes to romance so I totally get it. And if you don't want to tell me, then that's fine. I just want you to know that you can,” the woman spoke sincerely. Emma felt even more guilty. She couldn't ask for a better friend and here she was lying to her. But Emma didn't really know if there was much to tell. She was going to Killian's house for dinner, yes, but she had no idea what exactly was brewing between them. She didn't even know if this was supposed to be a date. So how could she possibly explain it to her roommate?

Emma let out a soft sigh before flashing a small smile in defeat. “I am going to see a guy, but I have no clue where things are going, so I'd prefer to keep him a secret for now.” Emma bit her bottom lip, hoping Mary Margaret would accept her answer.

An even wider grin slowly came over her. “That's okay. You don't have to share anything unless you want to.”

“I do want to and I will tell you eventually, it's just not the time right now.”

“Okay. When you are ready, you know I'm all ears.”

Emma laughed, her worry-lines quickly disappearing from how understanding Mary Margaret was. “Duly noted. And thank you for understanding.”

“Don't worry about it, Emma. Your secret is safe with me.” Mary Margaret sat up again. “I'm just glad you are able to find some happiness again after what you've been through.”

Emma was touched, her eyes welling up with tears as they were raised to Mary Margaret's. She never had a true, caring friend before she came to Storybrooke and she liked the feeling. It was different. She stood up and hugged her unexpectedly. “Thank you.” Her friend gasped in surprise, but her arms slowly came around Emma.

“Hey, anything for a friend,” she murmured. “You know that David and I care about you, right? We just want the best for you.”

Emma nodded and pulled away as a tear slid down her cheek. “I know. I'm sorry, I'm just not used to people actually caring. You have both been so amazing.”

Mary Margaret took her hand and squeezed it gently, a genuine smile crossing her lips. “One day you'll have to not feel bad about accepting good things. You should really work on that, you know,” the brunette teased.

A light laugh escaped Emma as she lifted her hand to swipe the tear away. “I know.”

“Okay, I really have to go now. I'll see you at the diner soon.”

Emma nodded as Mary Margaret started to walk away before turning to look at her once more, throwing her a wink.

“Oh and have fun tonight. We won't wait up for you.”

Emma blushed and smiled as her roommate left the kitchen.

 

~~~

 

There was a chill in the air that shot down her spine as Emma walked to her car with her purse strapped to her shoulder. Her mind was moving in a frantic manner, jumbled and unfocused like it had been throughout the day. She was tired, feet swollen, her whole body was aching and she was just mentally exhausted. Why she agreed to go to Killian's for dinner when she knew she had to work before that was beyond her. After a long day of serving tables, romance was the last thing she wanted to think about. Of course, she hadn't planned on staying as late as she did. She had to cover for Ashley again, who arrived two hours late because of car trouble.

Although, if Emma were to be honest, she did enjoy the evening crowd. Regina and Henry had stopped in again; the brunette with her usual demands and her father trying to knock some kindness into her but inevitably failing to do so. And then there were Regina's attempts to force her father to eat healthy but that obviously didn't happen either. He was very sweet and she was very pushy and demanding; Emma had no idea how they were related, although she sensed that with Regina, she was mostly talk and attitude. Emma sensed that there was much more to the lawyer the other waitresses referred to as the Evil Queen that met the eye. For one thing, Emma was certain that Regina had no mother in her life, considering the fact that Henry didn't wear a wedding ring and they never brought such a person up in conversation.

Regina also did not sport any sort of wedding band or engagement ring either. But Emma never bothered to ask anything too personal. She was already on Regina's good side and didn't want to screw it up in case she decided she needed a lawyer. Regina may have been a bitch sometimes, well most of the time, but the woman was a damn good lawyer from what Emma has gathered from waitress gossip.

She had decided she was not going to file any sort of complaint against Neal, not while she was in the clear anyway. Emma just couldn't bare the thought of risking her baby by stirring the pot. Who knows, maybe Neal would give up trying to find her. Then again, maybe he would find someone else to replace her; to manipulate and abuse. Oh god, the thought of some innocent woman going through what she did was unsettling. She would never forgive herself if that happened. Though, she had made her mind up earlier, Emma was still conflicted.

After Emma made a stop at a convenient store on the way, she used the gps on her phone to search the address Killian had texted her. She found herself driving through the outskirts of town in a very nice-looking neighborhood with lots and lots of trees. She didn't really expect Killian to live in such a wooded area, judging by the paintings of the sea in his office. Then again, she had never expected seeing her doctor as someone other than just a doctor who was only concerned about her health. She could clearly see how distraught Killian had been when she came to him with Braxton Hicks. It was definitely not normal for a doctor to become so bent out of shape over a patient. And it was not normal for a patient to go to her doctor’s house at eight o’clock at night for dinner.

Emma had taken a shower after she got home from work and had on a light teal dress with a bow tied in front between her very swollen breasts and prominent belly. It had a one-shoulder strap and fell just above her knee-caps. She wanted something casual but also dressy at the same time. Ruby had helped her pick it out during another shopping trip the previous day. Mary Margaret had gone with them and Emma insisted that she was looking for a nice dress for her baby shower although she suspected that Ruby was on to her somehow, even though Emma had not even hinted the fact that she was dressing up for a man rather than a baby shower. And there was a bit of mischief in the brunette’s tone whenever she spoke of Killian, like when she had mentioned that he had said hi.

Thinking back to Emma's earlier conversation with her roommate, she was surprised that Mary Margaret hadn't suspected Killian as the mystery guy and if so, she did a very good job at not letting it show. Ruby, however, definitely detected some feelings towards him, although Emma didn't necessarily considerate it a bad thing. Something told her that Ruby wasn't opposed to scandalous relationships. She suspected it when Ruby went on and on about a female patient who had woken from a coma during her rounds.

Emma drove down a winding road, the distance between the houses were becoming more spread apart as she grew more nervous with every yard closer she got to his house.

She was wearing matching underwear that was pure lace and a bit see-through. She did not plan on things getting too carried away. Lets face it, she did not feel at all sexy; the complete opposite, actually. There was no way anything was happening between them tonight. If they did take that step, she feared she would just scare him away, but she wanted to be prepared just in case because who was she kidding? The doctor was extremely irresistible and being alone with him might just drive her mad. It would be their second time alone and if it were anything like the first, well, then she was probably screwed. And to be on the safe side, she had taken the time and care to shave her legs.

Since her belly has grown, she made the effort to at least shave below her knees when she wore dresses and, yes, she shaved the entire expanse of her legs before her appointments with Killian. She even trimmed herself, but she didn't spend too much time down there seeing as her big belly made it difficult to see and she didn't want it to look poorly done. Besides, shaving her legs was exhausting enough, seeing as she was seven months pregnant. It had taken almost an hour as she sat on the ledge of her bathtub, starting with each ankle and slowly working her way up, taking breaks every five minutes. She almost stopped and asked for Mary Margaret’s help, but she was determined to do it herself and besides, that would have just been too weird.

Emma drove up to Killian’s place and pulled into his driveway. Her eyes had been drawn to it ever since she drove pass the trees that had been blocking her view from the house.

_Holly crap._

It was huge.

She expected a nice house, seeing that he was doctor; a successful one with his own practice nonetheless, but _wow_. It was immaculate, but not in the upper-class, haughty kind of way. It was a French style home; half brick and half stucco with gable roofs. The warm lighting from the inside contrasted nicely with the dim, evening air.

Despite the size, it looked rather homey.

When she got closer, the garage door lifted to her surprise. She swallowed thickly as she continued forward, placing her yellow bug in the three-bay structure.

As she turned off the car, the garage door began lowering to the ground behind her and the side door to his house opened up. As Killian emerged from the house and approached her car, she put her keys in her purse and strapped it to her shoulder before grabbing the bottle of rum she had purchased for him on the way there and the apple pie she made him at work. Killian opened the car door for her and she stepped out, receiving a warm greeting as his eyes spanned her form appreciatively.

“Evening, love. You look...”

“Huge?”

“Not in the least,” he assured her. “You look absolutely gorgeous.” He flashed her a smile that made her heart melt as he placed his hands on her belly and leaned in to kiss her cheek. His lips were soft and warm, making her skin tingle. “I've missed you,” he whispered. She closed her eyes briefly, relishing in the warm feelings swarming through her. As he pulled away, his eyes fell to the items in her hand and he put his hand to his chest. “You really hold the key to my heart, Emma,” he told her, making her breath catch in her throat. “You didn't have to go through the trouble to bring my two - make that three - favorite indulgences,” he said with a wink as he relieved the items from her hands.

She laughed as her cheeks filled with blush. “Don't worry, the alcohol is only for you, and I received some pretty dirty looks at the checkout, so you better like it.”

He lifted a curious brow. “Plan on getting me drunk so you can take advantage of me?” he asked with a suggestive smirk.

A sly smile pulled at her own lips. “Maybe...” She inched closer, her fingers curling around the collar of his Henley shirt. It was cream-colored with long sleeves that were pushed up and crinkled over his elbows, and as much as she loved him in blue, the color he was wearing was also a suitable look for him. Although, she found it difficult to imagine him looking unappealing in anything. “Would you be opposed if I did?” She asked teasingly and pulled back, her eyes taking in his entire look. His hair was tossed in just the right way and the cologne she could smell on him was intoxicating. He was also wearing the tight blue jeans she loved seeing him in. How he managed to look adorable and sexy at the same time was beyond her.

He let out a soft groan as he stepped closer, his lips brushing ever so lightly against hers. “I'd surrender to you most willingly.” His arm went around her waist although he couldn't grab her because his hands were full. She pressed her mouth to his chastely before pulling away. She didn't want to rush anything with him; she wanted the night to last, wherever it ended up leading to.

“So, are we just going to stand here all night or are you going to let me into your home?” she teased with a smile. “A pregnant woman can only take so much being on her feet.”

His faced turned bashful as he moved the bottle of rum to his other under-arm and opened the door for her. “Apologies, love. You're just very distracting,” he admitted with a smirk. “Please come in.”

“Why thank you,” she said appreciatively as she stepped onto the black marbled floor of the kitchen. The yummy food smells coming from the oven immediately hit her senses. “Would you like me to take off my shoes?”

“If you feel more comfortable without shoes, love,” Killian replied as he followed behind her and elbowed the door shut before placing the pie and rum on the counter.

“Yes, actually I think I would.” She toed the flats off of her feet, feeling the cool floor underneath her bare toes. “Oooh that's so much better,” she groaned and started to pick them up but his words stopped her.

“Don't worry, sweetheart, you can just leave them there. I'll get those later.”

“Oh thank you, my back is killing me,” she said as she soothed an area on her back with her fingers.

“Well, I'm thinking back and foot rubs are in your near future,” he said with a smirk as he took her purse and came around her to help her out of her jacket. The little brushes of contact made her heart speed up just a bit.

“That sounds amazing.” She practically moaned at the idea of having his hands all over her, giving her massages.

"Did you find the house okay?"

"Yeah, I just used my gps and it wasn't hard considering the secluded area,” she explained. “I haven't been this far from town since l've lived in Storybrooke, but it's very beautiful.”

“Aye, love. It is if you like trees,” he said with a bit of playful sarcasm laced in his words before he picked up her shoes and went to put the items in the closet just outside the kitchen.

She took the opportunity to look around the room. Large marble counters, an island in the middle, steel appliances. The walls were half made of a beautiful brick and half painted in beige and there was a breakfast nook on the other corner of the kitchen.

He came back in record time, continuing on their conversation. “I prefer the ocean, myself, but this is where my wife wanted her dream-home. She was more of the woodsy type so we started building the house here before she passed.”

Emma's features fell as she turned to look at him and lifted a hand to his cheek. He graced her with a light smile as he put his hand over hers. “So, you still kept the house?”

“Aye. I couldn't bare to sell it.”

Her heart ached for him, her voice soft and strangled as she spoke. “It must get lonely in such a big house by yourself.”

He nodded as he pressed a feather-light kiss to her fingertips. “It is but I have my brother, who comes over with his wife alot and I have a pool and hot tub so it's a great place to have parties.” He started to back away as he held out his hand for her. “I would offer you a tour but I’m sure you would like to sit and relax before the dinner is done.”

“You're right, but I will definitely take a rain check on the tour,” she confirmed as she slipped her hand into his.

“Very well, love.” He laced his fingers into hers as he turned and led her out of the kitchen. He did show her where the bathroom was on their way to the living room, just in case she had to use it.

When they stepped into the room, she heard the crackle of the fire burning from the fireplace as her eyes spanned the cozy area. There were large windows overlooking the woods. The furniture consisted of a black leather love seat and sofa with a coffee table in the middle and a bookshelf in the corner next to the sofa. Everything was very neat and tidy and she wondered how a busy guy like himself found time to clean. But then again, he probably had a maid. “Why don't you sit and relax while I check on the dinner. It should be done soon.”

She nodded and took a seat on the couch as he reluctantly freed his fingers from hers and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“Can I get you anything while you wait?”

“No, but I will take that back and foot rub later,” she said with a weak smile as she sat back and got comfortable.

“No worries, love, I would be more than happy to, believe me. But I plan on giving you a thorough massage, not some quickie so be prepared,” he said in a sultry tone. His words sent a chill down her spine.

“Well in that case, I am very well prepared for you to take me nice and slow.”

She saw the blush creep into his cheeks as he gave her a coy smile. She was toying with him and he knew that she loved doing so. “Hmmm. I think you will like what my hands can do to you.”

Emma shuddered and bit her lip. There wasn't a trace of doubt that she would like what his hands could do to her. “I think you had it correctly when you said I couldn't be in better hands and I think I'm willing to test that theory outside of your practice,” she said with a seductive smirk.

He groaned as he forced himself to walk to away from her. “If we keep talking like this, love, the food will quickly be left to burn," he said with a smirk.

“Okay,” she laughed.

“Be back soon.”

As he walked out of the room, her eyes searched around again and were drawn to a photo on one of the shelves. She stood from the couch to get a better look as she picked up the frame. Killian looked much younger in the photo. He didn't have the stubble on his chin and jaw and his hair was neatly parted. And he was smiling. The woman who he had his arm around must have been Milah. She was beautiful and looked to be about the same age as he was. They both looked happy. Emma only wished she could have something like that with someone. Perhaps with him.

“The dinner is done, love.” Emma's head whipped around at the sound of his voice.

His eyes averted to the picture in her hands and he made his way over to her.

“Sorry, I was just-”

“It's okay.”

Emma put the picture back on the shelf as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, resting his hands on her stomach.

“I want you to know everything about me. I don't want to hide anything from you. Milah was once my life but that was long ago.”

“I would very much like to know everything about you,” she spoke quietly as she turned around in his arms to face him. Her eyelashes lifted and she looked into his broken stare.

He smiled in relief as he lifted his hand to brush her cheek. “Good to hear. Why don't we eat first before the food gets cold?”

“Okay.”

They slowly broke part and he led her into the dining room, where there were lit candles on the table and the dinner was already served onto two plates. There was also a large bowl of salad and two wine glasses and what appeared to be a bottle of champagne. She eyed him suspiciously, eliciting a laugh from his lips as he walked over to pick up the bottle, showing it to her.

“It's sparkling grape juice, love.”

“Ah.”

He put the bottle on the table and turned to look at her as he put his hands on her belly. She had to admit, she loved when he touched her there. His fingers were kind and gentle as they caressed her. It very much put her at ease. “Did you really think I would serve my pregnant patient alcohol?”

“Former patient,” she corrected as she cupped his cheeks in her hands, pulling him in for a kiss. He immediately parted for her and swept his tongue across hers. She melted into the kiss and his hands on her waist was the only things keeping her steady. Emma enjoyed the taste of him as her fingers sifted through his hair. She loved the fact that they didn't have to hide here or be worried that someone would walk in and catch them.

A soft moan from her lips brought them back to reality and they broke for air. He pressed a few more sweet kisses to her mouth before pulling away.

She licked her lips to taste him again, trying to remember what they were talking about. “Do you think that Dr. Tink will wonder why I switched doctors?”

“She definitely will, but we can think of something to tell her later, love.” Killian pulled out a chair for her and she sat down before he went to his own seat across from her.

“Thank you.” She looked at the food in front of her, letting the delicious aromas fill her nose.

“You're very welcome, love. I just hope this is okay. It's Parmesan chicken with red potatoes and zucchini. I also made a strawberry salad tossed in with almonds and vinaigrette.”

“It's perfect. And it looks and smells amazing.”

His features relaxed as he uncorked the bottle of juice and poured both of them a glass, offering a smile. “That's a relief. I did not wish to make you vomit on our first date,” Killian admitted as he used a pair of tongs to serve the salad on a small plate in front of her.

She lifted a brow at him as she picked up her fork. “So, this is a date?”

He chuckled at her expression. “Only if you want it to be. No pressure though. But I figured offering my excellent culinary skills and a thorough body massage would earn me the privilege of labeling the evening as such.”

“We’ll see how the night goes. And I haven't even tasted the food yet, so I don't know if you possess such culinary skills as you say you do. And as for the massages, that is also to be determined.”

“Fair enough. But I do expect clarification and a full review by the end of the night,” he teased playfully.

She rolled her eyes as a smile pulled at her lips. “Will do.”

They both ate their meals, engaging in light conversation. She was much too exhausted for anything other than light so they talked about their days, avoiding anything too serious. And he was right, the man had impeccable skills in the kitchen. Was there anything he wasn't good at? She was very much hoping to find out.

Killian served them each a slice of the apple pie afterwards and by the time she was finished eating, she was ready for a nap. But she was certainly not going out without the rubs that she was promised.


	10. First Date Pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back. I hope you all had a Merry Christmas and happy holidays. I'm not entirely sure how this chapter managed to be 5,000 words but I find that when writing solely about captain swan, it's very easy to get carried away. So, all I can say is enjoy the calm before the storm...
> 
> Thank you, Rouhn, for beta-ing.

Killian stood up to clear the plates, stacking them in his hands. His mind was frazzled; he had been so nervous for their date that it was hard for him to even think straight. He had rushed getting out of work and coming home to make the house look picture perfect. He had a housekeeper who cleaned three times a week because the house was too big for him to clean himself with his busy schedule, but today had been her day off. He had tidied up his room and did another cleaning of the downstairs bathroom, kitchen and main rooms before he had showered. He just wanted everything to be perfect. 

“Let me help you,” Emma offered as she stood up and grabbed the glasses.

“Don't even think about it, love. Why don't you relax in the living room? I will meet you there in a few minutes.”

She shook her head. “Uh-uh, I don't think so. You went through all of this trouble to cook. Let me clean.”

Killian chuckled at her obstinacy and put the plates down on the table. The lass was stubborn, but nothing he couldn't handle. He knew she would not give him the glasses without a bit of cajolery so he came up behind her while she bent over the table to grab the silverware and serving dishes. She straightened up and was trying to juggle the serving dishes in one hand and the glasses in the other as Killian put his hands on her hips. She gasped in surprise at his touch. 

He immediately regretted his actions and started to back away, letting his hands fall from her body. “Sorry, love, I didn't mean to startle you.” 

“It's okay, I just didn't expect it,” she breathed.

He stepped up to her again, relief pooling inside of him. “So, this is okay?” He asked for approval as his palms slowly slid up her back in a soothing manner. 

“Yeah.” Her breathing became shallow as he started massaging her shoulders, his fingers and thumbs kneading circles into her skin. In an instant, she allowed herself to relax underneath his touch and she gently tilted her head back. He was amazed she didn't drop the dishes from how relaxed she was.

As his fingers worked, he leaned in to speak in a low, gentle voice. “You've worked all day and you're seven months pregnant. You need to rest, so please darling, just let me take care of the dishes.”

A light laugh escaped her lips as she set the glasses and dishes on the table so that she wouldn't drop them. “This is cheating.”

He smirked as his hands made their way down her back. “I figured if I gave you a sneak peak of what you'd be receiving, I would win you over.”

A smile reached her lips; he couldn't see it, but he could see the muscles in her cheeks pull back. “You don't need trickery to win me over...”

His heart sank at her words. He would never want her to feel like he was trying to manipulate her. He would never do that. His voice was broken and quiet as she turned around in his arms and curled her hands around the back of his neck. “Love, that's not what I meant-”

She put her finger to his lips to stop him, her eyes looking down at his mouth. “I know. I was only saying that...” Her lashes lifted, revealing the gorgeous, emerald depths that were brilliantly colored even in the dimness of the room as her voice was reduced to a whisper; “...you've already won my heart.” The breath from her lips lingered in the air between them and his heart all but stopped in his chest as he watched the flicker of light from the candles dance in her eyes. 

His hands came up to cup her cheeks, thumbs caressing the soft skin there. He was completely entranced as he breathed her in. He wasn't sure how he had won her heart or why; it didn't really matter but he knew that he felt the same. He tilted his head, nuzzling her nose with his before capturing her lips in slow torture, tongues moving to fondle one another. She tasted irresistible and sweet like grape juice and apple pie as her fingers toyed with the hair at his nape.

Gods, he was falling in the deep end for her and honestly, it scared him. He had never felt like this since Milah and he didn't know what he would do if he suffered another loss. That's the reasons he’d kept his heart locked up for so long. He didn't want to go through what he went through when he lost Milah. But his heart was being pulled from his grasp. Emma was slowly stealing it and he had decided he was going to let her.

As he nipped at her bottom lip, soothing the tender, pink flesh with a lick of his tongue, he was consumed by emotion and desire. Her stomach was crushed between them as his hands went to her waist. The dishes were forgotten at the moment and all he wanted to do was deliver what he had promised. 

Killian broke the kiss, leaving them both panting for air as they planted their foreheads against one another for balance, their lips only centimeters apart. “Why don't we take this somewhere more comfortable, love?”

She licked her lips and nodded her approval. “Okay.”

He reluctantly released himself from her warm embrace and took her hand, leading her to the family room. It was even more cozier than the living room with earth tones and soft carpeting. There was a beige sectional couch adorned with simple-design throw pillows and a cream-colored knit blanket that his sister-in-law had made him. Sitting across the room at an angle was a beige, chaise lounge chair with tufting and silver tack detail and there was a dark gray, marble coffee table in the middle of the room and a large plasma television attached to the wall. He had more photographs scattered around the room of his friends from school and his brother and sister-in-law. 

Emma wandered around, admiring them. He saw the perfect opportunity to clear the dishes from the table and rinse them, not wishing to leave a mess for the housekeeper in the morning. “Who are these people?” she asked, picking up one of the photos. 

Killian smiled a little. He was happy that she was interested in knowing more about him and the people who were close to him. He came up beside her, looking at which photograph she was referring to. “Those are some friends I went to school with.” It was a photo of him and Milah on a ski trip with some mutual friends. He pointed to three of his mates who were with them. “That's Jeff, William and Victor. I still hang out with them from time to time but Jeff and William are married with children and all of them doctors. We all scattered to different locations once we finished medical school.” 

Killian could immediately see the flash of insecurity in her eyes but he wasn't sure why. “Love, you alright?”

“Yeah, I'm fine.” She gave him a smile and put the photo in its place before continuing to look at the others on the shelving. 

“I'll be right back, then. Make yourself at home.” 

“Okay.” Emma nodded as she picked up one with Liam and Killian during a fishing trip they had taken a few years ago.  

He walked away and stepped out of the room, hurrying to the dining room to blow out the candles and gather the plates. He took them to the kitchen and came back to the dining room to grab the rest of the items. When he went back into the kitchen, he was surprised to find Emma rinsing the plates off. While he was not agreeable with what she was doing, he was impressed with the energy she still had after a long day of work and then being stuffed with food and pie, all on top of the fact that she was pregnant. 

He walked up behind her and put one hand on her hip, making her breath hitch while the other hand gathered her hair, moving it over to one shoulder. He lowered his hand to her bare shoulder and leaned in to kiss her cheek. He could feel her shudder underneath the press of his lips and she angled her head towards him, fully embracing the feel of his lips. 

His hands moved to caress as he spoke softly in her ear. “You're a stubborn lass, you do realize that, right?” 

“Killian, just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't clean and besides, you went to the trouble to cook for me after you worked all day.” 

He let out a chuckle as he pulled away to step next to her, taking the plates she had rinsed and loading them into the dishwasher. “I have no doubt that you're relentless, but I didn't invite you over to clean my dishes, I invited you over so we could spend time together outside of the diner and my office. And my intentions were for you to be able to relax. You're my guest, not my housekeeper. I didn't even want to leave her a mess to clean after.”

Emma gave him a side glance and opened her mouth to say something but stopped, as though he had answered a question she had never asked. 

“Yes, I have a housekeeper,” he admitted. “I’m just too busy and the house is just too big for me to clean myself. Not that I'm very messy,” he clarified as he gave her a playful wink. “But I am a doctor so I often leave medical reference books and notepads scattered throughout the house.”

“I wasn't judging. I couldn't imagine what it must be like being a doctor and trying to juggle that along with your personal life.” She looked thoughtful as she continued to rinse the dishes. “I worked a full time job and then had to come home to meet the demands of a controlling husband. I didn't have time for a social life; couldn't if I wanted to or even if I was allowed to... and I was just a waitress.” 

He gave her a weak smile as he took a dishtowel from a drawer to dry his hands before soothing a hand over her shoulder. 

“I wanted to go to college, but there was always something getting in the way... marriage, moving to another side of the country, getting pregnant and not to mention Neal would never let me go.”

“Sorry, love.” He spoke in a deep voice as he leaned over to kiss her shoulder. She seemed unaffected by the subject, but maybe it was because she was just too exhausted from the day. “So tell me, what would Emma Swan do if nothing had gotten in the way. If you could be anything, what would you be?”

She shrugged casually. “I'm not really sure. Maybe be a doctor and help save lives, maybe a cop. Something to make a difference.”

“You do make a difference. You serve people coffee and brighten their day.”

“I don't know about that,” she said with a coy smile. “Coffee, yes but brightening someone's day... I'm not so sure about that.”

“Well you certainly brighten my day,” he said sincerely with a smile. He could see the faded pink rush to her cheeks as she smiled back and looked at the dish in her hand, rinsing it with the sprayer. “You know what I think?”

Her eyes lifted and came over to meet his with a curious raise of her brow. “I don't know, do I want to?” She asked teasingly. He gave her a serious look and hers immediately mirrored his as she swallowed thickly. “Tell me.”

“I think you can do anything. I think once you make up your mind about something, there's nothing that can stand in your way.”

“Oh really? And how do you know that?”

He gave her a hard stare as though the answer should have been obvious. “You left an abusive marriage for one thing. That could not have been easy, no matter how much you wanted to. And then you came here. It must have been terrifying. Traveling such a long way while you're pregnant and alone and knowing that he might be trailing behind you.”

Emma was quiet as she handed him the last of the dishes and he took them, putting them in the dishwasher. 

“Not to mention, you didn't give up on me.”

Her eyes were quickly drawn back to his.

“Or haven't yet,” he murmured. 

“So you're implying I had my mind set on you?” She asked, a bit of playfulness to her words as she shut the faucet off and dried her hands with the dishtowel before placing them on her hips. 

He offered a nod as he took the towel from her hands and dried his own before setting it on the counter. He stepped into her space, cupping her cheek. “Aye. I think you made a decision about me and followed through. Why else would you be here?”

She pursed her lips, pondering his words carefully before speaking. “Good point... I suppose...” Her eyes were racked with guilt as she paused, contemplating her next move. “But, I almost did give up,” she murmured as she slipped past him, heading out of the kitchen, in an attempt to deflect a response from him. 

He was confused as he followed behind her. “You did?”

She sighed as they entered the foyer and made their way into the family room. 

“Love?” he attempted when she still had not responded. She was still reluctant to tell him, regret in her eyes from even saying something in the first place. It was his fault though. He knew she wanted to keep their conversations light tonight, but he still ached to know more about her. So he opted for a more subtle approach as he went to the lounge chair and sat down, placing his legs on either side while leaving room for her to sit. He looked up at her and patted the spot in front of him. 

She arched a brow. 

“I believe I owe you a much needed massage, aye?”

Her features became soft as she came up to the chaise and sat down on the edge of it. 

“Now, I just want you to relax.” He scooted closer and brushed her hair to one side before placing his hands on her shoulders. The muscles were firm yet delicate as he kneaded into her skin. She let her head fall back and loosened her body invitingly. He grinned in success as he worked his fingers and thumbs into her shoulders. If she didn't answer him, he would be fine with that. He truly wanted her to unwind from the day.

“I almost left Storybrooke,” she finally spoke, her words a bit shaken from the movement of his hands. 

He didn't respond, only made his way down her back, massaging slowly but firmly to work out the knots in her muscles. 

She let her body mold to his touch, thoroughly enjoying the pressure of his talented hands. “That night you came to the diner, I was planning on leaving.”

His expression fell although he didn't really know how to feel about that. It was his fault after all. He could only imagine how she must have felt after he ran out of her loft. And then he spent the rest of the week avoiding her, trying not to give into temptation. That week must have been hell for her after putting herself on the line, being rejected and then avoided. He still felt miserable for doing that to her, but making a decision that could cost him his career was nothing close to being simple. 

“I had my bags packed and I left Mary Margaret that note that I had you get from underneath the door. It was to inform her and David that I was leaving.”

“Ah.” He didn't really know he wanted that little mystery solved, but now he was glad that she told him. He reached the middle of her back and she leaned forward a bit. “You know that the reason I ran had nothing to do with my feelings for you, right?” he asked softly. 

She turned her body around to look at him and placed her hand on his cheek. “Yeah, I know.”

“I care for you more than you know...” He gently grabbed her hand and pressed his lips to her fingers.

A small smile grew upon her lips as he brushed his thumb over her skin. “Now, turn around if you would, love. I'm not finished with you yet.”

She complied and fell into her previous position and he continued his ministrations. “I'm glad you decided to stay.” If she had left, he'd have probably gone after her. Scratch that - he would have definitely gone after her.

“Me too. This town has grown on me, and also the people in this town,” she admitted. 

“Yes, the citizens here in Storybrooke have that sort of affect on people, especially the Nolans. They're quite the pair.” His hands reached her lower back and she straightened her posture to allow him better access.

“Mmm...”

Killian's heart sped a little at the sound, although he couldn't tell if it was a moan from his touch or a sound of agreement. Perhaps a mixture of both. “Did Mary Margaret tell you she scheduled an appointment to get checked out? Her and David have been trying for a baby.”

Emma stiffened a little. “No, she didn't. I mean, I knew they were trying but I didn't know she was going in to see you.”

“Well, it's understandable. Admitting failure, no matter how much you have control over something is not easy. Not that being unable to conceive is considered failure, but that’s the way most couples feel when they're not or may not be capable of having children.”

“Is that how you and Milah felt before you found out she couldn't bear children?” she asked curiously.

It was Killian’s turn to stiffen as his hands stopped massaging her and she looked back at him, a flash of regret in her eyes.

“I'm sorry, I shouldn't have...”

“It's alright. I told you I wanted you to know everything. But actually, Milah already knew she couldn't have children when we came here to storybrooke.” His throat became dry at the memories when Milah told him she couldn't bear his child. 

“I'm sorry.” Her eyes were dark as he stood up and offered his hand. She took it, allowing him to lead her to the couch. She sat down and he tried to push away the painful memories as he turned on some soft music that played through the speakers in the room. 

“How about we talk about something that's not-”

“So intense?” she suggested. “It is only our first date after all.” He looked at her in surprise as he sat next to her. 

“So you admit that this is a date?” he asked with a playful smirk. 

“Well, I've been impressed so far, but I might need a little more persuading because I could still change my mind.” Her tone was suggestive as he urged her to lay on her back. She got situated into a comfortable position as he lifted her leg and planted her foot on his lap. He started massaging the arch and she moaned her assent.  He wouldn't deny that he loved that sound escaping her wonderful lips. It stirred things inside him that he tried to fight. He wanted to take things slow and was in no rush to take their relationship in another direction. He was quite content with just being with her. Plus, he had other reasons he wanted to wait. 

“God, that feels sooooo good...” she breathed, practically purring from his touch, her eyes closed as she rested her hands on her belly. His thumbs circled into her skin a few more times before moving downward to the middle of her foot. She greedily accepted the way his hands moved in such a brilliant way, touching and soothing every tense muscle much like magic. She let out a strangled moan when he reached the heal of her foot. He could tell she was trying to hold back. They both knew that things could take a very different and tempting turn if they weren't careful. 

He had to stifle a groan himself and he cleared his throat as he switched to the other foot, giving the same care and attention. 

She started to let herself go, probably too tired too care as she let out a lengthy mewl when he touched on a particular spot. “Oh yes... right there.” Her encouraging words were almost a whisper that pulled at his stomach. 

He did as he was told and pressed his thumbs more firmly into the spot that had her crumbling apart. 

She moaned quietly and he had to steady his breathing and maintain his composure. This blonde temptress was laying on his couch, making irresistible noises and she looked so unbelievably sexy like she was. Her breasts were plump, preparing for motherhood and trying to break free from the confines of her dress. And as his hands moved to her ankles and slowly made their ascent, he could feel how tone and silky smooth her legs were.  

He stopped when he was slightly hunched over her, massaging her thighs under the material of her dress and switched to her other leg, working his way down towards her feet. If he had gone any further upwards, he knew he wouldn't be able to stop. By the time he was finished, she looked so peaceful and unwound, a blissful smile on her lips. 

He chuckled as he rested her feet in his lap, his hands settling around her ankles. “You alright, love?”

She gave a tired nod. “Mmhmm,” was all she could muster. 

Once she was able to gather herself, she sat up from her position as he reached a hand to help her. He scooted to the corner of the couch and he lifted his arm, gesturing her to him. “Come here, sweetheart.”

Emma’s features were soft as she leaned in, resting her head on his shoulder as she curled her arm around her stomach. He breathed out slowly as his hand settled on her arm, pulling her close. Her side was pressed into his as he angled his head to kiss her forehead. 

“That was amazing,” she managed after a moment. “Thank you.”

“It was my pleasure, Emma.”

“No really, that was like life-altering,” she laughed. “You should have become a massage therepist instead.”

He chuckled and dropped a kiss to her crown through her hair. “Well, I did warn you... I am pretty good with my hands.”

“You won't hear an argument from me.” 

The air grew silent, apart from the music as he leaned his head on hers, relishing in her warm embrace. The perfume she was wearing and the feel of warm skin underneath his fingertips enveloped him.

“So, tell me something. Are all of your friends doctors?” she asked of nowhere.

His fingers grazed along her skin as he happily answered. “Aye, mostly. We all went to school together and I've been surrounded by doctors my whole life. My mother and father were both military trauma surgeons before they started their own practice in England.”

“Really? So, how come Liam became a mechanic?” She asked curiously.

“Well, he was always the oddball of the family,” Killian joked. “I knew I wanted to be a doctor since I was seven and while I had my head in textbooks, he had his head under the hood of cars. But don't get me wrong, he's very smart. He's always had a curiosity for how things work and he’d take things apart just to put them back together.”

“So I guess being good with your hands runs in the Jones family then?”

“Aye, very much so. Although, I decided quickly that I didn't want to do what my parents did. They saw horrifying death and pain all the time. I found that by following my wife's dream, I see much more joy and happiness. There can be death and there's definitely pain too of course but when working with pregnant women, you never have an impact on just one person, you have an impact on several lives; the mother, her baby, her family. And bringing a life into the world is something unreal. I would never want to do anything else.”

“I wish I could say the same. I wish I could do something other than waitressing.”

“I told you, you can do anything you want to. You could even open up your own bakery with those pies that you make.” 

She let out a light chuckle, then her face suddenly contorted as her hand gravitated to her belly. “Oooh,” she groaned.

His head sprang up and he looked down at her, a worried look washing over his features. “You alright?”

“Yeah,” she laughed and reached for his hand, placing it on her belly. “Feel that?”

Killian grinned as he felt the wee lad kicking relentlessly. “Aye. It's a wonderful feeling.” He caressed her covered belly and settled on that spot as her hand rested on his, their fingers entwining. He's felt her baby kick before within the walls of his practice while he was examining her, but being in the privacy of his home and touching her because he wanted to, not just because he had to; it was much more intimate. He decided that he could very much get used to this.

After a while, she had drifted off to sleep and he debated whether he should carry her to the downstairs bedroom or if he should wake her. But she looked too peaceful to disturb. Before he could make a decision, she started stirring in his arms. 

“What time is it?” She asked groggily, nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck. 

He looked at the clock on the wall before answering. “It's 12:30.”

“Mm-kay, I should go,” she mumbled against his skin.

“Love, if you'd prefer to stay here and sleep, I would happily carry you to the guest bed.”

“Are you kidding? I'd probably break your back.”

“Please... I’ve had to move patients that were three times your weight.”

“That's okay, I'll be fine going home.” As she spoke, she didn't move from her spot. 

“At least let me drive you.”

“But what about my car? I have to work in the afternoon.”

“I'll bring it back to you tomorrow. Don't worry, love.”

She lifted her head and arched a brow at him, a bit of skepticism etched into her features, eliciting a chuckle from his throat. 

“You'll get it back, I promise.”

They eventually got up and he fetched her belongings from the closet. She slipped on her shoes as he helped her with her jacket and handed her purse to her. He made sure the house was locked and secured. He had a security system set up in his house after it was built. The town was quiet for the most part but every once in a while, a thief would show up and try to break into his house. They never manged to get past the entry alarms though. 

Killian keyed in the code to set the alarm to ‘away’ mode and followed Emma into the garage. They got into his car and fell into a comfortable silence on the drive to her loft, his hand in hers as he threaded their fingers together. He was very glad that she let him drive her back. He constantly worried about her when she was driving alone, particularly at night. Especially knowing that her husband could be lurking around Storybrooke just waiting for the opportune moment to do god only knows what to her. Killian would do anything to protect her, but there was nothing he could do if he wasn't not around. 

Killian pulled up to the building and came around to open the door for her. He helped her out and walked her up to her unit. 

“Thank you for driving me home.” She yawned, her eyes struggling to stay open. “I had a nice time tonight.”

“Me too, love.” He stepped closer to her, settling his hands on her hips. “Next time we’ll have to meet earlier in the day, perhaps?”

She managed a sly smirk. “Next time? Who said there will be a next time?”

Killian flashed her a grin, a hopeful gaze in his eyes. “Will you come over to my place again?” He asked a little too eagerly as he leaned in, brushing his lips against hers.

“I suppose,” she teased as she grabbed the lapels of his jacket. “You do owe me a tour of your house, remember?”

“I do, love.”

“Okay, how about next Friday? I don't work that day. You could teach me how to cook like you do,” she suggested as she planted a sweet kiss to his lips.

“Sold,” he stated with an enthusiastic smirk. “I take it you haven't changed your mind about this being a date?”

She let out a weak laugh. “No. I'd say you've earned the privilege to call this a date. And I'm sorry I fell asleep at the end. I promise it was not out of boredom,” she assured him.

“I know.” He lifted his hand to stroke her hair, looking deeply into her eyes. He heard her breath hitch as he closed the distance between them to kiss her one last time before they parted. 

“Goodnight, love. Sleep well.”

“Night, Killian.” 

They broke apart and she walked inside, closing the door behind her before he turned around and headed down the stairs. As he went to his car, he thought about how he was going to get Emma's yellow bug to her, but eventually he had another idea in mind.

Early the next morning, Killian called up his brother asking him for a favor.


	11. Letting Go of the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The previous chapter and the next couple will be laying out the groundwork for what's to come. There is alot of things that I want to cover and I plan on writing at least ten more chapters of this story.
> 
> Just a forewarning, Killian will definitely be diving into the realm of unprofessional-ism in this chapter. With that being said, I want to remind all of you again that if a romantic/physical relationship between an OBGYN and (former) patient, especially in a healthcare facility, offends you or makes you uncomfortable, please don't read.
> 
> Thank you Rouhn for looking it over.

 “Emma?”

The knock on Emma’s bedroom door abruptly pulled her from a heavenly sleep. She had dreams about how last night would have ended if she hadn't been so pregnant and tired. The previous day had wiped her out, but the wonderful evening was left on a fine note and the soft kiss was still lingering on her lips when she had fallen asleep. She didn't regret where they had left things. He was everything she knew he was; a gentleman and perfectly sweet, kind and tender. The way he kissed her and touched her and held her made her feel beautiful and wanted. It made her want to _be_ better and _do_ better. No one has ever given her that kind of care and attention without wanting something in return. And she was thankful that Killian was different. Although, she wished she didn't have to wait a whole week to see him again.

“Emma, are you in here?”

The knocking had ceased but now she could hear the door open as she slowly opened her eyes. She could only make out a figure with blonde hair and blue eyes through her blurred vision, but she found it difficult to care right now. It felt like she was on a fluffy cloud and it would take something catastrophic to pull her down. She closed her eyes again and turned on her side away from the door, curling into a cozy position under her sheet and blanket.

“So, you are here. Your car wasn't out front so I thought you were gone.”

A smile blossomed across her lips, her voice sleepy as she replied. “Well, maybe you should take that as a sign that you shouldn't go breaking into people's homes when nobody’s there.” Sarcasm was laced in her words as she heard footsteps across the hardwood floor and then felt the bed dip on the empty side, apart from her body pillow as he moved it aside. She blinked her eyes open and looked up at James as he leaned his back on the headboard with his hands crossed behind his head and his feet propped up on the bed. 

He wagged his head down to look at her, flashing her a guilty smile. “But then I wouldn't get to steal my brother’s food, so what fun would that be?”  

“Yeah, because that would be a shame.” Emma rolled her eyes as she pushed herself up, letting the blanket fall from her (t-shirt and pajama pants) clad body and leaned into his side, resting her head on his shoulder. “Don't you have a place of your own and another girl to pester?”

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pressed a featherlight kiss to her head through her disheveled locks. “I live in a dingy, studio apartment with no Emma, so no, I don't have another girl to pester.” he jested with a smirk.

She sighed casually and closed her eyes again, not in any hurry to get out of bed. 

“So, should I even ask what happened to your car?”

She hesitated for a moment as she opened her eyes. She never told him about her date with Killian. “It's um...” she paused and chewed on her bottom lip, unsure of what information she should divulge. James already knew of her affections toward Killian but he was still unaware that there was anything going on between them.

“It's at your doctor’s house isn't it?” He asked with a smirk, although she could tell he already knew the answer. Guilt was embedded in her features, giving herself away as she lifted her head. 

He pulled back, assessing the expression on her face and realized he had been correct. “Ha, I knew it! You finally broke the doctor down, didn't you?” Emma blushed as a slow smile crept over her lips. “Not that I blame him one bit. I mean the guy has a ton of self control. If I had his job I'd be-”

Emma smacked his shoulder, interrupting him. “Don't you dare finish that sentence,” she admonished. She didn't even want to think about James as an OBGYN. 

“Ow.” He rubbed his shoulder, pretending to be in pain. “You hit pretty hard for a girl.”

She flashed him a scowl. “You deserved it.”

He put his hands up in surrender. “I was just being honest.”

“I know and that's what scares me. I don't care to know what goes on in that head of yours.” Emma crossed her arms as she leaned back against the headboard and he mirrored her position.

“So, you're not going to tell me how it went?” he asked, turning to look at her.

A smile found her lips again as she thought about last night. “It was... nice. He made made me dinner and gave me a massage. We talked and then I fell asleep because I was tired so he took me home.”

“So he gave you a massage but nothing happened?” he asked, disbelief washed over his features. “Are you sure he's not gay?”

Emma rolled her eyes as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. “Just because a man doesn't hit on a woman every chance he gets does not mean he's gay.”

“Emma...” James sighed as he got up from the bed as well and walked around to meet her, giving her an adamant look. “We’re not talking about any woman. We’re talking about you.” He lifted a hand to her cheek and her breath caught when she saw the honesty in his eyes. “When are you going to realize how special you are? The man obviously lives by a moral code and you managed to break through it.”

“I'm not that special,” she muttered, pulling away. She was not worthy of Killian. She was just a waitress, an orphan and a battered wife with no education. And Killian was a highly respected doctor full of talent and for some reason he had chosen her out of Dr. Tink and all of the female doctors in Storybrooke. Like Killian had told her, he has been surrounded by doctors his whole life, so wouldn't it have been more natural for him to date one? 

“You are, Em. Believe me. ” James gave her an encouraging smile and she wanted to believe him but she still had doubts.

Emma smiled weakly as she stepped up to hug him. “Thanks, James.” He was surprised by the gesture but slowly wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in as close as her belly would allow as she rested her head on his chest.

“No problem. It's only the truth.” he spoke quietly.

After a moment, she lifted her head to look at him. “Listen, you won't say anything about Killian and I, will you?”

“Of course not.” His eyes were full of sincerity as they met hers. “You trust me don't you?”

She gulped thickly as she nodded. “Yeah.” She did oddly enough. They had grown to understand one another over the months. After he was there for her when she was torn apart after Killian had scurried out of her bedroom, she knew that she could trust him. 

“Good. Besides, I had a secret of my own that I wanted to tell you.”

She arched a brow as they pulled apart. “What is it?” she asked but she wasn't sure that she wanted to know.

He scratched behind his ear, a sheepish look on his face. “Well, I'm thinking about asking Tink out. But I don't think she’ll say yes. I mean, she's way out of my league,” he admitted.

Emma smiled at that. “I think if you just be yourself, but not creepy,” she clarified, “then you'll be fine. “Be sweet and treat her like a lady.” 

“Hey, I can do that,” he said defensively. She eyed him skeptically as she started to walk towards the door of her bedroom. “What?”

They walked into the kitchen and Emma made breakfast while they chatted. Emma told him how she was setting up an appointment with Dr. Tink and was not looking forward to it. She first had to come up with a good excuse for not seeing Killian anymore, at least as her doctor anyway.

After breakfast, Emma kicked James out so she could shower and get ready for work. She headed to the bathroom as soon as he walked out the front door. She grabbed a towel from the cabinet just outside the bathroom and went through the door, shutting it behind her. She hung it up on the towel rack and just as she turned on the shower, there was a knock on the bathroom door. Emma lifted a curious brow as she answered it. James was on the other side.

“What now? I thought you left.”

“I was about to but then I noticed the car parked outside. And didn't you say Killian was bringing your car back to you.”

“Yeah, but he still has time. Besides I can just walk to work if I have to.”

“Well, maybe you should come take a look outside.”

Her eyes burrowed in confusion as she walked behind James, heading into the hallway and down the stairs. They left the building and Emma looked around, not seeing what he was talking about. She only saw a shiny blue SUV parked in front of the building. 

“So, what am I looking at?”

James walked up to vehicle, urging her over. She made her way, looking at him suspiciously. “I think this is yours.”

“Ummm... no it's not. I drive a yellow Volkswagen.”

He chuckled. “Not anymore.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I'm talking about this car being yours. Look in the backseat.”

Emma eyed him warily as she stepped up to the backseat door. She bent over and looked inside, seeing the baby car seat. “So, there's a car seat. What's your point?” James opened the front door and ducked inside. “James, what are you doing? This is someone else's car!” she said in a loud whisper, her eyes blown wide.

He reached for the sun visor, pulling it down slightly and grabbed something before emerging from the vehicle. “Oh really? Then why is it unlocked with the key inside and why is it titled in your name?” He handed her the copy of the title along with an automatic remote key. Sure enough, her name was on it along with the year, make and model of the car: a 2017 Subaru Outback.

Emma took the piece of paper, her face pale with confusion. “How is this possible?” 

James shrugged, flashing her a smirk. “I think you have yourself a sugar daddy,” he quipped. 

Emma glared at him, unamused as she yanked the key from his hand. “How could Killian just go and buy me a car? And what the heck did he do with my bug?” Not that she would miss it if she never saw the damn thing again. It was just a reminder of Neal. But still, the man had some nerve replacing her vehicle without her permission.

Emma was fuming and when she got showered and dressed into her waitress uniform, she got into her supposedly new vehicle, not noticing how comfortable the seats were. And when she switched the gear into drive, she definitely did not notice how easy it was, how quiet the engine was and how smooth it drove on her way to Killian's clinic. 

She got out of the vehicle, using the remote to lock the SUV and let out a slow breath to steady herself. She wanted to let him explain himself, but she was just not the type of person who accepted charity very well. Not since things had turned out the way they did with Neal. Her love was not to be bought.

Emma went inside and came up to the reception desk, asking to see Killian. The woman informed her that he was in an appointment but would be out shortly. She sat in the waiting room impatiently, flipping madly through a magazine. 

Ten minutes later, the receptionist told her he could see her now. She quickly stood up and made her way to his office and dashed inside. 

Killian's eyes lifted from his paperwork and his lips grew into a wide smile when she shut the door. Emma locked it and turned to face him as he stood up, walking towards her. His smile made her heart melt but she managed to hold a steely expression. “Afternoon, love. I take it you figured out the surprise I left for you?” 

“Oh, you mean the brand new vehicle that was parked in front of my place instead of my bug?... yeah I got it.” There was a bite in her tone as she brushed past him and went over to the chair, setting her purse down. She turned to face him again, crossing her arms as he looked at her, confusion washing over his handsome features. She didn't know why though. He knew very well that she didn't like to accept freebies. He knew first hand. 

He started to walk towards her and she stepped back, and his attempt to put his hands on her arms went awry. His face fell as he sighed in regret. “Love, I know that you don't like gifts but it's not really a gift if you trade in something else for it.”

“But, I never gave you permission to do that,” she shot back. “And what exactly did you do with my car?”

“I didn't do anything with it. It's still in my garage. Liam hooked me up with a dealer who gave me a discount on the Suburu and I was going to give your bug to Liam so he could use it for the parts but if you want it back, you can have it. I would never actually give it away without your permission.” In an endeavor to placate her, his voice was soothing and his eyes were soft. And it was working. How could she possibly be mad at someone with a face like his?

“I just... it may be a piece of junk but I've had it for ten years and there are a lot of memories attached to it.” Her voice was more calm and she dropped her arms in defeat.

“I know. I just thought since you were starting fresh that maybe...” he sighed and turned his head away from her, briefly closing his eyes. “I guess I don't don't know what I thought. I should have known you wouldn't accept the gesture. I truly apologize.” 

She stepped up to him and placed her hand on his cheek, gently urging him to face her. “It's okay. You're right. If I'm starting over, I should let go of my past and everything associated with it,” she said softly. 

He looked at her in surprise. “So does that mean-?”

Emma rolled her eyes. “Yes, I'll keep the Subaru and you can get rid of the bug.”

“You sure?”

“Yes,” she sighed and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck. “You and those damn eyes need to stop doing that to me.”

Killian grinned cheekily as he put his hands on her hips, tilting his head slightly to the side. “And do what, exactly?”

“Being so handsome and cute and winning me over like you do. Ever since the day I stepped into your clinic, you've been slowly winning me over.”

“I guess I have to work on that,” he said playfully as he leaned in to kiss her lips.

She closed her eyes and parted for him, letting him kiss her softly and slowly. Her heart fluttered as their tongues met. And then she realized how quickly he had her surrendering to him and she hated that. She lightly shoved his chest as she broke the kiss. “You're doing it again.”

He chuckled. “And what would you rather have me do, love?”

Her eyes lit up with mischief as she pulled away slightly, a smirk tugging at her lips.

Killian blushed, a coy smile blooming over his own lips. “Emma... you need to stop trying to win me over with that look of yours.”

“And what look is that?” she asked innocently with a few bats of her lashes.

He leaned in and angled his head, brushing her nose and lips with his. “You know exactly what look. And it's a very dangerous look that could get you in trouble.”

“No, I don't think it will... you're too much of a gentleman and besides, we’re in your office and you're too honorable to act on anything,” she teased. 

He arched a brow at her in retaliation. “Oh, you think that of me do you?”

She bit her bottom lip and nodded. She decided to see how far she could push him. “Yep. Besides, you're probably too much of a coward anyways.”

“Okay, you better watch it, love. You're asking for it.”

“Oh am I?” 

“Aye.”

“And asking for what exactly?”

He growled and tugged on her hips. “Why don't I show you?”

She shook her head doubtfully. “Please... you wouldn't... you're a pussy.”

His brow raised in bemusement. “Oi, it’s bad form to call a gynecologist a pussy." 

She detected a bit of astonishment lingering in his eyes from her brazenness and language, and also a determination to prove her wrong. “Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it?” she challenged, fueling the fire that was already burning between them. Her words galvanized him into action and he lifted her up, placing her atop of his desk. Their eyes aligned into a heated gaze as he rested his hands on her thighs just below her waitress skirt. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw the hunger building in his eyes. 

He parted her knees with purpose and flicked his tongue over the inside of his cheek. “Why don't I show you a pussy...” His voice was raspy as he lowered himself, kneeling on the floor in front of her and she couldn't believe what he was about to do. 

He wouldn't actually do it, she convinced herself. Or would he?

Killian placed a hand on her stomach and beckoned her backwards. She laid back on the desk but she was still skeptical. Then his hands slipped under her skirt, pulling down her panties and he lifted her legs over his shoulders and it finally registered in her brain that he was actually doing this. He pressed his soft lips to her thigh and let his fingers drag along her skin, finding her center. His thumb circled her clit, moving in a sweet, torturous pattern that had her bracing against his hand and begging for more as she bucked her hips. 

“Killian...”

His fingers opened her up for him and slowly disappeared into her folds as his thumb feathered her clit. She instantly surrendered to his touch as he left a blazing hot trail of open-mouthed kisses up her thigh. At first she had felt a perturbed feeling in the pit of her stomach, thinking that she wouldn't be able to enjoy this because it would remind her of being in the stirrups and having him poke and prod at her during examination. However, this was nothing like an exam. His lips and tongue were soft and tender on her skin and there was no doubt in her mind that his fingers were aimed at pleasuring her.

He traced her opening with his tongue and she let out soft cries of encouragement. She was soaking wet in anticipation and instead of looking up at the ceiling, she peaked around her belly and caught a glimpse of his head between her thighs.

His tongue hit her wet flesh, causing her whole body to dissolve as her head fell back down, gently hitting the solid wood and she began moving her hips to aid him. A low growl sent a vibration against her sensitive flesh and he sank his tongue further in, flicking her clit with a passion and skill that she had never experienced before. She bit back a moan as her hands gripped the edges of the desk. His fingers pumped in and out of her as his exquisitely soft tongue worked on her delicate folds effortlessly and without restraint. Every lick and nibble felt like utter perfection and she was soon a crumbling mess. 

He drew her into his mouth and sucked, varying the speed and rhythm as his fingers pumped in and out of her heated flesh. She could have finished in a matter of seconds but his tongue pulled away before she could and then descended into her warmth again, resuming his prior ministrations and he continued to tease her until she was completely wrecked and trembling on the edge of her release. The pleasure was maddening. Her body was shuddering and falling apart, responding to him as his hands and tongue played her like a fine-tuned instrument, hitting all of the right notes. Silent curses and moans were singing from her lips as her body tensed up. 

His lack of practice over the years did not hinder him in any way. He knew exactly what he was doing down there; he was good, _really_ good and he knew it, but he wasn't smug about it. He stayed focused on his task, only aiming to bring her unimaginable pleasure. He sucked her hard in his mouth, flicking the tip of his tongue over her swollen clit as his fingers hit just the right spot inside of her. She had to stop herself from screaming out loud as her fingernails dug into the wood of the desk, her orgasm crashing over her in waves. He soaked up her nectar with his tongue, making her quiver underneath him before he finally pulled away.

She was panting, catching her breath and her body and limbs felt like jello as he carefully removed his fingers and laid a wet kiss to her thigh before standing up. He licked his lips and fingers and replaced her underwear, sliding them up her legs and into place as she tried to collect all of her bearings.

“That was...” Her words were breathy and strangled as he grabbed her hand to pull her up. “Just what I needed,” she finished, a satisfied smirk settling upon her lips, her head dizzy from pleasure. 

He grinned and kissed her forehead, wrapping his arms around her waist. She trembled underneath the feeling of his wonderfully wet lips. “Good,” he breathed. “The feeling’s mutual.” 

She suddenly remembered that she had to work and turned her head to look at the clock on the wall opposite of his desk. “I have to go to work,” she groaned and leaned into kiss his lips. She hated the thought of leaving his embrace.

“And I have to get back to work too. Are you still sure about accepting the car?” he asked, sincerity in his eyes. 

She nodded. “Yeah, I promise. I want to get rid of my bug. Liam can have it.”

“Okay.”

Killian backed away and extended his hand, helping her off the desk. She straightened out her skirt and hair, grabbed her purse and headed for the door, turning to look at him. “Bye, Killian.”

He had his hands in his pockets as he flashed her a warm smile and gave her a parting nod. “Bye, love.”

Her body was still tingling as she left the clinic and went to her car. And it may have been the feeling of euphoria flooding through her veins that caused her to look at things a little differently, but as she drove to work, she felt a sense of relief getting rid of her yellow bug. Besides, she couldn't help but notice the features of her new car; the heated seats and steering wheel, the voice activated navigation system and the moon roof. Her old car didn't even have a working radio. She looked in the rear-view mirror and saw the baby seat in the back and couldn't help up but smile a little. She decided that she could get used to this.

The diner was busy, being a Friday afternoon and she was surprised when Regina's father showed up alone to order lunch.

“No Regina today?” she asked curiously as she brought him a glass water and set it in front of him.

“No, she’s all booked up with clients for the day so I decided to go solo,” he explained.

“Ah.” She smiled politely and pulled out her notepad to take his order, although he ordered his usual. 

Her body was worn out from the orgasm she received and she tried to hide any evidence from her face but she could sense him studying her. “You look tired, dear. Why don't you have a seat. It must be exhausting carrying that baby around all the time.” She nodded and took a seat across from him. Everyone kept telling her to go on maternity leave but she refused. She planned on working until she went into labor. “So, how is your friend doing?” he asked with a knowing smirk.

Her eyes burrowed in confusion at first but then she realized he was talking about the friend she had mentioned when she first met Henry and Regina. But she knew Henry was no idiot. He knew she had been actually referring to herself, not a friend. 

Emma laughed a little. “She's fine. Just weighing her options.”

“You know, Regina may come off a bit...”

“Cold?” she asked jokingly.

“Yes, exactly,” he chuckled. “But she's really good at what she does and even if you needed help deciding, she can help. She's had a rough childhood. Our family was poor and her mother divorced me because of it and abandoned her, so she's never had a female figure to look up to. Then she had a high school sweetheart who died of lung cancer.”

Emma's features fell, a solemn look in her eyes that expressed her apologies. “That's awful.”

He shrugged casually. “Not that it's any excuse for her behavior. We all have our struggles, it's how we deal with them that makes us who we are.”

Emma nodded in agreement. 

“So, if you're unsure about what to do, she may be able to give you some guidance. She's shown a kindness to you that is normally unlike her.”

“Yeah, I've noticed,” she said, smiling weakly. “Thank you.”

“Well, I should let you get back to work.”

Emma scooted out of her seat and stood up. “I'll be back with your food.”

He nodded and smiled before she left his table, thinking about what he told her.

~~~

The next day, Mary Margaret and David took her crib shopping with James tagging along.

“So, Emma, when are you going to tell us how you got the new car?” Mary Margaret asked curiously as they walked into a baby store downtown.

“I told you, I took out a loan,” Emma deadpanned as she walked in front of them and looked around.

“And we’re supposed to believe that?” Mary Margaret asked knowingly.

James hid a smirk as he caught up with Emma. “It's true. I was with her.”

“Yeah, like we’d take your word for it,” David said sarcastically as Emma approached a dark brown wooden crib and stopped to get a better look. 

Mary Margaret elbowed David in the stomach. “Ow, what was that for?” David asked his wife, but Emma wasn't paying much attention to them. She was focused on the crib displayed in front of her and she ran her hand along the wooden railing, picturing blankets with blue elephants and a mobile hanging above it with some jungle animals. She could imagine picking her crying baby up from the crib and wrapping him up in her arms to sooth him. A smile crossed her lips at the thought.

“Emma? Is this the one you want?” David asked, pulling her from her thoughts.

“Yeah.”

“Okay, lets get it,” Mary Margaret beamed and clapped her hands in excitement. 

When they paid for the crib, David and James carried the box with the disassembled parts and brought it to David's pick-up truck, putting it in the back. Emma and Mary Margaret walked outside at a slow pace behind them, whispering. 

“You got the car from your boyfriend didn't you?” 

A smirk took over Emma’s features as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “Yeah.” And she had to admit, she liked the idea of Killian being called her boyfriend. It had a nice ring to it.

“I knew it.”

“I'm sorry I lied. I just didn't want everyone to know.”

“I know, Emma.”

“Are you gals coming or what?” David asked them as he and James stood by the cab doors. 

Mary Margaret and Emma approached the truck and the four of them got in, Emma climbing into the small cab next to James behind the front seat. “So, where's your Volkswagen?” Mary Margaret asked, continuing their conversation.

“It's in the lot at Captain’s Choice Mechanics. Liam's going to use the car for parts.”

 ~~~

“Alright, lads, time to close up shop.”

With the last car finished for the day, Liam let his crew clock out so he could close up. It had been an exhausting week and he couldn't wait to get home and shower and curl up on the couch with his wife. Not that he didn't enjoy owning his own mechanic shop. He's been fascinated with machines ever since he was big enough to hold a lantern up while his uncle cranked a socket wrench under the hood of an engine. Fixing cars was what he did best and it's how he met his wife. Ever since Cordelia came into his shop as a damsel in distress because her car had quit just down the road, he knew he was doomed. They were married a year later.

After Liam's employees left, he wiped his brow as he went outside, locking the door behind him. As he did, he heard footsteps against the gravel and dirt-covered ground, and the sound grew closer behind him. He turned around, facing a man with matted, brown hair and an expressionless face. “Can I help you?” There was concern laced in Liam's features, thinking the man might be in some sort of trouble by the looks of him. His clothes were old and ragged and there was an unsettling emptiness in his eyes. 

He looked off to the side where Liam kept the cars that were waiting to be worked on. “That car over there... how did you get that?”

Liam looked to where the man was referring to. His eyes came across Emma's yellow Volkswagen that he got from Killian a week ago. Liam wanted to wait to disassemble the parts in case she had changed her mind and decided to keep it for sentimental value. Liam turned around to face him again, eyeing him suspiciously. “I got it from a customer but I don't give out their information for privacy reasons,” Liam informed him sternly.

The man nodded understandingly as though he already knew the answer anyway. “How much for it?”

Liam shook his head. “Sorry, it's not for sale.”

The man reached into his jacket for something and Liam swallowed thickly as he watched his movements. The guy pulled his hand out and there was a thick bundle of cash wrapped in a rubber-band. He extended it to Liam, allowing the Jones brother to notice the hundred dollar bill on top of the stack. 

“How much for the Volkswagen?” the man repeated in a tone and a crazed look in his eyes that told Liam he didn't want to mess with this guy. However, Liam did not do well with bribery.

“Look mister, I know a dealer who sells classic cars that are in much better condition. I can give you his contact information-”

The man mocked him with a laugh, cutting Liam off. “You're not understanding me. I want that car right there,” he demanded, pointing to it. “Now, we can do this the easy way...” Liam's eyes followed his free hand as he pushed his jacket aside, revealing a small handgun. “Or we can do this the hard way.”


	12. Foreplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of the comments and support for this story and to those who leave me private messages or only read, you all are amazing! I didn't plan on taking this long to update but I had to work on a one-shot for cs January joy on tumblr and also another story I'm writing. This chapter was going to be longer but I broke it up and the next one will continue with Killian's pov. This one may not be what you expected but I have so many ideas for this story and it's just taking me a while to get where I want to, so please bear with me.

Liam gulped harshly, staring the man down. Liam was no coward but he didn't really think a beat-up Volkswagen Beetle was worth getting shot over. Thinking of his family, his wife and the future they had planned together, he made a decision. This man before him did not look like the type he wanted to mess with and Liam couldn't bear the thought of leaving his wife a widow. Especially after their recent loss. He couldn't put her through that again. “The car's yours. I don't want any trouble. Just let me get the keys for you.”

“Good choice.”

Liam went inside to get the keys as the man followed him making sure he wasn't up to any funny business. Liam kept looking over his shoulder cautiously, his heart pounding as he fetched the keys and handed them over. A crooked smile creeped over the man's face, sending shivers down Liam's spine.

When they walked outside and Liam locked up again, the man put a threatening hand on his shoulder just when Liam thought he was in the clear. The man leaned in, speaking quietly in a dark, husky tone. “Just so we’re clear, if you tell anyone about this, I guarantee you will never see that lovely wife of yours ever again.” He handed Liam the cash and turned to walk away.

Liam gritted his teeth, his fist clenching as he watched him go. The urge to punch the bloke straight in his nose was overwhelming. Who the bloody hell did this guy think he was, coming to this peaceful town and making threats? And how the bloody hell did he know his wife? He's never even seen this arse before. Liam let out breath to steady himself before he did something stupid. Then, his eyes drifted to the cash in his hand, his thumb sifting through the bills. He asked himself two questions. Where did a man like that get two thousand dollars in cash and who would be desperate enough to threaten him with a gun over an old Volkswagen Beetle that had well over 150,000 miles on it?

~~~

Killian’s mouth fell agape and he blinked a few times to be sure he wasn't dreaming. He had never seen anything so stunning in his entire life. “Love...” He took her hands in his and mustered a charming smile. “You literally take me breath away.”

Emma blushed and returned a shy smile. She was wearing a jacket, but it was unzipped. Underneath it, she was clad in a red dress that showed off all of her wonderful feminine parts and curves flawlessly. “I doubt that.”

Her words tore at his heart. “It's true.” He only wished he could show her just how beautiful she really was. He could only imagine that she had never received that type of appreciation. The kind that would make her feel like a valuable treasure to be loved and cherished. The kind that made her feel like a woman in all aspects of the word, to be made love to slowly, passionately, and to be treated as a princess. He knew she's never been cared for like that before.

Killian released her hands, wrapping her up in his arms underneath her jacket as he captured her lips. She sighed softly as she rested her hands on his shoulders and moved her lips slowly against his, savoring the feel and pressure of his mouth on hers. He was instantly caught up in everything she had to offer as he breathed her in. Her taste, the smell of her perfume, her delicate curves as his hands roamed her body. He could easily feel the fire inside her from the way she kissed him and tugged on the fabric of his shirt between her fingers as though the need to have him closer was just too much to bear.

He let out a groan as he found her tongue, tasting her more adequately. He lifted one of his hands, curling it around the back of her neck behind her soft, golden locks, his thumb brushing along her skin as he angled his head to deepen the kiss. There was a low rumble in his belly, and it wasn't a hunger for food. He slid his tongue along hers and she pulled him in like a current, the kiss quickly becoming rapid and heavy as she nibbled and sucked on his tongue. He could feel himself harden in his pants and his arousal only grew inside of him with every stroke of her warm, soft tongue. He knew he had to pull away before things got out of control. They hadn't even made it into the house yet.

Regrettably, he released her lips, leaving them gasping for air as he rested his forehead on hers. “Why don't we start the dinner?” he suggested with a chuckle.

“Good idea,” she said in a breathy whisper.

He could tell she was disappointed and if he were acting on his instincts, he would scoop her in his arms, carry her up to his bedroom and make sweet, passionate love to her in his bed. But it was important to him that she knew how much she meant to him that went beyond physical attraction. Especially after their encounter in his office a week ago. He had never expected to do that, but he always did love a challenge and he just couldn't resist her feminine wiles. She was enticing and made him want to do things he never thought he'd be doing, at least not with one of his patients. And he quite enjoyed the power she had over him. It was intoxicating.

Emma opened the backseat door and grabbed a grocery bag full of supplies for the Lasagna they had planned on making. He had assured her she didn't have to buy them, but she insisted.

“Allow me, love.” He took the bag from her and they went inside the kitchen. Killian set the bag down on the counter and pulled her jacket from her shoulders, hanging it up in his closet along with her purse. They took the ingredients out of the bag and Killian grabbed some things out of the pantry that he already had in stock.

They were moving around the kitchen in a very domesticated fashion, gathering pans and cooking utensils. Emma minced the garlic as Killian cut up an onion and she started cooking the sausage, garlic and onion in a pan as Killian crushed up some fresh tomatoes and chopped up some basil.

When the sausage was browned, he added the tomatoes, tomato sauce and some other ingredients as she stood at his side and admired him.

“Brown sugar?” she asked with a lifted brow as he added half of a cup to the mixture.

“Aye, it gives it an added sweetness. You've never made it that way?”

She shook her head as he sprinkled in the Basal. “No, I haven't.”

Emma boiled the water, adding the lasagna noodles to it. Killian prepared the ricotta cheese in a bowl and as the sauce mixture was cooking on the stove, Emma stirred it with a wooden spoon.

Killian came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist as he moved her hair to one side and peppered kisses to her neck. She paused her task and closed her eyes, tilting her head back, relishing in his embrace. When the sauce was cooked properly, Killian grabbed the spoon from her and scooped some of it up, blowing on it to cool it down. “Here, try this.”

She leaned in and opened her mouth, allowing him to slide the the spoon between her lips and she brought the contents of the sauce with her to taste it. He pulled the spoon away and watched as she licked her lips.

“What do you think? Is it sweet enough?”

She nodded and left behind a bit of sauce on the corner of her mouth. “It's delicious.”

He smirked and set down the spoon, gently taking her chin in his hand to bring her lips to his. He licked the sauce from her mouth and kissed her, cupping her jaw in his hands. His tongue dove in, mimicking the way he licked her soft, velvety folds a week ago, the way he nipped and sucked on her. He shuddered at the memory as their lips slowly pulled apart. “I have to agree. Very sweet and delicious,” he managed, his breathing ragged as he stared into her sparkling emerald depths, but he wasn't just talking about the sauce.

She quivered at his suggestive tone. They reluctantly pulled apart and fell back into their tasks so as not to let the food burn. They worked together, assembling the lasagna in a baking dish and put it into the preheated oven, setting the timer.

“So, where did you learn to cook?” She asked, slipping her hand into his as they headed to the family room.

“My aunt taught my brother and I when we were younger. Our parents were busy most of the time with their practice so we stayed with our aunt and uncle from time to time. And when we were teenagers, I did most of the cooking.”

Killian took a seat, straddling the lounge chair as he gestured her to sit in front of him.

“I'm sorry you don't get to spend much time with your parents. That must have been lonely” Emma sat on the edge and Killian started massaging her shoulders.

“It's okay, love. Liam and I have always had each other and always kept ourselves occupied with our interests and hobbies. We were just grateful to have parents. And we knew they loved us, in fact they took us to work a lot and spend time with us when they weren't with patients. And every moment they weren't working, they were with us, apart from bedtime. I can only imagine that you had it much worst. I don't know what I would have done without parents.”

Emma shrugged as Killian worked his hands down her back. “It was tough but I managed.”

“Well, if you ask me, anyone willing to abandon their child shouldn't deserve to have one and definitely doesn't deserve the love of one, especially from someone as special as you are.” He could feel her stiffen under his touch and she turned to look at him, offering a small smile. He lifted his hand to her chin and kissed her cheek.

“People keep telling me I'm special but I just don't see it.”

“Well, you should believe them, because it's true.” He flashed her an encouraging smile and moved to sit back into the chair, urging her to join him.

She got up and and went to him, taking the spot in front of him. She rested her legs across the length of the chaise as she laid back so she was pressed into his front as he wrapped his arms around her, splaying his hands on her belly. They shifted into a comfortable position and she rested her head on his chest.

As he laid kisses to the crown of her head, he thought about what she said; people telling her she was special and he was glad she had those people in her life. He never had been especially close to the Nolans, but he respected Mary Margaret and David. However, he despised the other Nolan brother. “Can I ask you something, love?”

“Yeah, what is it?”

“It seems that you've gotten close with…” He paused, thinking about how he wanted to ask what he had in mind. They had been seeing one another for very long, romantically speaking, so he didn't want to come off as the possessive jealous type, but he cared about her and didn't want her to get hurt. “...James. I know you're just friends, but I have to admit I've known him for a while and I don't trust him.”

“You're not jealous are you?” she asked teasingly.

He sighed a breath of relief, glad that he didn't upset her. “No, I just… I don't want to see him let you down, that's all.”

“He won't,” she said confidently. “You don't have to worry about that.” She placed her hands over his, her fingers toying with his. “We understand each other and I know I can trust him.”

“How can you be sure?” he asked, resting his chin on her head.

“His eyes,” she replied simply.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I have this superpower. I can tell when people are lying. I can sense when they're dishonest or insincere by looking into their eyes. I can't explain it, it's just kind of like a sixth sense. It's how I can always tell him and David apart, even before I knew anything about them.”

“That's quite a superpower you have then.” He thought about that for a moment. “So, I take it that's how you knew you could trust me?”

“Exactly. I knew the moment I looked into your eyes. I could see warmth and comfort there. Something I wasn't used to at the time.”

“If that's true then why did you ask for a different doctor at first?” he asked curiously.

“Come on, have you seen yourself in the mirror recently?” she laughed.

Killian's face fell in confusion.

“Let me put it this way. If you went to see a young, gorgeous female doctor for, lets say a prostate exam or had to be undressed in front of them while she touched you in intimate places for medical purposes, wouldn't you feel insecure and uncomfortable?”

He chuckled at that, his cheeks filling with blush. “I see your point.” He peered down at her as she tilted her head to face him, kissing his lips. “Are you trying to say that you were off-put by my devilishly handsome good looks?”

“Yes,” she laughed.

“Believe me, you have nothing to be insecure about. Every part of you is beautiful, inside and out.”

“But I had bruises and scars on my legs,” she reminded him.

He stiffened at the thought. “The only thing ugly about your bruises and scars is the man who did that to you.” He wondered how such an intuitive person like her let such a monster creep into her heart. “When you met Neal, did you see trust in his eyes?” He immediately regretted the question when he felt her shiver in his arms. He knew he shouldn't have brought it up. He didn't want to ruin their evening. “If you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to. I was only curious, love.”

“It's fine,” she assured him as her head reclaimed the spot on his chest. “I actually knew he was trouble when I met him. I could see the unpredictability and danger in his eyes, even if he was harmless at first. But I mean I was only seventeen at the time. What the hell did I know anyways? And before I met him, I slept under a bridge, so danger was not a deterring factor for me. In fact I lived for danger and the ‘unpredictable’. Maybe that's why I fell for Neal in the first place. I felt like I was home when I was with him.” She let out an exasperated sigh. “That obviously changed over the years. I grew to hate and despise him for what he did to me but I also loved him at the same time. It made it very difficult to leave.”

“How did you do it, love? If you don't mind me asking. How did you leave?”

“I had thought about it for a long time and planned it in my head over and over. I even hid a stash of cash that I saved from waitressing. But running away was just a pipe dream for a long time. And I guess getting pregnant gave me the courage I needed. I would never be able to live with myself if I brought a baby into this world for Neal to torment and abuse. I may have let him get away with that with me but nobody lays a hand on my baby,” Emma stated protectively as she put her hands on her belly. “The night after he pushed me to the floor and I fell on my baby bump, I decided that I wasn't going to let him do that to me anymore and risk the life of my baby. So, I came home from work and he was drunk off his ass like I knew he would be. I kept refilling his drink for him until he passed out on the couch at about two in the morning. I quickly went into our room and grabbed a few clothes and the money I saved and snuck out. My heart was pounding the whole time, I was so nervous that he would wake up or that one of his neighbor friends would stop by. Luckily, all of the houses were dark and there wasn't anyone in sight so I got in my car and drove to a gas station outside of town. I smashed my cell phone and discarded all of my credit cards, anything that he could use to track me down. Then I just kept driving, only stopping for food, gas and to rest my eyes when I needed to.”

“Well, I'm proud of you, love. Some women in your situation would have… chosen other paths… maybe have given up and had an abortion instead.”

“I could never do that. I'd rather give up my own life,” she said adamantly. “Even if Neal is… even if he did attack me for resisting him and even if he did force himself on me and…” Emma choked on her words as a tear slipped from her eyes. “This baby is still my child and I could never just let him go.” Emma turned and started sobbing into Killian's shirt as he cradled her in his arms, rocking her gently.

“Hey, it's okay, love. You and your baby are safe, now. I would never let anything happen to either of you,” his said earnestly. He would do anything to make sure of that.

His heart broke for her as he felt his own tears stinging his eyes. He whispered soothing words in her ear and stroked her hair as she cried softly into his chest.

After a while, they could hear the timer go off and by that time Emma had no more tears to shed, her cheeks stained as Killian dropped a kiss to her forehead.

“I have to use your bathroom,” she murmured as he helped her up. “Okay, love. I'll get the Lasagna out of the oven, sweetheart.” He caressed her cheek as she smiled weakly. “I'm sorry for crying on our date,” she apologized with a strangled laugh. “I seem to do that a lot when I'm around you.”

“No need to apologize, love. I told you before, I'm here for you whenever you need to talk. I just hope that I'm never the one making you cry.”

Emma put her arms around the back of his neck and pressed her lips to his. “You could only do that if you broke my heart.”

His heart sank at the mere thought of such a thing. “Well if I were you, I wouldn't place a bet on that,” he said, offering a small smirk.

“I'll take your word on it.” She smiled and pulled away, turning around to head to the restroom as he went to the kitchen to get the Lasagna.

He served the Lasagna on two plates and they ate on the sofa, engaging in pleasant conversation. They also came up with something to tell Rosabell when Emma showed up for her appointment the following week, although Killian didn't like the idea very well, nor did Emma, but they knew it would be believable. Neither of them enjoyed lying about their relationship, especially considering the fact that they had to hide their affections for each other from everyone. And he couldn't help but wish that he could take her on a proper date and show her off to his parents and everyone else he knew. The fact that he couldn't bothered him more than he would ever admit.

After they finished eating, he took the dirty dishes to the sink and rinsed them off. When he returned to her on the sofa, they settled into a comfortable position. He curled his arm around her shoulder as she rested her hand on his chest. Emma's face was buried in the crook of his neck as she started pressing her lips to his skin. He groaned and tilted his head back as she kissed his neck, her hand sliding up to to his face to bring him closer. He closed his eyes and drew in a long breath as her fingers brushed along the scruff of his chin. He enjoyed the sensation coursing through him, the feel of her warm lips on his skin, arousal stirring in his belly and traveling south. She lightly sucked and nibbled on his neck, causing his erection to grow as her hand slid down his body. He felt the urge to stop her but she was quick in her endeavor to grab his package and all inhibitions escaped him. Another groan spilled from his lips as she started rubbing the hardness through his jeans, fostering heat that spread through his body and accumulated below his belt. The logical part of his brain was foggy with lust and in all honesty, he didn't want her to stop.

“Fuck…” he whispered as he ground his crotch against her hand. It's been far too long since he's been touched by anyone but himself.

“How does that feel?” she asked quietly in his ear.

“Gods, so good, love…”

She smiled deviously. “See, I don't even have to get you drunk to seduce you.”

A smile curved his mouth as he managed a reply, remembering their conversation from their first date. He didn't need to be intoxicated from alcohol, she was intoxicating enough. “No love, you've got me in the palm of your hand,” he quipped.

She giggled and it was probably the most pleasant sound he's ever heard. Although if she kept up her ministrations, he's certain he could extract more pleasant sounds from that beautiful mouth of hers.

Emma pulled her lips from his neck and sat up, undoing his belt and unzipping his jeans. He bit his bottom lip, anticipation building as she reached into his boxers and pulled out his unbearably hard cock. She moaned, taking it into her hand, stroking him up and down, brushing her thumb over the beads of pre-cum that leaked from his tip.

“Love, if you keep doing that, I'm going to come,” he managed, his voice wrecked as she paid no attention and slid off the couch, settling in between his thighs. He didn't have time to protest any further before she took him in her mouth. A loud groan escaped him as his hands found her hair, his fingers losing themselves in her locks. Her face sank down further upon him, gradually adjusting and devouring his whole length. He rocked himself slowly in her hot mouth, not wanting to hurt her. She released him, holding him steady in her hand as she looked up at him.

“Don't hold back. I want to make you feel good,” she breathed. “I want you to be selfish and take what your heart desires.”

He opened his eyes and lifted his head from the couch, looking down at her. “I have no desire to hurt you.”

“You won't,” she assured him. “I promise you can't hurt me.” He swallowed thickly, wondering if she meant that he couldn't hurt her anymore than she already has been because she’s developed a high tolerance for pain or if she was just immune to it altogether. “Please, Killian… I want to taste your cum in my mouth like you’ve tasted me.” He was surprised by her plea but at the same time, he was unbelievably turned on.

“Yes mam. If you insist,” he concurred with delight, allowing her to continue as she lowered her head again and kissed his velvety tip. He watched as his hard length disappeared inside of her mouth and she proceeded to suck on him. Her lips felt amazing around him and he threw his head back into the sofa, groaning as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. She took her sweet time torturing him and teasing him with her lips and tongue, although it didn't take her long to have him unraveling when the head of his cock hit the back of her throat and she moaned, sending a bolt of electricity through his body.

“Emma… oh fuck that's good...”

His hands cupped the back of her head, pressing her just a bit further, no longer able to hold back as he thrusted himself deep into her mouth, chasing his orgasm. She responded by bobbing her head more fiercely, and he was soon on the edge of release. She moved faster, taking him as deep as she could until his hips were stuttering and his body stilled, shooting his cum down her throat.

His body went limp as he sank into the couch, catching his breath and letting his heart slow down. She gave him one last suck and licked his slit, making him shudder before climbing into his lap, her legs straddling him. “Bloody hell…” His breathing was ragged as he tried to gather his strength.

However, she only made it more difficult when she unbuttoned his shirt and ran her hands through his chest hair and up to his neck and jaw. His hands rested at her hips, gently pressing his fingertips into her clothed skin. “Doing alright there?”

“Oh, my sweet love, you have no idea.” He was still floating from his orgasm as she pressed gentle kisses to his neck.

Finally, he was able to move again and grabbed her hand as he lifted his head and opened his eyes, bringing her fingers to his lips. They're eyes met, the stunning green piercing through him. They stared each other down, desire burning in their depths, both of them silent. He wanted to tell her he loved her right then and there, but he knew it was too soon, even though he knew she felt it too, she practically told him so.

Before he could form any other coherent thoughts, she grabbed his collar and smashed her lips into his. He closed his eyes again, savoring the touch of her soft lips and the taste of her tongue. The kiss gradually grew more intense, igniting the fire inside of him once again. She moaned, feeling the evidence of his arousal through her panties as she rolled her hips into him. He groaned as his hand followed the curves of her body, his fingertips itching to touch her breasts that were pressed firmly into his chest. He willed himself to stop and release her lips, catching his breath as he tried to speak.

“Emma… we shouldn't…”

She whined in complaint, chasing his lips with hers as he pulled away. “If it's because you don't have protection, I think it's safe to say you can't knock me up,” she joked with a strangled laugh. Her lips were kiss-swollen, her face flushed, hair tousled, and eyes glittering. “And you have first-hand knowledge that I'm clean, and I know you haven't been with anyone since Milah.”

“Love, that's not it. I just think we should wait.”

She pulled back, her face a mixture of disappointment and confusion. “Why? Because I'm pregnant and too big? I thought you of all people would accept me this way.” He could hear the irritation in her words and he berated himself for being such a bloody moron.

“Emma, you know that's not it. I find you to be insanely attractive as you are, believe me. I would tear your clothes in a heartbeat if I wasn't so much of a sodding idiot.” His words came out a little more loudly than he intended and to make matters worse, she looked even more confused.

“Then what is it?”

He considered his answer before putting it together in words, speaking in a more gentle and breezy tone. “Well, you know I don't have any problem with the little lad, but…” He put his hands on her stomach, caressing her gently to soothe her. Her expression relaxed underneath his touch as she patiently awaited his answer. “But, he's always in my way,” Killian replied with a light chuckle.

“Well, I know, but we can work around him, can't we?” she asked, her lips pulling into a seductive smirk.

“Aye, but our first time together…” he leaned in, his voice low and raspy. “I want to be able to hold your body against mine, watch you writhe in my arms as I make you come undone.”

Her eyes were filled with a yearning desire as though she were imagining what he was saying and a small whine fell from her lips. “Well, we have plenty of time for that after I have the baby, don't you think?”

He loved her optimism and the fact that she was thinking about them as a couple after she had the baby. “Aye, but-”

Emma pressed a finger to his lips to shush him. “No more buts. You're over-thinking this. I want you. You want me. It's that simple. If you want our first time to be memorable than why not take advantage of this unique opportunity of me being pregnant? I have a lifetime ahead of me of not being pregnant so I refuse to let my pregnancy get in our way. And yes, we might have to put a little more work into it, but…” Emma smirked and batted her eyelashes flirtatiously as she leaned in, cupping his jaw in her hands, speaking in a playful tone. “...that just means we’ll have to experiment and try multiple positions to find one that works and have fun while we do.”

Without even blinking, Killian lifted her up effortlessly, letting her feet hit the floor before he adjusted his pants and stood up. He scooped her in his arms, picking her up and kissing her deeply as he made his way out of the family room and to the staircase, using his back to open doors in his path. Emma beamed with excitement as they reached the stairs, smiling and blushing.

“Wait. You shouldn't carry me up. You won't be able to hold onto the railing if you trip or something,” she pointed out, her tone ringing with enthusiasm.

“Good point.” He was gushing with excitement as well, a smile spread across his lips as he set her down and took her hand. They went up the steps as quickly as her pregnant belly would allow. He felt like a giddy schoolboy losing his virginity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you all really think I was going to kill off Liam? :P Actually, there will be a lot more interaction with him in the coming chapters.


	13. A Long Time Coming

Reaching the top of the staircase, Killian led her to his bedroom. They wasted no time crashing into one another, hands reaching for each other, his face buried in the crook of her neck as he peppered her skin with tender kisses. He had his hands on her waist as she gripped onto his shoulders for balance and they both laughed as they stumbled through the door.

He captured her lips, her spirited tongue quickly invading his mouth. His own tongue danced fervidly with hers, letting heat and desire overtake his body as she helped him shove his unbuttoned shirt from his shoulders and arms. Letting it fall to the floor, they broke the kiss so he could pull her dress from her body as she lifted her arms to allow him to remove it. His eyes drank in her form as he tossed the dress aside. She was wearing a laced red bra and panties and he smirked at that, knowing she put them on just for him, for what she was hoping to happen tonight.

“I take it you planned on seducing me all along,” he teased with a smug grin.

She shot him a coy smile and nodded. “Absolutely,” she replied without shame.

His eyes grew dark with lust as he knelt in front of her and placed his hands on her belly as he left a trail of sweet kisses down her round form. She moaned softly above him as the kisses became wet and seductive and his hand followed the curve of her belly to find what was hidden below. His thumbs hooked onto her red panties and he pulled them down, letting them fall to her ankles. He let her sweet, feminine perfume befuddle his senses as he pressed a kiss to her exquisitely delicate nub and dipped his finger into folds. Gods, she was incredibly wet and dripping.

“Mmm, so wet for me darling…” she moaned and bucked her hips in anticipation. He had to gather himself, but somehow managed to stand up as she stepped out of her underwear and he came behind her to unlatch her bra. He lowered her straps as he sprinkled her shoulder with feather-light kisses. Once the bra hit the floor, she turned around, revealing her entire body to him in it's pure, naked form.  
His breath hitched in his throat.

“So beautiful…” he whispered.

He's seen her gorgeous parts before but she's changed since then. Her nipples and areolas were a tad darker, but still a recognizable tint of pink, her breasts more full and round and she proved to him once again that she was the most stunning thing he's ever seen.

He could tell she felt a bit insecure about her belly, though, so he would make sure she knew exactly how perfect and incredibly beautiful she was. He didn't even know where to start. There were so many avenues to explore, so many parts of her wonderful body he wanted to appreciate and give attention to.

His eyes never tore away from hers as he offered his hand. She took it without hesitation and he led her to his large, king size bed covered in dark blue, silk blankets and throw pillows. He urged her onto the mattress and helped her up until she was kneeling in front of him. He decided to start with her breasts and work his way down. He reached for them, feeling the swollen weight between his fingers as he kneaded her delicate flesh.

Her eyes fell shut as she enjoyed the treatment. He was gentle, yet firm as he pinched her nipples between his fingers, watching them poke out and stiffen in his grasp. He continued tweaking one while he took the other in his mouth, lightly sucking and nipping as her hands delve into his hair. He groaned and made little suckling noises as he thoroughly indulged in her warm, succulent breasts.

She let out gasps and moans above him, bucking her hips to seek some sort of friction. He unlatched her nipple and allowed his lips to travel south, leaving open, wet kisses in his path as the hand that wasn't playing with her breast went to her nub, his fingers slipping into her wet folds. He kissed every inch of skin within reach, her belly, her protruding navel, her thighs. She was squirming with delight and it was an arousing sight to say the least.

He came back up to her, his fingers still teasing her aching core. “Love, I want you to tell me when you're uncomfortable in any way. I may have spend a lot of time with pregnant women, but I've never made love to one. And I want to make this as good for you as possible,” he admitted, his voice low and husky. “Promise you'll tell me if it's not?”

She nodded. “I promise.” Her eyes were glowing, full of want. “Now take off those pants and join me on the bed,” she demanded with a seductive smirk.

He complied without hesitation, pulling his remaining clothing off, although he had another idea in mind instead of getting on the bed. She licked her lips, eyeing him hungrily as he took his erection in hand and started stroking, warming himself up as he captured her lips. As their tongues mingled together, he rubbed the head of his cock against Emma's plump belly. He slowly moved his shaft over her stomach, massaging it with back and forth motions, white cum leaking from his slit and leaving a thin trail on her belly. He brushed the head of his penis past her navel, enjoying the feel of her smooth skin, the small nub of flesh pushed up against his tip.

“Gods, you feel good. I can't wait be inside of you,” he breathed. The anticipation was overwhelming.

She moaned and took over stroking, moving her hand up and down his shaft. He groaned and let out a whisper as he rocked himself into her touch. "Why don't you lay back and let me take you like this, love?”

She nodded and laid on her back. He grabbed her thighs and pulled her to the edge of the bed. She wasn't quite to his level so he grabbed a fluffy pillow and lifted her bottom to tuck it underneath, aligning her with his hips. He took his member in his hand again, stroking himself as he opened her folds, gazing at her wonderful pink flesh that he was dying to get lost in.

“Comfortable, love?”

“Yeah.”

He stepped closer and wrapped her long legs around his hips. He lined himself up to her entrance, her nectar coating his tip as he took his time, slowly entering her warmth inch by wonderfully aching inch. He groaned and grabbed her thighs to keep her anchored. She rolled up her hips, aiding him as his long length took claim in her depths, her delicious walls so tight around his thickness; she felt like absolute heaven. He found it difficult to maintain balance, her wetness and soft moans making him weak in the knees, although he hated the distance between them. He eventually pushed past the crippling stupor he was in and thrusted deeper. It felt surreal being with her like this; being with anyone for that matter. He's known her for three months and he had only fantasized about this. And he was glad he had waited. He was glad that she was his first since Milah. Emma was definitely worth the wait.

Once he was buried completely inside of her velvety goodness, he gave her a hard, purposeful thrust that had her spiraling into release. Her hands gripped the sheets as she cursed and cried out. The sounds from her lips made him shudder. This was so much better than being in his office where she had to hold back. He continuously rutted his length into his sweet goddess, making her come, her body convulsing and writhing under his gaze as her walls shattered around him.

He slowly slipped out of her and joined her in the bed. “Now, why don't you hop on and ride me, so I can see that gorgeous body of yours?”

She was still coming down from her orgasm, letting her legs dangle over the edge of the bed as she looked over at him, unsure. “I don't know if I want you seeing me from that angle while I look like this… my big breasts dangling in front of you.”

He smirked and lifted a quirky brow as he took a breast in his hand, squeezing gently. “I struggle to see a problem with that, dear. Besides, as I've told you before, your body is absolutely gorgeous,” he assured her, sincerity in his tone. “Why don't we try it and if you don't like it, we can try something else?”

She eyed at him skeptically, her lips holding a smile as she sat up. He laid back into the mattress and patted his lap, urging her to him. She climbed on top of him and straddled his hips, taking his hard length in her hand. He groaned, feeling her smooth fingertips against his skin. “Let me take you, sweetheart.”

She immediately complied and lifted her hips, bringing his cock to her soaking core. She released him and slid down easily as he placed his hands on either side of her belly to hold her up. She leaned over a bit, pressing her hands in his chest as they both started moving slowly. He put most of the work into it, not wanting her to over-exhaust herself.

“How's this, Emma?”

“It's good. Don't stop.” She encouraged him with a sharp buck of her hips.

He groaned and pressed her into him over and over in slow circling motions, gradually going in deeper with every thrust. His heart was racing as his eyes scanned her form, reaching her gorgeous breasts as they lightly bounced above her belly.

He could tell she was slightly uncomfortable from her position, trying to hold herself up, so he removed his hands and grabbed onto her breasts, feeling the soft weight as his fingers gripped into her skin. She leaned into his hands and gathered her energy, rolling her hips into him while picking up the pace.

She soon grew tired and let him know. She climbed off of him, collapsing into the bed beside him. He turned her on her side so that she was facing away from him and he sat up, pressing kisses to her thighs underneath her bottom, his hands groping and kneading into her skin. Her breathing was shallow as she let out soft moans. He moved his lips tortuously slow as he reached the perfectly rounded ass and pressed seductive kisses there, making his way along the expanse of her butt. His hands massaged her thigh as he kissed the valley of her ass-cheeks. He savored the feel of her flesh against his lips, so soft and delicate, the smell of her skin, so sweet and addictive.

He finally came up again and took her chin in his hand, bringing her mouth to his. Her breath was hot and heavy as they kissed, his hands wandering over her body, cupping her plump breasts while teasing her nipples with his thumb. Then he let his hand smooth over her stomach, drifting around to her ass. He was still hard as a rock, his length slick with her arousal as he grabbed her asscheek. He pressed his erection between her cheeks and rocked his hips against her as he released her lips and whispered in her ear.

“Want to know a secret, love?”

She nodded with a moan.

“I study breasts and vaginas but I'm actually an ass and legs man.”

She let out a strangled laugh. "Oh really?”

“Aye. Don't get me wrong, I enjoy all of your lovely parts, but you, my love, have a very superb ass." He gave her bottom a squeeze with his hand and a thrust with his hips before lifting her leg and hitching it over his. “I want to feel your wonderful ass against me and feel you around my cock so I can come inside of you, love.” His voice was shattered and wrecked as he pulled on her earlobe. “Will you let me do that?”

“Oh, yes! Please,” she cried out softly and shifted as he grabbed his length and lined himself up to her entrance. She bucked her hips back and he entered her swollen flesh, plunging into her soaking wet folds as he grabbed her hip. She gasped in delight, letting her body relax as he rocked himself against her ass. Her walls were slick and still throbbing from her orgasm.

His hand went to her belly, his fingers caressing her as he took his time, then slowly increased his speed. Her soft cries and moans filled the room as the pace became more rapid and she was soon crumbling around him. He felt her grip him tighter, pull him closer by her leg as she shook violently.

“Oh, Killian…”

"That's it. Come around my cock, love.”

She screamed, her orgasm crashing over her in sharp waves, her leg quivering above him. He pulled her more sharply against him and felt his own orgasm building. He plunged into her quick and hard, chasing his pleasure until his body trembled and convulsed. He groaned, his hips stilling as his seed spurted deep inside of her.

They were panting heavily and he was still reeling when he pulled out of her. She turned herself around to her other side facing him, both of them hot and sweaty as he kissed her forehead. He pulled her closer, the remnants of his orgasm leaking from his tip as it was pressed against her belly. He stroked her disheveled hair as they tried to catch their breaths.

“You were right, that was fun, love. I'm sorry I ever had doubts about this.”

She managed a reassuring smile. “It's okay. I think your reasons were sweet, but I needed you,” she whispered and combed her hand through his hair. ”And it's been a very very long time since I've been able to say that to someone and actually mean it.”

Killian gently grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles. ”I know the feeling. I've never felt the need to be with anyone since Milah. After she died, I buried myself in books and hid behind the walls of the hospital and the practice to cover up the pain. Then you showed up and…” his throat went dry as she looked at him with an intense gaze. “You're the first person I've wanted to be with since then. And I know the situation's not ideal. I would love to actually take you out to a fancy restaurant or a museum and hold hands with you in public and show the world that I'm with you-”

“It's okay. I don't need those things. I just need you.” She gave him a reassuring smile and kissed his cheek.

“Even so, love. You only deserve the best and I want to give that to you.” Killian kissed her lips and she accepted his answer even though he knew she didn't think she deserved the best.

He wasn't sure what their future looked like but he did know one thing for certain; he would give up everything to be with her, if that's what it took. Although, he knew she would never let him do that.

Eventually they covered themselves in blankets and Emma laid on her other side again, her back pressed into his stomach as his arms went around her waist, their legs sated and tangled together. He kissed the back of her head and buried his face in her hair, his hands resting on her precious belly as they slowly drifted off to sleep.

A few hours later, Killian was awoken by his phone ringing from the pocket of his jeans. He groaned as he got up to answer it, trying not to wake up Emma as he carefully removed his arm from underneath her. Wiping the sleep from his eyes, he sat up and slipped out of bed.

By the time he retrieved his phone, it had already went to voicemail and he saw that it was from the hospital. Then he received a text from Ruby, saying that one of his patients went into labor ahead of schedule. He quickly threw on his clothes and scribbled a note for Emma, letting her know he had to go and he also wrote down the alarm code and instructions in case she had to leave before he got back. He left the note on the nightstand and pressed a kiss to her temple. He hated to leave but he couldn't help the satisfied grin that was permanently fixed to his lips as he left the house.

~~~

“Okay, what gives?” Ruby asked, a spark of curiosity in her eyes as they walked through the hospital halls after the delivery.

“What do you mean?” Killian asked as he tried to fight the smile that was threatening his lips.

She shook her head. “Please, don't play dumb. You’ve been smiling since you got here. Even during delivery. I'm surprised you don't creep out your patient,” Ruby teased. “I mean who gets that excited over delivering a baby?” She turned her head to look at him, still waiting for an answer. He could feel her studying him those big, hazel eyes of hers. Then she stopped suddenly and grabbed his shoulder to stop him, urging him to face her, a wide, toothy grin spreading over her lips. “OH. MY. GOD...!!”

Confusion washed over his features. “What?”

She leaned in closer, speaking more quietly, but the excitement was still ringing in her tone. “You got laid, didn't you?!”

Killian felt his cheeks burn as they filled with blush. He scratched a spot behind his ear not even noticing that a smile had been working across his lips again.

“Oh, you can't deny it now. You have to spill. Come on, tell me,” Ruby begged as she bounced with glee.

Killian chuckled. She was right. There was no point in trying to deny it with her. She would just press him until he broke down anyways. “Fine, you got me.”

Her smile only grew (if that were even possible) as she clapped her hands. She leaned in even to speak in a whisper for nobody else to hear. “It happened with Emma, didn't it?”

“Ruby…” his cheeks grew more flushed and he started walking again as Ruby followed him and came by his side, putting her hands up in defeat. “Okay, okay. If you don't want to share that's fine. But you know I would never tell anyone.”

“I know. I just don't think this is the time nor place to talk about this, lass.”

“Got it,” she agreed as they continued to walk. “So, are you seeing her again?”

Killian sighed in defeat, the smile blooming over his lips never fading as he thought about his pregnant, naked Swan. “She's still in my bed.”

Her eyes blew wide with elation. “Really? You go Killian!” she exclaimed proudly. “I knew it was only a matter of time before you found the courage to take that step and sleep with her. I'm so happy for you.”

“Sleep with who?”

Killian and Ruby turned around to find Victor Whale behind them. Killian was surprised to see him and greeted him with a hug and a pat on the back. “Good to see you, mate.”

“You too. And Ruby,” he looked at her, flashing her a wink. She rolled her eyes as the three of them started walking again, Victor in the middle. “So, who did you sleep with again?”

“Uhhh…” Killian stumbled for an answer. He had hoped the subject had been forgotten.

“Dr. Tink,” Ruby blurted out after seeing his struggle.

Victor’s face lit up as he put an arm over Killian's shoulder. “You dog. I have to say I didn't think you had it in you. It's about time you got laid. We were all starting to get worried.”

Killian’s smile went dry. He inwardly cursed Ruby for telling him it was Tink. “Well, I'm glad to know that apperantly my sexlife was a topic of conversation,” Killian said sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

“You mean lack of,” he corrected. “Come on, Killian. A guy who looks at vaginas all day and doesn't get laid… there's something wrong with that,” Victor taunted and dropped his arm as they walked through a set of doors. “Especially since that hot little blonde has a had thing for you for god knows how long.”

“Leave him alone,” Ruby said as she swatted his stomach. “You only wish you could have that kind of self control.”

Victor shook his head and laughed. “No, not really.”

“What are you doing here anyway?” Ruby asked curiously. “Shouldn't you be in Los Angeles?”

“I flew in last night. The chief called me to help out with some complicated reconstructive surgeries,” Victor boasted. “And I'm just the plastic surgeon for the job. I've been meaning to come here anyways. We need to get a drink sometime while I'm in town, Killian.”

“Sure thing, mate. And can you not tell anyone about…”

“How you slept with Dr. Tink? Sure thing,” Victor assured him with a wink before they parted ways. Although, Killian had his doubts that the doctor could keep his mouth shut. Victor Whale could keep a secret as well as he could keep it in his pants.

When Killian left the hospital, he walked through the parking lot to his car as his phone rang in his pocket. He retrieved it, glancing at the screen to see that the call was from Liam. Killian cursed his brother for his timing, knowing that he probably wanted to have breakfast. But Killian had been looking forward to getting back to Emma and spending the morning with her.

Then he remembered how late in the morning it actually was. Normally Liam was at work by now. He answered his phone, confusion washing over his face. “Shouldn't you be at work, Liam?”

“Good morning to you too, little brother,” Liam chuckled, but Killian could sense a shakiness to his tone, a nervous tick in his words. “What are you doing at the moment? I have some news.”


	14. Coincidental Encounters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know I took a long time to update, but I needed a break to work on other things and take care of personal matters and honestly, I've just been stressed about this story and I've changed some things that I had planned originally. Thank you all for bearing with me and putting up with my terrible cliffhangers. I can't say the next chapters will be much better, but I don't plan them that way, the story just sort of writes itself :). The usual warnings and tags apply, including smut and mentions of rape and abuse. Anyway, enough babbling. Hope you enjoy.

Emma sighed softly, feeling lips and tongue on her skin, the tingle between her legs growing by the second. Eyes still closed, her hands reached for the back of his head, her fingers weaving through his soft hair. His mouth was hot on her stiffened nipple as he sucked, twirling his tongue around the bud.

“Killian… please...” Her quiet words were full of encouragement that seemed to fuel his movements.

He growled against her skin, sending vibrations through her as his hand reached for her clit. She quivered, her core throbbing for him as she waited in anticipation. His thumb was pressed into her nub as he started rubbing circles with his fingers, groaning with her breast still in his mouth. Softly bucking her hips into his touch, she cried out quietly, happily surrendering her body to him. She was too tired to protest, not that she wanted to. His hands and lips and tongue felt incredible on her.

He was soon releasing her breast from his mouth and kissed both of her nipples before lowering himself to her aching center. His tongue was instantly on her slit, encouraging her to open herself up for him. “Mmm… I want to lick you, love. Spread your legs for me,” he begged sweetly in between a trail of kisses down her folds. She immediately obliged, lifting her knees and spreading her legs to give him full access to her. She was so wet and dripping, she knew it wouldn't take long for her to come in his mouth.

He nuzzled her entrance with his nose, letting her irresistible aroma invade his senses. She moaned in anticipation, bucking her hips again, begging for his talented mouth that she had dreamt about since they day he ate her out in his office. If it were possible, she became even more aroused just thinking about it.

His tongue dove into her warmth and began licking and nipping as he caressed her thigh with his hand. She was moaning and tugging on his dark locks to pull him closer, and her responses seemed to inspire him to move quicker, using more tongue and growling as he feasted on her wonderful flesh. His hand moved to her belly, lovingly soothing her skin. She happily accepted everything he offered, no longer feeling the insecurities she had last night. He made her feel so beautiful and desirable, something she wasn't used to, especially since her belly had grown to the size it was.

Killian groaned, thoroughly enjoying lapping up everything she had with his incredible tongue as he brought his hand to her thigh again, lifting her leg and holding it into place for better access. Her body was writhing, consistent moans escaping into the air as she let him bring her to the edge. It was different than last time. There was no teasing or torturing; he seemed to be just devouring her cunt into his mouth like a man starved. Not that she was complaining; she enjoyed every second of it and was crumbling to pieces in a matter of minutes. He drew in her hard nub, sucking her clit greedily until she was coming and screaming out in blissful pleasure that left her muscles convulsing.

He gave a final stroke of his tongue, making her wince before he pressed a wet, delicate kiss to her thigh, breathing heavily on her skin.

Her eyes fluttering open, she was coming down from her high as he made a trail of soft, wet kisses up her stomach and breasts until he reached her lips. “Morning, love.”

“A very good morning, indeed,” Emma breathed with a smile falling over her lips as he captured them slowly. She sighed into the kiss, closing her eyes again and savoring the taste of her essence on his tongue. She reached for him, running her hands up his chest before realizing he was wearing clothes. She broke the kiss, gently pushing him away. “You got dressed?”

“Aye. I got a call and had to deliver a baby.” He covered them in blankets and laid next to her, wrapping his arm around her as she curled up into his embrace. “I was hoping you’d still be here when I came back.”

She looked at him, surprised. “I didn’t even notice that you were gone, honestly. I slept like a rock.”

“Good, I’m glad. I didn’t want to wake you, so I left you a note.” He kissed her cheek and she could feel the broad shape of his lips against her skin.

“You seem awfully happy for just getting back from the hospital,” she teased with a weak laugh.

He lifted a flirty brow, biting his bottom lip. “Hmmm… I wonder why that is. The wonderful dinner we had last night, the delightful dessert followed by even more dessert, sleeping next to you or having some delicious morning breakfast in bed. Did I mention the amazing sex?”

Emma laughed. “Actually no. You implied it three times but no, you didn’t mention the word itself.”

“Well… that’s what you get for asking questions you already know the answer to,” he teased playfully.

Emma lightly smacked his shoulder as she kissed his lips. When she pulled away, she could see something else in his expression. It was happiness, but a different kind. Perhaps excitement. “Okay, what else is making you happy?”

Killian blushed as he scratched behind his ear with his free hand. “Ah, you do have quite the superpower, love. Well… I was going to tell you over an actual breakfast but I guess now is as good a time as any.”

Her face fell slightly in confusion. “What is it?”

“Liam called me before I came home and I stopped over at his house for a moment because he had some news… it turns out he and his wife are having a baby.”

Emma’s eyes lit up in shock. “That’s great! I’m so happy for them…. but I thought that… I mean when we ran into eachother at the store he was buying….”

“Protection and tampons? I know. I was surprised too. But I could tell just by looking at her this morning that she was pregnant. They recently started trying again and were trying to throw me off so I wouldn’t butt in like last time.”

“Last time?”

He sighed softly, his smile fading a bit. “Cordelia was pregnant a year ago but she had a miscarriage. They both took it pretty hard.”

“Oh my god. That’s awful.”

“Aye, it was. They had been trying for years before that, with my help… I started her with fertility treatments and I may have been a little too encouraging, but only because I love them both and I couldn’t wait to have a little niece or nephew. They were so happy when I told her she was pregnant… but when I had to be the one to tell her that she lost the baby… it was devastating.”

“So they made you think that they weren’t trying when they were?”

“Well, they didn’t want to get their hopes up or mine I guess. But they actually got pregnant before they started actively trying again, from what I gathered. I doubt that they used condoms every time.” With that, he let out a small laugh. “Sorry, I’m used to talking about this stuff with my patients, it doesn’t even phase me anymore. Liam always gets embarrassed by me when I start talking conception methods, especially when it involves him and his wife, which is why they didn’t want me to butt in.”

“I could imagine,” Emma laughed. “Well, I will have to congratulate them when I see them.”

“Thanks, love. They would like that. Liam was so ecstatic… but I couldn't help but think that something was bothering him.”

“Like what? Do you think he might be worried about Cordelia having another miscarriage?”

“No, I don't think so. They both seemed pretty optimistic about it, but I'm not sure what else could be bothering him.”

“Do you think he knows about us?”

Killian looked at her, a little thrown off that she asked him that. “No, I’m sure that's not it. No one knows about us… well except for Ruby. But she figured it out on her own.”

“Yeah I figured that she knew…” Emma chewed on her bottom lip, contemplating whether she should tell him who else knew.

Killian could see the look of uncertainty in her eyes. “What is it, love?”

She sighed in surrender. “Ruby’s not the only one who figured it out.”

“She's not?”

“No. James knows also.”

Killian suddenly released her and sat up, looking down at her, a mixture of concern and anger in his eyes. “He knows about us?”

Emma sat up as well, clutching onto the sheet to keep her chest covered. “He figured it out like Ruby did. Besides, he won't tell anyone.”

Killian let out a heavy sigh as he stood from the bed. “Emma, I know that you trust him, but I don't.”

“Killian… I promise he won't.”

“And how can you be sure? He deceived you when you first met, haggling you out of fifty bucks.”

“I know, but he's different now. He would never hurt me. Besides, I'm not your patient anymore. Does it really matter if people find out about us?”

“Yes, it does. Emma, I have a reputation in this town,” he bit out, irritated.

“That's all you're worried about - your reputation?” Emma stood up sharply, wrapping the sheet around her as she searched for her clothes, picking up her dress and underwear.

“Of course not. Emma, I risked my job to be with you. Do you think I would have done that if I didn't care about you?”

She didn't answer him as she started to pull on her panties, keeping herself covered with the sheet.

He closed his eyes briefly, drawing in a long breath. “Love, I've seen you naked. You don't have to cover yourself up.”

She still attempted to put on the bra while holding the sheet, but it didn't work very well and she finally threw the sheet on the bed and then still struggled to snap her bra into place, huffing a sigh of frustration with her back turned to Killian.

“Let me help you…” He walked over and she sighed in defeat, letting her arms fall as he stepped behind her, latching her bra. She felt his breath on her shoulder and found it difficult to breathe in such close proximity to him. “Love, I'm sorry, I just think it's too soon to tell anyone. The medical board may not take it so kindly if they knew I was having any romantic relations with a newly former patient of mine.” His voice was soft, slowly calming her as he swiped her disheveled locks over to one shoulder. “I'm sorry I got upset at you about James when I myself let it slip to Ruby.” Killian laid tender kisses to her shoulder as he placed his hands on her arms, his thumbs caressing her skin. “I just don't want to see you get hurt by him, that's all.”

Emma turned around in his arms and wrapped her hands around the back of his neck, looking deeply into his eyes. “I won't. Just trust me that I know he won't hurt me.”

“I trust you completely,” he whispered softly. “It's him I don't.”

Emma leaned in and rested her forehead against his as his hands went to either side of her belly. “I know.”

“I don't want to ruin anything with you. You make me happy and I want to do everything I can to make sure you are as happy as I am, so I'm putting my faith in you, love.”

She gave him a small smile. “Thank you.”

He shook his head slightly. “I should be thanking you. My life has been so much better since you've been in it,” he said sincerely with a smile before kissing her forehead and caressing her cheek. “Now, why don't I make you breakfast and we can enjoy the rest of our morning together?”

She nodded and kissed his lips. “Okay.” She put on her dress, allowing him to zip it up and she took his hand, letting him lead her out of the bedroom. He finally gave her the tour he promised her, showing her the bedrooms, explaining that he and Milah had planned on using them for when they adopted. Killian and Milah had discussed it several times since she couldn't bear children, but never got the chance to. But now, he would have a spare bedroom for his niece or nephew when they came to visit. And perhaps for a family in the future.

After the tour, they had a leisurely Saturday morning. Killian cooked them breakfast and they ate at the breakfast nook, chatting casually. They went upstairs to take a shower together and she let him wash every inch of her decadent skin before they made love in bed as he reminded her again how incredibly beautiful she was.

~~~

On Wednesday, Emma showed up to Dr. Tink's clinic and sat anxiously in the waiting room. She had already called to set an appointment and Killian had transferred all of her medical information over. Rosabell and Killian were still not on speaking terms so no questions were asked, but Emma had a feeling she would be questioning her about it.

“Emma Swan.”

She heard the nurse calling her name and Emma stood, following behind her as she was led to one of the patient rooms. Emma went through the normal procedures and was left to put on the plastic gown as she waited for the doctor.

“Morning Emma.” Dr. Tink walked in and shut the door behind her, holding a clipboard in her hand as Emma flashed her a fake smile. Emma hadn't seen the doctor since she had to watch her put the moves on Killian and the image came rushing back to her. A pang of jealousy shot through her stomach, even though she knew she shouldn't be jealous. After all, Killian was her boyfriend now and adamantly expressed his feelings for Emma and assured her that he had no interest in the pretty, blonde doctor. But still, this was a terrible idea.

“Good morning,” Emma spoke politely. The doctor, however, seemed chipper and exuberant but Emma didn't think too much of it. She just couldn't wait to get this appointment over with.

“I was surprised to hear that I would be your new doctor.”

“Yeah…” Emma chewed on her bottom lip, remembering what she and Killian had discussed. “I've been seeing someone recently and he's kind of the jealous type, so he didn't want me to see a male doctor.” Emma realized how this made her look as soon as the words left her mouth.

Dr. Tink eyed her suspiciously. “Well, excuse me for saying so, but isn't that your decision to make, not your boyfriend’s?”

Emma nodded, relieved that she at least bought it. “Yes, but I really like this guy, so if I had to make a few changes to be with him then so be it.” God, she sounded so lame and she knew it. But this was something that Neal would feel insecure about. When Neal found out she was pregnant, he scheduled the appointments, making sure Emma had a female OB and not a male one and said that if he found out any man was examining her, he would kill them. He even showed up to the appointments just to make sure her doctor was a female. He also made sure not to leave any bruises on Emma so no questions would be asked. Although she definitely paid for it later when he finally blew up and attacked her, pushing her on the floor and forcing himself on her to prove that he still controlled her, no matter how much she struggled against him.

Emma wished he had never found out she was pregnant, but she thought that if she told him, he would take it easier on her. That of course did not work. Besides, her baby bump started to show and he would eventually figure it out on his own and would be even angrier that she didn't tell him and would have beaten her to a pulp, pregnant or not.

“Well, that's a shame,” Dr. Tink said, pulling Emma from her thoughts. “I know Killian really enjoyed you as a patient. He said you were never afraid to ask questions if you were concerned about something. And doctors love those kinds of patients. It puts less stress on us.”

“Dr. Jones is a great doctor. I just prefer a female OBGYN,” Emma stated, hopefully ending the conversation there.

“Okay. Well, I will do my best to take care of you as good as he did. He sent me over the paperwork so I have all of your information.”

Emma nodded and Dr. Tink put on her stethoscope and strapped a rubber cuff around Emma's arm to take her blood pressure. “Killian really is a great guy. I've known him for a long time. I probably shouldn't be telling you this but I really like him.”

Emma cringed. She really preferred not to hear about the doctor's feelings for her boyfriend. But the doctor kept rambling on.

“And at first I didn't think he felt the same way. I tried to kiss him at your birthday party and he pushed me away so I backed off. We hadn't spoken since. But now I'm getting mixed signals and I don't know what to think.”

Emma looked at her, confused as Dr. Tink removed her stethoscope and the blood pressure cuff. “How so?”

A blushing smile took over the doctor's face as she sat on the stool in front of Emma, a dreamy look in her eyes. “Well, I just heard this rumor going around that Killian started… but it could be nothing,” Dr. Tink explained, shaking her head. “I don't even know if it's true.”

“What kind of rumor?” Emma asked, honestly curious to say the least.

“A colleague and friend of mine told me that Killian told some other doctors that he and I slept together, which we didn't, but it just made me wonder why he would say something like that unless he had feelings for me too or that he wanted to sleep with me.”

Emma felt like the air in her lungs had escaped her as she tried to digest what Tink was telling her. She took a deep breath and spoke in a breezy tone, to cover up her confusion and anger. “It's probably something someone made up. And even if it were true, boasting to his friends that he slept with someone when he didn't; don't you think that's a little high-schoolish? I mean do you really want to be with someone who would talk to his friends about you like that?”

Tink nodded, seeing her point. “You're right, but it's just so unlike him. I guess I don't know what to think.”

“Listen, I think you should be with someone who actually wants to be with you, instead of someone who just spreads rumors around. You deserve so much more.” Emma’s tone was sincere as she flashed her a smile.

Rosabell returned it. “Thank you. That's sweet of you to say.”

“No problem. I happen to know someone who is interested in you, but he's afraid you're too good for him. Which you might be,” she admitted with a small laugh. “But he's a really good guy if you get to know him.”

“Really?” The doctor asked, intrigued.

“Yeah. His name is James Nolan. Do you know him?”

“Only that he's David's twin brother. I saw him at your birthday party. Honestly, I thought he was the boyfriend you were referring to.”

Emma shook her head. “No, he's just a friend.”

“Okay, well I guess it wouldn't hurt to meet him.” Dr. Tink got up and wrote down her number for her to give to James. “Could you make sure he gets this?”

Emma could see the disappointment in her eyes about Killian and she felt a twist of guilt in her stomach, even though she knew she shouldn't. Dr. Tink was obviously smitten for Killian and it was best not to let her get her hopes up and leave her even more disappointed and hurt in the long run. Maybe, this way she could be able to move on and be with someone who wants to be with her. Emma convinced herself that she was doing Rosabell a favor. Emma nodded towards her purse that was sitting in a chair by the door. “Of course. Just slip it in my purse.”

“Thank you.” The doctor obliged and stuck the small piece of paper in Emma's bag before making preparations for Emma's exams.

Emma tried her best to get through the rest of her appointment without letting the anger inside of her bubble to the surface, convincing herself that Killian would not spread a rumor like that. It had to be a mistake.

After Emma scheduled her next appointment with Dr. Tink, she walked into the waiting room and spotted Belle sitting in one of the chairs, reading a magazine. “Belle?”

The brunette looked up from the magazine and a warm smile graced her lips. “Emma! It's so nice to see you.” She set the magazine aside and used the arms of the chair to push herself up. She looked as though she were about to have the baby any second. “How are you and the baby doing? Did that book help?”

“Yeah it did. We’re both fine. And you?”

“We’re doing great.” Belle placed her hand on her belly. “I'm so ready to have her. Just wait. The last few weeks of pregnancy are the worst.”

“I can imagine.”

“I'm surprised to see you. I thought Dr. Jones was your doctor.”

“Yeah, he was but…” Before she could finish, a man's voice interrupted the conversation as he approached Belle and put his arm around her, kissing her cheek. “I'm sorry I'm late, dear. Is it time to go in yet?”

“Not yet. Honey, this is Emma. I met her at the bookstore.”

When he turned to look at Emma, her face turned a pasty white and her jaw fell on its own accord.

“Emma. Nice to meet you,” he greeted her as he stuck out his hand. “Robert Gold.”

Emma’s mouth became dry and she swallowed harshly, shaking his hand. “Nice to meet you too.” Her eyes went back to Belle, who was looking at her, concerned.

“Emma, are you alright? You don't look so well?”

“Yeah, I'm fine. I just need some fresh air.” Emma released his hand and quickly left the clinic, practically running to her car. She got in, trying to steady her breathing. Emma couldn't believe Belle's husband was the same man she ran into a while back, who looked oddly familiar to Neal. She had convinced herself before that it was just a coincidence, but now she was not so sure. The man looked as though he were related to Neal somehow, but she didn't know any of Neal’s living relatives. He ran away as a boy and lived on the streets like Emma did. So even even if Mr. Gold was somehow related to him, chances were that Neal didn't know he existed. But still, Emma knew what she had to do now. She was tired of living in fear. Tired of sitting around and waiting for Neal to show up and find her. She reached into her purse and dug out the number to Regina's office. But then she looked at the address and decided to just show up instead.

~~~

“I need to see Regina, please.”

“Do you have an appointment?” The woman at the front desk asked her.

“No, but it's an emergency.”

“I'm sorry, she's with a client.”

“Can you just let her know that Emma Swan is here?” Emma pleaded. “She knows who I am.”

The woman sighed and mumbled under her breath. “It's always an emergency.” She pressed the intercom button to Regina's office. “Regina, there's an Emma Swan for you.”

She responded after a few seconds. “Send her in. I'm just finishing.”

Before the woman could say anything more, Emma continued around the desk and headed for her office. She hurried toward the door with Regina's name on it and just as she approached, the door opened and a man walked out, wiping his mouth. She eyed him suspiciously as he nodded at her.

“Afternoon, lass,” he greeted with a British accent as he continued walking in the other direction. He looked familiar but she's probably seen him in the diner or around town before.

Emma opened the door to Regina's office and stepped in as Regina was sitting at her desk, looking a bit flustered. She cleared her throat and flashed Emma a smile.

“Emma, it’s about time. I didn't think I would ever hear from you outside the diner.”

Emma toyed with her fingers. “I know. I just didn't want Neal to find out where I am.”

Regina's features fell, concern washing over her. “Please have a seat and tell me what's changed?”

Emma obliged and took a seat across from her. “Well, I'm just tired of living in fear. And I have a feeling that's exactly what he wants. I think that he's found me and he's just waiting for the opportune moment.”

“And what makes you think that?”

“Because I know him. He would always make me think I'm in the clear, giving me some space before he would attack again. He would tell me that he enjoyed making me live in suspense. He enjoyed mentally torturing me just much as he enjoyed physically hurting me.”

Regina stood up and came around her desk, sitting on the edge with her arms crossed. “So what made you want to come in and see me now?”

“I don't know. I think there's someone in this town who may be related to him, but I'm not sure. And everytime I see him, I freak out.”

“Who is he?”

“Robert Gold. Do you know him?”

“Yeah, but as far as I know, he doesn't have any relatives. Only a wife, Belle.”

“I'm probably just being paranoid, but I just have this gut feeling that I'm being watched. Wherever I go, I feel like he's there.”

“Look, Emma, maybe I'm not the person you want to speak to about this. Have you considered seeing a counselor, maybe joining a support group?”

Emma shook her head. “I just want to make sure my baby is safe first before I do anything else. What can I do to protect him?”

“Well, have you ever reported Neal to the police?”

Emma shook her head again.

“Has he ever put you in the hospital?”

“No. He always knew exactly how to hurt me without drawing attention or causing too much damage that would put me in the hospital.”

Regina sighed. “So you left what, three months ago and have no proof or history that he's ever attacked you?”

Emma didn't answer, looking down at her hands, still nervously fidgeting with her fingers.

Regina looked at her knowingly. “Your husband raped you, didn't he? That's how you got pregnant? And you still didn't report him.”

Emma looked up at her defensively, a sharpness in her tone. “Even if I tried to go to the police, he would find a way to stop me. He had spies everywhere. He would even have his friends keep an eye on me while I worked as a waitress. And if he found out I went to the police, it would just make him more angry. Haven't you ever been so afraid of something that the fear crippled you?”

Regina’s features softened as she considered her question. “Yes, I have. But, I'm telling you that you can file a temporary protection order, but then the judge has to decide whether to give the order or not. There are many things to consider and being pregnant might give you a good chance, but I can't promise anything at this point.”

“Great. So, what do I need to do?”

“You need to go to the court clerk’s office and fill out a Protection From Abuse form, describing the abuse and include lots of detailed examples and specific dates, especially when you were attacked while pregnant. If the judge does not give a temporary order, you will still have the chance to get an order later, after a court hearing and you'll have to provide proof and be willing to testify in court.”

“Fine. I'll do whatever it takes.”

“I just wish you would have sought help sooner, Emma.”

“I know… I just thought that I could do this on my own. I thought that maybe I could just leave everything behind me when I came here.”

“Yes, well, you do seem like the stubborn type. At least you escaped when you had the chance and are willing to do what it takes to protect your child.”

Regina continued to explain the procedures and what Emma needed to do to file a complaint against Neal. Emma understood and stood when they were finished.

“In the meantime, I suggest you find somewhere safe to live. Somewhere Neal can't easily enter. Maybe get a security system in place and don't go anywhere by yourself. Make sure a friend is with you at all times.”

Emma nodded. “Thanks for the tips.” Emma offered Regina money for her service but Regina declined.

“Why don't you save the money for the baby.”

Emma looked at her, surprised. “Thank you.”

Regina stood up to open the door for her. “Well, Emma, I hope that things work out. And if Neal does show up to attack you, protection order or not, you have the right to defend yourself and your unborn child with whatever force necessary. I suggest carrying a knife on you, just in case.”

Emma nodded, although she wasn’t sure that she felt comfortable with that.

“Good luck.”

Emma said goodbye and walked out, contemplating what she was going to do next, trying to come up with a plan. And meanwhile, she decided to pay Killian a visit. She decided she wasn't going to be angry just yet. If he did spread that rumor about him and Dr. Tink then maybe he had good reason. She just had too much to worry about other than silly gossip. And she needed all of the support she could get. She had her baby to protect and she was willing to do what it took to keep Neal from harming him.


	15. The Brothers Jones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part features the Jones brothers mostly but it's a much needed chapter. Trigger warnings include violence and crude language.

“Congratulations again, to both of you,” Killian said cheerfully, pulling Liam into a hug and giving him a friendly pat on the back as he and Cordelia entered his home.

Killian pulled away and gave Cordelia a hug as well. “Thanks, Killian. We’re pretty excited about it.”

“Yes, absolutely.” They broke apart and Cordelia was smiling, excited as she looked at her husband, taking his hand.

“Have you set up your first appointment yet?” Killian inquired as he walked to the closet.

“Yes, for Monday. Are you sure you're okay with this?”

Killian grabbed his jacket and put it on, approaching them again, flashing them a look of confusion. “Why wouldn't I be?”

“Well, because you're my brother-in-law and I'm seeing a different doctor.”

“I told you, I think it's better this way after what happened last time.” He could see that his words brought pain in his brother’s eyes and immediately regretted them as he opened the door to the garage. “I shouldn't see family members as patients anyway. My emotions get in the way.”

“Well still, we wouldn't want to hurt your feelings,” she assured him.

“No worries, love.” Killian flashed her a weak smile. He didn't know what he would do if he had to go through that again; if she ever lost the baby and he had to be the one to tell her. Besides the fact that Cordelia was his sister-in-law, he hated when patients did everything right, but still ran into unexplained complications. He could engage in research until he was numb in the face and yet there were still things in the medical field that baffled him. “So, where would you like to eat?” He asked them as they entered the garage. Killian had taken the rest of the day off. He was still on call of course but he wanted to celebrate by taking them out to dinner.

Cordelia looked at Liam questionably.

“Wherever you want, babe,” Liam assured her as the three of them piled into Killian's car, Kilian and Cordelia in the front seats and Liam in the back.

“I'm fine with anything,” Cordelia replied.

Killian shook his head. “Uh-uh, you're the pregnant one who will be carrying around a baby for nine months. You get to choose.” Killian pressed the garage door remote to open it and started backing out. As soon as the door was fully opened, he saw the familiar vehicle parked in the driveway. Killian stopped and swallowed thickly as he looked to Cordelia and Liam.

“What is it, Killian?” Liam asked, worry washing over both of their faces.

As he looked in the rearview mirror watching Emma stepping out of her car, Killian tried to think of a reply; something that would be believable. He didn't like lying or keeping things from his brother, but this was not the ideal situation for telling him about Emma. He quickly gave a response. “I'm not sure, but Emma’s here. I think something must be wrong.”

“But I thought she wasn't your patient anymore,” Cordelia said, confused.

“Aye, she's not, which concerns me even more.”

“Killian, what's going on? How does she even know where you live?” Liam asked, irritation falling over his features.

Killian sighed. “I'm not sure. Look, can I meet you two at the restaurant?”

“Sure, Killian,” Cordelia replied understandably. She was always much more nicer than her husband. “We’ll text you which one when we decide on where to go.” She opened the door, getting out of the car.

Liam shook his head stubbornly. “I'm not getting out of this car until you tell me what's going on.”

“I'll explain later, brother. Right now is not the time.” With that, Killian opened his door and stepped out, shutting it behind him.

Liam followed suit, but Killian could tell he was not happy as he and Cordelia got into their own car. Emma’s face fell in regret as she approached Killian, looking towards their direction. “Was I interrupting something?”

“I was just taking them out to dinner to celebrate.” Liam backed the car out of the garage and passed Emma and Killian, not even bothering to look at him. Killian had a lot of explaining to do, that was for sure.

“Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have just stopped by uninvited. I'll just go.” Emma started to turn, reaching for the door handle of her car.

“Wait, Emma…” Killian stepped closer and gently put his hand on her arm. “Please, don't go,” he pleaded, his voice soft and wrecked, looking at her with imploring eyes. She dropped her hand and turned to look at him. He could see a mixture of anger and pain in her eyes that she didn't do a very good job at hiding. It tore him apart. He put both of his hands on her arms, gently caressing her over her jacket as he gazed into her eyes. “Tell me what's wrong, sweetheart.”

She relented, drawing in a breath as her features relaxed a bit. “There are a few things I wanted to talk to you about. Can we go inside and talk?”

“Of course.” He leaned in and dropped a kiss to her forehead before taking her hand and leading her inside. They sat on the sofa in the living room as she explained how she ran into Belle and her husband at the clinic and how she thought that Gold reminded her of Neal and she explained her visit with the lawyer and how she wanted to file a complaint against Neal, thus revealing her whereabouts.

Killian drew in an unsteady breath, digesting everything.

“I don't want to live in fear anymore, Killian. I want to be able to enjoy my life here in Storybrooke and raise my baby, happy and content.”

Killian couldn't help the small smile that pulled at the corner of his lips. He could certainly envision Emma and her happy baby living peacefully with no threats of an abusive husband or the baby's father. He could imagine the amazing smile on her lips as she gazed down at her son in her arms, holding his little hand and speaking in her soothing mommy voice. The thought made his heart flutter. That was all he wanted for Emma and her child; for them to live happily, even if he wasn't included in that picture. Although, he was very much hoping he would be. He loved her and wanted to give both of them everything he had. “Believe me, I want that too, love.” Killian pulled her in his arms and kissed the top of her head. “As much as I don't like the idea of him showing up and causing trouble, I want you to do what you feel is the right thing.” He pulled away a bit, gazing into her eyes. “But just a warning, if that bastard lays a hand on you I won't hesitate to kill him if I had to. I'd do anything to protect you. I hope you know that.”

Emma flashed him a weak smile as she leaned her forehead on his. “I know and I’m so sorry.”

He pulled his forehead from hers and arched a brow, eyeing her with confusion. “Sorry? For what?”

She sighed as she looked away, her eyes glossing over with unshed tears. “For dragging you into my life. You would be so much better off without me.”

Killian’s features fell as he lifted his hand to cup her cheek, gently beckoning her to look at him, staring deeply into her emerald depths when she did. “First of all, you didn't force me to do anything. You didn't drag me into your life. You showed up in mine and I choose to be with you. Second of all, you make my world better because you're in it,” he whispered earnestly and slowly captured her lips, expressing all of the love he had for her without saying them in words. He could tell there was still something bothering her when she didn't mold into the kiss. Instead, she seemed to stiffen, unsure about something. He pulled his lips away and looked at her, concerned. “What is it, love?”

She turned away again, her eyes darting to her hands. “I had my appointment with Dr. Tink today…”

“I know love, how did that go?”

“Well… it was awkward…” She exhaled a shaky breath and looked up at him. “Then it was more awkward when she told me you spread a rumor about you and her sleeping together.”

Killian's heart stopped as he saw the insecurity in her eyes. He let out a heavy sigh, briefly closing his eyes. “I knew that wanker couldn't keep a bloody secret.” He took Emma's hands in his and looked at her with all of the sincerity he could muster. “I swear, that was not me who spread that rumor. Ruby was trying to cover for me because I couldn't erases the ridiculous smile on my face after I left you Saturday morning and we were talking about you - you and I - and my friend, Victor walked up to us and overhead our conversation at an inopportune moment.”

“So it was Ruby who started it? But why Dr. Tink? She could have said some random girl at the bar?”

“Aye, but she was trying to make it believable, love. Victor and Ruby have known me for years and they both know I wouldn't pick up a random stranger.”

Emma's features seemed to relax a bit. “Well, regardless, it was awkward.”

Killian let out small chuckle as he lifted her knuckles to his lips. “I'm sorry, love. I'm sorry to have put you in that position. I will talk to Rosabell and explain what happened. I don't want to give her the wrong idea or impression.”

“You should. She really likes you and that rumor got her hopes up, thinking that something could happen between you two.”

“Don't worry, love, I'll fix it.”

Emma bit her bottom lip, and looked at him as though she were dreading to tell him something. “Well, you're probably not going to like this but I kind of got her number to give to James. He likes her and wants to ask her out, so I told Dr. Tink, thinking maybe it would take her mind off of you.”

Killian gulped and nodded. He still didn't like the bastard but he made a promise to Emma that he would put his faith in her. “I told you love, if you think it's the right thing to do then I'm behind you one-hundred percent.”

Emma looked at him, surprised. “Thank you. I just didn't want you to think I did it because I was jealous and threw her to James as revenge…”

Killian quirked a suspicious brow at her, a smirk threatening to tug at his lips.

She blushed, smiling sheepishly. “Okay, maybe I was a little jealous, but I promise I did it for the common good.”

Killian surrendered to the smirk and pulled her into his arms, kissing her forehead, his heart beating rapidly. “You know you're the only woman for me.” She relaxed in his embrace and he took her hand and pressed it to his chest. “You're the only person who can make my heart race like this.”

He could hear her gasp and looked at him before closing the distance between their lips. He sighed pleasantly as he parted for her, slowly deepening the kiss. She ran her hand from his chest to his neck, cupping his cheeks in her palms and he felt the familiar warmth in his heart as their tongues collided, his arms tightening their hold around her. They both moaned with the accompaniment of nibbles to the other’s lips and slow caresses of their tongues. He very much wanted to take things further, but he remembered he was supposed to meet his brother and sister-in-law at the restaurant.

They broke the kiss, breathing heavily as he smiled and sweetly caressed her cheek. “I would love to stay with you, but I'm supposed to meet Liam and Cordelia.”

“I know.”

“We can talk more about this later. When will you be going to the courthouse?”

“Tomorrow morning.”

“Would you like me to come with you?”

She smiled at the offered gesture. “No, that's okay. I'll ask Mary Margaret to come with me.”

“Okay, love. Let me know if there's anything I can do.”

She nodded. “I will. Thanks.”

“Of course.” He graced her with a gentle smile before offering his hand and she took it, allowing him to help her from the couch.

They said their goodbyes with another heated kiss before he opened her car door for her. She got in and he shut the door, waving at her as she pulled away.

Killian got into his own car and drove to a Mexican restaurant that Cordelia had told him to meet them through text. He wasn't looking forward to Liam's reaction when he told him about Emma but maybe he could get him to wait until after dinner so as not to make a scene.

Reluctantly, he arrived and walked inside where the hostess led him to their table. Liam had his arm around Cordelia's shoulder and glared at him as Killian chucked off his jacket, draping it over the chair before sitting across from his brother. “Well, glad you could finally join us,” Liam greeted resentfully as he removed his arm from around his wife and leaned in, resting his elbows on the table. “Now do you mind telling us what in the blazes was Emma doing at your place?”

Killian picked up the menu in front of him and opened it, trying not to look his brother in the eyes. He had a feeling that Liam already knew the answer to his question. He knew that Liam had started to get suspicious when Killian asked for a favor regarding Emma's car. Killian told him that the car had broken down in the parking lot of his clinic and Killian was just trying to help out his patient by trying to find her a decent car that she could afford. Liam didn't question him but he could sense that something was off about the whole situation. Liam liked Emma as a person so if he did suspect anything he kept his mouth shut. “Have you two decided yet?” Killian asked, trying to change the subject. “This place has bloody amazing Chimichangas.”

Instead of answering him, Liam grabbed the menu from Killian's grasp and tossed it on the table in a rather hostile manner.

“Liam, please. Can we just have a nice dinner,” Liam's wife pleaded, annoyed.

“Not until Killian tells us what the bloody hell is going on,” Liam demanded furiously, never breaking his gaze from Killian.

“Cordelia's right. Why don't we just wait until after we leave? We wouldn't want to disturb the guests,” Killian said sharply, taking the menu back.

“And why is that, little brother of mine? Because you know whatever you're hiding from me will make me angry and you don't want me to cause a scene?”

Killian ignored him as he studied the menu. Liam sat back in his chair and crossed his arms. “You're sleeping with her aren't you?” Liam blurted out rather loudly when he didn't get a response. Killian's eyes went wild when he scanned the restaurant, seeing that Liam's booming voice and inappropriate subject matter disturbed the customers.

“Liam please,” Cordelia put her hand his to calm him. “Don't do this now, I'm begging you.”

“You should listen to her,” Killian suggested but was brutally cut off before he could say anything else and Liam quickly pulled his hand from Cordelia's grasp, pounding his fist into the table.

“Don't you dare tell me what to do with my own wife! You know what, I've had enough. Cordelia let's go.” Liam got up but she didn't move. Liam looked at her, offended. “Aren't you coming?”

She shook her head. “Not with you acting like a child. Killian invited us out to dinner to celebrate the news of our unborn child and this is how you treat him?” Cordelia picked up her menu and looked it over as Killian tried to hide a proud smirk. He always enjoyed it when Cordelia put the stubborn arse in his place.

“Fine, you can get a ride home from Killian. You two have a great time, I'm leaving.” Liam started to move but Killian quickly shot up from his chair to stand in front of him, speaking in a demanding voice.

“Liam, would you just sit your bloody arse down so we can have a peaceful dinner and then I'll tell you everything after we leave and you can beat the living daylights out of me then, how does that sound?”

Liam sighed in defeat, much to Killian's surprise. “Fine, but only for Cordelia and our baby, but then you have to tell me everything.”

“I already told you I would.” Killian and Liam both reclaimed their seats, the tension loosening a bit.

“Thank you,” Cordelia said soothingly to her husband as she kissed his cheek. The three of them managed to get through dinner, although Liam barely maintained eye contact with Killian or breathed a word to him.

As soon as they walked out of the restaurant, Liam grabbed Killian's shoulder and forced him to look him in the eye. “Now spill it Killian.” Cordelia turned and looked at them and Killian let out an exasperated breath as he eyed the ground. He still wasn't prepared but then again, when would he be? “We’re waiting little brother.”

“Fine. I've been seeing Emma and yes, we've slept together. Happy now?” He lifted his head skittishly to see that his brother's face was washed over with anger and disappointment.

“Oh, you've got to be kidding me.” Liam chuckled as he turned his head but his tone was far from playful.

“We only started dating after she went to a different doctor. You know I would never take advantage of one of my patients. We both felt attraction for each other.”

Liam stepped closer, looking at him with furious eyes that burned through Killian's soul. “And you think that makes it better? If you felt attraction for one of your patients then get her a different doctor immediately, go to a different diner where she doesn't bloody work. How do you think our parents would feel if they found out, huh?”

“Don't bring them into this. They wouldn't understand, but I thought you of all people would! You and I are brothers and we’re supposed to have each other’s backs!”

“Well, you've made it impossible,” Liam's voice became louder and more pronunciated as he continued. “I can't be on board with this. You're a bloody fool for risking your bloo-dy fucking career that you've work so hard for and all for what?! So you can screw some fucking trailer trash waitress?!”

Without any prior contemplation, Killian punched his brother square in the nose and the momentum that he carried behind his fist sent Liam to the ground. “Liam!” Cordelia ran to his side and helped him up, but she was angry at both of them.

“Don't you talk about her that way ever again!” Killian shouted before turning around and shaking his hand, trying to bite back the pain in his knuckles.

Cordelia pulled out a tissue from her purse for Liam, handing it to him as he held his bloody nose. “Liam, you need to apologize right now,” she said firmly.

Liam looked at her, shocked that she would still take his side. “Are you serious? He just punched me in the nose.”

“And you deserved it,” Cordelia stated as Killian turned around to look at them, holding his injured hand.

“Thank you, Cordelia,” Killian said, clenching his jaw at Liam.

“Oh no, I'm not taking either of your sides. You're not getting me roped into this brother feud. You're no better than Liam, Killian. You're dating a patient you examined in the stirrups. I know you're not some pervert but still, you could get your license revoked. What the hell were you thinking?”

“Aye, it's a bloody good question, you wanker,” Liam drawled, holding the tissue to his nose to catch the blood. “Why would you throw years of hard work and a successful career away for her?”

Killian clenched his fists, ready to throw another punch, a fierce look in his eyes as Liam and Cordelia waited for an answer.

“Answer me, dammit!” Liam demanded, removing the tissue from his nose and glaring at Killian as though the intensity in his eyes would summon an answer.

“Because I'm in love with her!” He shot out with a ferocity and passion that took both Liam and Cordelia by surprise. “Are you happy?! I'm helplessly in love with her,” he spoke more quietly, the love he felt for Emma shining through his voice. Liam and his wife looked at each other and then back at Killian, their expressions more relaxed but they were still disappointed. “You think I wanted this? I tried to control my feelings, I tried to keep it professional but no one’s ever made me feel like this since…” His voice cracked and he swallowed thickly, closing his eyes “...since Milah.” He was afraid to open his eyes again, afraid for the judgement and scowls he knew they would give him. But when his eyelids lifted, their eyes were full of apology and Cordelia stepped up to him and gave him a hug.

“We just care about you, Killian. We want the best for you.”

“I know.”

“But I'm glad you found someone who makes you happy,” she said quietly.

Killian smiled weakly as he pulled away from the hug. He looked at Liam who was still a bit angry.

“Liam, you need to apologize to your brother,” Cordelia demanded, crossing her arms.

Liam clenched his jaw, still bitter about getting punched in the nose. “I'm not apologizing. I have a right to look out for my little brother.”

“You're not looking out for him, you're being childish insulting Emma like that. You have no right, you don't even know her very well. Now I'm going home and you are not to join me until you've sincerely apologized to your brother and if he accepts then he can drive you home.”

Liam pouted, cursing under his breath as he dug into the pocket of his jacket, pulling out his car keys. His wife accepted them and kissed him on the cheek before walking to the car and driving off. Killian started walking, passing Liam as he headed for the bar down the street. “Where are you going?”

“I need a drink. Is that okay with you or do you have a problem with that too?”

He heard Liam sigh, the sound of his footsteps increasingly becoming closer as he caught up to Killian. He put his hand on Killian's shoulder to stop him, urging his brother to face him. “Look, Killian I really am sorry. I shouldn't have called her that. I like Emma. I think she's a nice girl, I was just upset. You know how my temper catches up to me sometimes.”

Killian's jaw twitched at the memory of Liam using those offensive words against his love. “It was still uncalled for.” Killian glared at Liam another second before he stepped away dramatically, heading for the bar.

Liam caught up to him and walked beside him. “I know. I was an arse, I'm sorry. She must be something special if she caught my brother's attention after all these years of being single. Especially with all of those women after you,” Liam teased, his voice much more light and playful than just a few moments ago.

“Well, that was my choice. And so is my decision to be with Emma. When I met her, she just reminded of when I found Milah. She was beautiful and broken, but her smile made my heart melt and I would do anything to keep her smiling.” By this point, Killian was grinning a little at the image of her smile.

“What do you mean broken?”

“Emma was in an abusive marriage before she came here,” Killian explained.

Liam's face fell in regret. ”I'm sorry, I didn't know.”

“I didn't tell you because of doctor/patient confidentiality. She entrusted me with that information and this is the first I've told anyone.”

“So, that’s why you're with her, because she reminds you of Milah?”

“No, that's what drew me to her in the first place, but it's so much more than that. We can't help who we love, Liam, you know that.”

“I know, but I just hope that this turns out well. I don't want to see you lose everything.”

“I won't. I have Emma.” They both stopped when they reached the door of the pub and Killian flashed Liam a weak smile. “And I have you and Cordelia and our parents and now a niece or nephew. I don't need anything else.”

“That's right. You'll always have me, even when you make decisions that I don't agree with. But…” Liam sighed. “I’ll always love my younger brother.” Liam winked and Killian chuckled as he gave him a hug.

“I love you too. Even when you act like a big stubborn arse.”

Liam laughed and wrapped his arms around Killian, patting his back. When they pulled away, Killian saw blood leaking into Liam's mustache. “You're bleeding again, brother. Why don't you go to the restroom to take care of that while I order us some rums?”

Liam brushed his thumb over the blood, eyeing it with a sigh as they walked into the bar. “Alright. I'll be just a minute.” He walked towards the men's room as Killian went up to the bar and sat in a stool. After he ordered two drinks, he rested his elbows on the counter, sighing into his hands as he heard someone take the seat next to him.

“Rough night too I take it?”

Killian turned his head towards the voice to see a man sitting next to him. He looked like a wreck, unruly brown hair and strained eyes that made him look much older than he probably was. “Aye, you could say that. Got into a fight with my brother but we made up.”

“Ah. Well, at least your brother didn't leave you in the middle of the night and betray you.”

Killian arched his brow, eyeing him curiously. “I take it that happened to you?”

“Yeah, except not my brother.” The man looked away from him and lifted his glass, downing his drink in one gulp before setting the glass down. “My wife.”

“Sorry to hear, mate.” Killian looked away, an unsettling feeling deep in his gut.

“Yeah, and the worst part is she's screwing someone else while she's pregnant with our baby.”

Killian's blood froze at his words. “That's a shame,” he managed quietly, trying to maintain composure. The drinks arrived and Killian downed his glass, feeling the burn of the alcohol slide down his throat as he contemplated his next move. After all the hatred he had built up inside for this man, here he was sitting right next to him. He wasn't sure how, but he wasn't about to question it.

The man chuckled, the sound menacing as it taunted Killian. “That's what happens when you marry a stupid whore. She'll fuck any man with legs, including her doctor.”

Killian slid from his stool so quickly and it was the second time he threw a punch that night, clocking the man in the eye before he even stopped talking, sending him to the floor from the barstool.

His hand hurt like hell but he didn't care. He snarled as he waited for the man to get up. “Neal I presume?”

“So she's told you about me? All lies no doubt.”

“You mean you didn't beat and rape her, you fucking asshole?”

Neal retaliated by shoving Killian into a chair and table, causing him to crash to the floor. He groaned, his ribs hurt, but he got up, ready to attack again. He hadn't been in many fights and clearly Neal had more experience with hitting people but seeing this man who harmed his Emma, leaving bruises and scars sent blinding anger down his spine. He clenched his fists before striking Neal again and they were soon rolling on the ground punching each other before they were being pulled apart by Liam and another bar patron. Killian could feel Liam gasp behind him as he held Killian who struggled against him. “Killian, do you know this man?”

“Why don't you tell him how you're fucking my wife,” Neal spit out.

Liam released Killian and stepped up to Neal, clenching his jaw and grabbing Neal by the collar of his flannel shirt. “So you're the abusive husband I've heard about? If I would have known that before, I would have never sold you that car.”

Killian looked at him, confused. “What car? You've seen this man before?”

Before Liam could answer, they were interrupted by the bartender.

“You three, get the hell out of my bar before I call the cops,” he shouted. Neal shrugged the other guy off as Killian walked past him, staring him down with a sneer. “Don't bother. Liam and I will go. You can stay.”

Neal flashed him a devious smile. “That's right, go off and tell Emma I'm here. Maybe you can give her a good fuck and tell her everything will be alright.”

Killian attempted to launch himself at Neal, but Liam grabbed him to stop him. “He's not worth it, brother. Let's go.”

“If you ever touch her again, I will kill you,” Killian threatened in a seething tone as he retreated.

Neal laughed in a sinister manner. “I can do whatever the hell I want with my wife. I'd like to see you try and stop me.”

It took every ounce of willpower for Killian to walk away, Liam by his side as they left the bar. Once they hit the cool, night air, Killian started walking at a maddening pace, ignoring the pain in his side. The adrenaline running through his veins was enough to numb it.

“Killian, wait up. What are you going to do?” Liam asked as he quickly followed behind Killian.

“I'm going to Emma's and taking her away.”

Liam yanked on Killian's jacket, pulling him back. Killian looked at him, irritation in his features. “And you're taking her where exactly?”

“I don't know. Far away from here.” Killian started walking again as Liam was still on his tail.

“Killian, you can't just leave town. What about your practice?”

“I'm probably going to lose it anyway. Emma and her baby’s safety are more important to me.”

“And then what? You don't think Neal's not going to find her again?”

“We’ll fly to England. I'll do whatever we have to do.” They approached Killian's car and they got in, buckling their seat belts.

“Killian, this is insane. You can't just take her away like you did Milah. What about the people here who care for her?”

Breathless from the fast-paced stride to the car, Killian put the key in the ignition and paused, resting his hand on the steering wheel. “Liam, you saw that psycho of a husband. I won't let him harm her.”

“And I agree but you need to think about this rationally.”

Killian looked at his brother, tears forming in his eyes, whispering softly. “I can't lose her too.”

Liam pulled him in for a hug, but Killian winced from the pain in his ribs. “Be gentle,” he said hoarsely .

“You alright?” Liam asked, loosening his hold.

“Yeah, bloody perfect,” he bit out sarcastically.

“Hey, it's going to be alright, Killian. We won't let him hurt her, okay? Believe me. The bloke threatened my Cordelia and I'm ready to take this guy down as much as you are.”

Killian pulled away, eyeing him in confusion. “You said you sold him a car? When did you see him?”

Liam sighed. “It was a week ago. He threatened me with a gun, getting me to sell him Emma's bug. I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you but he was going to hurt Cordelia if I said anything.”

“Great, he has a gun too,” Killian said scornfully as he started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

“I'm sorry I didn't tell you or Emma.”

“Don't think anything of it. We have bigger problems to worry about. I'm dropping you off and then going to Emma's place.”

“Killian, you're not flying with her to England are you?”

“No, of course not, she's thirty weeks pregnant. But I am going to ask her to stay with me at my place for a while. She’ll be safe there.”

Liam sighed in relief. “Good thinking.”

Killian drove to Liam and Cordelia's house, dropping him off before he headed to Emma's loft. He went upstairs to her unit before it registered to him again that his ribs were still hurting and he held his side as he knocked on the door, his stomach full of nervous knots. He didn't know how she was going to react to the news but she had to know.

Emma answered, wearing pajamas with yellow duckies on them, her golden hair flowing over her shoulders as she smiled at him. Her eyes were dull with sleepiness but it took nothing away from her beauty. In fact she looked so adorable, it broke his heart when her smile instantly turned into a worried frown as she reached for his face. “Killian? Are you alright? Oh my god, what happened to you?”

He hissed as she ever so softly caressed his bruised cheek. “Got into a bit of a brawl at the bar.”

Emma let out a small cry, seeing him hurt and she tried not to touch him where he was sore. “With who?”

Killian offered her a sad smile. “I'll tell you all about it but first there's something else we need to do?”

“What's that?”

“We need to tell David and Mary Margaret about us.”

“Oh. Are you sure?”

“Aye.” Emma peered down at his hand that was holding his side and looked as though she wanted to touch him and make everything okay, but she didn't want to hurt him. She carefully put her arm around his waist to hold him up and let him inside. He was pretty sure one of his ribs were broken but that was really the least of his problems.


	16. Unwelcome Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *BEWARE OF TRIGGER WARNINGS!!!*
> 
> I know I've already put out many warnings so far and you're probably sick of them, but this chapter definitely deserves one! There is a flashback in the beginning that includes sexual assault and attempted rape (surprisingly not by Neal), graphic depictions of domestic violence to a pregnant woman in early pregnancy and crude language. 
> 
> I've never written anything like this and I wasn't planning on going into too much detail but I wanted to capture a glimpse of Emma's life with Neal more thoroughly. And after my beta reader and good friend, Rouhn, read it over, I was told it is was pretty rough and intense. So, if you're not interested in reading that you can skip to the chapter break which takes you back to the present. You really won't be missing out on anything important if you skip it, but it may make you more pissed at Neal (and probably at me) and give you a better understanding of how she was treated in Tallahassee and also of her appreciation for the people of Storybrooke. 
> 
> If you do read the whole chapter, please be kind *crosses fingers* =]
> 
> Thanks for reading and following along and supporting my story!

_**About Five Months Ago (nine weeks pregnant)...** _

_Emma looked in the mirror, carefully studying her features as she touched her cheek and shifted her face, eyeing the image in front of her. She dropped her hand, letting it fall to her belly through her red uniform. She was wearing a short dress with a white frilly skirt underneath that rested on her thighs and white stockings with red heels. She feigned a smile, making sure that she was able to mask her pain and the soreness of the bruise on her cheek that was covered in a heavy amount of makeup. Neal had lost more control than usual. He knew that something was going on._

_He knew that Emma had changed physically and emotionally. He knew that she was keeping something from him and struck her in the face. Emma had pleaded with him, assuring him that she just wasn't feeling well, which thankfully he accepted... for now at least. He told her to cover up her bruise before she went to work and left the bedroom. He let the issue rest for the moment but she knew she wouldn't be so lucky when she came home from work. Eventually Emma would have to tell him the truth. Especially since she would have to schedule a doctor's appointment soon. There was no way she would be able to keep that from him._

_She walked away from the sink and reached for the door handle of the ladies room. She paused briefly, exhaling a long breath before leaving the restroom and going back to work._

_A few of Neal's friends were sitting at the bar, looking in her direction as she went to grab her tray and retrieve a few beers before heading to her next table._

_As she gave one of her tables their drinks, another crowd of loud and boisterous men entered the bar. New faces. They looked to be around her age, one of them was really attractive. Blue eyes, brown hair, tall and strong-looking. As they sat at one of the tables, she approached them with a friendly smile. The guy eyed her immediately, scanning her from top to bottom and licking his lips like he wanted to devour her as he sat closest to her on the left. Her heart raced as she greeted them, trying to ignore the attention he was giving her._

_“Evening, gentlemen, what can I get you?” She asked them. The others gave her their drink orders as she wrote them down, and finally she looked in his direction, catching him openly staring at her breasts. “And for you? What would you like?” She asked him as politely as she could muster._

_The other men were chatting amongst themselves as he lifted his eyes. His elbows rested on the table as he raised a hand from the surface, waving her closer. She swallowed thickly as she stepped up to him and leaned in, allowing him to whisper in her ear. She was used to men hitting on her. It was her job to tolerate it. Her boss would fire her otherwise. She brought in lots of business and received a hefty amount of tips by flirting and being overly friendly with the customers. And Neal had no objections, in fact he forced her to keep the job. They needed the money. And he liked knowing that he had a wife who all the men wanted but could never have. In fact, Emma was pretty sure he got off on it. Although if she ever reciprocated the feelings, she would surely be punished._

_“I'll take a Long, Slow Comfortable Screw Up Against A Wall,” the man spoke in a low, husky voice, his breath hot in her ear. Emma trembled, her hand shaking uneasily as she wrote down his order, although the way he looked at her with hungry eyes, she was certain he wasn't referring to the cocktail drink._

_“Coming right up.” She smiled tentatively as she tucked her notepad in the pocket of the white apron wrapped around her waist._

_He winked at her. “Mmmm, I can't wait, sweet thing.” As he spoke, his hand reached over to graze her thigh just below her skirt. “Fuck… nevermind the wall, I'll take you right here bent over the table.” He moved his hand up her skirt and firmly squeezed her butt. She retaliated by pulling away and slapping him in the face, storming off before he could grab her wrist._

_She hurried to the hallway that led to the kitchen, out of view from the customers and she leaned her back against the wall as tears swelled up her eyes. She wanted so badly to leave this town and never come back. Away from Neal, away from this bar, away from everything in this dreadful town._

_She managed to refrain from crying and straightened her posture, blinking away her tears as she maintained composure._

_Before she could walk away, a pair of strong hands grabbed her arms and pressed her into the wall, making her gasp._

_“How about we pretend you didn't just slap me and I won't tell the manager about your rude behavior?” The same guy from before asked as he stepped into her space, his lips inches from hers. Her stomach turned. He smelled like cigarettes and alcohol and she turned her face away from him._

_He grabbed and yanked on her chin, forcing her to look at him. “You didn't answer my question,” he spat before moving his hand to one side of her face to hold her in place as he started kissing along her jaw. Her whole body tensed up. She screwed her eyes shut, trying to think of how to proceed. She didn't want to lose her job but she certainly didn't want to be touched and god knew what else this guy had in mind for her._

_She opened her eyes as he continued kissing her. “What do you want me to do?” she asked quietly, her voice shaky. The man smiled against her skin and pressed her more firmly against the wall._

_“I want you to let me fuck you against this wall. No screaming, no resisting, got it?”_

_The air escaped her lungs and she managed to nod as a tear slipped down her cheek. Certainly someone would walk by soon and save her. She was sure of it._

_“That's a good girl.” He growled, kissing and sucking on her neck as his hand crept up her skirt, his thumb running over her covered folds. He lifted his head and whispered obscenities in her ear as he pressed his erection against her stomach. “Fuck, I can't wait to have you. So goddamn sexy,” he breathed as he thrust his hips into her. She gasped, her heart pounding nervously in her chest._

_He started kissing the swell of her breasts as he fondled her clit. She felt utterly nauseous as she looked up towards the ceiling, praying that someone would catch them. She didn't need this, she put up with this enough as it was in her own home. But she didn't want to lose her job._

_The man let go of her and started unzipping his pants, certain that she wasn't going to fight him._

_However, she took full advantage and lifted her knee, attempting to nail him in the crotch, but he was quick to grab her leg and stop her. “You stupid, bitch. I told you to not to fight me!” He wrapped her leg around his waist and slammed into her against the wall, making her cry out._

_“Let me go!” She shouted but the loud music and chatter of the bar drowned out her pleas. She shoved her hands against him but he was too strong. He gathered her wrists against the wall with one hand as his other one finished undoing his pants, his body firmly pressed into Emma's to hold her still. He ripped her skirt trying to get to her panties and she struggled against him but he only became more forceful._

_Emma closed her eyes, sobbing with tears as the man was suddenly peeled off of her. Exhaling in relief from the heavy weight being lifted from her, she opened her eyes and saw Neal pushing him against the opposite wall. “Get your hands off my wife, you motherfucker!” Neal punched him in the face as Emma wiped her tears and the runny mascara from her cheeks and straightened her dress, feeling deflated. Her stockings had been ripped and tattered and her body was stiff as she watched the guy sliding to the floor, putting up his hands in surrender._

_“I didn't know she was married. I'm sorry.” There was fear in the man's blue eyes as he looked up at Neal. He sharply grabbed Emma's hand and showed him the ring on her finger._

_“See this ring? She's mine! Get your own!” Neal growled possessively and kicked him hard in the side a few times, making him wince and groan in pain before Neal started storming off, his grip on her hand tightening._

_“Ow, you're hurting me,” she cried as Neal tugged her down the hall. “Grab your shit!” he demanded and finally released his grip. “We're leaving. I'll let your boss know.”_

_She complied and grabbed her purse before meeting Neal at the exit door. He grabbed her arm, his fingers painfully imprinted in her skin as he walked her out and led her to his car in the parking lot. She held back tears but didn't fight against him._

_He opened the passenger door, his eyes black and full of anger. “Get in!”_

_“But what about my car? I have to be back here tomorrow.”_

_“I'll bring you back,” he said impatiently, “if I decide to let you keep your job. Now get in the fucking car!” he yelled, his voice echoing through the night air._

_She immediately got in the vehicle and he slammed the door shut before taking long strides to the other side, claiming his seat on the driver's side. He turned on the car and pressed his foot madly on the gas pedal, the tires screeching against the pavement as he pulled out of the parking lot._

_They were silent the whole ride home. Uncomfortably silent. An unsettling feeling crept inside of her gut. She didn't know what she was in for, but she was certain it wasn't going to be good._

_Neal entered the driveway and hastily got out of the car, approaching Emma's side as she undid her seatbelt. He ripped the door open and grabbed her arm harshly, yanking her from her seat. She yelped, her eyes stinging with tears and her stomach full of knots as he pulled her inside the house._

_After he shut the door, he slammed her aggressively into the wall, holding her in place. She cried out in pain as tears escaped her eyes. “Please, don't. I tried to stop him,” she pleaded, her voice strangled through her tears._

_He sighed angrily. “You like the attention, you ungrateful whore!” He slapped her across the face, causing her head to whip to the side. She cried out, holding her cheek, her face and eyes stinging red as she looked at him in fear. “I saw the whole thing! Here I came to the bar to apologize for how I acted before and there you were flirting with some asshole, letting him put his hands all over you.” He stepped away and swung his arm, knocking a lamp over from the end table, letting it crash to the ground, the base of it shattering on the hardwood floor._

_“Then you should have seen… I tried to stop him.”_

_“Bullshit!” He grabbed her shoulders and aggressively shoved her into the end table, causing her to fall to the floor along with the table, her hands pressed into a few ceramic pieces of the lamp as she laid helplessly on her side._

_She started sobbing uncontrollably as she looked up at him. There was rage in his eyes. “It's true! You're the only one allowed to touch me!” she wailed out. “I swear, I tried to push him away but he wouldn't leave me alone.”_

_He knelt down in front of her, his voice much more quiet as he grabbed her hair, yanking her head back. She cried out in pain. “I want to believe you, Emma… but you've been keeping something from me for weeks now. If only you were as good at lying as you are at telling when others are lying.” He let go of her and slowly stood up, looking down at her in disgust. “If you lose your job because of your whorish ways you'll be be lucky if you see the daylight ever again.”_

_Emma's heart was pounding in her chest as he towered over her. He stood in front of her stomach and he lifted his foot back, ready to kick her belly when she held out her hand in defense._

_“Wait! I'm pregnant!” she blurted out in a desperate haze of panic, making him pause. “You'll hurt our baby! Please!”_

_He immediately surrendered his foot, shock washing over his features._

_“I was going to surprise you. I wanted to make you a special dinner and tell you over candlelight. That's why I kept it from you,” she cried softly. “I love you. And I want to have this baby. I want to have a family with you. Don't you want that too?”_

_He knelt back down, his eyes growing softer as he cupped her tear-stained cheek, brushing his thumb over her skin. “We’re having a baby?”_

_She nodded, forcing her lips to pull into a smile. “We are. I haven't been to the doctor yet, but I took a few pregnancy tests. I'm sorry I kept it from you. I just wanted it to be a surprise.”_

_He leaned into her and she gulped dryly ready for him to attack again. To her surprise his lips curled into a smile as he kissed her forehead before offering his hand and helping her sit up. He threw his arms around her and buried his face in the crook of her neck. She winced in pain, her body sore from being pushed around. “Are you happy?” she choked out as she returned the hug, sighing in relief._

_He pulled away slightly, still grinning from ear to ear. “Are you kidding? You and I are having a baby.” He helped her stand up and he stayed on his knees in front of her, kissing her belly through her waitress uniform, wrapping his arms around her waist apologetically. “I'm so sorry, Emma,” Neal murmured against her and started crying into her belly for hitting and pushing her. “I was upset because I don't wanna lose you. I just love you so much.”_

_“I love you, too,” she whispered, to appease him, cringing at the words._

_“I'll take you to the doctor when your bruises are healed, Em. I can't wait.”_

_“Me neither.” She cupped the back of his head, tears streaming down her cheeks again. She never wanted to tell him she was pregnant. Now what was she going to do? She needed to escape more than ever, but how? She needed to think of something soon. But maybe for now, he would back off. Maybe he would show a little bit of mercy while she secretly thought of how to execute her plan of escape._

_After a while, Neal stood up, hugging and kissing her tenderly and she didn't even attempt to fight him. She was too exhausted and sore and she didn't want to upset him again. She cupped his cheeks and kissed him deeply through her tears. He grabbed her waist and picked her up, carrying her to their bedroom, actually showing her kindness and compassion as she pretended to enjoy being intimate with him._

_As they undressed each other and fell into bed in each other's arms, she was disgusted with herself that she allowed him to control her that much. As she wrapped her legs around him and allowed him to kiss her and caress her and let him take her, she hated every moment of it, but at least her baby was not in any immediate danger. And that's what would get her through - knowing that she would do what it would take to keep her child safe._

_~~~_

**_Present Day (thirty weeks pregnant)..._ **

Emma helped Killian inside, her heart aching for him. His face was bruised, his bottom lip swollen and cut, and he was holding his side in pain as they walked through the loft.

“Whats going on?” Mary Margaret asked as she and David stood from the sofa, a mixture of concern and confusion in their features.

Emma walked Killian into the kitchen and pulled out a chair from the table and sat him down as her roommates followed behind her.

“Sorry to interrupt, but there's something you should know,” Killian told them as Emma went to the bathroom to retrieve some alcohol and bandages. She also grabbed a washcloth and dampened it with warm water under the faucet. “You might want to sit down for this.”

David and Margaret exchanged looks as Emma emerged from the bathroom.

“What is it?” David asked as he sat at the table beside his wife. Killian sighed as Emma set the supplies on the table and leaned in to clean his lip with the washcloth, making him wince. She gently grabbed his chin to hold him still while she worked. “Thanks, Emma,” he said graciously as she set the washcloth down and poured some alcohol on a cotton pad.

“Don't thank me yet,” she smiled teasingly. He hissed as she applied it to his wound.

“I got into a bar fight this evening,” he went on. “But before I tell you with who, there's something you should know first.” Emma finished tending to the wound and got up to get him an ice pack for the swelling. She sat back down and applied it to his lip. He smiled appreciatively and took over holding it before she and Killian turned to face David and Mary Margaret from across the table. “And hopefully you'll be gentle with a man who's already taken a beating,” he said playfully, but they weren't really amused. “Although, you should see the other guy.”

Emma lifted Killian's shirt up and inspected his ribs, running her fingers gently over the tender spot as he hissed in pain. “Maybe I should take you to the hospital.”

“No need, love. It's just a cracked rib. It will heal on it’s own,” he assured her. “But, do you have any painkillers?”

“Of course. I'll get them,” Mary Margaret said as she got up to retrieve them from the bathroom cabinet. She came back a moment later and filled a glass with water before handing Killian a few pills along with the water. He swallowed them down before setting the glass on the table.

“Now, what were you going to tell us?” David asked as Mary Margaret took back her seat.

Emma drew in a breath before she began. “Well, recently I switched doctors.”

David and Mary Margaret looked at her even more confused. “How come?” the brunette asked.

Emma swallowed thickly as she glanced at Killian, then back to her roommates. “Killian and I are dating.”

They were both silent, their faces white with shock.

Killian took Emma's hand, her heart beating wildly in her chest. “I know how this may seem, but I genuinely care about Emma. She's…” Killian turned his head and flashed her a smile as he entwined his fingers with hers. “She's made me feel things that I haven't felt since I lost my wife.”

“So… this is the guy you've been seeing? The one who bought you the car?” Mary Margaret asked her.

Emma nodded. “Yeah.” She glanced over at David and he looked a bit angry.

“So, you're dating one of your patients?” He asked, not believing what he had heard.

“Aye. Former patient.”

David sighed and stood up sharply, resting his hands on his hips. “And here my wife was going to seek your help so we could get pregnant-”

“David,” his wife pleaded. “Please, sit back down.”

“I don't understand how you could let this happen,” he said angrily, ignoring her, “going after one of your patients.”

“I'm the one who started it,” Emma explained. “He helped me and showed compassion and I… I like him very much.”

“But he didn't stop it,” David said, his voice cracked and harsh as he glared at Killian. “You're a professional who has your own practice. You should have stopped it,” he told him. “Mary Margaret, we’re getting a different doctor.” David started to walk out of the kitchen.

“Neal's here in town,” Killian blurted out before David could leave, causing him to stop in his tracks.

Emma's heart stopped in her chest and she felt like all of the blood was drained from her body as David turned around, his features etched with worry. Suddenly she couldn't breathe. She sensed that he was here, but she was still not prepared for this.

“Emma, I'm so sorry to have to tell you,” Killian said softly. “Liam and I saw him at the bar. He made some crude comments and I knew it was him right away.” Killian squeezed her hand gently, flashing her a weak smile. “He knows about us. And Liam sold him the car before he knew who he was. Apparently Neal's been in town for a while, hiding out.”

“Emma, it's okay. You'll get the restraining order tomorrow and everything will be fine,” Mary Margaret said encouragingly.

“Yeah, but it's just a slip of paper,” Emma breathed, realization settling in. “It's not going to stop him from coming after me.”

“Which is why I would like you to stay with me for a while,” Killian said softly, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. “If you want to. I have a good alarm system and Neal won't be able to break in.”

Emma looked to her roommates, trying to gauge their reaction to Killian's offer.

“But what about when she's not home? What are you going to do, keep her imprisoned?” David asked bitterly.

“David!” Mary Margaret scowled at her husband.

“No, of course not. But he will be less likely to attack when she's at work surrounded by a town full of people who care for her.”

“I'll do it,” Emma finally replied, drawing their attention. “I'll stay with Killian. My baby and I will be safe there,” she assured her roommates as she put her hand on her belly, “I'll do what I have to do to keep him safe. And I don't want to put the two of you in danger.”

“And I'd gladly risk my life for her,” Killian said adamantly.

“What and we wouldn't?” David asked, offended. “We care about her too.”

“I know, mate,” Killian said, starting to get irritated. “But there's one other thing you should know.” He paused, sighing heavily. “He has a gun.”

Emma started to panic, her eyes blowing wide. “No… I can't stay here. I can't stay in Storybrooke at all.”

The three of them looked at her, confused.

“I can't put any of you in danger. It's all my fault that he's here and I won't let him harm any of you trying to get to me.”

“Emma…” Killian pleaded in a shattered voice. She released his hand and stood up from her chair. “I should just surrender myself to him.”

“Are you insane?” David asked, appalled. “No way we’re letting you do that. You're staying with Killian.”

Killian shot him a bewildered look before he stood up and held his ribs as he walked over and took her hands. “Please, love. When will you realize how much we care about you?”

“I know that, and I care about all of you too. That's why I don't want you to get involved.”

“We already are, Emma,” Mary Margaret assured her. “Like it or not, we’re in this no matter what.”

She released Killian's hands as Mary Margaret approached and gave her a hug. Emma smiled weakly, sighing into her embrace. She didn't like this, but what other choice did she have? To keep running on her own with no way to protect her son? No support, no shelter, nothing except her car and the road. “Thank you,” Emma breathed in surrender.

“Of course, what are friends for?”

“I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Killian.”

“It's okay. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about setting up an appointment to get checked out.”

“Don't worry about it,” she laughed weakly as she pulled away and David took his turn, hugging her as well.

“You're family to us now and we fight for our family.” As David pulled away, they heard someone clearing his throat from behind Emma.

“What and you let me miss out on this special family moment?”

Emma turned around and they all looked at James who flashed them a questionable look.

“James,” Emma cooed, happy to see him as she came up and hugged him. “It's not really what you think.”

He looked at her confused as he pulled away, seeing the worry in her eyes. “What's going on?”

“Neal's here in town,” Emma replied.

“What?” James asked in both shock and rage. His hands balled in to fists. “Where? I'll take take care of the bastard.”

“Good luck with that. As you can see I already tried,” Killian told him as he came to Emma's side and put his arm around her shoulder. She grabbed his hand and carefully wrapped her other arm around his waist.

“And you've been in how many fights? One or two? I've been in dozens. I can take him.”

“Alright, just calm down,” David told his brother, putting his hands up. “No need to get hasty. Why don't we all just rest, especially you, Emma.”

Emma shot him an offended look. “Why because I'm pregnant?”

“Yes,” the four of them answered at once.

“We don't need you stressing out, love.”

“Don't you think it's a little too late for that?” she asked him.

Killian gave her a small smile and kissed her cheek. “No, I don't.”

“Killian, why don't you just stay for the night and we can help Emma move her stuff to your place tomorrow,” Mary Margaret suggested.

“Are you sure you don't mind?” Killian asked.

“Of course not. Right David?” Mary Margaret asked her husband with a stern look that told him he really did not want to fight her on this.

He sighed, officially relinquishing his stance on the former issue of Killian dating his former patient. “Of course not.”

“Emma's moving?” James asked, lifting a confused brow. “Did I miss something?”

“It's just temporary, to keep Emma safe,” David replied.

“Well, if he's staying with Emma tonight, I'm sleeping on the couch,” James announced as David and Mary Margaret started to head for the stairs.

David grumbled and put his hands up in defeat. “Fine. I'm too tired to argue.”

James smirked in success. After they disappeared upstairs, Emma headed with Killian to her own bedroom. “Goodnight James.”

“Night, Emma. Goodnight Killian.”

They went into her room and she shut the door before she helped him into bed. She helped him take off his shirt and jeans and they laid in her bed as she was careful not to bother his injury.

They talked for a bit. Killian told her about his conversation and argument with Liam. He told her how he struck his brother for making some comments that were uncalled for, although he wouldn't tell her specifically what they were.

She didn't like that they fought over her. She didn't like that Neal hurt him. It made her feel guilty that she interrupted this small, quiet town by calling it her home. She didn't like it one bit, but she did love the fact that she felt loved and cared for. She loved feeling like she had an actual family who would always be there for her.

“It will be alright, Emma,” he affirmed confidently, his voice calm and soothing as he kissed her temple. She wanted to believe him, she really did. But how could he possibly know? He sounded like the Nolans, always putting their faith in things they couldn't possibly know the outcome of. Emma sighed in surrender and nodded. “I'll be staying home with you at my place. I've decided to take a few days off of work.”

“Good, you need to rest and heal.”

“And you need to not worry. Promise me, love?”

Emma nodded and smiled weakly. “I promise.”

He smiled back and lifted her hand, pressing his lips softly to her knuckles before lowering her palm to his chest. Her heart fluttered and she snuggled closer to him, resting her head next to her hand, listening to his heartbeat and slow breathing. It calmed her for a bit, although she was nowhere close to feeling restful.

Emma looked up at Killian after a while and smiled when she saw that the painkillers had knocked him out. She kissed his forehead and reached for the lamp on her nightstand, turning off the light. She sank her head on the pillow and tried to sleep, but she was wide awake. She couldn't even close her eyes knowing Neal was somewhere in Storybrooke.


	17. Safe For Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, the next chapter will be moving along at a quicker pace. I just wanted to cover everything first. I'm in no rush to get to the end of this story, I really enjoy writing it and hope you all enjoy reading it just as much.
> 
> Thanks Rouhn, for all of your input.

Killian reached out to the spot beside him, craving to feel his pregnant girlfriend in his arms; craving to run his hands over her wonderful curves and breathe in her intoxicating feminine scent.

To his dismay, her side of the bed was empty. His eyelids flipped open and he jerked his head over to see that he was in her bed alone with only her body pillow. His eyes darted to her alarm clock and the bright green numbers read five o'clock. Panic rushed through his blood as he started to move, attempting to get out of bed, but groaned in pain when he did.

Killian felt like he had been hit by a bus. His whole body ached as he slowly forced himself to get out of bed. He carefully bent over and grabbed his jeans before pulling them on and making his way to the door.

When Killian emerged from the bedroom, the kitchen light was on and the rest of the loft was dim as he heard Emma's voice. Relief swept over him but at the same time his heart clenched in his chest. She must have stayed up worrying about Neal. Not that he blamed her, but he feared that she would become too stressed and it wasn't good for her or the little lad.

He walked along the hardwood floor as it creaked a bit. Emma’s voice became louder and more clear as he approached the kitchen. Before he stepped through the doorframe, he stopped when he heard who he assumed was James. He stepped off to the side, making sure to hide himself from view. He almost walked away, not wanting to eavesdrop but then he decided he wanted to see just what kind of a friend James really was to her and if he really did sincerely care for her. He peaked around the doorframe and saw them sitting together at the island counter as Emma handed him something that had been tucked inside of her fist.

“So, I got this for you.”

James lifted a brow at her as he took the small slip of paper and unfolded it, glancing it over before looking up at Emma. “What is it?”

Emma managed a smile. "It's Rosabell's number, silly. You told me you wanted to ask her out,” Emma started to explain, chewing on her bottom lip, “so I kind of told her you were interested in her and she gave me her number to give to you. I hope that's okay,” Emma murmured, her voice sounding less than confident that he would approve.

James expression was unreadable for a few seconds before a slow smile reached his lips. “Are you kidding?” he chuckled. “I'm just thrilled that she was interested enough to give me a chance. Most people don't.”

Emma laughed, relieved. “I did.”

“I know and I love you for that.”

Emma's breath hitched at his words.

“I mean, it's only been a few months since I've known you but I've felt closer to you than I ever have with my own brother. Don't get me wrong, I love him and I think he's a great guy, he's always done what he could to help me out but we've never really gotten along. I've done many things I'm not proud of and he's never always agreeable with those things, so we fight alot. We’re both just stubborn like that,” James chuckled and looked ahead in thoughtful contemplation, the slip of paper still in his hands as he rested his elbows on the counter. “People always think I'm a bad guy so maybe that's why I've always lived up to the reputation,” he sighed. “But then you came along… and I've never felt more comfortable with being myself around anyone. You're like…” he paused and turned his head to face her again, his features growing more serious as he looked at her with genuine affection, “...you're like the little sister I never had.”

Emma smiled and reached over the counter to take his hand, squeezing it gently. “I've never had any siblings or family before but since I came to this town I've felt more loved than I ever thought was possible.”

“And it's all because of me right?” he asked playfully. “My brother and sister-in-law gave you a home to live in but you like me more right?”

Emma laughed. “All of you are my home. And I can honestly say that you've become like a brother to me. So thank you for that.”

“Well I know that we got off on the wrong foot and I'm truly sorry for that.”

“It's forgotten, believe me,” Emma said with a light laugh. James released her hand and put his arm around her shoulder, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Killian swallowed thickly as he watched them. Maybe Emma was right. Maybe he really did change. Killian could sense his sincerity from where he stood.

James lifted his hand with the slip of paper. “Thank you for this. I know you have other things to worry about right now.”

She flashed him a weak smile. “It's okay. You shouldn't worry about me, you have your own life.”

James looked her as though she were crazy. “Of course I'm worried about you. And also that baby of yours, who by the way will be calling me Uncle James.”

Emma laughed. “Okay. As long as you promise me that you will ask Rosabell on a date and maybe at least have a little bit of fun.”

James smirked. “You've got a deal, although I'm not going to rush things, but yes we will still have fun. She is going on a date with me, after all. There are other ways to sweep a girl off of her feet.”

She shook her head doubtfully, rolling her eyes.

He looked at her confused. “What? My brother is not the only one who can be charming you know.”

“Hmmm let me see… my first night in Storybrooke, what was it that you said to me?” she asked sarcastically.

“Hey, I thought we were forgetting about that,” he shot back defensively.

“Oh that's right, you asked…” her voice deepened, playfully mocking him “...’where are you from beautiful? Certainly not from around here’...” she laughed, her voice climbing in pitch. “You told me that if I got lonely you would be happy to keep me company.”

James blushed, his cheeks flushed in a deep red. “It was a long, boring night and I admit it was not my best moment.”

Killian finally walked in, deciding to interrupt as two pairs of eyes were drawn to him.

“Hey you,” Emma greeted him with a smile as he approached her.

“Morning, love.” Killian leaned down and kissed her forehead. “Couldn't sleep I take it?”

“Not a wink,” Emma replied as she got up and took Killian's arm in her hands, leaning in to kiss his cheek. He smiled and removed his arm, turning to rest his hands on either side of her belly. “How are you feeling?”

“Still sore, but I'll make it through,” he replied with a small smile.

“Here, let me get you some aspirin.” Emma left him and went to the bathroom, coming back with painkillers. She filled up a glass with water, handing them over to him.

“Thanks, love.” He swallowed the pills and water before setting the glass on the counter, looking between Emma and James, who were both silent. “I wasn't interrupting anything was I?”

“No, we were just talking about James asking Rosabell out on a date.”

Killian looked to James in a mildly threatening manner. “I take it you'll treat her like a good lass deserves to be treated?” Now, it was his turn to take on the brotherly-like role for his friend.

James didn't seem to be intimidated. “You don't have to worry about that. In fact, if you have any advice since you know her pretty well, I would gladly take it. I'm actually kind of nervous about asking her out,” he admitted.

“Well, for starters I would avoid any and all cheesy pickup lines,” Killian offered pointedly. “Buy her flowers, take her to a nice restaurant, don't let her pay. Open doors for her and offer your jacket when she's cold. It’s the small things that women pay attention to, right love?” Killian asked her with a cheeky grin.

“Absolutely,” she agreed, wrapping her arm around his back as he curled his around her shoulder.

“Just be a gentleman and you'll be fine.”

“Hey, I know how to be a gentleman. Just because I'm not a ‘breasts and vagina’ doctor, doesn't mean I'm not an expert in the field,” James said matter-of-factly. “I was only hoping you could tell me about her interests and such.”

“Well, it doesn't take a doctor or a genius to figure out a woman. If you want to know what she likes, ask her yourself. It's called ‘engaging in conversation’, showing interest in her as a person. It's not all about ‘breasts and vaginas,” Killian said, trying to avoid rolling his eyes. He hated when people mocked his field. “Rosabell is an intelligent woman who is sweet and kind, and you're not going to impress her by staring at her like she's an object. In fact I would avoid staring at anything other than her eyes,” he suggested.

“Alright, alright I got it.”

“Do you boys want some breakfast?” Emma asked them.

“Actually, I'll have to pass.” James stood from the stool and grabbed his jacket from the kitchen chair. “Dave’s got me working the morning shift. I'll see you later.” He bid them farewell and headed towards the front door, leaving the loft.

“I'll have some as long as you let me help make it,” Killian answered her.

Emma sighed in surrender. “Alright, fine.” She ran her hands through his chest hair and slowly captured his lips. Killian hissed from the pain of his lip, pulling away slightly.

She lifted her hand to cup his cheek, apology flashing in her eyes. “My poor baby. I'm so sorry you were hurt.”

He lifted a confused brow tightening his hold. “You didn't do this to me.”

“I know, but I feel responsible.”

“Please don't. No one made me pick a fight with him. I did it because I was just… I was angry for you. I hate that he hurt you, my emotions clouded my judgment, but you don't have any reason to be sorry,” Killian spoke softly and leaned in to kiss her lips, biting back the pain he felt. She ran her palms up his chest, her mouth responding ever so gently. His sore body suddenly felt relaxed underneath her soothing caresses. He breathed her in and tilted his head, parting his lips and deepening the kiss. He was pleased that even for one moment, Emma wasn't worrying about the threat of Neal. For one blissful moment he could tell that she was happy and content. And that did things to him that he couldn't even begin to explain. Emma moaned softly, melting into him as he lifted one hand, sifting his fingers through her soft golden locks. He swept his tongue along hers, completely losing himself in the kiss.

“Ahemm.” The sound of Mary Margaret clearing her throat caused them to break the kiss. They looked in her direction, still locked in their embrace, and Mary Margaret's smile was beaming.

“Apologies Mrs. Nolan,” Killian blushed.

She shook her head. “Please call me Mary Margaret. And there's no need to apologize. I think it's great that you two are together. I know this one had her eyes on you for a while,” she laughed tilting her head towards Emma.

Emma's cheeks filled with pink as she smiled sheepishly.

Killian smirked. “Is it that so?”

Mary Margaret laughed as she walked to the coffee pot, getting it ready to make coffee. “Oh yes. I caught her staring a few times.”

“You caught me once,” Emma laughed.

“Well, I don't blame you, love. I am devilishly handsome.”

Emma grinned cheekily and leaned in for another kiss. “Don't I know it…” She softly pressed her lips against Killian's, his heart fluttering in his chest.

Mary Margaret filled the machine with water before retrieving the coffee grounds from the pantry. “Okay, I'm not complaining because I'm glad you two can focus on things other than a person I will not speak of - okay I'm complaining a little - but maybe we could have some breakfast before I take Emma to the courthouse,” she suggested as they reluctantly pulled apart. Emma licked her lips and went to the refrigerator to grab some supplies.

“Alright. Killian and I will make it.”

Emma's roommate swatted her away. “Uh-uh, you two go and sit down. I'll make it.” Emma didn't attempt to argue as she set the eggs and butter down before she went to the island counter and sat at a stool, patting the seat next to her. Killian sat down and they chatted with Mary Margaret while she made breakfast.

“Killian, would you like some coffee?” Mary Margaret asked him when the coffee machine beeped. Emma perked up at the sound, her eyes bright with intrigue.

“Aye. I'd love a cup.”

“I could really go for some coffee, too,” Emma announced.

Killian arched a brow, although, who was he to disapprove of her craving for caffeine? For one, he was no longer her doctor, and two, the circumstances were rather murky to deny her such small pleasures.

“Don't give me that look,” she warned. “I've been really good. I haven't had any caffeine since I've been pregnant.

Killian and Mary Margaret eyed her in disbelief.

She let out a heavy sigh. “Okay, I've had a cup or two but come on… my abusive husband is after me, possibly set out to kill me and my baby. I think we deserve a little caffeine don't you think?”

Killian's features softened as he took her hand in his, trying to force a small smile. “Of course you do. But no one is touching my Emma or her child, especially not that scumbag. I'd die before I let anything happen to you.”

She gave him a weak smile, gently squeezing his hand. “I know you would.”

“Besides, I'm not your doctor anymore. I care for you far too much to be your doctor. But I won't tell you what you can or cannot eat or drink, love. You're capable of making your own decisions. It astounds me how healthy you and your baby are coming from your situation. A little caffeine isn't going to hurt the little lad.”

She flashed him a smiled and leaned in to chastely kiss him on the lips. “Thank you.”

“Three coffees it is,” Mary Margaret chirped as though she were in customer service mode and grabbed a few mugs, pouring them some coffee as well as herself before handing Emma and Killian a cup.

After they ate breakfast, Killian made a few calls while Emma took a shower, to find someone to take over his appointments. He didn't really want to go into work trying to explain to everyone that he got into a bar fight when they asked about his face. Luckily, he was able to get someone at the last minute.

~~~

Killian wished Emma good luck and kissed her lips before she left for the courthouse with Mary Margaret. When she got back he would help her pack her belongings and take them to his house.

In the meantime, he called Rosabell to ask her to have lunch with him so he could straighten things out like he had promised Emma he would. Speaking to the person who he had been happy to call his friend before they started avoiding each other was a long time coming anyhow.

“Doctor Tink,” she answered when he dialed her cell phone number and got several rings. He swallowed thickly at the robotic greeting. She knew very well it was him calling. They had talked many times over the phone, as friends.

“So, I take it you're still mad at me?” he asked, attempting to sound playful.

There was a brief pause on her end before she replied. “Well, lets see… I tried to kiss you, you rejected me, then barely spoke to me since then. Now you're telling people we slept together? Gee, I guess I have no reason to be pissed,” she spat out sarcastically.

“Well, when you say it like that, I guess I don't blame you,” Killian quipped, but he could tell she was not amused by the dead silence afterwards. He sighed deeply. “Look, I didn't spread that rumor, love.”

There was another brief pause. “You didn't?”

“No, I didn't. You know me better than that… at least I hope you do.”

“Then who did?” she challenged.

“I'll explain everything, but not over the phone, I know you're busy.” Well, he wouldn't tell her everything. He couldn't tell her about Emma. She certainly wouldn't understand, especially if she still had feelings for him. “Can you meet me for lunch? I'll come to you.”

She sighed. “Alright fine. Meet me at noon.”

“Just tell me where.”

After he ended the call with Rosabell, he went home to shower and dress before leaving to meet her outside of town where she lived and worked. They met at a small cafe near her office and he arrived first, ordering a cup of coffee while he waited. His thoughts were a jumbled mess as he considered what to divulge and what to keep from her.

He saw her walk through the door and managed a warm smile as he stood from his chair. Rosabell studied his face in shock as she approached the table. “Afternoon, love,” he greeted. “Thanks for meeting me.”

“What happen to you?” she asked him, still looking at his face.

“It’s nothing. Just got into a fight with my brother is all.” He went around to remove her jacket, draping it over her chair. She gazed at him suspiciously as he pulled out the chair and she sat down cautiously.

“Always the gentleman,” she pointed out playfully as Killian reclaimed his seat across from her. “So, tell me what is this all about?”

He drew in an unsteady breath. “Ah, and you were always one to get right down to business,” he teased.

“Well, my time is rather limited, Killian. You should know that. We’re both in the same line of work.”

“Aye, sorry to interrupt your day, but I just wanted to clear things up with you.”

She waved her hand for him to continue as she picked up the menu with her other hand, looking it over. “I'm listening.”

“The rumor was just a big misunderstanding. I was talking about something private with Ruby, and Victor overheard us,” he explained, a bit irritated that her eyes were buried in the menu instead of on him. “You can imagine that everything that comes out of his mouth is only a distorted repeat.” He sighed. “Can you please look at me for one second and listen. I promise you, I never meant to hurt you or offend you.”

She finally narrowed her eyes at him and set down the menu, crossing her arms, her elbows resting on the table. “So, why is it that my name somehow got sucked into the conversation… or was that Victor's doing too?”

“No… Ruby kind of told him that you and I were sleeping together,” he confessed.

Her features fell in confusion. “So he wasn't distorting it? He was just repeating what Ruby told him?” Rosabell briefly screwed her eyes shut in frustration as the waitress approached their table asking her what she wanted to drink. “I'll take a water, thanks.” The waitress walked away and he could see the anger and irritation in Rosabell’s eyes. “Enough of this childish crap, just tell me what's going on.”

He expelled a heavy breath. “Alright, fair enough… I've been seeing someone and didn't exactly want everyone to know. Ruby knew this so she was just trying to cover for me. Not that her actions should be excused, but-”

“You're seeing someone?” she interrupted in shock.

“Aye.”

“Oh,” she breathed out quietly. “For how long?”

“Well, officially it's been two weeks.”

“So, you weren't dating her when I kissed you?”

He shook his head. “No, I only had feelings for her then.”

She sighed in relief.

“Look, Rose, I think you're a great lass and amazing doctor and I really enjoy our friendship. I was a mess for a really long time and wasn't ready to drag anyone down with me and my baggage before.” Killian internally berated himself. He didn't want to seem like a selfish dick, telling his friend that it's not her, it's him. He was afraid that he sounded cheap, like he was just trying to get rid of her, but that just wasn't the case. “But you've always been there for me as a friend and I don't want that to change,” he said softly as he reached across the table and took her her hand in his, expecting the worst.

“It's okay, Killian, you don't have to explain. I get it. I'm happy for you,” she assured him with a smile.

“You are?” he asked in shock.

“Yeah, I am. I'm glad you were able to move on from Milah and find love again.”

He smiled shyly, his cheeks filling with blush as he scratched behind his ear. “Is it that obvious?”

She laughed and nodded, the air around them becoming so much lighter. “Yes I could tell there was something different about you besides the bruises on your face.”

“So there's no hard feelings?”

Her features softened as she stood up, urging him up with a hand gesture. “No hard feelings.”

Killian stood from the booth and she drew him in for a hug. He wrapped his arms around her, wincing a bit from the pain in his rib.

“Are you alright?” she asked, slightly pulling away.

“Yeah, I'm fine,” he assured her. “Just a broken rib is all.”

She looked at him, appalled. “You're brother did that to you?”

“No, I got into a bar fight,” he confessed. “I was also in a fight with my brother but he didn't do this to my face or ribs.”

She arched a curious brow. “Should I even ask?”

He chuckled, shaking his head. “No, it's a long story. I'll tell you some other time.” He would explain the whole story when he gathered the courage to tell her about Emma.

“Okay.”

“Still friends?”

“Yeah. Still friends,” she murmured, looking up at him with a weak smile.

“Do you still want to have lunch or do you have to go?” he asked when they broke the hug.

“I have time. Why don't you tell me about this girlfriend of yours?” she asked as they took back their sets in the booth.

The waitress came back with her drink and took their lunch orders. Rosabell chose a Cobb salad and he ordered fish and chips. After the waitress left, they continued their conversation where they left off.

“So, do I know her?”

“Uhhh…. not really. You've probably seen her around, but she's not from around here.” His palms were starting to sweat. He hoped that she didn't ask him too many more questions about Emma.

“So, how did you meet her?”

Killian gulped harshly. He really hadn't thought this through. “We ummm… we met at the diner in Storybrooke.” He hated lying but he was afraid to tell her the truth. He was afraid of how she would react. So far, he'd gotten negative responses from the people he'd told, except for Ruby and Mary Margaret. “What about you? Any lads to speak of?” he asked, aiming to take the focus off of himself.

Rosabell blushed. “It's funny you should ask that because I just got asked out on a date after you called me today.”

“Well, it's not surprising, love,” he said, flashing her a small smile. “Who is he?” he asked, although he already knew the answer.

“He's actually David's twin brother. Do you know him?”

“Aye. He's good friends with Emma.”

“Right. She's the one who gave him my number. I've never really officially met him in person, but I thought I would give him a chance.”

“He has a shady past but Emma trusts him, so that's saying something.”

Rosabell leaned in over the table, her eyes wary as she spoke in a quiet voice. “Hey, speaking of Emma, is it true about her boyfriend telling her to switch doctors?”

Killian's face fell at the question. He hated that story he and Emma came up with. “Aye. It was very disappointing losing Emma as a patient.”

“I couldn't imagine dating a guy who told me what doctors I was allowed to see.”

“I agree, but Emma made up her mind. Nothing I can do about it.”

“I know, it's just a shame that she lets a man control her like that. She seems so levelheaded. It doesn't seem like her.”

“It's not, but once Emma has the baby, I doubt she’ll care about much, other than raising her son. I doubt the guy would be able to handle helping her raise him and take off.”

“Yeah, you're probably right. It's not really any of my business anyway.”

Killian quickly steered the conversation in a different direction, not wanting to talk any further about it.

~~~

“How did it go?” Killian asked as he took her jacket, hanging it up on the coat rack. Mary Margaret had dropped her off before she went to the diner to take care of some things.

“They gave me a temporary protection order,” Emma confirmed. “It wasn't easy having to go into every detail about the things that Neal did to me,” she told him as they went into her room and sat on the edge of the bed. “I explained how I came here to get away from him and that he followed me. Now it's a matter of August being able to serve it to him.”

“Well, love, it shouldn't be too hard to find him driving around in your yellow bug. He's got to be close if he's been keeping an eye on you. He was just at the bar last night after all.”

“I know. I'm just afraid that… I know that it will just piss him off more than he already is.”

Killian pulled off his shoes and sat back in the bed against the headboard patted a spot between his legs. “Come here, sweetness,” he called to her in a soft, soothing voice. They still had some time for her to pack, she didn't really have a whole lot anyways. And anything she didn't get tonight, they could come back and get another day.

Emma obliged and kicked off her flats before climbing on the bed, crawling over to him. She turned around and laid back, her head resting on his chest. He winced in pain, shifting a bit until he found a more comfortable position.

She lifted her head, looking up at him, concern laced in her features. “Do you want me to move and lay beside you?”

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her temple. “I'm not letting you go,” he smiled. “You're fine exactly where you're at.”

She accepted his answer and laid her head back down on his chest. They were in a restful position but his heart was racing as he lifted up her shirt and caressed her belly. She practically purred at his touch. He pressed sweet kisses to her cheek and they grew silent, listening to the other breathing, trying not think about the circumstances.

Killian grabbed a pillow, placing it behind his head. He ended up falling asleep in their position and woke up with her still in his arms. He slowly opened his eyes and looked down at her to see she was sound asleep. He smiled, happy that she was able to rest and was safe in his arms. He always wanted her to be safe. He would do anything to make sure of it. He rested his head against the pillow and pressed a gentle kiss to the back of Emma's head through her golden locks, not wanting to disturb her. They always had tomorrow to move her things. As long as she was with him, he was not in a rush to do anything.


	18. Moving In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and for all of the wonderful feedback. Also a thank you to Rouhn for looking it over. Hope you all enjoy.

“So you never told me how it went with Rosabell.”

Killian flashed her a small smile. Emma had finished packing her clothes in a suitcase the next day as he came into her bedroom. “It went much better than I expected actually. I explained what happened and she forgave me, so we're still friends. Not that I deserve it. I couldn't tell her about us,” he sighed. “I hate lying and keeping this from people.”

She sat on the edge of the bed and held out her hand. “Come sit with me.” He didn't hesitate to walk over and take her hand, sitting next to her. “How much longer do we have to keep this a secret?”

“I'm not sure. Maybe until a few months after you have the baby, just to be safe. I just hate this. I want to take you out on dates outside of my house and show you off to everyone.” He lifted her hand and kissed her knuckles, sending tingles over her skin.

“Well, I'm not sure if I'm much to show off, but I want that too.”

He eyed her as though she were crazy. “Of course you are. You're bloody beautiful.” He leaned in to kiss her ear. “In fact, if we were in this place alone, I'd say we make better use of this bed before we went to my house,” he whispered with a smirk against her skin before kissing her earlobe.

Emma shuddered, feeling his warm lips and the vibrations he sent through her body. “But your ribs… you need to heal,” she breathed, feeling arousal stirring in her belly.

He gave a soft shrug. “Oh I think I can manage. Between you being pregnant and my cracked rib, we may be limited to the number of positions we can try but I’m willing to fight through the pain.”

Emma blushed and couldn't help the smile that tugged at her lips. “Well, like you said, James is in the next room over…” Emma leaned in and kissed his lips, “...and I don't plan on being quiet.” With that she stood up and went around the bed to get her suitcase, catching a glance of the aroused expression on his face.

When they walked out of the bedroom, there was a knock on the door. Emma went to answer it, setting her suitcase down and looking through the peephole before she did.

“Sheriff Booth…” Emma swallowed harshly when she opened the front door. It's only been a day since she filed a complaint against Neal. Did he find him already? “What can I do for you?”

“Hi, Emma. I just wanted to make sure you were alright. I know it must have been difficult filing a complaint against your husband.”

Emma looked at him, confused. Instead of going out and looking for a guy who beat his pregnant wife and not to mention is carrying a gun, most likely illegally, he came to check on her? “Yeah, I'm fine.”

“That's good. I also wanted to let you know that I haven't been able to track down your yellow Volkswagen, yet. Do you know how he got here in the first place?”

Emma shook her head. “I have no idea. He had a car of his own but I haven't seen him in a few months.”

“Do you know the license plate number? Maybe he switched the plates.”

“Yeah.” Emma spelled it out as he wrote it down on his pad of paper. “It's a Florida plate.”

“That should make it is easy to find since we don't get a whole lot of out-of-towners. What kind of car did he use to drive, just in case he didn't transfer the plate?”

“How will finding that car help you find him if he's not driving it anymore?”

“I'm just trying to narrow everything down. If he did drive here, there may be a reason he switched vehicles and not just for sentimental reasons. Or maybe his car just broke down on the side of the road and he hitched a ride. If I can track the car down, it may eliminate some scenarios.”

”It's a black, 2002 Buick Lesabre,” she relented with a sigh.

“Alright, thank you Ms. Swan. I'll do my best to find him. In the meantime, stay safe.”

After the Sheriff left, she turned around and saw James and Killian sitting on the sofa, chatting about the football teams on the television. She smiled to herself as she walked over to them. Emma was so glad they were actually getting along.

“Everything alright, love?” Killian asked, looking up at her with his beautiful baby blues.

“Yeah, the Sheriff just asked me a few questions about Neal since he's having a hard time tracking him down.”

“Well, it's good to know he's on top of it right away.”

Emma shrugged. “Probably has nothing better to do.”

“Or he's got a crush on you,” James chuckled.

Emma rolled her eyes and sat in Killian's lap. “I doubt it.”

His arms were instantly drawn around her waist. “James may have a point there. You are very irresistible, darling,” Killian assured her, kissing her cheek. Emma blushed. Even if it were true, her heart was already stolen by the man currently holding her like he never wanted to let her go. But if it helped move things along more quickly then so be it.

They eventually got up to move Emma's belongings to Killian's house. Emma drove separately in her car and Killian brought her suitcase inside when they arrived.

“So, you and James seem to be getting along pretty well,” Emma commented as she entered his bedroom and handed him some painkillers and a glass of water.

“Thanks, love.” He swallowed them down before setting the glass on the nightstand. “Aye. He's not that bad after all,” he answered with a soft smile.

She smiled and kissed his lips, wrapping her arms around the back of his neck. “I'm glad.” Maybe he did trust her after all.

Killian placed his hands on her hips as he replied. “Well, I saw how he was with you. And I overheard your conversation with him yesterday morning.”

Emma arched a brow, pulling back slightly. “You did?”

“Yeah, I hope you don't mind, love. I was very much willing to give him a chance before that, because I trust your judgement. Then I woke up and went to the kitchen when I heard you two talking and I saw how genuine he was with you and how right you were. You're not mad, are you?” he asked with a hesitant smile.

She had to admit, she was a bit irritated, but she saw how much of an effect it had on Killian and she was grateful for that. Plus, she found it really hard to be mad at that cute, puppy dog face of his. “No, I'm just happy that you're making an effort with him.”

“Of course. He means alot to you and you mean alot to me, so why wouldn't I?” He leaned in to kiss her lips and she instantly melted into him, running her hands up his chest, tasting his warm tongue. She felt arousal stirring inside of her. She very much wanted things to continue but she definitely felt anything less than sexy. She pulled away with a frustrated sigh.

Concern came over his features. “What is it, love? You are upset at me, aren't you? You can tell me, Emma. I want us to always be honest with each other.”

She smiled at that. “I agree, but I promise I'm not upset. It's just… I'm stressed out knowing that Neal is here,” she admitted. “I know I told you I wouldn't worry but I can't help it. And I really just want you… I want you to make me forget everything but I feel so huge and swollen,” she huffed.

He chuckled lightly, blush creeping into his cheeks as he gently took her chin between his fingers and captured her lips. “I have an idea. Why don't I draw you a bubble bath so you can relax, sweetness?” he hummed against her mouth, peppering soft kisses there.

She almost moaned at the idea. “That sounds amazing. I haven't had a bath in a while, only showers.”

“Well, you're long overdue, then. First, let's take off those shoes of yours and then I'll get your bath ready.”

“Okay.”

Killian urged her to sit on the bed and he knelt down, removing her shoes from her feet. She felt instant relief as he started massaging the arch, and she instantaneously surrendered to his ministrations, her foot relaxing against his talented hands. She pressed her hands into the mattress, tilting her head back as his thumbs made circles into her skin. After a thorough rub to both feet, he got up and went into the bathroom to start the bath water.

He came back a few moments later, extending his hand. “Come on, love. Let's get you out of those clothes,” he said with a playful smirk. She happily took his hand, she already felt relaxed but managed to stand up.

They walked into the bathroom, where there were lit candles and soft music playing, and he stood behind her, helping to remove her dress as he pressed gentle kisses to her shoulder and neck. She drew out a moan, her eyes fluttering shut as he reached around to unclasp the front of her bra. He slid the straps down her arms and let it drop to the floor before pulling down her panties, leaving a path of sweet kisses from her butt to the back of her thighs and legs. She purred, feeling the soft caresses of his lips on her skin and she had to will herself to move and step out of her underwear.

“Make sure it's not too hot for you, love.”

He took her hand and she dipped her toe in to test the temperature. “It's perfect.” She stepped into the tub and anchored herself in, laying her head on the towel that he had placed on the ledge. Closing her eyes, she felt her whole body instantly relax and let the water and bubbles envelope her, the top of Emma’s protruding belly and breasts poking out, but covered in suds. It felt so soothing and calming. “This feels so incredible,” she breathed.

He chuckled. “I'm glad. I added a few tablespoons of epsom salts and a fourth cup of apple cider vinegar to add a calming effect.”

A smile crossed her lips. “Well, it's definitely working.”

She couldn't see what he was doing but she heard him kneel down beside her. “Just relax and let me take care of you,” he said in a soothing voice. He started running his hands up and down her stomach in soothing circles and she felt the baby kick him. They both laughed. “I think the little lad is being protective of his mommy.”

She hummed in agreement. “It's okay baby, you can trust this one,” she called to her belly. He continued to kick her and she held her stomach in pain. “Oooh.”

He leaned over the tub and dropped a kiss to her bump. “No worries, lad. I promise I'll take care of your mommy. But you have to stop kicking her and let her relax, okay?”

Killian paused for a moment and she could no longer feel him kicking. “Good lad,” he chuckled.

“You sure have a way with him and he's not even born yet,” she murmured with a languid smile.

“What can I say, love? I know how to speak a baby's language too, not just their mother’s.”

Emma laughed lazily as he continued his ministrations. Eventually he moved his hands to her breasts, massaging them gently, kissing her lips as his thumb skimmed over her pebbled nipple. He swallowed her moan and she felt arousal stirring deep in her belly.

“Killian…” she moaned gently. “Will you join me in the tub?”

“As you wish, darling.” She heard him stand up and she opened her eyes after a moment to see him peeling off the last of his clothes and standing naked before her. She licked her lips as her eyes spanned over his body; his muscular arms, sculpted chest and taut abs. His chest hair and the thin, dark trail that led to his hard cock standing at an attention.

He grabbed her hand and helped her sit up a little so he could join her from behind. Once he was in, they settled into a comfortable position and she could feel his hardness pressed into her back as he wrapped his arms around her. His hands roamed her body and she tilted her head back, finding his lips as she reached behind her and caught a fistful of his perfectly tousled dark locks. They kissed and caressed each other, soft moans and the sounds of pleasure and splashes filling the room as they got caught up in the other’s embrace. They settled on nothing more than that because she didn't even know how they would have sex in a tub with her pregnant belly and his injured ribs.

After a while they just talked and enjoyed each other's company, and eventually they stepped out, Killian helping her before he grabbed both of them towels from the bench by the tub.

Emma felt much more unwound; her mind at ease. In fact, she was just unbelievably aroused after their long soak together, especially as she gazed at her naked doctor, beads of water dripping down his delicious body as he handed her a towel. She accepted it, drying herself off as she watched the bulging muscles in his arms as he dried his hair, his dark chest hair matted down, a thin trail of it leading her eyes over his tight abs to his length that was at half-mast. He took her towel, hanging both of theirs over the rack before closing the distance between them. Her core throbbed at the beautiful sight and she reached out, stroking his cock slowly, coaxing a full erection in a matter of seconds.

Killian groaned, bracing himself against her touch. Panting softly, he gazed at her with longing eyes, the brilliant shade of blue darkening as they raked over her curvy form. Her breathing hitched as he cupped her jaw in his hands, kissing her slowly as his hands roamed her body.

“Mmmm, you feel incredible after you get out of the bath. Your skin is so soft and delectable,” he complemented in a low, husky voice against her lips.

A blushing smile graced her as she kissed him more deeply, grabbing onto one of his biceps for balance as her other hand continued pumping him. He let out a feral growl in her mouth as she sucked on his tongue, his fingers sliding into her heat. She was soaking wet with desire, her arousal easily coating his fervid digits.

He broke the kiss with hot breaths brushing over her skin as his lips made their way down her jaw. She shut her eyes, enjoying his warm lips and tongue on her skin as Killian sucked on her neck. He started feathering her clit and she was panting, finding it difficult to sustain balance. She had never been with anyone so tender and delicate with her. She craved for more as he left a trail of wet kisses down each of her swollen breasts, her hardened nipples and round belly; his teeth nibbling and his tongue licking her along the way. Her clit was throbbing, she was about to burst into a million pieces.

“Shall we go to the bedroom, love?” he groaned, his fingers still deep in her warmth, softly caressing her clit.

She managed a nod. “Ple-ase.” Her voice was shattered, the word barely escaping her lips.

They entered his bedroom, still attached, kisses and strokes all heated and desperate as they made their way to the bed. “Turn around, sweet love,” he whispered in her ear, his words sending tingles of pleasure down her spine. She happily obliged and faced the bed, feeling his solid body and chest hair against her back, his thick length pressed against her butt. She felt the electricity surge through her body as he ran his hands over her breasts, rolling her nipples between his fingers. Her head tilted back as a low and guttural moan escaped her mouth. He released one of her breasts and gently tugged her hair back, sucking on her exposed neck. She was pretty sure there would be love bites on her skin, but she found it difficult to care.

His fingers unwound themselves from her locks, gliding over her body until he reached her aching nub, alternating between fondling her clit and pressing his digits in and out of her. His mouth made a sucking sound as he released her neck and lifted his head, soft curses tumbling from his lips. “Fuck, I want you so much. Can I take you from behind, love?” he asked, his voice hopeful and completely wrecked. She immediately nodded.

“Yes… oh yes.”

Emma climbed on the bed in a haste, crawling to the middle of the mattress on her hands and knees, her legs spread for him as he followed behind her, his solid length sliding between her legs as he moved closer. His warm cock was pressed against her inner thigh, begging to be inside of her.

Killian palmed her ass as he stroked himself, dragging the tip over her cheeks, pre-cum dripping from his warm, velvety head. Her thighs were slick with want, he easily slipped between them as he kissed her along her spine, each kiss sending a rush of heat through her body. Her sex was dripping down her thigh in anticipation. She never wanted anyone more than she wanted him. He awakened parts of her that she had guarded for years, immune from pain, immune from pure unadulterated love.

Killian dragged his fingers down her back and into her core as she rested on her elbows, her ass up in the air, waiting for something more filling. She felt the head of his cock pressing against her entrance as he slowly sheathed him inside of her, Emma’s walls stretching to accommodate the girth of his member. She responded by grinding her ass against him with encouragement, feeling his balls bob against her entrance as her nectar quickly soaked them. He uttered a groan, removing his fingers and he grasped each side of her hips, slowly sliding his dick in and out of her slick folds.

He rocked his hips back and forth in a torturously pleasant rhythm, their moans consistently filling the room with each thrust. She could feel the baby move inside of her, secure in his womb, the gentle movement probably coaxing him into sleep.

Emma could feel her climax building, an incredible anticipation setting her skin on fire as she picked up the pace, pushing her hips back more quickly to meet his movements.

“Fuck, you feel so bloody good,” he cried, gradually burying his cock inside of her with more speed.

“Oh yes… don't hold back,” Emma pleaded. She wanted more, and she wanted it hard. He started to pull out, but before she got a chance to fight him, he rutted his hips into her ass with force, their bodies slapping against each other. He pounded into her, going deeper with each thrust, hitting the right spot over and over again.

“Killian… I’m about to come.” Emma dug her nails into the silk blanket, her body tiring. Killian moved quicker, almost pulling out and thrusting himself back in.

“That's it sweetheart… come around my cock.” He bucked into her harder, Emma's walls fluttering around his shaft as a scream accompanied her incredible orgasm.

“Emma…” He latched onto her thighs, riding the wave of his orgasm, his muscles tensing up as he spilled his seed inside of her warmth with a deep groan. They were both panting breathlessly as he pulled out slowly, letting their juices drip out her center and down her thigh.

With urging hands, he slowly turned her around until she was laying on the bed, falling from her intense high.

Before she could even catch her breath, he beckoned her thighs apart, his face burrowed in between. He dipped his fingers into her folds and she moaned lazily, his tongue diving into her sensitive flesh. Emma quivered under his touch as he fingered and ate into her, nipping at her aching flesh and soaking up both her nectar and his cum. Her body was tired but she knew she wouldn't last long. His incredible tongue lapped up her juices, bringing her over the edge in a matter of minutes. He drew in her hard nub, sucking her cunt greedily into his mouth until she was coming and screaming out in blissful pleasure that left her muscles convulsing, her body boneless.

With a final stroke of his tongue, he pressed a wet, delicate kiss to her thigh. Her body was thrumming with satisfaction as he started peppering soft, wet kisses to her belly, showing Emma and her baby more love and tenderness than she could have possibly dreamt up. He stayed there for a while, just stroking and uttering gentle whispers to her stomach.

He eventually came up to lay next to her, covering them in blankets and sheets before he kissed her forehead, wrapping her securely in his arms.

“Feeling better, love?” he asked brushing his thumb against her cheek.

She couldn't stop the broad, content smile that threatened her lips. “Much. Thank you. How are your ribs?”

He grinned smugly against her skin. “Painful towards the end when I finished, but very much worth it.”

“Maybe we should have waited a while.”

He shook his head. “Not necessary. For you, I would endure pain hundred times worse,” he assured her, sincerity in his eyes as she looked up at him in the darkness.

Emma’s breath hitched, her heart fluttering as she kissed him sweetly on the lips and snuggled closer, getting caught up in the extra warmth he offered her underneath the covers.

She realized that even though she decided to stay with Killian to keep her and her baby safe from Neal and even though it was far too soon in their relationship to be living together, she certainly didn't mind the care and attention she knew he would give her. The care and attention she would very much reciprocate. She looked forward to her time there with her boyfriend.

~~~

The next week went by in a blur. Killian went back to work when his face was pretty much healed and they had moved some more of her belongings, apart from her crib and things she wouldn't need yet. He gave her half of his closet and did his best to make her feel at home, which really wasn't difficult considering she was pregnant and that of course was his specialty. She had her own personal OB at home and even though his ribs were still healing, he went out of his way to make her feel comfortable, no matter how stubborn she was. They fought over cooking and the chores (only playfully) but at the end of the day, he gave her thorough back and foot massages.

Meanwhile there was no sign of Neal, which was kind of maddening. Emma knew he was just waiting for the opportune moment. He was just waiting for her guard to be down. Luckily for her, she was very much prepared for him. She bought some pepper spray that was recommended by August, she figured it was much safer than carrying a knife like Regina had suggested. And she always kept her eyes peeled when she went anywhere. Emma was ready for that bastard to show his face. In fact, she decided to do some investigating of her own. She searched online to get a photo of Neal. He didn't have a Facebook page or anything like that but his picture was in an old article that featured him embezzling money from the company he worked for in New York. She printed it off and went to see Belle at the bookstore while she was working.

Belle got another employee to cover the register while the two of them sat at one of the tables in the cafe. Emma showed her the picture and asked her about her husband and if he had any relatives that could be Neal.

“Doesn't look familiar,” Belle answered regrettably. “But you're right, he does look an awful lot like Robbie. They even look like they could be the same age, of course this was years ago so Neal's obviously older now. That's very peculiar though.”

“So, he doesn't have any cousins or siblings that maybe you don't know about?” Stupid question, Emma, she berated herself. If Belle didn't know about them, how could she say for certain?

“No one that he's ever mentioned. His mother died and his father abandoned him at a young age and he was raised by his two aunts. I know he was an only child, but he never said anything about living with any cousins.”

Emma sighed and looked down at the article, folding it up.

“But, he has been kind of secretive lately,” Belle told her. Emma lifted her head and arched a curious brow.

“How so?”

“Well, I don't know, he just seems distant, like he's leading a double life. I've asked him about it, but he denies it. Who knows, maybe I'm just being paranoid. He does own his own pawn shop and spends an awful lot of time there though.”

“Hmmm…” Emma pursed her lips thoughtfully.

~~~

With a deep exhale, Emma approached the shop downtown with a large sign hanging over the door that read ‘Mr. Gold Pawnbroker & Antiquities Dealer’. She warily went inside and slowly looked around the quaint, dimly-lit shop, gazing at the valuable-looking antiques and trinkets. She approached the counter and pressed her hand on the bell, making it ding before digging into her purse and pulling out her engagement ring. There was still no one in sight, so Emma wandered around the shop, perusing the merchandise scattered around on various shelves and display cases.

She had wanted to wait for an absolute emergency to sell her ring. With her Volkswagen gone, it was the last piece of Neal she had left other than her baby. Even though she loathed her husband with every part of her being, she was still reluctant to part with it until now. She didn't need any more reminders of him. The fact that he was the sperm donor of her baby was bad enough.

Emma had decided beforehand that she was going to use the money she got from the ring to do something for David and Mary Margaret. They had done so much for her and even after Emma left to stay with Killian, they went out of their way for her, making sure she had everything she needed at Killian's place. And on top of everything, Mary Margaret spent her time outside of the diner planning her baby shower. So, Emma thought maybe she could use the money to plan a trip for them. They certainly deserved it.

She also thought, in the meantime it would be better to exchange the ring for cash and keep it in her bank account, instead of carrying it around or having Killian finding it and wondering why she was still holding onto it. She didn't want him to think for one second that she planned on going back to Neal. She would never go back to that life even if hell froze over. So it was best to just get rid of the ring. Plus, she had another agenda for showing up at Gold's shop.

“What can I do for you Miss Swan?” He had appeared out of nowhere with silent steps, making Emma's heart jump out of her chest and she spun around, almost dropping the heavy snow globe in her hand.

“Careful with the merchandise, dearie,” Gold scolded her from behind the counter with an irritated scowl plastered to his face.

Emma replaced the snow globe on the shelf and turned around, making her way to the counter. She already detested the man and she didn't know him very well. The mere sight of him made her skin crawl. She stepped up and placed the ring on the counter. “How much for this?”

Gold retrieved his loupe and picked up the ring, studying its qualities. After a few seconds he put the loupe back down. “Fourteen-hundred,” he stated in an unwavering manner.

Emma shook her head, resolutely refusing his offer. “It's a fourteen carat diamond. It's worth at least two-thousand. I already researched it online.” Neal had bought it for her when he was a rich, successful businessman. He spent much more on the ring than her Volkswagen. But then again, he was asking her to marry him at the time, not taking in a dirty orphan from off of the street. She was surprised he never made her sell it for a cheaper one after they moved to Tallahassee. Probably because he loved showing it off to people.

“I pay one dollar per point. That's fourteen-hundred dollars and I don't do bargains,” he affirmed with a pitiless expression. “Take the offer or leave it.”

Emma sighed deeply in surrender. “Fine. I'll take it… If you just answer a question for me,” she added, capturing his attention.

“I told you I don't make deals, dearie,” he hissed out impatiently. “If you're not going to take the offer then leave.” He placed the ring on the countertop and started to head towards the back room that was hidden by a black curtain.

“Why? Do you have something to hide?” she asked desperately. “It's just one simple question.”

The man paused and turned to face her again, offering her a polite but resentful sneer as he went to his till to unlock it. The cash register was ancient, clicking and dinging as Gold opened it and removed the cash for the ring.

Emma studied his features as he counted the crisp hundred dollar bills out on the countertop for her. As he handed her the money, she couldn't help but notice that he seemed much older than he looked, based on his gestures and the demeanor he spoke in. Like he had an old soul.

“There, now ask your question so you can be on your way, Miss Swan.”

She accepted the cash and put it in her purse, pulling out the folded article with Neal’s picture. She unfolded it and handed it over to Gold. “Is this man related to you?”

Emma studied his features, she saw him scratch the tip of his nose, saw the way his eyes moved ever so slightly when he looked at the photo. He scanned it briefly before handing it back. “I’ve never seen this person before,” he replied quickly, his tone breezy.

She took it back and smiled nonchalantly. “Thanks, that's all I needed to know.” Emma folded up the paper and tucked it into her bag before turning around and walking to the door.

Gold was almost convincing, but Emma's superpower was no joke. His reaction was undoubtedly premeditated and it was obvious to her that he had been expecting her to show up in his shop to question him. Gold was definitely connected to Neal, she just didn't know how.

As she walked out of the shop, she couldn't stop thinking about how it was just her luck that she showed up to a town that hosted someone who Neal was connected to. She knew she should have left Storybrooke when she had the chance. Before she turned around and came back. Before the kind citizens here had wormed their way into her heart and were now like family to her. And before she fell completely in love with her blue-eyed doctor. If only she weren't too afraid to tell him that.


	19. Confessions

**33 Weeks into Emma's Pregnancy…**

“Hi Mum, how are you and Papa?”

“We’re fine. Just wondering if you and Liam are coming home for Thanksgiving.”

“Ah, well I don't think I'll be able to, but I know Liam and Cordelia are planning to visit for Thanksgiving,” Killian replied over the phone as he walked into his clinic after lunch, waving at the receptionist as he passed. He had met Liam for breakfast that morning and his brother mentioned that he and Cordelia planned on sharing the news of her pregnancy with their parents on Thanksgiving. Unfortunately, it was not the best time for Killian to leave.

“And what about you, Killian?”

He ran his hand through his hair, trying to summon an excuse as he continued to his office, shutting the door behind him and grabbing his lab coat from the door hook. “I'm sorry, mother, but I won't be able to. I have conferences and surgeries coming up,” Killian explained as he put on his lab coat, transferring his phone to his shoulder to put his other arm through the sleeve. Once it was on, he sat down and propped his feet up on the desk, leaning back in his office chair. “And I don't know if I'll be able to visit for Christmas either. One of my patients is expecting on December fourteenth, but if the baby's late I'll have to stick around,” he lied. It was true that Emma was scheduled to have her baby that day, but even though she wouldn't be his patient, he still wanted to be in the room with her. He and Emma have not discussed this yet but he planned on bringing it up to her soon. There were many discussions about the baby and the baby's future that needed to take place, and Killian wanted to tell Emma that he wanted to be included, but how would he possibly go about doing that with everything going on? Besides the fact that he hasn't even told Emma that he loved her yet.

“You won't be here for Christmas? Can’t you just find her another doctor?” He could hear the disappointment in his mother's voice.

“No, I can't. She's expecting me to deliver her baby and you know I don't like to let my patients down.”

His mother sighed understandingly. There were many times she was forced to be in that situation, of having to chose between being at her clinic or spending time with her family. “Fine, but we will be expecting you to come and visit after New Years at least.”

“Of course.”

“How are Liam and Cordelia? Are they there with you?”

“They're not. I'm at the clinic right now. I'll have them call you, though.”

“Okay, I'll leave you to it. Would you like to say ‘hi’ to your father first?”

“Aye, if he's there.”

Killian could hear his mother speaking to her husband in the background before Brennan took the phone. “Killian, my boy. How are you?”

“I'm good, and I'm not a boy anymore,” he said, rolling his eyes.

“Of course, you're a man now but you'll always be my boy. Now, I overheard that you won't be visiting us for Christmas?”

“No, I'm sorry I won't be able to,” Killian replied reluctantly, expecting a lecture from his father.

“It's alright, son. I understand you have other obligations.”

“You do?” he asked, surprised.

“Of course I understand, Killian. I just have one question.”

Killian smiled in relief. “Sure, what's that?”

“What's her name?”

Killian's throat became dry and his smile started to fade. “How did you- Liam told you didn't he? Bloody hell, I'm going to kick that wanker’s arse-”

“No, actually he didn't… I just know you better than that. You've always studied and worked hard but you've never chosen your career over family. You always did have a knack for learning from your mother's and my mistakes. So tell me, who is this woman keeping our son from us for the holidays? She must be something special, aye?”

Killian couldn't help the smile that pulled at his lips at the thought of her, and he sighed in defeat. “Her name is Emma. And she's very special to me, father. She makes me happy.”

“Ha! I knew it!” Brennan exclaimed rather loudly into the phone and Killian had to pull the phone away from his ear as he chuckled. “When do we get to meet her?”

“Soon, I promise. We just started dating a little more than a month ago so it's still too early to introduce her to you and mother. So, could you not mention it to-”

“Sweetheart, did you hear that? Killian has a girlfriend,” Killian heard Brennan call to his wife and they were both cheering in the background. Killian closed his eyes briefly. He hadn't planned on telling them yet. It was too soon.

“Killian, is that true?” his mother joined in on the conversation. “When do we get to meet her?”

“Not yet, mum. She's coming from a delicate situation, but I promise after the holidays I will bring her to visit.”

“What kind of delicate situation?”

“Something similar to what happened with Milah,” he confessed.

“Oh,” his mother said softly.

“Not again, Killian,” his father added. “Please tell me she's not married too.”

Just then, there was a knock on the door. “I will explain later. Right now I have to go. Goodbye, Mum and Dad. I love you both.” He hung up before they could ask anymore questions. He lowered his feet to the floor and set his phone on the desk, sinking his face in his hands with a sigh. “Come in.”

The nurse opened the door letting him know that his next appointment had arrived. “Thank you.”

He lifted his head and straightened up, adjusting his lab coat as he stood. Mary Margaret and David entered the room as the nurse handed him their file and left, shutting the door behind them.

“Please have a seat,” Killian flashed them a smile as he gestured at the seats in front of the desk.

The Nolans greeted him and sat down as Killian took his seat at the desk. They engaged in casual chit chat as Killian studied the paperwork in his hands before lifting his gaze to meet the two pair of eyes that waited in anticipation.

“Well? What did you find out?” David inquired with a hint of desperation in his voice. Killian gave them a small smile as he ran his hand along his stubbled jaw, tapping his thumb on his chin in contemplation. He was surprised when the Nolans had decided to keep their initial appointment with him to not only get Mary Margaret checked out but David as well, and now the follow up. Although, Killian figured since David knew him a bit more now, he eventually found Killian to be trustworthy, despite the circumstances. And he didn't blame David one bit. He was just being a protective husband. Killian felt the same way about finding the right doctor for Emma when he could no longer be that person for her, that's why he recommended Rosabell in the first place.

Killian cleared his throat, setting their file down before resting his elbows on the desk and clasping his hands together. “Honestly, I found nothing,” Killian finally replied. He received puzzled looks from the pair before him.

“What do you mean, you found nothing?” David demanded sternly. Mary Margaret placed her hand on one of his to calm him.

“There has to be a reason why we've been trying for a year to have a baby but haven't been able to get pregnant,” she said, confusion laced in her features.

“Aye, there is, but it hasn't shown up in any tests,” Killian explained.

“Care to enlighten us then, doctor?” David asked, a bit irritated. “Or are we just wasting our time here and should go somewhere else?”

“And here I thought I was starting to grow on you,” Killian teased with a smirk. “There is no known cause of infertility here, but being able to rule out several possibilities helps us out quite adequately. The test results were normal for both of you,” he affirmed, averting his eyes from David to Mary Margaret. “And after going over your medical history with both of you and receiving your results, I've only found that you're both pictures of health. So that's very good news.”

They both sighed in relief. “That's good to know,” Mary Margaret uttered, smiling at David. He looked over at his wife, returning a small smile as he squeezed her hand gently.

“So if there's nothing wrong, then what do we have to do?” David implored, facing Killian again.

“Normally, I would suggest an IUI combined with hormones. An IUI is a fertility treatment that involves placing the sperm inside the uterus to facilitate fertilization. There's also some other fertility methods, but before we try anything, there's one thing I would like to ask first.”

“What’s that?” Mary Margaret asked him, her eyes full of curiosity.

Killian stood up and walked around the desk, sitting on the edge of it and crossing his arms. “When's the last time you spent a day together, just the two of you...?” They both started to answer, but Killian put up his hand, making them pause for a beat so he could continue, “...without the interruptions of twin brothers or pregnant roommates or friends or work or other obligations? When's the last time you've just been able to breathe and enjoy each other’s company?” He put his hand back down, crossing his arms again.

“We spend plenty of days alone together,” David shot back defensively.

“Okay,” Killian accepted, pursing his chin and lips in curiosity. “That's great. Name one,” he challenged.

Mary Margaret and David both paused and looked at one another. “Well, there was that one day…” she started and then had to think about it for a moment, “...no, I had to go into the diner that day.”

“What about the time when we went to…?” David shook his head. “No, James was there.”

They both continued to fumble for an answer as Killian waited patiently. “That's exactly as I suspected,” Killian finally spoke, standing up and pacing slowly towards the window.

“What does that have to with getting pregnant, anyways? What's your point, doctor?” David asked him.

Killian turned to face them again. “My point is you both have too much stress in your lives. With running the Bed and Breakfast and taking care of everyone, you're missing out on spending quality time with each other. And having too much stress and too much weighing on your minds can inhibit your ability to conceive.”

“So, what do you suggest then? We can't just put our business and lives on hold while we try to have a baby,” David pointed out as he looked to his wife.

Killian shrugged casually, tucking his hands in his pockets as he walked towards the desk again. “Maybe you don't have to. You have employees that can handle the business for a week. Use that time to take a vacation just the two of you,” he suggested, turning to look at them.

“A week? I don't think that's possible,” Mary Margaret chuckled a bit at the idea.

“Why not?” Killian asked, not accepting her answer as he sat against the desk again and crossed his arms. “You both work hard, you spend so much time being there for the business and other people, why not take some time out for yourselves? You both deserve it.”

“That's a great idea and all, but when would we possibly be able to? There's the baby shower for Emma and not to mention the fact that her husband is lurking around. And she's having her baby soon and we want to be here when that happens. We can't just leave.”

“See, just listen to what you just said. All of your excuses revolve around Emma, someone you both care about nevertheless, but what about the two of you? What about Mary Margaret and David?”

They both looked at him, unsure of how to respond.

Killian let out a soft sigh, resting his hands on the edge of the desk. “Look, I understand you both want to help Emma and be there for her, but she still has seven weeks until her due date. And Neal is still nowhere to be found. I'd say after the baby shower is the perfect opportunity. You'll have enough time to find employees to cover for you and book a trip. It doesn't even have to be far away, just outside of your lives here in Storybrooke.”

“But we’d be too worried about Emma. Won't that defeat the purpose?” Mary Margaret asked him.

“Maybe, but you have no reason to be. Emma will be fine, the police are looking for Neal, she’ll still be pregnant and the town of Storybrooke will be here when you get back, I assure you. If you wait for the opportune moment, it's never going to happen.”

They both looked at Killian skeptically, but he could see that David’s expression was slowly yielding to the idea. He looked at his wife and gave her a soft smile. “Maybe he's right. Maybe we should consider taking some time out for us.”

“I don't know, David. You really think we should just leave now to go on vacation?”

David shrugged. “Honestly, I don't know, but I do know what I want. I want to have a family with you, Mary Margaret, and I'm willing to do what it takes. We’ll give it some more time and then if we still can't conceive then we’ll try some other options. What do you say?”

“Okay, I'll think about it. I don't really want to decide right now, with everything going on.”

“Of course, both of you go home and discuss it privately, weigh your options. And if you decide on the IUI then we will start right away. How does that sound?”

They both nodded. “That sounds reasonable,” David agreed. “If we can conceive naturally, I’d rather do that.”

“I completely agree. There's nothing physically inhibiting your ability to conceive, so I'd like you to keep trying for a little while longer before we try anything drastic. You both know what you need to to do, take more time out for just the two of you. With Emma out of the loft, it should be easier right?”

They both looked at one another and nodded. “Right.”

“Okay then. Let me know if you have any questions about anything.”

“I think we’re pretty familiar with the natural techniques of getting pregnant,” David teased as he and Mary Margaret stood up.

“Aye, I just meant about trying to conceive in general. And Mary Margaret, I suggest taking a prenatal vitamin everyday for when you do get pregnant.” Mary Margaret nodded as the three of them headed for the door and Killian opened it for them.

“Thank you and I'm sorry for the way I acted before, I'm just…” David started, apologetically. “It's just been a little deterring, not being able to conceive like a normal couple. I want to be able to give my wife what she wants… what we both want and have wanted for a while.”

“Of course. I understand, Mr. Nolan.” He knew exactly how it felt to not be able to impregnate his wife. For Killian, it wasn't possible with Milah, but for the Nolans, the solution was rather simple, or at least he hoped it would be.

“Please call me David,” he corrected.

“Apologies, David.”

“Oh and you’re coming to the baby shower next week, right?” Mary Margaret asked him. “Everyone who wants to come was invited, so no one will suspect anything if you do.”

Killian flashed her a smile. He got the invitation in the mail shortly after he and Emma started dating and was very much planning on going ever since.

“Aye, of course I'll be there.”

“Great. We’ll see you later, Killian.”

~~~

Killian locked his office up that evening, saying goodbye to the staff before he pulled out his phone. Emma had the day off of work but he was wondering if she would be home. He didn't want to panic every time he didn't know where she was, Emma had a right to do as she pleased but he was still worried every time she wasn't with him. If Neal weren't a threat to her or the baby, it would be a different story. Still, he didn't want to keep tabs on her or make her feel as though he didn't trust her. So, he called her cell phone to see if she would be home for dinner.

As he walked out the clinic door, his phone rang a few times before she answered, and he couldn't help but sigh in relief.

“Hi love, I just wanted to see if you were having dinner with me.”

“Ah, so you weren't calling to check up on me?” She asked playfully, and he could tell by her tone that she was definitely on to him.

He smiled in surrender as he made the small trek to his car. “I was just wondering if you were home, that's all. I don't want you to feel like I'm smothering you. Just wanted to make sure you and the wee lad were alright since I haven't heard from you since this morning,” he admitted.

“It's okay, Killian,” she laughed lightly. His heart actually fluttered, hearing that wonderful sound. “I don't feel smothered at all, believe me. And to answer your question, we’re not home but we’re both fine. I just had to run some errands and now we’re starving.”

A broad smile took over his lips as he approached his car and pulled his keys out of his pocket, using the small remote to unlock his car. “Good, I'll have dinner waiting for you, love.”

“No need. We brought dinner to you.”

A look of confusion washed over his features as he opened his car door.

“Killian, look behind you.”

He lifted his eyes and turned around, seeing a gorgeous, pregnant blonde in a pink blouse and blue jeans staring at him from across the parking lot with a big smile on her face as she held the cell phone to her ear.

He whistled into the phone. “I see a sexy blonde across the parking lot who is quite a sight for sore eyes.”

Emma laughed, her pearly whites showing through from where she stood. “Would you care for a picnic at sunset with this blonde you see?”

Killian couldn't stop the wide smile that took over his lips. “I would absolutely love that.” He ended the call and lowered his phone, sliding it into the pocket of his dress pants. He walked over to her as she lowered her phone as well. When he approached her, he had to resist the urge to grab and kiss her. Instead he flashed her a flirty smile. “So, where are we going for this picnic?” he asked before reverting his eyes to the vehicle she was standing next to, which was not her SUV, but David's pickup truck instead. “And what's with the truck?”

A mischievous grin took over her lips. “Get in, you’ll see.”

Emma opened the door and he helped her into the driver's seat before he went around to the passenger's side and got in.

She drove out of the parking lot and through town, passing the autumn trees, colorful leaves covering the ground. The sun started to descend as Emma pulled up near the beach that was secluded this time of year. She did a U-turn, facing the truck away from the ocean before she put it in park and turned the engine off. “Is this okay?” she asked him. “I mean, it will be dark soon and there's no one here.”

He grinned and leaned in to kiss her cheek. “Are you kidding? It's perfect.”

They both got out of the truck and Emma pulled out a large picnic basket from the cab. Killian lowered the gate and helped her spread a wool blanket over the bed of the truck before scooping her up in his arms and propping her up on the opened gate.

“This is a great idea, love. Much better than eating at home,” Killian said as he looked over across the ocean, the waves rolling and crashing into the shore.

“Well, we both feel cooped up in the house when we have the day off,” she said placing her hands on her belly and looking down at her baby bump. “Isn't that right, baby? We needed to get out, didn't we?” she spoke in her mommy voice and it was the most adorable thing he's ever witnessed.

“Of course, love. I never want you to feel cooped up. Believe me, I want to take you places, go on dates with you. Wherever your heart desires.”

She flashed him a grin and leaned in to kiss his lips. “I know you do, Killian. I'm fine with what we have now. As long as I get to be with you, that's all that matters to me.”

Killian offered her a soft smile as she started emptying the picnic basket.

“I brought some water and grape juice and made some chicken sandwiches and sliced up some fruit and carrots,” she said as she handed him a wrapped sandwich and set down a couple of small containers on the blanket. “And…” Emma reached into the basket again, pulling two more items out, “your favorite of course.”

Killian chuckled at the two slices of apple pie that she wrapped up. “Thank you, but I actually have a new favorite.” Emma arched a brow at him before retrieving some plates and silverware.

He leaned in, whispering in her ear. “It's you, darling. Sorry, but you taste better than that scrumptious apple pie of yours.” He could hear Emma's breath hitch before he pulled away, her cheeks filling with blush, and the shy smile on her lips was well worth the playful smack to his shoulder.

“So how did it go with Mary Margaret and David?” she asked as they started eating their sandwiches.

“They're perfectly healthy, I told them that they need to spend more alone time together before we tried anything drastic.”

“Well, that's good to know at least. And I actually was thinking of planning a trip for them, as a gift for everything they've done for me.”

“That's very thoughtful of you, love. What were you thinking?”

“I'm not sure yet.”

“Well, if you need any help let me know.”

She nodded and looked away, a thoughtful expression in her features. “So, how was the rest of your day?”

They ate their food, watching the sunset as he told her about his appointments and a couple of surgeries he performed. He was afraid that he would bore her to death with his medical speak, but her eyes always lit up with interest when he spoke of work and she always asked him questions if she didn't understand what he was talking about. It was one of the many things he loved about her. He also spoke of his conversation with his parents, but he didn't mention that he told them about her. He didn't want to pressure her into meeting them, especially now.

“So you're not visiting them for the holidays?” Emma asked, surprised.

“Emma, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I left and something happened to you, but I promised them I would visit after New Years.”

“I just don't want you to stay because of me.”

“Love, it's only one Christmas. And I would like to be with you when you have the baby… that is if you want me to, of course.” He swallowed thickly, bracing himself for how she might react.

To his surprise, a slow smile graced her lips. “I would love for you to be there. But you don't think Rosabell would mind?”

Killian shook his head. “I don't think so. She knows that I care about you and I told her that you and I are still friends.” He just hoped he could hide his feelings for Emma around her.

“Okay. As long as you think it's safe to do so, then I would love for you to be with me when I deliver my baby.”

A wide smile crossed his lips. “Then it's settled,” he smiled excitedly, taking a bite of carrot. “So tell me, what did you do today, love?”

A guilty look fell upon her features as she started to respond. “I went to the bookstore to talk to Belle,” she replied cautiously.

“Ah, she's a nice lass. How is she and the baby doing?”

“They're both fine. Belle’s definitely ready to have her.”

“I'm surprised she's still working.”

“Yeah, she said she's working until a few days before her due date. I'm going to do the same. I would hate being cooped up in the house just waiting to have this baby,” Emma said lightly.

“Can't say that I blame you, love. I figured you would. You are the stubborn type,” he said with a playful smile. Although, the doctor and caring lover in him wished she would take some time to rest before she had the baby, but he wouldn't fight her about it. He wanted her to feel free to make decisions about her own body, and he would never take that away from her.

“I also went to see Gold at his pawn shop,” Emma admitted, guilt flashing in her eyes again. “I had to know if Neal's related to him.”

Killian's features fell, a lump growing in his throat as he swallowed. “And what did you find out, love?” he asked, attempting to hide the worry in his tone.

“After I showed him a picture, he said he had never seen Neal before.” Killian nodded, looking down at the slice of strawberry in his hand as he took a bite, and then she continued. “But he was lying. I could tell that he was.”

He looked up at her and could tell that she adamantly believed that. “Emma… what if you're right and he does know Neal? What if Neal had been in that shop?”

“Look, I know that I was taking a risk by going there, but…” her voice trailed off before she continued, “...I can't just sit back and wait for Neal to show up,” her voice became cracked and he could see her eyes glazing over with tears. “I can't just do nothing. He either came here to hurt me and my baby or take us back to Tallahassee. And he's out there somewhere, laughing and waiting for me to give up and crawl back to him.” A tear escaped down her cheek and he could feel his heart clenching. Killian jumped off of the truck and stood between her legs, taking her hands in his own, his thumbs gently caressing her skin.

“It's okay, love,” he breathed softly. She released his hands and instantly burrowed herself in his arms, burying her face in the crook of his neck. He felt the tears stinging his eyes as she sobbed softly into his shirt. He stroked Emma's hair as he held her as close as he could, tilting his head to whisper in her ear. “I won't let him hurt you or your baby.”

“But you can't always be around to protect us.”

“Maybe I can be.” He pulled back slightly, taking her cheeks in his hands, urging her to look him in the eye as he spoke with all of the sincerity he could summon. “If you want to run away from here, all you have to do is say the word,” he paused briefly before continuing, his words cracked and lowered to a whisper, “and I will take you away in a heartbeat.”

Emma closed her eyes and leaned her forehead on his, grasping onto his shoulders for balance. “I can't… this place is my home. I can't just leave everyone. I finally have a family.”

He nodded. “I understand, love. I just wanted you to know that it's an option. I would give up everything here to go with you.”

She shook her head. “I can't let you give up your life here for me. You can't just leave it all behind.”

He flashed her a weak smile. “But I would. I… I would for you.”

She pulled away, eyeing him in confusion. “But why? Why would you do that?”

“Because, Emma…” A smile pulled at the corner of his mouth and he grabbed her hand, bringing it his lips and pressing a delicate kiss there as he struggled to breathe the three words that he had been reluctant to say for fear of pushing her away. But he knew she felt the same. He could tell by the way she looked at him, the way she smiled at him, the way she spoke to him. “I love you...” His eyes darted to hers and he could see the fear there, but he could also see love.

She gave him a weak smile. “You shouldn't… I’m not good for you.” His features fell in confusion.

“I very much beg to disagree. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me.”

Emma shook her head and pushed him away as she lowered herself from the truck. “How can you say that to me? What about your wife?” She disentangled herself from his embrace and started to walk away. He followed after her.

“Emma, please…” he gently grabbed her hand and she turned around to face him. “Of course I loved my wife, but losing her was the worst thing I've ever faced. And believe me, I've seen many horrible things in my field, love. I never thought I would be able to let go of my love for Milah… I never thought I would fall in love with one of my patients… and then you came along. And I know you're scared. I know that as much as Neal hurt you, a part of you may be afraid to let go of him completely. And when you're ready, I'll still be here waiting. I'm not going anywhere. My heart is in this for the long haul. I'll wait as long as it takes.”

He could see her breaking down, her eyes about to burst with tears, and she stepped closer to him, falling into his embrace. He immediately wrapped his arms around her, his hands sifting through her golden locks and cupping the back of her head as he kissed her temple. She rested her head on his shoulder as she curled her arms around him and he could feel the wetness from her tears soak through his shirt. “I'm just scared,” she whispered.

“I know you are, sweetness. But I won't let him hurt you or your son. I promise.”

She tightened her hold, seeming to accept his words and he just held her like that, offering her the love and comfort she deserved, asking for nothing in return.

It felt like an eternity, Emma in his arms, but it was nowhere close to being enough.

Eventually, they pulled apart and finished eating before they put everything away. Killian offered her his jacket and they sat back in the bed of the truck. Emma was in between his legs as she rested her head back on his chest and they gazed at the stars, just taking in the view.

“Can I ask you something?” Emma murmured, breaking the silence.

“You can ask me anything,” Killian kissed her head as his fingers crept under her shirt, caressing her belly.

“You never told me why Milah couldn't bear children. Did it have to do with... what she went through?”

“Aye.” Killian drew in a deep breath before he continued. “Milah got married at a young age, when she was eighteen. They eloped after she graduated high school. Her husband at the time started beating her not even a year after they were married. I was staying with a friend in Boston during summer break and she lived in the apartment across the hall. That's how we met, and I could hear them fighting in their apartment from time to time. Then one night, I heard her screaming from my mate’s unit. I went out into the hall and saw her husband running down the stairs like a coward,” Killian said, gritting his teeth. “I had to bust down her door to get in and I found her on the kitchen floor in a pool of her own blood.”

Emma let out a gasp. “What happened?”

“He um… he stabbed her in the stomach and she had to have abdominal surgery. It caused permanent damage and the doctor told her she would never be able to have children. After that, we ran away together, and she had these big dreams, wanting to become an OBGYN and start her own fertility clinic one day to help women struggling to get pregnant.”

Emma tilted her head back to look at him. “Have you ever thought about doing that? I mean opening a fertility clinic?”

“Aye, actually I have. I’ve thought about expanding and opening a research and fertility center.

“I think you should. I mean if that's what you want to do. You're an amazing doctor. You care about your patients and respect them. You treat a complete stranger a hundred times better than my husband ever treated me, that's for sure.”

“True, but he's a fucking asshole, love. I will never understand why anyone in this world would want to hurt such an amazing woman. You are a treasure to be cherished. Any decent man would kill to have a lass like you.”

“I don't know about that,” she said. “But as long as you want me, that's good enough for me.” He smiled weakly at her, stroking her cheek. If only she knew exactly what she was worth. Killian decided that he wanted to take her out on an actual date to show her how special she really was, and he couldn't wait any longer to do so. As much as he enjoyed their private moments in his home, she deserved to be courted properly. Killian held Emma in his arms and kissed her forehead, mentally making plans for such an occasion as she laid her head on his chest.

After they got home, they went upstairs to his bedroom. She laid on the bed in her mint green nightgown and he stripped down to his boxers before fetching some massage oil that he bought for her nightly massages. He poured it into his hand, rubbing the oil into her left foot. She purred at his touches. He switched to the other one and worked his way up her beautiful long legs, both of them thoroughly enjoying his ministrations.

He climbed on the bed, continuing to massage her thighs and she moaned softly as his fingers made their way up her nightgown. He lifted the satin material over her belly and leaned in, leaving delicate kisses to her thigh and over her covered nub. He could smell the sweet nectar through her panties as his lips came in contact with the thin material, and it took every ounce of control within him not to pull down her underwear and lick her senseless. He often dreamt of doing so, of swiping her soft blonde curls and delving into her delicious folds; it was by far one of his favorite activities. His swan was so beautiful and perfect and she tasted simply devine. Arousal stirred in his groin as the images invaded his thoughts, but instead he grabbed the bottle of oil and poured it into his hand before rubbing it all over her belly.

Emma seemed to be completely relaxed under his hands. He looked up and saw that her eyes were closed as she breathed contentedly. “You still with me, love?”

“Yeah,” she breathed, a gentle smile spreading across her lips. “Keep going.”

“With pleasure.” He continued rubbing her belly, covering her round form with gentle kisses. He stayed there for a while just admiring and appreciating her, whispering sweet nothings to her growing baby inside.

After he covered her belly back up with her nightgown, he turned off the lamp and laid next to her as she looked up at him with her big, green eyes.

“Killian, I have to tell you something.”

He arched a brow as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and peered down at her. “You can tell me anything,” he said sincerely with an encouraging smile. He could tell there had been something weighing on her mind the whole night.

“I sold my engagement ring at the pawnshop.”

“You did?” Killian swallowed thickly, not really knowing what to think about that.

“I had been holding on to it, because you were right. I was still hanging on to Neal. As much as I hate him, he’s still my husband.” Killian wasn't sure if he liked where this was heading. She wasn't considering going back to him, was she? Killian's heart tore in his chest at the mere thought. “But, I don't love him anymore.” Killian let out a deep sigh of relief. “I was afraid to say this before, because I was afraid that I'm not good enough for you.”

“You are absolutely perfect for me,” Killian assured her. He looked into her eyes as she struggled for the right words, as though she were unsure if she believed him. “Now what is it you want to say, love? You don't have to be afraid with me. My feelings aren't going to change.”

“I know,” she breathed. “Killian… I love you, too. And I want you to be apart of mine and my baby's life. If that's what you want too.”

Killian's heart fluttered, hearing those amazing words. “I want absolutely nothing more.” He cupped her cheeks in his hands. “I love you, Emma. Both of you,” he murmured before leaning in and smashing his lips into hers, kissing her deeply. She responded with the same fervor and passion as they both pulled each other closer, getting caught up in a heated kiss that made his head spin, arousal stirring in his groin. The feelings he had for her were so overwhelming, he could no longer control his desire to make love to her.

She removed her nightgown as he took off his boxers and he kissed her body from top to bottom before pulling off her panties, turning Emma on her side. He got behind her, pulling her leg over his as he wrapped his arm around her waist, resting his hand on her belly. He entered her slowly, whispering exactly how much he loved her in her ear as he thrusted into her warm depths. He would never want to claim her, but he felt a great deal of pleasure knowing that her heart was his and his alone.


	20. Baby Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma's baby shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took so long to update. I got caught up in other things and had to update my other stories. In case you didn't see, I started posting deleted scenes of this story and I'm accepting prompts, so let me know if there's any scenes you would like me to add. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Trigger warning:Brief mention of implied adultery between minor characters

**34 Weeks...**

Emma sighed in frustration, placing her hands on her belly as she stood in the full-length mirror, studying her reflection. She was wearing a short navy blue gown that had an extra layer of sheer lace on top and ribbon tied into a bow just above her protruding stomach. She liked the dress but she hated how she looked in it. Her breasts and belly were so huge, she was afraid that people were going to think she had stolen a basketball and a couple of melons. And her legs and feet were so swollen, she could barely fit into her blue flats. She looked and felt like a whale or a manatee to say the least. This morning, especially.

She was sure that her baby had climbed upwards, her breasts seemed to be more swollen and proud than normal, or maybe she was just imagining it. Either way, her cleavage was threatening to spill out, no matter how she adjusted the dress. And to top it off, there was a huge purple blemish that her boyfriend had left behind during their throes of passion the other day, but only a small portion of it was showing. A tiny smile pulled at her lips at the memories, her cheeks filling with blush. Maybe she should just change.

“Bloody gorgeous…”

A low, husky voice cooed as she felt a pair of warm arms wrapping around her and warm lips on her neck, leaving soft kisses. “...And sexy.” She instantly surrendered to him, fluttering her eyes shut as she revelled in his kisses and caresses of her body. His lips moved to her collarbone, his hands gravitating to her pregnant belly. “...And beautiful.”

“And huge,” she added, biting her lip at his attempts of making her melt into a puddle of goo.

Killian lifted his head and she opened her eyes to see his bright blue ones staring at her reflection in the mirror. “You are anything but huge, sweetness,” he assured her with soothing words. He lifted his hand and pulled away the neck of her dress to reveal the love bite underneath. “Although you do have quite the mark on your chest,” he chuckled.

“Yeah, I think I'm going to change.” His eyebrows furrowed together.

“Why would you do that? You look fetching in this dress.” He lifted a brow, a devious smirk spreading across his lips. “Although it will look better on our bedroom floor when I take it off of you tonight.”

Emma rolled her eyes, blush filling her cheeks. “As much as I like the sound of that, I don't think I'm going to feel the least bit sexy after the baby shower.”

“That's okay, love. I'm still drawing you a bath and giving you massages either way. I just want to make you feel as comfortable as you can.” He burrowed his face into the crook of her neck, peppering tender kisses and wrapping her arms snugly around her belly. “But that doesn't mean I can't enjoy the lovely view,” he smirked against her skin.

Emma's heart fluttered inside of her chest. He always knew how to make her feel better. “Still, I should change. I don't want people seeing this, and my dress is not doing a very good job at hiding it.”

“Can't you cover it up with some makeup, love? It doesn't even look that bad. In fact I like the idea of people knowing that you're taken,” he teased playfully.

Emma laughed. “Yeah and I'll just tell them who put it there.”

Killian’s smile grew wider as though he wasn't opposed to the idea. “Hmm, you better watch it, love, before I leave another one…” Emma quivered as she felt his index finger on the pulse point of her neck, “...right here.” He removed his finger and started kissing and massaging his tongue over the same spot before drawing it gently into his mouth. Emma's breath stuttered, her eyes closing briefly.

“I'll just show up to the baby shower with hickeys all over my body.” She shuddered at the thought of having his lips all over her, arousal pooling in her core.

Killian released the skin of her neck with a sucking sound. “Mmmm, I'd be happy to make that happen. But we have to be there in fifteen minutes.”

Emma huffed, the naughty thoughts in her head quickly shot down. She didn't realize it was that time already. She was not prepared for this.

~~~

They surprisingly made it to the party in time, driving separate vehicles. Killian left before Emma while she attempted to cover her love bite with makeup. It was still showing, but the color was much more faded so she deemed it acceptable. She still couldn't believe that just a year ago she was covering up bruises on her face from her violent husband and now she was covering up love bites from her overly affectionate boyfriend. It felt so surreal how happy she was and how much Killian loved her and she doubted that it would ever cease to surprise her.

Emma arrived at the diner with a tentative smile on her face as she scanned the room. The Nolans had closed it for the shower and the whole place was decorated in jungle themes. And there were so many people, she was sure that the whole town of Storybrooke had been invited. Emma gulped thickly, her stomach full of butterflies. She wasn't expecting so many people. She thought it would be mostly females and a few male stragglers who tagged along but that was not the case. There were many of her regular customers who had seen her belly gradually grow bigger over the months. There was a pretty equal balance of both genders, which was a bit of a relief. No one would question why her former male OBGYN was there. He definitely would not be out of place and maybe that was Mary Margaret's intention.

Mary Margaret and David were the first ones to greet her with warm hugs.

“Thank you both so much for this, it looks amazing.”

“Hey, it was our pleasure,” Mary Margaret told her with a beaming smile.

“Well, she did most of the work, I only followed instructions,” David chuckled as he came behind Emma and removed her jacket from her shoulders. “I'll take this for you.”

“Thanks David,” she said appreciatively before he left to hang up her jacket on the coat rack.

“Yeah, I kind of went a little overboard. I know you said you didn't want very many people but I just couldn't help myself.”

“It's okay, I understand your tactics,” Emma smirked, winking at her.

Mary Margaret blushed, knowing that she was caught as she took Emma's hands in hers. “Well, I know you both still have to hide your relationship but I wanted Killian to be able to be here for you.”

“Thank you. I appreciate that,” Emma murmured, smiling at her friend. “Killian is going to be in my baby's life and I want him to be there for everything.”

The brunette’s smile widened. “So he's going to help raise the baby?”

“Yeah, we had the conversation last week,” Emma explained, biting her lip. “He told me he loved me.”

Mary Margaret's mouth opened, her eyes bugging out with excitement. “Did you say it back?”

Emma smiled sheepishly and nodded. “I did.”

She could have sworn her friend was about to burst into a million pieces as she clapped her hands together. “Oh Emma, I'm so happy for you. You and your baby deserve to be happy and safe. I just hope that bastard husband does something stupid, not towards you or your son of course, but I hope he ends up in jail.”

Emma smiled weakly. She hoped it would be that simple, but she highly doubted it. “Me too.”

“What's going on?” David asked as he came back, a confused expression on his face when he saw how excited his wife was.

“Killian and Emma are in love,” she replied quietly. “They're raising the little duckling together.”

Emma braced herself for how David might react. She knew that he had warmed up to her boyfriend, but she didn't know how much.”

A slow smile crept over his lips, melting away her fears. “That's a relief.” The two women gazed at him in confusion and David looked at Emma with apologetic eyes as he continued. “It's just good to know that he's genuinely looking out for the two of you,” he confessed with a sigh. “I admit that at first I was worried that his motives were less than chivalrous. But I see now that I was wrong. I may have judged him a little too quickly and I want to apologize for that.”

Emma smiled and gave him a hug. “It's okay, you're forgiven.” She had never held anything against him for that. He had quickly become a protective father-figure to her, despite the fact that he was the same age. “I knew you were just looking out for me. And I want to thank both of you. I really appreciate all that you've done for me.” Emma said as she opened her small purse that was around her shoulder and pulled out two tickets, handing them over to David. “So with some help from Killian, I was able to plan you both a trip as a thank you for everything you've done for me and my baby.” He and Mary Margaret scanned them before looking up at her.

“Two flights to Paris?”

“Yes. And Killian and Liam's parents have a condo there they use for vacations that they were so kind to let you stay in for ten days. I know you want to be here for when the baby comes so I've booked the tickets in February. That gives you plenty of time to find someone to take over the Bed and Breakfast while you're gone and make other arrangements. Just picture spending Valentine's Day with the view of the Eiffel tower,” Emma said with an encouraging smile. She didn't expect very promising results, she knew that Mary Margaret wasn't too keen on leaving for a week, let alone out of the country, but she and Killian thought that this would be a great opportunity to give them plenty of space away from their business and the town. And she was glad that Killian’s parents happily agreed to letting them stay in their condo. He explained to them that they were like family to Emma and she wanted to do something special for them.

“Emma, this is really sweet but we couldn't possibly accept these,” Mary Margaret said softly. “You need all of the money you can get for the baby.”

“It's not a problem. Killian redeemed his frequent flyer miles that he earned from flying back and forth from England to the States, so the tickets were really cheap. Please, you both deserve this. And I'm not taking no for an answer.”

They were both in shock as they both looked at one another, exchanging unspoken words before reverting their gaze back to Emma. “I don't know, Emma. I just think we could do something smaller. Are you sure about this?”

“Absolutely.”

David let out a slow sligh in defeat. “What do you think honey, should we do this?”

Much to her surprise, a wide smile crawled across Mary Margaret's lips. “Are you kidding? We get to go to spend Valentine's Day in Paris. Emma, I don't even know what to say.” The brunette gave Emma hug, squeezing her so tight, she couldn't breathe. “Thank you so much.”

“You're welcome,” Emma managed a laugh.

“And you… thank you too.” Emma eyed her in confusion, but then Killian came from behind her and wrapped the brunette in a hug.

“Yes, thank you, Killian,” David chimed and Emma was thrown for a loop when he hugged him.

“You're welcome. You both deserve it.”

“Why am I always the one who misses out on the family hugs?”

Emma looked behind her to see James and Rosabell approach them holding hands. “You're just always fashionably late, that's all,” Emma teased him as she turned around and hugged him. He let go of the doctor's hand to wrap his arms around Emma, kissing her cheek.

“Hey Em. How's the little duckling of yours?” James asked as they pulled apart.

“He's doing fine,” Emma replied, putting her hands on her belly. ”I take it things are going well for the two of you?” she asked with a smile as James put his arm around the other blonde.

“Very well,” Rosabell responded. “I want to thank you by the way. James is really sweet.”

James grinned smugly and Emma laughed. “He has his moments.”

“So where's your boyfriend?” Rosabelle asked her as Killian finished his conversation with the Nolan couple and stood beside Emma.

“Oh, he couldn't make it. He had to work.”

Her face scrunched up in confusion. “He couldn't make it to your baby shower? He of all people should be here.”

“Well, I mean he's not the baby's father, so he wasn't obligated to come,” Emma attempted, but she was sure that Rosabell wasn't buying it. She would be so glad when she didn't have to lie to people anymore.

“And what about you?” Rosabell asked Killian as she averted her gaze to him. “Where's your girlfriend? I was hoping to meet her.”

Killian scratched behind his ear, the tips of them turning red as he attempted a reply. “She couldn't be here either.” He glanced at Emma, his cheeks brushed with red and she could tell he was trying to hide the guilty look on his face. He was sure she had the exact same look. God, this whole thing was a terrible idea.

Rosabell glanced between them both, suspicion in her eyes. Emma’s heart was pounding, she was sure they were caught. After what felt like forever, she finally spoke. “Well, maybe next time then?”

They both sighed heavily in relief.

“Yes, definitely next time you will meet her,” Killian replied.

The four of them talked some more and Emma did her best to contain her feelings for her boyfriend. Being next to him and not being able to touch him or kiss him drove her mad.

“Em! Long time, no see!” Emma turned around at the familiar voice. It was Ruby with her arms open wide. She eyed Emma's belly before giving her a hug. “You're so much bigger compared to the last time I saw you.”

“Gee thanks,” Emma laughed. “How are you?”

“I'm fine,” Ruby replied as they broke the hug and her voice was reduced to a whisper. “How are things with you and your hot doctor?” she asked with a mischievous smirk and a wink.

Emma blushed and looked behind briefly her to make sure no one was around. The others had drifted off within the crowd, talking to other guests as they enjoyed some cake and punch. “We’re doing well… really well actually.”

“Oh, I owe you an apology by the way. I'm so sorry I started the rumor about Killian and Tink, I didn't mean to cause any trouble, it just slipped out in the moment.”

“It's okay, honestly. We worked things out.”

“I'm so glad. And I'm really happy for you and Killian.” She leaned in, speaking in a mischievous voice. “It must be nice having a boyfriend who knows his way down there.”

Emma's cheeks were hot with red as her mouth opened in shock. “Ruby!” Although she shouldn't really be surprised. The woman had no filter.

“What? I'm just saying. Some guys act like finding a woman's g-spot is like trying to get into Fort Knox.”

Emma was blushing profusely as Mary Margaret approached them. “Hey Rubes, what are you telling Emma that's making her face turn into a tomato?”

“Oh I was just saying how lucky Em is to have an OBGYN as a boyfriend,” she said quietly to keep out prying ears.

Emma rolled her eyes.

“So have you picked out a name for the baby yet?”

“No, not yet. I just haven't decided on one,” Emma happily replied, glad that Ruby had changed the subject as her eyes scanned the room, falling upon Regina and her father.

Emma chatted with Ruby a few minutes longer before greeting Regina and Henry. She updated them on what was going on with Neal and couldn't help but notice that Regina seemed awfully distracted. She was gazing across the room, with eyes that looked like they would turn an unlucky target into a puff of smoke. She imagined it was similar to how she had glared at Rosabell and Killian back when they were dancing together at her birthday party.

“Are you alright, sweetheart?” Henry asked his daughter, concerned.

“Yeah, I'm fine, Daddy,” she murmured, never breaking the death stare on her target.

Emma looked behind her to see who Regina was glaring at. It was Robin and Marion and their newborn, Roland. She recognized the skinny brunette from when she would stop into the diner with her friends and every once and while Robin was with her. Now she remembered why he looked so familiar the day she walked to Regina's office. He was the same man who walked by wiping off his mouth as if he were removing lipstick. Emma was surprised by what was obviously taking place between them.

She was also surprised when she saw Gold there, who didn't really talk to anyone but seemed to be lurking around. Belle wasn't even there with him, she was at home waiting to go into labor. Emma had an unsettling feeling in her gut at his presence. She decided to get a glass of punch and make her way around the room, other guests greeting and congratulating her. Mary Margaret encouraged her to sit and relax but Emma wanted to thank everyone who came. And every so often her eyes would find Killian who flashed her a smile, his sparkling baby blues saying what his lips could not.

“Hi lass.”

She turned around to see Liam and Cordelia and hugged them both, congratulating them on the news of the pregnancy. Meanwhile, she tried not to blush, remembering the incident in the kitchen the other morning when Liam had walked in on Emma and Killian in a compromising position. Thankfully their activities were hidden behind the island counter and Liam hadn't seen anything.

“Thank you, Emma. We’re really excited,” Cordelia said. “Maybe after you have the baby you could give me some tips about pregnancy?” she suggested playfully. Emma smiled at that. She looked forward to bonding with Liam's wife, seeing as she was going to be apart of their lives. Emma knew that would certainly make Killian happy, especially if the two of them had play dates with their babies, but Emma tried not to get ahead of herself. That was still miles ahead and anything could happen by then.

“Of course. You can even borrow my Expectant Mother books if you want,” Emma told her.

They talked for a bit longer before she refilled her punch and continued to make her rounds. She spotted Killian and started to make her way towards him when someone stood in front of her, blocking Emma’s path. It was the sheriff and he was in his uniform along with an unfamiliar man standing next to him with curly brown hair and, unsurprisingly, blue eyes.

“Sheriff Booth… how are you? Any luck finding Neal?”

“Unfortunately, no sign of him or the yellow Volkswagen, but don't worry, we will. He can't hide forever.”

Emma's heart dropped in her chest. How could one person be so hard to find, especially when he was driving around in her bug that undeniably stood out in this small town? Maybe he went back to Tallahassee? Maybe he saw how happy she was and decided to let her live in peace? Yeah right. That would never happen.

“Emma, I want you to meet my new deputy. This is Graham Humbert. He just moved here to Storybrooke a week ago. Graham, this is the lovely Emma I've told you about.”

The deputy flashed her a charming grin and took her hand, lifting it to his lips and pressing a kiss to her skin. “At your service malady.” He spoke with an accent that was different from Killian's and Liam's. Maybe Irish? Emma looked in between the two men and saw Killian, his jaw clenching at what he was witnessing. Emma smiled tentatively at Graham as he finally released her hand.

“Nice to meet you.”

“I got you a gift for the lad,” he said holding up a blue gift bag.

“Oh, thank you. The gifts go on the table over there,” Emma told him with a polite smile, pointing towards the decorated table that held a mountain of presents atop of it.

He reached into his jacket and pulled out a box of animal crackers. “I also got these... for you.”

“Oh…” Emma muttered, not sure of what to think about that. “That's thoughtful of you.” She accepted the box of crackers as her eyes darted to August, seeing the conspiring look in his eyes before their walkie talkies went off.

“Don't worry Humbert, I got it,” August assured his deputy, and Emma could have sworn he winked at Graham before he disappeared.

The deputy looked nervous as he ran his hand through his hair, fumbling for words. “So… uh… August tells me you’re pretty new to Storybrooke as well?”

“Yeah, I moved here about four months ago,” she replied, but was more interested in her boyfriend who was sitting in one of the booths across the diner, jealousy piercing his eyes.

“He uh… he also told me you left your husband recently?”

Emma reverted her eyes to the deputy, glaring at him. “Yeah, he was an abusive drunk,” she replied shortly.

“Sorry to hear,” he murmured, still fishing for words. He looked like he was sweating bullets. “Listen, I know it's probably too soon for you but I was thinking maybe we could grab some coffee sometime?”

“Did you miss the part about me being pregnant? I mean you did buy my baby a gift, remember?” Emma asked him, her words laced with irritation.

“I know, but I have no problem with that. And just because you're having a baby doesn't mean you can't have a cup of coffee.”

“Look, it's very sweet of you to ask but I'm actually already taken,” she told him in the nicest way possible.

His face fell in disappointment. “Oh. I'm sorry… August said that you weren’t seeing anyone.”

Obviously the sheriff didn't get the memo about her pretend boyfriend.

“It's okay. I'm flattered though, considering I'm eight months pregnant and getting hit on by a handsome Irishman,” she laughed.

The deputy blushed. “Well, your pregnancy hasn't taken away your beauty, believe me,” he said with a sheepish smile. “The lad’s very lucky and I wish you and your baby the best,” he told her sincerely. Emma was shocked. She figured the guy was some douchebag trying to get in her pants, because that was what she was used to, but now she could see that he was genuinely a nice guy. And he obviously wasn't staring at her breasts because otherwise he would have noticed the hickey she tried to hide. “If you need anything at all, here's my card,” he said, pulling it out of his jacket and handing it to her.

“Thank you.”

“Anytime.”

After he walked away, Emma looked to the booth where Killian had been sitting, but it was now empty. She went to look for him and searched down the corridor to the restrooms. It was empty but she thought maybe he was in the men's room so she started for the door, but was suddenly being pulled into the Ladies’ room instead.

She let out a gasp as her mouth was being covered and she was gently pressed into the wall, but she realized quickly that it was Killian. “What are you doing in here?” she asked him in confusion when he removed his hand.

“I just wanted to do this...” Killian crashed his lips into hers and she immediately responded, parting her mouth for him and letting his tongue slip in, caressing hers. She melted into the kiss, getting lost as she cupped his cheeks in her hands, his fingers grasping onto her waist.

He broke the kiss, leaving her gasping for air. “And this…” he buried his face in her neck and left soft kisses there. Emma let a moan slip, shivers shooting down her spine as she tilted her head back and fluttered her eyelids shut. The rough stubble against her skin left her aching for him.

“Killian… we shouldn't… we’ll get caught,” she managed breathlessly.

He tore his lips away, kissing her mouth once more. “I know, I just… I saw you from across the room and I've just been dying to kiss you,” he admitted with a smile.

“You looked like you were dying to murder the deputy too,” she laughed.

“No I wasn't,” he argued with a pout.

She looked at him skeptically.

He grinned in surrender. “Okay, maybe a little.”

“Killian, you have nothing to be jealous about. My heart belongs to you.”

“I know, but I still don't like to see men hitting on my Swan.”

“He just asked me out for coffee.”

Killian's brows furrowed together. “He asked you out on a date?”

“Yeah, but I turned him down.”

“Well, you deserve to go on a date, love.”

She arched a brow. “You want me to go on a date with Graham?” she laughed in confusion.

“Not with him… with me. Out in public. What do you say? We can leave town for a few hours where no one knows us, we can go to a nice restaurant and hold hands with everyone watching,” he offered, a hopeful look gleaming in his eyes.

“That sounds amazing,” she breathed with a big smile.

“I thought so too,” he grinned playfully.

“You've got yourself a date mister.” She pulled him in for another kiss that quickly grew heated and he released a growl as she bit his bottom lip. “We should go back to the party before people start looking for us,” she suggested breathlessly as she leaned her forehead on his.

“Aye, good idea.”

They peeled themselves off of each other and Emma peaked her head through the door to make sure the coast was clear, but Liam was there standing in front of it. He turned around to face her. “Are you two trying to get caught? I had to chase a lady down, telling her the restroom was out of order.”

“How did you know we were in here?”

“Because I saw both of you come back here. I saw how my brother reacted watching the deputy flirt with you and so I was looking out to make sure he didn't do anything stupid.”

“Oi, I heard that,” Killian called out.

“Well, thanks for guarding the door.”

“No problem, but I'm not staying here all night.”

Killian left the restroom first and Emma had to use the toilet before she came back to the party. She sat down, opening presents as Mary Margaret took pictures on her phone and Ruby wrote down the names and the gifts they brought so Emma could send them thank you cards later.

Emma opened so many presents, she was glad Killian's home was big enough to store them all. She received a diaper genie, pacifiers, clothes and stuffed animals. Ruby got her a breast pump, making Emma laugh, and James and Rosabell got her a stroller and Liam and Cordelia decided to go all out and get her a bassinet with blankets and onesies that she had knitted. Cordelia told her that when the baby had a name, she would stitch it into the blankets. Mary Margaret and David got her a mobile for the crib they bought her and Emma was almost in tears by the end of opening the presents.

When Mary Margaret handed her Killian's present, she was sure she was going to burst into tears. She removed the bow and slowly opened the package, revealing a large photo album that looked like a fairytale book with flourish lettering engraved on the cover that read ‘Once Upon a Baby’. She opened the album and there were already photos inside. All of her ultrasounds since she moved to Storybrooke. The dates and progress of the baby were included. Emma's eyes stung with the threat of tears. The book had fill-in pages where she could record all of her baby's important milestones. His first crawl, first steps and first words. A tear escaped at the thought of witnessing all of those precious moments and she looked up through blurry eyes. Killian was wearing a warm smile and she desperately wanted to hug and kiss him and just have him hold her in his arms.

Emma smiled and looked around the room, thanking everyone for the presents.

After most of the guests filtered out, Emma was ready to leave, herself. She was utterly exhausted. She had used the restroom several times and just overall felt uncomfortable. The baby had been kicking more than normal and she just wanted to go home and relax with her boyfriend.

“Emma you got another present,” Mary Margaret called out as she came from outside the diner, handing her a small gift bag. “This was left by the door.”

Emma's eyebrows knitted in confusion. “Who's it from?”

“I'm not sure,” the brunette shrugged. “It just has your name on it.”

Killian and James and David and Mary Margaret all stared at Emma while she reached into the bag and pulled out some baby clothes. She smiled as she unfolded a white onesie and held it up.

Her face suddenly turned as white as a sheet and her eyes widened in horror.

“Emma? You alright?” A concerned Killian asked her, seeing the look on her face.

“Let’s see the front,” Mary Margaret encouraged.

Emma swallowed the large lump in her dry throat, unable to speak as she turned the onsie around for them to see. In large, bold blue letters it read ‘Daddy's Boy’.


	21. Different Kinds of Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here we go. I had to edit this chapter many, many times until I was happy with it. I owe a big thank you to Rouhn for beta reading. This chapter moves ahead at a quicker pace because I know some of you are anxious to meet baby Swan. While we won't be this chapter, we're very very close. I will warn you though, that it's a bit of a rollercoaster ride so hold on tight!

Killian's jaw was clenched, holding his pregnant girlfriend in his arms while she sobbed into his chest with relentless tears. He was going to kill the fucking asshole with his own two hands for sending Emma into such a state of despair. She had looked like she was enjoying her time at the shower, he could tell she was uncomfortable near the end, but she was smiling and overall happy… until she received that last gift. Mary Margaret and David had called some of the guests who left, but none of them saw who delivered the present. Regardless, they all knew it was from Neal.

Killian gently released Emma with a kiss to her forehead before she turned to Mary Margaret and David, who took her in their arms, holding her tightly. It tore his heart to see his Swan in tears, he had to do something about it. He was not going to let Neal get away with this.

“That's it, I'm going to find that bloody bastard myself,” Killian stated angrily as he started marching for the door with purpose. “James, you coming?”

“Gladly.” James didn't even have to ponder the question. He immediately took off towards the door, following behind Killian. “Let's find this asshole.”

“Woah woah woah, guys.” David put his hands up as he approached them. Killian and James turned around hesitantly. “I think we should let the Sheriff handle this, don't you think?”

Killian gritted his teeth at the thought of the smug deputy who had the audacity to hit on Emma. “Yeah, except the Sheriff is too busy playing a bloody matchmaker and the deputy is too busy asking out my girlfriend, so I think it's time to take matters into our own hands.”

“The deputy asked out Emma?” James asked in surprise.

“Not the bloody point,” Killian replied spitefully.

“Guys, he has a gun. Please don't,” Emma beseeched the two of them as she approached with tear-stained cheeks. “You’ll both get hurt.”

“That's a risk I'm willing to take,” he assured her, his voice cracked and hoarse.

“Well, I'm not,” she told him adamantly. “I just found you and I'm not going let Neal take anything else from me.”

His voice grew soft as he closed the distance between them, taking both of her hands in his. “Emma-”

“Killian, don't you see? This is what he wants. He wants to get us riled up. He wants you to go after him. This is just a trap. He's sadistic and manipulative like that, believe me,” she pleaded, eyes glistening and swollen from shedding tears. “Please Killian. Don't go.”

He swallowed thickly, turning his head to look at James, who was still ready to go with guns blazing. “She's right. We’ll just cause more trouble.”

James looked at him, stunned. “Are you serious? We’re just going to let him get away with this?”

“James, we don't even know where to find him.” Killian’s eyes darted back to Emma. “But as soon as he shows his face and tries to hurt you, I'm not holding back,” Killian promised as his hand came up to stroke her cheek.

Emma sighed in relief, not even trying to fight him. Killian could tell she was exhausted.

“I think we've had enough excitement for today. What do you say we all go home?” Mary Margaret suggested.  
  
Emma nodded and James uttered a groan in defeat. “Fine, I'll help load the gifts in the car.”

Emma smiled weakly and walked up to him, briefly taking his hand. “Thank you.”

“Of course,” James said, offering her a soft smile. When she walked away, his eyes averted to Killian, both of them exchanging significant looks, knowing very well that they weren't going to able to let this go.

~~~

**36 Weeks...**

Killian got out of his car and slipped his hands into his pockets, soft snowflakes falling and covering the ground in a thin sheet of white as he left a trail of footprints in his wake. The bitter morning air sent a chill down his spine as he pushed the buzzer of the intended unit number. The apartment complex was small and hosted only four units, each one labeled below the buttons.

“Hello?” Killian heard the greeting over the intercom.

“James, it's Killian. I know it's early but I need your help.”

“Help with what?” Killian couldn't tell if he sounded intrigued or irritated that he had been woken up. It was seven in the morning, but Emma had just left for work and Killian had to go into the clinic soon.

“I need your help finding that low life piece of scum.”

He heard no response but the door buzzed instead, allowing him to enter the building.

~~~

**37 weeks…**

“Are you sure we should be doing this?” Killian asked quietly as he followed James through a dark alley. His heart was pounding, hoping they wouldn't get caught.

“You want to find Neal right?”

“Aye, of course.”

“Well, Emma said she thought Gold may have connections with him, so if he does, this is probably our best option.”

Killian nodded, still a bit skeptical about this whole thing. He knew that Emma would disapprove of this, but Neal still hadn't shown his cowardly face and Killian was tired of waiting around for him. He was tired of Emma being tortured by not knowing if and when he’ll decide to show up and try to hurt her or her baby. So, he conspired with the Nolan brother who was notorious for breaking into places he didn't belong.

“But how are we even going to get in without causing a scene?” he asked dubiously as they turned a corner and approached the door of Gold’s shop. It was two in the morning and the streets of Storybrooke were eerily quiet.

A smug grin crawled across James’ lips as he took out two paper clips from his pocket, bending them and maneuvering them into the lock.

Within a minute it was unlocked. “You really think this is my first rodeo? Come on, I didn't earn myself a bad reputation for nothing.”

“Right,” Killian muttered as he warily scanned their surroundings, making sure there was no one around to see them. He turned back to look at James who was kneeling down in front of the door. “What are you doing?”

“Keeping the bell from chiming. There's a magnetic sensor underneath the door that triggers the chime when it's opened.”

“And how do you plan on doing that?”

James held up something in his hand. “Paper clips... good for many uses,” he said, slipping one underneath the door. “The magnet will grab onto the paper clip instead of the door.”

Killian arched a brow, still doubtful as he pulled the door open, but sure enough, there was no chime. “How did you even know about the door?”

“The first rule when breaking and entering is to always know what you're breaking into before you just go in blindly. I was in here a week ago to scout the place out and make sure there weren’t alarms or any other surprises.”

“Good thinking,” Killian admitted as James stepped inside, Killian following closely behind him and shutting the door.

James paused and turned his head, smiling smugly. “Well, just because you had the luxury of a doctorate education doesn't make you smarter.”

Killian rolled his eyes as he urged him forward. “Let's just get this over with before we get caught. I don't really need to spend time in jail for breaking and entering. I've got a date with my lovely girlfriend on Saturday that I really don't want to miss. And besides, jail time would just look bloody fantastic to the medical board,” he grumbled sarcastically.

“Says the doctor seeing his patient.”

“ _Former_ patient,” he corrected shortly. It was certainly not the time to talk about that.

James didn't respond as they made their way towards the back without too much trouble. They didn't use the flashlights they brought with them because of the large storefront windows, so they carefully maneuvered themselves around the various displays.

Reaching the curtained door frame, James pulled the thin material aside, entering the backroom as Killian followed behind him. “If Gold has something to hide, it’s gotta be back here,” James assured him. Killian agreed with a soft nod and they proceeded their endeavor by searching through the shop-owner’s things.

Killian was desperately hoping to find something pertinent. He had to wait for this particular night because Emma was staying with the Nolans and he didn't wish to leave her alone. Mary Margaret had made a feast for thanksgiving dinner and asked her to stay for the night as she helped them plan their trip to Paris. He also didn't have to worry about his brother and Cordelia staying at his place for the holiday and wondering where he went off to. Killian had seen them off for their plane a few days ago so they could spend their thanksgiving at the Dr. Jones’ home in England, using the opportunity to spread the news about Cordelia’s pregnancy. It was also perfect timing because Gold and Belle were at home occupied with their newborn baby.

“So where are you taking Emma on this date?” James asked curiously as they both rifled through drawers and filing cabinets, using small flashlights to aid their vision.

“I'm taking her to Maurice. It's this French restaurant an hour outside of town. I didn't want to take her too far away in case she goes into labor early, but I didn't want to go where people would recognize us.”

“Sounds nice. I'm glad she gets to go out and have some fun before the little duckling arrives. I have a feeling he's going to be a handful,” James chuckled as they continued their search.

“Aye, me too.” Killian smiled at the thought.

They both grew silent and their attempts eventually became desperate, Killian's fingers hastily shuffling through documents in the top drawer of the desk, but he found absolutely nothing that revealed Gold’s connection to Neal. He didn't even come across any photos of Gold and Belle in his search, everything was strictly shop-related, although it didn't really surprise him. Despite all of the antique treasures and keepsakes that the shop possessed, Gold didn't really seem like the sentimental type.

“There's nothing here.” Killian sighed in frustration, slamming the last drawer shut with force. “Let's just go. If he has something to hide, he obviously doesn't keep it in his shop.”

“Yeah, you're right. I didn't come up with anything here either, but I find it hard to believe he would keep anything at home.”

“What, you want to search his home too?” Killian scoffed at the idea. “I don't think so.”

“Why don't we get out of here before we get caught and then we can talk about this?” James suggested as he started for the curtained doorway.

“Aye, agreed.”

They both made their way through the front of the shop and Killian instantly felt much more at ease when they reached the cold, winter air. James locked the door and removed the paper clip before they rounded the corner and strode quickly down the alley.

“So what do you propose we do now?” Killian implored as they headed towards the next street over.

“We follow him. Tomorrow when he leaves the shop.”

Killian shook his head as they continued their brisk walk to his car. “And then what? Break into his home too? I'm not doing that.”

“You don't have to. I can do it myself. And who knows, I may not have to. He might lead us right to Neal.”

~~~

Killian couldn't believe he was actually doing this. He berated himself for not leaving this for the Sheriff to handle. Killian was certainly not a cop or a spy, he was a bloody doctor who made his living helping women and delivering babies. And yet, here he was in James’ car, about to trail an aloof shop-owner who may or may not be able to lead them to a guy who gets his kicks from abusing his own wife.

When they saw Gold leave his shop, James waited until the shop-owner was on the road, driving and turning a corner before James pulled away from the curb and started following behind him.

“Won't he notice that we’re following him?” Killian asked, pessimistic about this whole idea.

“Will you just trust me? I know what I'm doing.”

Killian eyed him suspiciously. “I take it you've done this before?”

James tilted his head towards Killian, flashing him a lopsided grin. “Once or twice.”

Killian sighed, veering his attention to the passenger window. He should really be unsurprised at this point.

The evening air grew dim as Gold led them a half an hour out of town to a small farmhouse on a hill. It was in a secluded area near the woods.

The shop-owner was pulling into the long, narrow driveway when James drove up in front of the neighboring field. The graveled driveway looped around so that the front of the garage was perpendicular to the road. Killian could see it from his view.

“This is definitely not his permanent residence,” James noted, both of them watching intently as the garage door started to open.

“Aye, I think you're right,” Killian agreed, his gaze glued to the door as it slowly ascended.

His eyes widened when the garage door slowly revealed what was contained inside. Killian wasn't expecting much to come of this ridiculous venture that he decided to embark upon with the Nolan brother, but he quickly realized how wrong he was. The garage was dark but the headlights of Gold’s Mercedes illuminated the inside and there was no mistaking the color and style of the vehicle inside.

“Bloody hell… it's Emma's yellow bug.”

Acting on pure instinct, Killian removed his seatbelt and reached for the door, but James tugged on his arm to stop him.

“Where are you going?”

“I'm going in to find me a crocodile,” he spat out sarcastically. “Where the bloody hell do you think I'm going?”

“And what do you think’s going to happen if you go marching up to their property with murder in your eyes?”

“I'm going to beat the living shit out of Neal, that's what's going to happen. You coming or not?”

“Absolutely not,” James bit out firmly.

Killian looked at him, utterly perplexed and mad if he were to be honest. “Just a couple of weeks ago you were about ready to murder this asshole like I was. We’ve tracked him down and now what?” he asked, the agitation in his voice growing more prominent. “We’re just going to sit here while he plans his next move against Emma? While he thinks about how he’ll take her away from me and hurt her? We have him in our grasp and you're seriously saying that you're not coming with me?”

James sighed softly. “Killian, look, I want to beat the shit out of him just as badly as you do, believe me. Emma's important to me too, but what exactly are you planning on doing? He has a gun and we don't. Who knows, Gold could have one too.”

Killian gritted his teeth, getting more irritated. “I don't need one, I have my bare hands and they're going to be wrapped around his neck once I get to him.”

“Yeah and then what? You've broken into the home and have a murder charge on your hands? What good is that going to do? Emma will be crushed and you’ll spend a lifetime in prison.”

Killian sighed, his resolve weakening when James started pulling the car away and continued driving past the farmhouse. He knew James was right, but the anger inside of him did not relent. He felt helpless not being able to do anything.

“Look, by saying this I realize that I sound exactly like my brother, but... we need to be smart about this.”

“So what should we do then? Call the matchmaker Sheriff and his lovesick deputy? At least then they can serve Neal the protection order. We can give them an anonymous tip.”

James shook his head in protest. “And reveal Neal's hideout? I don't think so.”

“And why the bloody hell not?”

“Because, once Neal finds out that his hideaway has been compromised, he's going to relocate. We want to keep him hidden from the police. That way we know where he’s at.”

“You really know way too much about hiding from the cops,” Killian pointed out disdainfully.

James sighed. “It's not what you think. I used to get paid to spy on people. When you've been in jail as much as I have, it's really hard to find a job, so you take what you can get. And I had connections with people offering illegal, under the table jobs. So I took them and did what I could to pay rent. Eventually my brother found out about them and after a lot of long and torturous brotherly lectures he offered me a job at the B&B.” James turned his head towards Killian, most likely sensing the precarious eyes staring at him. “Look I've done a lot of things I'm not proud of… but I've never beaten a woman before. And when I met Emma and found out about her husband I realized that I didn't want to be grouped together with that type of scum. I want to be better than that. So, I'm willing to do what it takes to make sure this guy gets what he deserves. Aren't you?”

“Of course I am,” Killian replied, but at the same time he was irritated that James really had to ask him that. “So tell me, Mr. Expert, what do you suggest we do then?”

“Well, here’s what _you're_ going to do; you're going to go on your date with Emma tomorrow. You're going to have a nice, relaxing evening and enjoy eachothers’ company. And you're _not_ going to worry about Neal. I'll keep an eye on him. Find out where else he goes. Got it?”

Killian eyed him in uncertainty, wondering if he should trust James or not. Since the Nolan brother was close to Emma and after Killian had gotten to know him a bit, he wanted to trust him, but whether he should or not was really another question.

And yet, he found himself relenting. “I suppose that sounds reasonable.”  
  
A slow, smug grin crept across the James’ lips. “Of course it does.”

Killian rolled his eyes, but he knew that James was right. Killian was tempted to go back to the farmhouse and do things he would regret later on. Either that or call the Sheriff and uncover Neal's whereabouts. But what good would that really do? August would throw a piece of paper in his face and Neal would become even angrier, moving to another location. And this way, Killian knew exactly where to find Neal when he needed to find him.

~~~

“So, can I ask where we’re going or are you keeping it a surprise?”

Killian cocked his head and flashed Emma a charming smile as he offered his hand. Without hesitation, she slid her palm in his, threading their fingers together. “You can certainly ask but it doesn't mean I'll tell you,” he teased playfully, his eyes returning to the road in front of him.

His heart was racing just from her touch as she smiled and leaned in, resting her head on his shoulder. This certainly wasn't their first date and they were now living together but his heartbeat never failed to quicken whenever he was around her.

“Fine, be that way,” she laughed, giving his hand a firm squeeze. “At least tell me it's not too far away. If I go into labor, I don't want to have my baby in the car.”

“It's an hour, love. And I don't wish for you to have the wee lad in the car either. Although he’ll be in very good hands,” he assured her, lifting the back of her hand to his lips and plopping a kiss there.

“I'm very aware of the skills your hands possess,” she smirked, “but I'd rather not have you deliver my baby.”

Killian’s expression fell as he peered down at her briefly. “Why not?”

“Because… I’ve watched the birthing videos. I don't want you seeing me ‘down there’ when I release my… bodily fluids.”

Killian's brows furrowed in confusion. He hoped she didn't change her mind about having him in the room after Rosabell had seen the two of them together at the shower. “I'm going to be in the same room regardless, remember?”

“Well, yeah, but I want you by my side encouraging me, not ‘down there’ witnessing everything.”

“Love, I assure you, you couldn't show me anything I haven't seen before. I'm very much desensitized to it.”

She lifted her head and looked up at him. “I know, but those are your patients. I'm your girlfriend and we haven't been dating long enough for you to see me like that.”

Killian chuckled. “May I remind you that during one of our first encounters, I had your breasts in my hands and my head between your legs and we weren't even on a first name basis yet?”

Emma laughed. “Oh believe me, I remember extremely well. You were very much a gentleman but I was completely terrified.”

He cocked a brow in surprise. “You were?”

“Yeah. Because you're… _you_ ; a young, attractive doctor and I was very insecure with my body being exposed to you like that.”

“Love, if you were so terrified you should have asked me to stop. I never wanted to make you feel uncomfortable.”

“I know that, but I don't think exams could ever be comfortable you know?”

“Aye, I suppose you're right.”

“But like I've said before, I trusted you.”

Killian smiled warmly at her words as she laid her head on his shoulder again and rested her hand on his stomach.

They grew into a comfortable silence and he was glad that she was able to relax and enjoy their time together tonight. He knew that she had been torn up when she received the anonymous gift at the baby shower, but afterwards they had watched the onesie burn to ashes in the fireplace and haven't really spoken of it since. Emma assured him that she was going to do everything in her power to make sure Neal never laid a hand on her son.

He didn't like to think about it, but there was always a possibility that he could lose her like he lost his first love, so he wanted to enjoy every moment he could get with her. It was possible that Neal or some unforeseen complication during the delivery of her baby would try and take her away from Killian. It was also possible that she could decide that she didn't want to be with him anymore. She just left her husband months ago and she still had scars, both physical and emotional. What if after she had the baby, she decided that being in a relationship was just too much for her? His heart squeezed at the thought of losing her. He tried not to think about that too much as he dropped a kiss to the crown of her head and reverted his focus on tonight; their first date in public.

Killian had dressed in a black suit and tie and bought her a dozen red roses that she put in a vase at home. She was wearing a soft pink dress that showed off her gorgeous legs, even though she told him that they were swollen and fat no matter how much he tried to convince her otherwise; he knew that was a battle he wasn't going to win. So he had smiled to himself as though he were withholding a secret and helped Emma with her jacket before escorting her to the car. The winter air wasn't as cold tonight as it had been recently but he still didn't know how she could stand to wear a dress. Not that he was complaining. He rather enjoyed the view and took full advantage when she released his hand and sat back in her chair, staring outside the passenger window as they drove down the highway. He slid his fingers between her thighs, giving one a light squeeze. He could hear a small audible gasp escape her throat before she turned her head and threw him a soft smirk. Killian winked at her before turning his attention to the road again, his grip tightening and his thumb grazing over her supple skin.

Once Killian got off the highway, the scenery changed. It was a much busier atmosphere as he reached downtown. There were many more people here than there were in Storybrooke; the streets were crowded. Which is why he chose this particular town. The two of them wouldn't stand out among the many people here.

They arrived at the restaurant and Killian parked before getting out of the car. He went around to open the door for Emma and took her hand, helping her out. Killian flashed a smile her way as he entwined his fingers in hers and the two of them walked into the restaurant from the parking lot. He couldn't explain how good it felt to be able to hold her hand without worrying about how people would react.

They went over to the front desk and the hostess offered a big, cheerful grin when her eyes fell to Emma's pregnant belly.

“Miss, may I take your jacket?”

She nodded and Killian removed it, giving it to the coat check.

“I have a reservation under Jones.”

The hostess verified his reservation and grabbed two menus. “Right this way.”

Slowly looking around and taking in the surroundings and the customers as they followed the hostess to the dining area, Killian felt secure knowing that there was no one around that seemed familiar to him.

“How far along are you, if you don't mind me asking?” The hostess inquired, leading them over to a small corner booth in a secluded part of the restaurant.

“Almost thirty-eight weeks,” Emma answered with a polite smile as Killian slid into the booth first, allowing her to have the outside seat in case she had to use the restroom. Emma claimed her spot and Killian took her small, pink clutch, placing it in the seat beside him as the hostess handed each of them a menu.

“Wow, so you both must be ready to have the baby then?”

They both blushed and looked at one another as Emma took his hand. “Very ready.”

Killian smiled and kissed her cheek. “Aye we’re both excited to have the little lad.”

“Oh it's a boy? That’s so sweet. Congratulations to both of you.”

Neither of them bothered to argue with her.

“Thank you,” they both chanted before she walked away.

“So, a French restaurant? Very nice,” Emma commented, scanning the menu as the two of them grew cozy in the booth. Killian wrapped his arm around her shoulder, his other hand caressing her stomach as her body molded into his.

“I'm glad you approve,” he chuckled softly, kissing her earlobe. “I wanted tonight to be memorable,” he whispered.

Emma lifted her head, slowly capturing his lips. “Well, I'm spending it with you, so of course it will be.”

Killian grinned against her mouth, kissing her softly, his tongue sweeping across the entrance of her lips. “I feel the same way about you.” She parted her mouth invitingly and he tilted his head, drawing her in for a tender kiss. His heart fluttered, tasting her tongue, and he relished in the warmth of her mouth as he tightened his hold, pulling her closer.

For a moment he forgot where they were until they heard the waiter clearing his throat. “Hi, I’m Erin, your server this evening. Can I get you two something to drink?” the waiter asked, his voice uninflected as Killian tore his lips from hers and looked up at him. “I'm assuming no alcohol for the lady?” he asked playfully.

“You would be correct,” Emma laughed, her cheeks flushing with a lovely shade of pink. “I'll have a glass of water.”

“And I'll have an iced tea,” Killian said to him. He was glad that Emma wasn't irritated by all of the remarks about her pregnancy.

“Okay, I'll be back with your drink orders,” the waiter said and walked off.

“You know, you don't have to order a nonalcoholic drink because of me,” she assured him with a light laugh. “If you wanted to have a glass of wine, it wouldn't bother me one bit. I've never been a fan of the stuff anyway.”

“I know, but I don't need any alcohol to have a good time with my love. And I sincerely hope you're enjoying yourself as well.”

“Of course I am. We get to be out in public and spend time together. And not to mention it's helping me take my mind off of things for a night.” She said the last part with a bit of a gloomy look on her face so he gave her shoulder a light squeeze with his hand, pressing a kiss to her temple.

“Aye, love, that’s the idea,” he said with a grin as his other hand found her exquisitely soft thighs again, slipping in between them and giving her a gentle squeeze. “And here's the deal about tonight. Any conversation that doesn't bring a smile to your face is off the table.”

Her features instantly relaxed. “I'm definitely on board with that. I’m feeling extra hormonal so the smallest thing might set me off,” she warned playfully.

The waiter came back with their drinks and they looked over the menu, making their selections. They both ordered several small dishes to share and fell easily into light conversation, discussing their plans for the holidays and the birth of the baby. Killian was just happy to talk about the future with her. It kept him distracted from the fact that James was out spying on Neal. He didn't want to upset Emma so he would tell her after tonight. He just didn't want to spoil their evening by mentioning Neal.

After dinner, Emma went to the restroom as he paid the bill and he met her at the door. They retrieved her jacket before they walked outside holding hands.

“I'll get the car, sweetness. Be right back.”

“Okay, we won't be going anywhere, believe me,” she laughed, putting one hand on her belly, while the other one was holding her clutch. “We’re both completely stuffed.”

Killian chuckled back and chastely kissed her lips before reluctantly releasing her hand. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

His heart fluttered hearing those words and he had to force himself to walk away.

Killian quickly went to find his vehicle in the parking lot and got in, inserting his key in the ignition. He turned the car on and drove out of the parking spot.

When he pulled up to the front of the restaurant, Emma was gone.

Panic rippled through him as he put the car in park and quickly got of the vehicle, not even shutting the door as he rushed inside the restaurant.

He looked around but she was nowhere to be seen so he scurried up to the hostess desk, his heart stammering against his ribcage. “The pregnant blonde I was with… did you see her come back in?” he asked desperately.

The hostess shook her head, offering him an apologetic smile. “No I'm sorry I didn't.”

“Thanks.”

He quickly scrambled out of the restaurant and back to the parking lot.

“Emma?!” he called out her name several times, his eyes scanning the darkness, thinking that maybe she went to look for him and they just didn't see each other.

After confirming that she wasn't there, he immediately headed towards the alley on the other side of the building, berating himself for letting her out of his sight for one bloody second.

Gods, if anything happened to her he would never forgive himself.

As he rounded the corner of the building, he heard a blood-curdling scream. Killian instinctively started running, desperately heading towards the direction the sound came from.

“Killian!”

His heart came to life again as he saw Emma briskly striding towards him, holding her belly. He had never been more relieved in his entire life when he rushed over to her, moving as fast as his legs would take him until he was closing the distance between them and she was throwing herself in his arms. “Oh my gods, I was so worried…” he whispered in her ear, his eyes falling shut when he held her as closely as their bodies would allow.

“We need to go… he will only be incapacitated for so long,” she said breathlessly. Killian flipped his eyes open, seeing the man on the ground next to the yellow bug, although it was too dark to see who it was.

“Is that-?”

“Yes, it's Neal. He grabbed me after you walked away and tried to force me into his car but I pepper-sprayed him in the eyes.”

“That's my lass,” he smiled weakly, emitting a long, deep audible breath.

He wanted to go after Neal but Emma was encouraging him to leave. “Please, I just want to go home,” she pleaded, her voice shaking.

“Of course, love.”

They both went back to Killian's car, which was thankfully still there even with the door open and the key still in the ignition. Emma was out of breath, weeping softly as he helped her with the seatbelt. There were red marks on her arms from where Neal had grabbed her and Killian soothed the areas with his hands. He murmured soft words in her ear, hugging Emma as her tears soaked through the chest of his shirt.

The ride back home was silent, both of them still in shock. A million thoughts raced through his mind as he wondered how Neal found out they were there. He didn't want to believe that James- no he just couldn't even think that James had something to do with it.

“Killian, I have to use the restroom.”

“Okay, love. The car needs gas anyways.”

They were twenty minutes away from home when Killian pulled into a gas station off of the highway, his hands still trembling from the scare. He got out of the car and escorted Emma into the Quick Stop, waiting outside the restroom while she used it.

They came back and Emma got in the car as Killian fed the tank with fuel. As the nozzle was pumping gas, he locked the handle in place and removed his hand, turning around until his back was facing the car.  
  
He was still in a state of shock from thinking that something terrible had happened to Emma or her baby. His mind slipped into autopilot and he was blankly staring off into space when he heard the sound of trickling liquid hitting the ground. He instinctively turned around to stop the nozzle, thinking the automatic shut-off wasn't working, but he quickly realized that the sound wasn't coming from the nozzle.

“Killian…”

He lifted his head and saw Emma standing in front of the opened door hunched over, clutching onto the inside handle while holding her other hand over her belly. His eyes darted to the ground and saw the puddle of water at her feet.

“I think my water broke.”


	22. Little Boy Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go. I must warn you that this chapter will not be all unicorns and rainbows! In fact you will probably hate me and think I'm evil at the end of the chapter, but I only ended it where I did because I had to switch to Killian's POV. Thank you for putting up with me! You're all amazing!
> 
> Thank you Rouhn for beta reading and for your encouragement and support!
> 
> Okay, it's baby time!

Emma was smiling, gushing, feeling as though she were on a cloud when she stood outside the restaurant. It seemed like for the first time in a while, she hadn't a dash of worry about Neal or any other thing that would put a dark cloud over her evening with Killian. They talked about the future and she was actually seeing a future. One full of hope and love and happiness. With Killian and their family.  
  
  
  
When he walked away, she never expected the hand that gripped her mouth, an arm snaking around her belly so tightly she couldn't breath.  
  
  
  
She was pulled away barely able to comprehend what was happening. She had no clue. She tried to fight against it but the grasp on her became tighter and she had to force her feet to move faster to keep up with the pace.

 

Then she heard the rash words in her ear and that's when she realized who it was and fear had never gripped her more tightly than it did in that moment. The voice was cruel and taunting; the same voice that haunted her darkest nightmares.

 

“You thought you could just leave me and start a new life huh? You thought you could take my son from me and tear our family apart and go around fucking someone else and get away with it?!"

 

When they reached a dark alley and Emma saw her yellow bug through the thin, night air, she thought this was it. She thought that she failed. All of her dreams, the future she envisioned with Killian and her son were disappearing as she was being dragged through the alley, her captor showing no mercy. The grip on her stomach was so tight she was sure that she would lose her baby. Tears were bursting from her eyes as she felt a harsh shove and her hands sprang out to keep herself from colliding into the car. She still had a death grip on her purse as she gasped for air, trying to get her breath.  
  
  
  
“Answer me, God dammit!” he demanded, even though he was still covering her mouth.  
  
  
  
Then she felt a violent tug on her hair, her head being pulled back and she cried out in pain, her voice muffled, so he removed it, gripping her arm so tightly she knew she would have bruises even through her jacket. “Please! Neal don't do this!”  
  
  
  
She wasn't sure exactly what he had in mind, but whatever it was, she knew it wasn't anything good. He yanked on her hair so hard, she thought he had pulled the strands out of her head. She felt his mouth against her earlobe and her entire body went stiff, goosebumps crawling over her skin.  
  
  
  
“I let you off easy, Em, so I wouldn't do anything I would regret and hurt my baby trying to punish you for what you've done, but now it's time to go home. And after you have my baby, you will be lucky if you ever see him again!”  
  
  
  
Emma cried out, wincing from the pain of the aggressive hold he had on her hair and right arm. His body was pressed against her back, anchoring her into the car.  
  
  
  
She lowered her hands just above her belly and with the most subtle of moments, she unzipped the small clutch in her hand, ever so slightly slipping her left hand inside and grabbing her pepper spray. He whispered all of the things he was going to do to her when they got home and after she had the baby. All the ways he would punish her.  
  
  
  
Pulling her hand from the purse, she was being shoved over as Neal released the grasp on her arm and opened the passenger door. “Get in the fucking car you stupid whore!” He shoved her towards it and she tripped over her feet but was able to grab onto the door with her free hand, holding herself up.  
  
  
  
Neal loosened the grip on her hair for two seconds and even with her hand shaking, she seized the opportunity. She ducked her head as though she were about to get in the vehicle, completely escaping his hold in the process, but then she turned around, willing her fingers to function properly and she sprayed him directly in the eyes.  
  
  
  
He screamed out, covering his eyes with both hands and started falling to his knees and onto the pavement. Emma got away as quickly as her pregnant belly would allow.  
  
  
  
She feared that Killian had left, looking for her or maybe she just abandoned her altogether, but all of her fears quickly subsided as soon as she saw Killian running towards her.  
  
  
  
Of course he would never abandon her. She felt like an idiot doubting him for one second and she called out his name, never so relieved in her life as she rushed into his protective arms.  
  
  
  
When they got in his car, he helped slide her jacket down her arms to examine the damage, her skin marred with red marks.  
  
  
  
The baby was pressing on her bladder when they were on the road again and she had to use the bathroom. She felt helpless having Killian escort her, but he was too wrecked with worry to have it any other way.  
  
  
  
Emma sat in the car while he pumped gas. She was still in a state of panic, tears burning her cheeks as she held her belly. She felt safe with Killian but it was hard to digest the fact that if not for the pepper spray, she would probably be on the road in her old yellow bug, on her way back to Tallahassee.  
  
  
  
Emma's body was still shaking at the thought when she felt a pool of water soaking her underwear. She was worried that she accidently peed herself without noticing even though she just went. Opening the door, she used the door handle as an anchor and as soon as she managed to get out of her seat, she felt the gush of water escape between her legs and onto the pavement.  
  
  
  
“Killian…”  
  
  
  
He turned to look at her, seeing the water at her feet.  
  
  
  
“I think my water broke.”  
  
  
  
He was by her side in an instant, his arms around her to hold her up. “I'd say so, love. Are you in any pain?”  
  
  
  
She shook her head. “Will my baby be alright?”  
  
  
  
“Aye, love. You may be still be having contractions, they're just not noticeable yet. If you're still not in labor by the time we get to the hospital, it may have to be induced.” She nodded in understanding as he released her, taking off his jacket.  
  
  
  
There was a small puddle of water where she had sat on the leather seat and he used some paper towel from the dispenser next to the gas pump to dry the seat off and he laid his suit jacket over top of it so she would be more comfortable. “Killian, I don't want to ruin your jacket. I've already ruined your seat.”  
  
  
  
“I'm worried about neither. It's spilled milk in comparison love. Just spilled milk. I only care about getting you to the hospital as safely as possible.” Killian took her hand and helped her into the seat. He leaned in, gently placing his hands on her belly to soothe her as he left a few soft kisses on her lips.  
  
  
When he pulled away, there was a look of concern falling over his features.  
  
  
  
“What is it?”  
  
  
  
“I was just thinking that before we get to the hospital, you should call the Sheriff and tell him what happened. That way he can be on the lookout for Neal in case he decides to show up there.”  
  
  
  
Emma swallowed thickly. She didn't want to think about it, let alone have to explain it, but she knew Killian was right.  
  
  
  
Besides, not going to the police when she should have is why she's still in this mess.  
  
  
  
Killian shut the door and went around to the passenger side as she called the Sheriff. It was difficult to get the words out at first but August encouraged her, asking for more details as she explained what happened; how Neal had grabbed her and threatened to take her baby away from her after the delivery and how he tried to force her inside his car.  
  
  
  
“What did he say, love?” Killian inquired when she ended the call.  
  
  
  
“August said that at this point Neal didn't need the protection order. He would be arrested on the spot if he so much as stepped foot in the hospital."  
  
  
  
“That's good to know, right?”  
  
  
  
Emma nodded, but for some reason she still didn't have a good feeling about this.  
  
  
  
“Everything will be okay, love, I promise. Right now, I just want you to focus on having that baby, got it sweetness?”  
  
  
  
“Got it.” She managed a small smile as he stroked her hair. “I love you so much,” she breathed. “I don't know what I would do without you.”  
  
  
  
“I know the feeling. I love you too… very much,” he whispered and lifted her hand to his lips, sweetly kissing her fingers. “Now let's get you and the little lad to the hospital so you can hold him.”  
  
  
  
A broad grin took over her lips before she could even try to stop it. “Okay.”  
  
  
  
Killian buckled up and started pulling out of the station as Emma dialed Dr. Tink to let her know that her water broke and that she was about thirty minutes away from the Storybrooke hospital.  
  
  
  
Next she called David and Mary Margaret, putting them on speakerphone.  
  
  
  
“How is your date going?” Mary Margaret asked curiously, her tone bright and cheerful.  
  
  
  
“Well, it was great...” Emma replied, holding the phone in between her and Killian, contemplating whether she should tell her friend what happened or not, but she figured she would have to eventually. “Killian took me to a French restaurant and we had a nice, relaxing time... until Neal showed up,” Emma added, her tone growing solemn.  
  
  
  
“What?!” Mary Margaret squealed through the phone.  
  
  
  
“When we walked out of the restaurant, Killian went to get the car and Neal showed up and grabbed me...” her voice became shaky as she continued “...but I was able to get away.”  
  
  
  
“Are you okay?” her friend asked, sounding wrecked with concern.  
  
  
  
“Yeah, I'm fine, really.”  
  
  
  
Mary Margaret expelled a sigh of relief. “That’s good to know.”  
  
  
  
“Now Killian and I are on our way to the hospital…”  
  
  
  
“But I thought you said you were alright?”  
  
  
  
“Yeah, I am… but my water just broke,” Emma explained, bracing herself for the response she knew was coming.  
  
  
  
“Your what?! It's only 38 Weeks! Are you alright?! Is the baby alright?!”  
  
  
  
Killian chuckled, hearing the slew of questions over the phone.  
  
  
  
“I'm fine,” Emma assured her. “I'm just not in labor yet.”  
  
  
  
“The baby will also be fine,” Killian added. “He’s just ready to come out and meet his mum,” he said, winking at Emma. “He's ready to be pampered and smothered in sweet kisses.”  
  
  
  
Emma couldn't stop the smile that threatened her lips, looking forward to finally meeting her son and holding him in her arms.  
  
  
  
“David, Emma's on her way to the hospital to have the baby!” Mary Margaret shrieked.  
  
  
  
“She's what?!” they heard David shout back, his response followed by a gale of cheers and excitement from the Nolan couple.  
  
  
  
Emma laughed. “I think they're more enthusiastic than we are.”  
  
  
  
Killian looked at her flashing a smirk. “I would have to disagree. We just hide it better than they do, that's all.”  
  
  
  
“Hey we heard that!” Mary Margaret laughed gleefully. “We just can't wait to meet the little guy.”  
  
  
  
“That's right,” David added with a chuckle. “We'll meet you at the hospital. Do you need anything?”

 

“Just all of my favorite people,” Emma assured him.  
  
  
  
“Do you have your bag?”  
  
  
  
“Yeah, the bag’s in the trunk. We brought it just in case. Is James with you?”  
  
  
  
“No, he's at work, but I'll make sure he's there too. You just get there safely,” David told her.  
  
  
  
“Okay, I'll see you there.”  
  
  
  
“Bye, Emma. Can't wait to meet the baby!” Mary Margaret chirped.  
  
  
  
Emma was smiling when she ended the call, but it faded a bit when she looked at Killian and saw an uncertain expression on his face.  
  
  
  
“You okay?”  
  
  
  
“Of course, love,” he replied with a reassuring grin as his hand reached over to stroke her belly in soothing circles. “I should be asking you that. Feeling any pain yet?”

 

Emma shook her head. “Not yet.” She was bracing herself though. Talking to her friends and having her boyfriend at her side kept her at ease.

 

It didn't really hit Emma that this was all happening until they were fifteen minutes away from the hospital. She felt crippling pain grip the inside of her stomach. It was similar to when she had Braxton Hicks, only this time it was much stronger. She cried out, her hands immediately clinging to her belly.

 

Killian was cool and collected as he glanced at his watch and took her other hand in his, threading their fingers together. “That's one contraction. You're okay, love. We’re almost there.”

 

Emma nodded and took a deep breath, but she started to feel the fear building inside of her. She'd endured a lot of pain in her life, but she wasn't really sure she was ready for this. “Killian, I'm scared,” she whispered, tightening the grip on his hand.

 

  
“I know you are,” he cooed softly, pressing her fingers to his lips and kissing them gently. “I’ve got you, baby. I'll be by your side every step of the way.” He offered a warm smile before looking ahead to the road again.

 

When she felt her next contraction, emitting a hiss and digging her nails into his forearm, he checked his watch again. “Seven minutes apart, love.”

 

The next twinge of pain was even stronger and happened when they arrived at the hospital.  
  
  
  
“Four minutes.”  
  
  
  
Killian got out and ran around to her side, helping her out. Mary Margaret and David beat them there and were waiting outside the hospital, the brunette ready with a wheelchair. Emma immediately sank into it, wincing in pain.  
  
  
  
“I'll park the car,” David offered.  
  
  
  
“Thanks, mate.” Killian gave him the keys and grabbed Emma’s bag from the trunk. Mary Margaret took it from him so he could take over the wheelchair.  
  
  
  
Emma was screaming out and gripping the arms of the chair, her knuckles turning white as the searing pain shot through her stomach when he rolled her through the doors.  
  
  
  
The hospital staff greeted Killian as he approached the desk to check her in, informing them of her progression; they knew that Killian was friends with Emma and the Nolans so they didn't even question his presence there.  
  
  
  
She was then taken to a room in the maternity ward and helped into a gown. Dr. Tink was there shortly after, checking her blood pressure and monitoring the baby with a fetal monitor, telling her it would be a long while before she would have to start pushing.  
  
  
  
The whole time, Emma was wishing that Killian would have told Dr. Tink about their relationship beforehand. The blonde doctor was eventually going to find out.  
  
  
  
Emma was settled into the hospital bed and Killian had left the room briefly when there was a knock on the Door. She looked up to see James standing in the doorway.  
  
  
  
“James…” Emma smiled as he approached the bed.  
  
  
  
“And here I was beginning to think you were going to have the little duckling without me here.”  
  
  
  
Emma managed a laugh as he leaned in to give her a hug. “Never. I'd make him wait.”  
  
  
  
James plopped a kiss to her forehead and took a seat next to her. “So, it must have been some date,” he joked with a chuckle.  
  
  
  
“Yeah, you could say that.” Emma's smile fell, her face contorting as she felt the familiar twinge piercing through her again and she squeezed her eyes shut, holding her belly.  
  
  
  
When she opened her eyes again, James was looking down as he took her hand, his eyes growing with concern. Emma knew it wasn't just because of her contractions when she felt his eyes studying her arm.  
  
  
  
“How did you get those bruises?” James asked after the contraction passed.  
  
  
  
“David and Margaret didn't tell you?”  
  
  
  
He shook his head. “No, I haven't really had a chance to talk to them since they called and told me you were having the baby.”  
  
  
  
“Neal showed up at the restaurant and attacked me,” she breathed.  
  
  
  
James’ face went white, his eyes growing dark. “Neal attacked you? I had no idea. Are you alright?”  
  
  
  
Emma managed a nod. “Yeah, I'm fine.” She explained what happened and had to keep him from leaving her side to hunt down Neal and murder him, his eyes full of anger. She was able to calm him down, and he coaxed her through her contractions.  
  
  
  
“Do you need any ice chips or anything?” As soon as he spoke the words, Killian entered the room with ice chips and a damp washcloth.  
  
  
  
“It looks like he beat you to it,” Emma managed with a strangled laugh. Killian flashed him a smug grin as he approached with the items, placing the cool cloth on her forehead and handing her the ice chips.  
  
  
  
“So, I suppose you heard that Neal showed up and attacked Emma?” Killian asked, his expression hard as he sat on the other side of Emma, gently taking her free hand in his.  
  
  
  
“Yeah, I just heard. I'm sorry, I was at work. I had no idea he would come after her,” James spoke to Killian as though she weren't in the room.  
  
  
  
“How could you know that?” she asked him. “It's not your fault. He must have followed us there,” she assured him. Just then another wave of pain took over her and Killian stroked her hair, whispering gentle words of encouragement.  
  
  
  
“I'll let you two have some privacy.” James said and stood up. “I'll check on you later.” He got up to leave the room as Killian eyed him suspiciously.  
  
  
  
“Everything okay?”

  
  
  
“Yeah, everything's fine. Just want you to feel as comfortable as you can,” he replied, looking at her with a smile.  
  
  
  
Emma wasn't sure if she believed him, but she had another pressing matter to ask him about before the next contraction hit her. “Killian, are you going to tell Dr. Tink about us? She's going to find out.”  
  
  
  
She could tell he was taken off guard by the question as his smile fell a bit. “I know, but I'll tell her, I promise.”  
  
  
  
“When?”  
  
  
  
“Soon. After you have the baby, I'll tell her. I'm afraid if I tell her now, she’ll kick me out of the room.”  
  
  
  
“But maybe you should have told her sooner,” she breathed out in a whine as another contraction hit her.  
  
  
  
Killian grabbed her hand and she tightened the grip. “I know, I was just… I was scared of people finding out. I was afraid how they might react. How she would react.”  
  
  
  
Emma let out a heavy breath as the pain started to subside a bit. “Killian, you don't give yourself enough credit. I think she’ll be more forgiving than you think. She respects you and looks up to you.”  
  
  
  
“But I'm afraid she’ll hate me,” he admitted sincerely.  
  
  
  
“She’ll only hate that you lied to her.”  
  
  
  
Killian nodded and gave her a weak smile, kissing her forehead. “You're right, love. Thank you for making me see things clearly.”  
  
  
  
Emma offered a smile back and cupped his cheek, soothing his skin with her thumb as he leaned his forehead against hers.  
  
  
  
For the next long, grueling hours, her friends came in and out to visit and keep her distracted and she got up and walked around every once in awhile. At some point, the Sheriff and Deputy came by to check in on her and make sure she was okay. Emma assured them she was, but she couldn't really hide the bruises that were visible on her arms. Graham assured her he would stick around the hospital just in case Neal caught wind of her being in labor. Emma felt reassured by that and heard Killian muttering under his breath something about the Sheriff and deputy finally doing their jobs.  
  
  
  
Finally Dr. Tink told her it was time to push.  
  
  
  
“Who's going to be Emma's coach?” she asked, looking to all of the visitors in the room.  
  
  
  
“I want Killian to be my coach,” Emma announced. “He's been practicing breathing techniques with me. I want him.”  
  
  
  
“Alright.” Dr. Tink said uninflected and ready to do her job. Emma had already made something up, saying her boyfriend had broken up with her, so she wanted her friends there in the room, including Killian.  
  
  
  
The doctor assumed her position and Emma spread her legs, Killian at her side in his scrubs holding her hand.  
  
  
  
“Okay, I need you to start pushing when you feel your next contraction, Emma.”  
  
  
  
She nodded and drew in a long deep breath, ready to deliver her baby while trying to focus on only that. At the same she was worried Neal would come and take him.  
  
  
  
Emma lunged forward, her body convulsing as she gave her first push, tightly squeezing Killian's hand. Her eyes clenched shut, groans spilling out of her mouth as Killian chanted words of encouragement, helping her through her breathing.

 

“That's it, love.” Another push, a powerful contraction gripping her. 

 

  
“Just breathe, love.”

 

Emma tried not to focus too much on the pain, but instead she felt a different kind. Images of how she was put in this position in the first place were flashing before her eyes.  
  
  
_  
“Neal, stop! You're hurting me!” She yelled, smelling the alcohol on his breath as he forced himself on top of her.  
_  
  
  
“Push for me, Emma. I can see the baby's head!” Emma lunged again, crying out.  
  
  
_  
“Get off of me!” She pleaded to her husband but he didn't listen. Instead he punched her in the face and held her down._  
  
  
  
“Come on Emma, you're almost there! Keep pushing!” Another lunge.  
  
  
  
_Emma felt completely useless as he held a death grip on her thighs, his fingers pressing deeply into her skin. “Please stop!” She begged again, but he was only more forceful.  
_  
  
  
“You can do this, sweetheart. Just one more push!”  
  
  
  
_Her body curled up and she cried uncontrollably, feeling used up and damaged. She feared that it would never get better. This was it. The rest of her life._  
  
  
  
Emma screamed, her body lurching once more, letting out every ounce of pain that she had once felt. Anger. Humiliation. Disappointment. Fear. Loneliness. All of those memories and any lingering feelings of resentment that she held for her baby because of Neal seemed to instantly melt away the very second she heard a high pitched cry filling the room.  
  
  
  
She collapsed, utterly exhausted and covered in sweat as the doctor placed her son directly on her belly for immediate skin on skin contact while she wiped the baby off with a towel and cut the cord.  
  
  
  
The nurse wrapped him in a blanket, and everything that surrounded her - every noise, every movement, every person in the room - seemed to fade out into the background when her son was finally in her arms.

  
  
“He’s so tiny,” she breathed out, her eyes clouded with tears as the biggest smile took over her entire face. Emma's heart was bursting with emotion as he looked up at her, letting out small cries. “Hi,” She managed with a strangled laugh, her finger gently caressing his cheek. “I'm your mommy.” She gazed into his eyes, her entire body sighing in relief when she saw that he looked nothing at all like his father.

 

Blue eyes blinking up at her, light tufts of blonde hair.

  
  
Softly stroking his forehead, Emma was instantly taken by her son. She couldn't tear her eyes away from him.

  
  
The baby gurgled, his tiny hands reaching out to her. She took them in her own, kissing his fingers as Killian wrapped his arm around her, staring at him in awe. “You did it, love,” he whispered, kissing her forehead. A tear rolled down her cheek, her smile never fading. It felt surreal finally having the baby that grew inside of her belly for the last nine months in her arms. And he was safe and he was _hers_. Her perfect boy. She knew right then that she would move mountains to keep her beautiful boy protected… and cared for... and loved.  
  
  
  
“He's absolutely perfect,” she whispered softly.  
  
  
  
“He sure is. He gets that from his mum. He's even got your smile.”  
  
  
  
Emma looked up at Killian and he didn't even try to hide the love he felt for her. _For them._  
  
  
  
His eyes were glowing with emotion. They both got lost in the moment, not caring about their surroundings.

  
  
After a moment, the Nolans came over to see the baby, commenting on how adorable he was.

  
  
“He looks just like you,” Mary Margaret beamed, her eyes wet with tears.

 

  
“Hey there, little duckling. It's your Uncle James. You may not be able to tell Uncle David and I apart but just remember I’m the cooler brother.”

  
  
“Don't let him fool you,” David argued with a light chuckle. “I'm the fun uncle. You just wait and see.”

 

After a few moments of admiring the tiny bundle of joy in Emma's arms, they left to give her and Killian some alone time with him.

 

Eventually Emma had to let him go and she whined at the loss when Ruby had to take him away to measure and weigh him.  
  
  
  
Six pounds, eight ounces. Twenty inches long.  
  
  
  
He was soon back on her chest with a blue knitted blanket and matching cap on his head, the front of her gown removed and her lower half partially covered in a blanket as Dr. Tink was still between her legs working on the afterbirth.

 

Her baby let out small cries every now and then, his hands curling up as he sucked on his fingers.  
  
  
  
Emma was so enchanted by her son, she didn't even realize anything was wrong until she tore her eyes away and looked up at her boyfriend.  
  
  
  
“Killian?” He gave her a reassuring smile, taking her hand, but she could tell he was distraught by looking into his eyes. “What-?” 

 

“You'll be fine, love. Dr. Tink’s just having a hard time removing the placenta.” Killian stroked her hair as she swallowed dryly. She didn't know whether she should be worried or not, but if Killian said she shouldn't be then she shouldn't be.

 

Emma waited, trying not to focus on what her doctor was doing when her vision started to blur. She heard Dr. Tink call out that she was still bleeding and something about a PPH. Emma wasn't sure what that was, but she saw that Killian's face went white as a sheet. And he was supposed to be the calm one of the two. She was too tired from giving birth to really have a reaction.

  
  
“Just relax, Emma,” Killian murmured, offering another smile, but she didn't know whether he was trying to reassure her or himself. “Everything will be alright.”

 

She was groggy and lightheaded, vaguely aware of her surroundings. But she could hear her OB’s voice and she could hear Killian speaking words of encouragement. “Stay with us, love,” he pleaded, his voice completely wrecked.

  
  
Emma's eyes became heavy and she felt her son clinging to her and breathing softly against her chest, a little cry escaping his mouth. Then everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I'm sorry I ended it here :( But I had to switch to Killian's POV. The next update will be up in a few days though, I promise.


	23. Fragments of My Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I meant to have this chapter done last weekend but then I got sick and didn't have it in me to finish it. Then I lost part of it somehow and had to remember and reconstruct some of the conversations that takes place. I've made this chapter a bit longer than usual so hopefully it will make up for the wait. I've also included a flashback and to be honest, I never really cared for Milah until she helped Emma in the Underworld, but writing the beginning of this chapter had me in tears. I'm also working on a new story where Milah and Emma are adopted sisters and a con-artist duo who go after rich men, their next target being Killian Jones, and I really enjoy writing about their friendship. It will be a while before I post it though because I would like to have it completed by then.
> 
> I owe a huge thanks to Rouhn for her suggestions and for looking this chapter over. Thanks sweetheart!
> 
> Also, I'm not a doctor, so please forgive me if I didn't get all of the medical bits correct.
> 
> Without further ado, here's a chapter I hope you will all enjoy!

_“Killian, I’m sorry I'm running late for dinner, but guess what? I just got to witness a baby being born for the first time!”_

_Killian chuckled. “That's okay, sweetheart, it's not quite done anyways. But that's great, love.”_

_“I had been working with the patient for a while now and she was comfortable enough to let me be in the room. Oh my god I wish you could have been there! I mean, they had to perform an emergency cesarean and it was messy and the baby looked like an alien... but just seeing the look on the mother's face when she got to hold her son for the first time was priceless!”_

_A warm smile fell upon Killian's lips, listening to his wife speaking ecstatically over the phone. “That's wonderful.”_

_“And you know what? Witnessing the miracle of birth made me realize something.”_

_“What's that, love?”_

_“Well, I know we’ve discussed this before and it's been a dream of ours, but I want to make it reality. Soon. I want to adopt a baby. Better yet, I want to find a surrogate mother to have our baby and I want us to be there when she gives birth.”_

_Killian's heart swelled at the thought. On several occasions they had been pondering and seeking out different methods of obtaining a child, since they couldn't achieve one through natural conception, at least not with each other. In fact they were planning on having a few extra bedrooms for the house they were planning on building. They were only in medical school right now but they were in their mid twenties and had big dreams and were ready to start a family. And the flat they currently lived in was fine for now, but nowhere big enough to raise children in. “I would love that.” Even though the baby wouldn't come from his wife's womb, they would both love the child just the same._

_“Let's do it then! Tomorrow we start doing our research and maybe find some surrogate applicants online. Or better yet tonight!” she suggested, her words blooming with excitement. “What do you say?”_

_“I'd say how soon can you get here?” he said with an amused chuckle._

_“I'm on my way now. I'll be there in about half an hour.”_

_“I can't wait. I'll see you soon. I love you, Milah.”_

_“I love you too, babe. See you in a bit.”_

_Killian ended the call and went back to the dinner in the kitchen he had been preparing for when she came home. They had both spent a long, grueling day as students,_ _learning and gaining hands-on experience to become professional doctors._ _Killian hadn't chosen a specialty yet - he wasn't sure exactly what he had wanted to do specifically, perhaps a trauma surgeon like his parents? - but his wife had her heart set on becoming an Obstetrician. He would have to decide soon, though, considering he would be graduating in a couple of weeks and starting his residency at the Storybrooke hospital. Milah still had another year, because she had started college later than him. He was the one who inspired and encouraged her to go to medical school after they came to Storybrooke._

_Killian finished making dinner and went to the dining room to set the table, complete with the good set of silverware and napkins that they used for special occasions. Killian peered down at his watch and lit the candles on the table before retrieving a bottle of wine and two glasses, setting them on the dining room table along with the plates of food. She would be home any second now. He took a seat at the table and waited._

_Seconds turned into minutes. Minutes turned into hours._

_Killian had already blown out the candles when he called Milah for the third time, but there was still no answer._

_His hands were trembling and he was sick with worry, he didn't know what to do. He called her friends but they hadn't heard from her. He paced around the small apartment, seconds away from leaving in a mad rush to search for her. She was driving from the hospital to their place, so it shouldn't have been too difficult to find her._

_As soon as he retrieved his jacket from the closet, he received a phone call that changed his life forever._

_Milah’s car was struck by a semi-truck, and the driver had a blood alcohol concentration of .1, well above the legal limit._

_Her vehicle was crushed and she passed away from extreme blood loss and a piece of glass to her heart at 8:32 pm. Ten minutes after she ended the call with Killian._

_The drunk driver stumbled away from the scene in handcuffs, without so much as a scratch._

**Present Day...**

“Stay with me, love.”

Emma's eyes slowly fell shut, her arms loosening their hold on her newborn. Before Killian could even process what was happening, he instinctively scooped up the baby so he wouldn't fall from his mother's chest.

“The patient's blood pressure is dropping and her oxygen levels are low.”

The words from the head nurse were a blur in Killian's ear as his eyes darted from the baby to Emma's face. Her skin was pale and clammy, and he was pretty sure he stopped breathing. Realistically speaking Killian knew he shouldn't be worried. Postpartum hemorrhage was normally treatable but he couldn't help but be afraid for his Swan. He had already lost Milah. He wouldn't be able to handle it if he lost her too.

Gently cradling the baby in his arms, he tried to stay calm. He was a professional doctor, but with Emma, he found it difficult to maintain any sort of semblance seeing her like that. He found it difficult to hide his emotions.

His eyes were circling around the room when he saw the copious amounts of pads and sponges they had used to absorb the blood and weigh and test her levels of blood loss, and he felt nauseous; he could barely move. He was used to blood. He'd encountered situations like this many times as an Obstetrician but this was Emma. She wasn't one of his patients. She was his future. His Angel. And now she lay on the hospital bed unconscious from losing dangerous amounts of blood. He hoped they didn't have to take extreme measures to stop her bleeding.

“We need to put her on oxygen,” Rosabell instructed the nurse as she continued massaging Emma's stomach, her other hand inside of her trying to contract her uterus to get the placenta out and stop the bleeding. The nurse slipped an oxygen mask over Emma's nose and mouth, securing it with an elastic strap over the back of her head.

“I'll have to manually remove the placenta.” Dr. Tink concluded, her voice depleted. “Let's get Emma to the operating room. Ruby will you take the baby to the nursery?”

The resident nodded and approached Killian, but he was reluctant to let baby Swan go. He peered down at the small bundle in his arms, the baby crying and obviously wanting his mommy. Killian's heart broke for him. “You're mum will be okay and you'll be in her arms again soon,” he murmured softly, raising the infant up and delicately kissing his forehead, instantly calming him. The baby's cries were abated as he reached his tiny hands out, his fingers brushing along Killian's stubbled chin. Killian’s heart fluttered, and he smiled at the little lad, cherishing the moment without caring about his surroundings or who was watching him. The precious treasure would hopefully call him Daddy someday, so he couldn't pretend to not be affected by even the smallest of touches.  
  
“Killian, I'm sorry. I have to take him,” Ruby said quietly, holding out her arms for the baby.

Killian nodded as he gently stroked the infant's cheek with his thumb. “Goodbye for now little lad,” he spoke tenderly and dropped one more kiss to his forehead before gingerly transferring him to the Resident’s arms. “You'll watch him for me, Ruby?”

“Of course I will,” she grinned in reassurance.

Killian watched him go as Ruby turned around and headed for the door.

She left the room with Emma's son as the medical staff were moving and working to prepare Emma for the operating room.

“Let me assist,” Killian offered, his voice dry and hoarse.

Dr. Tink's gaze met his and she shook her head in disapproval, her eyes cold and steely. “I don't think so. You're too emotionally involved with the patient. You can go wait with the Nolans and inform them what's going on.”

His heart dropped in his chest. How was he supposed to just sit back and wait while his love was on the operating table and he had no clue what was happening or if she'd be alright? “Please, Rosabell, I can explain-”

“I said we do not need your assistance, Dr. Jones. You’ll wait with the Nolans,” the doctor stated firmly as the medical team started wheeling Emma out of the room.

Killian desperately grabbed her hand, feeling her fingers gliding along his, reluctant to let her go. He wanted to place a kiss on her forehead but settled for her hand instead, bringing her fingers to him and brushing his lips against her skin as he moved to keep up with her. His eyes were stinging with tears as their fingertips touched one last second before separating. His hand was still reaching out for her, trying to grab on as he watched Emma being taken away. Being torn apart from her was unbearable and a tear slipped down his cheek as she disappeared into the hall. He prayed that she would be okay. He couldn't think any differently or he would end up going mad.

Killian’s mind was reeling with what exactly he was going to tell them as he left the room and trudged down the corridor, trying to steady his breathing. He was a trained and licensed doctor and this part, as difficult as it was sometimes, shouldn't be this _damn_ difficult. But she was his Swan and a good friend of the Nolans. And he couldn't let them know he was worried. It would only make them even more worried than they should be.

He made his way downstairs to the ground level towards the spacious waiting room, inhaling another deep breath as soon as his eyes fell upon them. They looked so happy, cheerful and patient, chatting and drinking the cafeteria coffee as they sat. Killian felt an overwhelming urge to turn around and head in the other direction. He didn't want to ruin the moment.

Reluctantly, he willed his legs to continue forward, timidly approaching the Nolan family. Clearing his throat to gather their attention, he stopped and stood a few feet away as the three of them turned to look at him, their features falling almost instantly.

“Killian? Is something wrong?” Mary Margaret asked him, and Killian could sense the nervousness in her voice.

He drew in another breath as the Nolans stood from the chairs, their eyes full of concern.

“Emma is experiencing a Primary Postpartum Hemorrhage.” The three of them gave him blank looks, as expected. Using medical terminology rather than spelling everything out in black and white helped relax him. It gave him the illusion that he had control of the situation, even when he clearly did not.

His voice became shaky as he tried to explain in a way they would understand. “Emma lost an excessive amount of blood while Dr. Tink tried to remove the placenta, which usually detaches from the uterine wall on its own. Bleeding after delivery is typical, but Emma lost more than the normal amount, causing her blood pressure to drop... and she passed out.”

“Wh- how does this happen?” David asked, his tone a mixture of confusion and concern.

“In Emma's case, a retained placenta wasn't expected. Emma's very healthy and her blood pressure was as expected before delivering the baby.”

“Retained placenta?” David questioned.

“Aye. The placenta helps get oxygen and nutrients to the baby when he's in the womb. After the delivery, the uterus contracts and helps the placenta detach, but Emma's placenta is essentially stuck inside of her, so Dr. Tink has to manually reach in and pull it out.” The three of them exchanged worried looks as Killian expelled more pertinent details, filling them in on the steps taken to address the situation.

“Will Emma be okay?” Mary Margaret asked dryly, anxiety visibly etched into her pale features.

“If Dr. Tink gets the placenta out and contains the bleeding, she’ll be fine. But she may need a blood transfusion. Or worse case scenario, Dr. Tink will perform a laparotomy where she'd have to open up Emma's stomach to stop the bleeding... or a hysterectomy... but the chances of those are very rare.”

Killian was hoping that it didn't come to the last one. If Emma could never have babies again, obviously he would love her no differently, but he would be heartbroken nevertheless. He was ecstatic about being able to help raise her son, but he'd be lying if he said he didn't want to have one with her some day.

“Well, that's good to know at least. We will just hope for the best,” Mary Margaret managed, trying to seem positive, but he could tell she was torn up.

“Aye,” KillIan agreed blankly.

“What about little duckling? Where is he?” James asked, still trying to process everything.

“He's as healthy as can be.” At least that was one thing Killian was sure of. “He was taken to the nursery.”

“Can we see him?” Mary Margaret asked Killian.

“Of course.”

Killian led them to the nursery and it seemed to be the only thing that kept him calm. Trying to put on a brave face was the only thing that kept him from falling apart.

“You alright? You don’t look so well, Killian,” James commented as Mary Margaret and David followed behind them.

Killian shot him a look, taken off guard that James was so perceptive. Killian thought he had done a better job at hiding his despair.

James shrugged as they went upstairs, heading to the maternity ward on the third floor. “I'm good at reading body language.”

“You mean like Emma?”

“Well, she's a human lie detector and can sense when people are lying by looking into their eyes. I read people's facial expressions and body movements. Besides, it doesn't take a genius to know that you're concerned. Emma's your girlfriend. You may be a doctor, but when it comes to the people we love, there's no hiding our emotions. The secret’s going to come out eventually.”

Killian turned his head, glaring at him as they reached their floor. He wished he had the same superpowers as Emma. He wished he could tell whether James was genuine or not.

“In fact I knew when Emma was in love with her doctor even when she tried to deny it.”

Killian lifted a brow, eyeing him curiously. “You did?”

“Yeah. We were at her birthday party and she saw you dancing with Dr. Tink. I could tell she liked you by the way her cheeks flushed and how her lips parted slightly when she looked at you and I knew she was jealous of the blonde doctor. She was determined to think that you liked Rosabell, but I could tell by the way you danced with her that you did not.”

Killian swallowed thickly, remembering that night vividly. “She was in love with me then?” he asked, his voice more soft and steady as they continued walking, nearing the nursery.

“Yeah. Why do you think she left her own party? She couldn't bare to see you kissing Dr. Tink.”

“That’s why she left the party?” David asked suddenly. Killian didn't even realize how close he was following behind them. “You told us she was sick,” he reminded James, scowling at him.

“David, now’s not the time,” his wife said softly, encasing his hand in hers.

“Look, I lied for Emma. What was I supposed to say? That Emma was in love with her doctor and that's why she left?”

When they reached the nursery, peering through the glass windows and spotting Emma's son, Killian's heart was constricting. Emma had been in love with him when she had kissed him in her bed. When he ran out of her bedroom. He was such an idiot. He was scared and he ran away. He told himself it was because she was his patient. He told her that. But the truth was he was afraid to let himself fall. He had feelings for Emma, but he'd done everything in his power to deny them. He didn't want to believe that he could love again. He didn't want to believe that he would risk everything for Emma. Just so he could lose her like he had lost Milah.

“Killian?” He barely heard his name being called as he fell out of his train of thought. “Seriously, are you okay?” James asked, genuine concern in his voice.

“Yeah, I just need some air.”

The Nolans visited with the baby as Killian left them to gather his thoughts. He felt like he was about to burst. The waiting and not knowing what was going on was the worst part.

He walked through the automatic doors, dialing his brother's number and hoping to subdue his emotions. Liam was the closest thing he had besides Emma, but he was thousands of miles away.

The sun was sitting just above the horizon, leaving an array of colors across the sky as he walked out into the brisk morning air. He knew he should've worn a jacket, but the cold air seemed to dull down his senses and it was oddly refreshing.

“Killian? How's my little brother?”

The familiar sound of Liam's voice had a calming effect and Killian closed his eyes briefly, letting out a soft sigh.

“Killian?” The second use of his name was much less bright and cheerful. “What's wrong? And don't you dare say nothing.”

“How did it go?” Killian asked, attempting to deter Liam's attention away from himself “How did our parents react to the big news?” He tried to remain calm and steady, but his voice was definitely failing him.

“They were ecstatic, of course. They can't wait to be grandparents. They're already planning a nursery for when the baby arrives. Now quit distracting me and tell me what's wrong.”

A faint smile pulled at Killian's lips. “You know me too well, Liam.”

“KIllian, I can hear the shakiness in your voice from thousands of miles away.”

“That's because of the phones,” Killian teased, still trying to stall.

“You know what I mean. Besides, I knew something was wrong when you didn't correct my use of the words ‘little brother’.

“At least you admit it needs to be corrected.”

“Killian?” Liam questioned again, as though Killian were a three-year old, getting caught stealing some other kid’s toy. “Spill it. What's going on?”

Killian sighed in defeat. “Emma had her baby.”

“She what?”

“Her water broke last night and she went into labor fifteen minutes away from the hospital. She delivered a healthy baby boy about an hour ago, six pounds, eight ounces,” Killian went on, a smile pulling at his lips. “You should see him, Liam. He looks just like Emma.”

“That's wonderful Killian. So why do you sound like you just got the wind knocked out of you?”

Killian’s features fell, releasing a long sigh from his lips. “Emma didn't stop bleeding after she had the baby. She fainted from the blood loss and I had to take the little lad to keep him falling. Liam, I wasn't even allowed in the OR and I have no idea if she's alright. What if I lose her? What if her son loses his mother?” he asked, his voice strangled and completely wrecked.

“Wait wait wait. Slow down brother. Do you actually think that would happen? You've taken care of PPH many times before without having to do blood transfusions or anything very serious.” Normally Killian would be ecstatic that his brother actually listened when he talked about work over morning breakfast at the diner, but he just didn't have it in him right now. “And you've never doubted yourself. You've always been optimistic.”

“Aye, but as you can clearly tell, I'm _not_ the one in the operating room with her. And I have _no_ idea what's happening. And this is _Emma_ we’re talking about.”

“And you have no control and you hate that.”

“That's not true,” Killian argued defensively.

“It is and you know it. You know why you weren't allowed in the room? It's because when you love someone, you put all of your emotions into it and when you're in despair you shut everyone out. When you lost Milah, you fell apart and I felt like I'd lost my brother and I didn't know if I would ever get him back. That’s why you can't be Emma's doctor, not just because of the ethics. You knew that you wouldn't be able to handle yourself if something happened to her under your care. And I respect you for that. In fact I'll never understand how you do what you do for a living.”

“Are you done yet?” Killian asked, annoyed.

“Not quite, so just listen for once,” Liam demanded with a sigh. “You know, I can spend hours upon hours working underneath the hood of a car, checking the engine, replacing the fuel pump and changing the oil; anything that has to do with the maintenance and upkeep of a vehicle. But the hood of a woman?… I would never be able to do that kind of maintenance, especially when it comes to the woman I love. I can get attached to the cars I work on, I can sweet talk ‘em into starting and call them pet names and at the end of the day they're just machines to me. Easy cleanup and no harm done. You however will never be able to separate your personal feelings from your work without things getting messy. You can't put your feelings aside. You think you can just bury and hide them from everyone or run away from them altogether, but you can't.”

“Liam, if your goal is to piss me off and throw salt in my wounds, then you've succeeded,” Killian muttered, his voice leaking with irritation through gritted teeth. Now was not really the time to be insulted by his brother.

“Good, my tactics are working then.”

“Come again?” he asked, confused.

“Well, you're less worried about Emma and more angry at me than anything now aren't you? I could hop on a plane and be by your side but by the time I get there, Emma will already be out of the OR and she'll be smiling and having snuggle time with her son, and you'll be gazing at them in awe with a ridiculously annoying grin plastered on your face wishing the three of you were at home so you could hold them in your arms.”

A small smile pulled at Killian's lips, thinking about the images Liam implanted in his head. “Liam, why do you have to be so annoyingly optimistic?”

“Because I'm your brother and you love me for it.”

Killian cursed under his breath.

“Oh come on, you know that I'm right.”

“Hardly. Your plan isn't working very well.”

“Well why don't you talk to me then? Tell me something that makes you happy.”

“You really need confirmation? Emma makes me happy, you wanker. We’re living together, not to mention raising her son together, do you really need anymore of a clue?”

“Okay, smart ass, tell me why you love her then. Tell me how she makes you happy.”

“You really know how to challenge a bloke,” he replied sarcastically. “That's easy.”

“Alright then, let's hear it.”

Killian found a bench and sat down as he let out a long breath. He didn't even know where to begin, so he let the words just spill out if his mouth. “Emma's kind and warm and honest. She's a breath of fresh air. She's strong and beautiful and brave, but she's also a stubborn lass who hates handouts. She makes me feel better just from her touch and whenever I'm with her I just want to make everything better for her. Take away her pain and her fears. I want to spend everyday making sure she has a smile on her face at all times and I'd do anything to make that happen.” Killian paused. His eyes were about to burst with tears, a grin taking over his face on its own accord. “I could go on and on but we’d be here all day.”

“Well do you feel any better now at least?”

“Aye, much. At least I feel a bit more sane now. Thanks brother.”

“Of course, what else am I here for?”

“If only you were actually here.”

“I know, but I will be soon. Two more days and we'll be coming home. Do you think you'll be visiting for Christmas now that Emma already had her baby?”

“I'm not sure. If Neal has a spot in prison where he belongs than yes. Otherwise, I'm not leaving unless Emma and her baby come with me.”

“And you still haven't told our parents about the baby yet have you?”

“Not yet, but I will.”

Just then Killian saw Rosabell emerge from the hospital doors and he practically jumped from his seat. “Liam I have to go. Rosabell just came from the OR.”

“Alright, call me later to let me know Emma's okay, which I already know she will be.”

“Will do. Bye brother.”

Killian ended the call, and slid it into his pocket as the blonde doctor approached him. “How is she?” he asked desperately, his voice hoarse and raspy as he tried to steady himself.

Rosabell’s features were expressionless, and he couldn't tell if something was wrong or if she was just pissed. “No no no, first you're going to tell me what the hell is going on?!” she demanded harshly, her posture stiff as she crossed her arms. She was beyond pissed, he could tell.

“Please, just first tell me if she's alright.”

“You first,” she demanded curtly.

Killian's heart sank. Was she really making him do this now? He supposed he deserved it for lying to her but he was too anxious to find out if Emma was okay. He let out a soft sigh in surrender, lifting his hand to his ear, nervously scratching a spot behind it. “Emma's my girlfriend. We’ve been seeing each other since she switched doctors,” he confessed quietly, studying her face to gauge her reaction.

For a brief moment she didn't react, but he could see the transition in her features. He could tell she was hurt and offended, and it made him feel like a complete arse.

Suddenly, she smacked him in the face, causing his head to jerk to the side and he held his cheek, attempting to dull down the sting. “You lied to me?! You had Emma switch doctors so you could be by her side during delivery?!”

“Rosabell… it's not what you think… she switched doctors because we fell for each other and we both decided it was best that she sought out a different doctor. I wanted to tell you, believe me, I was just afraid of how you would react. I was worried you might think of me differently.”

“Killian, if you want to date one of your patients or former patients or whomever the hell you want, that's your business. You already made it clear that you weren't interested in me, but you lied to me!” she went on, her voice louder and her words more pronounced. “You both lied right to my face and then you expected me to not notice how in love you were with each other being in the same room and Emma asking you to be her coach. You must really think I'm stupid! But guess what?! I may be a blonde but you and I had the exact same education!”

“I know. Rosabell, I'm sorry. You have no idea how many times I wanted to tell you, but then I was afraid you would kick me out of the room and I was afraid I wouldn't get to be there when Emma's son was born. You have to believe me, I never wanted to hurt you.”

Rosabell was silent for a while, catching her breath. “Emma's fine…” she blurted out suddenly

“What?”

“The placenta broke apart but I was able to remove it. The bleeding stopped and I sewed her up. She's in a private room with the baby,” the OB explained, her words more calm. “Her iron's low, she's weak from the blood loss and she's still out from the anesthesia, but it will wear off soon. I've already informed the Nolans and they will be able to visit with her when she gains some of her strength back.”

“Thank you,” he breathed out, his eyes swelling with tears. His emotions overtook him and he stepped closer, wrapping his arms around her. “I only wanted you as Emma's doctor, but I'm sorry I dragged you into this,” he whispered softly in her ear. “I truly am.” She didn't say anything back, he could only hear her take a breath. He could tell she was hesitant but she slowly pulled her arms around him, hugging him back.

“You hurt me Killian,” she murmured back.

“I know. I'm so sorry,” he repeated, as though if he kept saying those words, it would somehow make everything okay.

They broke apart and she seemed less angry but he knew he would have to do a lot of groveling to earn her forgiveness. “Killian, I won't say anything and I've asked the nurses and other doctors that were in the room to not say anything… but it's going to come to the surface eventually. And even though you lied to me, I still don't want to see you lose your clinic. It's better to come clean now before it ends up being thrown in your face… so if you don't go to the medical board about this, then I will.”

Killian was stunned in place as she turned around and walked away. He wasn't quite expecting that, but right now, the only thing he cared about was seeing for himself that his Swan was okay.

The walk through the hospital was probably the longest and most daunting trek he's ever made. He wanted to appear at Emma's side instantly, but unfortunately he didn't possess those kinds of superpowers or magic. So when he finally entered her room and warily stepped inside, his entire body seemed to relax, knowing that she was no longer in danger. She was laying in the hospital bed, her eyes closed and she was breathing softly. His heart swelled up just watching her sleep. Her face was still pale but he could tell that she had gained back some color. She was in her hospital gown and covered in a blanket, her hands resting on her stomach.

She was breathtaking, even under the daunting hospital lights.

He started walking around Emma's bed, peering down at the baby in the crib next to her. Killian could tell he had been sleeping too, his little eyelids blinking up at him as he squirmed in his blue onesie and matching cap that had yellow ducklings printed on them. Killian smiled at him and reached into the crib to stroke his cheek. The baby let out a small cry as he stretched out his arms.

Killian had to tear his eyes away from him when he heard Emma stirring in her bed. He left the crib and approached her side in an instant.

Her eyes slowly opened, and she gave him a weak smile as he stroked her hair.

“Hi,” she breathed, the word barely tearing from her throat.

“Hi, love. How are you feeling?”

“Really weak and tired but other than that I'm okay,” she managed, looking around the room before visibly panicking. “Where's my baby?” Her features were etched with worry, her eyes widening.

“Relax, love. He's right here.” Killian smiled and left her side to carefully pick up the little lad and cradle him in his arms.

Emma sighed in relief and sat up smiling as she watched her son being brought to her. She reached out her arms for him and Killian carefully transferred the infant into her hold.

“Hi…” she cooed to him, gently caressing his chin. “Did you miss me?” The baby reached out his hands and smiled up at her. Killian's heart melted at the sight. The most perfect woman holding her son - both of them happy and safe - was a vision he wouldn't trade for anything.

“What happened?” she asked, looking up at Killian as her baby laid on her chest, her hands curled around his tiny back. “The last thing I remember is hearing my baby cry and everything after that was a blur.”

Killian sat on the bed next to her, brushing a few strands of hair from her face as he explained what a primary PPH was and he told her about her placenta and how Dr. Tink had to take her to the operating room to manually remove it.

She looked at him blankly, still processing everything.

“You had me scared to death, sweetness,” he admitted, his voice shaky and completely wrecked as he leaned in to kiss her forehead, the memories of watching her being taken away still fresh in his mind.

A delicate smile curved her lips as she took his hand in one of hers. “You're a doctor. You're supposed to be tough,” she teased him lightly.

“Aye, but like you said before, you're _not_ one of my patients, you're my girlfriend, remember?” he teased back.

“You are correct there,” she said with an even bigger smile as she pulled on his shirt to bring him closer. He immediately surrendered and captured her lips, engaging her in a soft kiss. When they pulled away, she had a questioning expression on her face. “Mary Margaret and David and James- are they still here?”

“Aye, they're in the waiting room. You had them worried too. You'll get to see them soon,” Killian assured her.

Emma nodded and looked down at her baby again. “So, will I have to stay here longer?”

“Aye. Your body's deficient in iron so Dr. Tink will want to run some blood tests to check your hemoglobin and make sure your iron levels are normal again before you leave with the little lad.”

She groaned. “I just want to take my baby home.”

“I know, love.” Killian took one of her hands and brought it to his lips. “Soon. Very soon,” he assured her. Between the two of them, he didn't know who was more anxious.

“Killian?”

“Yes, love?”

“Could you lay with us?”

He was taken off guard by the question and his heart soared. “You don't have to ask twice,” he replied, a weak smile pulling at his lips and she scooted over as much as she could to give him room. “Careful love, don't strain yourself. You need to reserve your energy,” he said softly before leaving her side. “Be right back.”

She looked confused as he walked around the bed and went up to the door, opening it and peering out to make sure the coast was clear. He shut the door and locked it before coming back to Emma to join her.

Emma's features relaxed and she adjusted her position. He secured his spot, lifting his legs to the bed and turning towards her, wrapping one arm around her shoulder and the other around both her and the precious bundle on her chest. He gently rested his head on her shoulder as he held them, his entire body relaxing and his heart exploding with all of the love he felt for them.

He glanced up at her and she looked as though she were about to burst into tears. He pulled away slightly, afraid that he was hurting her. “Emma? Are you alright?”

She nodded, a tear falling down her cheek. “I've never been more happy in my life,” she managed, her voice strangled and slurred as more tears started streaming down her face. His own eyes were stinging as well and he pulled them both closer to him, savoring this moment. Words could not describe how serene he felt, knowing that they were okay. His lovey Swan and her beautiful duckling. Just watching the two of them interact was enough to set his heart on fire.

“I love you,” she whispered in his ear.

“I love you both,” he breathed, a tear sliding down his own cheek.

She turned her face and captured his lips, kissing him softly. Her lips were cracked and dry but he wetted them with his own as he parted his mouth, getting completely enveloped in the gentle caresses of her lips and tongue against his. His heart skipped a beat, his breathing shaky as he felt her son stirring in their arms.

Killian pulled them closer, pressing them against his chest, he didn't want to let them go. Their lips broke apart, but only slightly, both of them panting. “We probably shouldn't overdo it. I wouldn't want to send you into a state of distress. Tink would kill me,” he managed in a breathy whisper.

She eyed him knowingly. “You told her?”

“Not exactly. She figured it out on her own. She saw how wrecked I was when you fainted and she said I couldn't assist in the OR.”

“Did you talk to her about it? Afterwards?”

“Aye.”

“And?”

“And you were right. She was more pissed that I lied than anything else… but I'm still here so that's a good sign,” he joked with a small chuckle, “and she let me hug her, so I think she’ll be okay. I wouldn't blame her if she never forgave me though.”

Emma nodded, smiling weakly. “I have to apologize to her too.”

“Later, love. Right now, you need to gather your strength for you and the little lad,” Killian said softly, placing a kiss to her temple. He rested his chin on her head as she burrowed her face in the crook of his neck.

As the three of them were snuggled together, peaceful and content, he couldn't wait to take them home. The thought of them curled up in his bed sounded much more appealing than the small, sterile hospital bed. He was also looking forward to getting the lad settled into his nursery that Killian had secretly planned and prepared during Emma's past few weeks of pregnancy while she was working. He was just glad she never bothered to go into one of the rooms that he and Milah had intended to use for when they adopted children.

He knew that Emma thought they would still have to get the crib from the Nolans place when they got back home, but little did she know that it was already in place in the nursery.

As Emma and her son fell asleep in his arms, visions of their future together played in his head.

_Killian changing the baby’s diaper and dressing him while the wee lad squirmed and gave him a difficult time._

_Both Killian and Emma chanting encouraging words as the now ‘troublesome toddler’ took his very first steps._

_Emma's son starting to speak fluently in baby gibberish._

_That exact moment when, for the first time, their son called Killian “Daddy” or perhaps “Papa” like the Jones brothers always addressed their father._

_Killian marrying the woman of his dreams and adopting her son as his own._

_Emma and their son changing their name to Jones if she so desired._

A serene smile spread across his lips as he kissed the top of Emma's head, sighing contently in her disheveled hair. It felt so unreal, being given this opportunity to become a father figure to Emma's son. Regardless, he looked forward to having the life he had always wanted, the life he had always dreamt of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may seem like it's the end of the story, but fear not, there will be much more to come! The baby's name will be revealed in the next chapter and there will be many more questions answered in the coming chapters. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and for your continuos support!


	24. What's in a name?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this ended up being so long and it's a ton of dialogue, but very much needed. And I'm not familiar with all of the laws in Maine so please don't shoot me if something's not accurate. Also, I find it difficult to avoid cliffhangers with this particular story because I have to switch between Emma's and Killian's POV from chapter to chapter, so please don't shoot me for the ending either. However you can throw virtual objects at me if you'd like, I'll just be off hiding, away from my computer :):):):)

“The little lad was hungry, love.”

Emma managed a small laugh, watching her son suckle on her nipple to get his breakfast. “Yes, he was.” Although being sent to the OR had put an interruption in a timely breastfeeding after her birth, he had caught on very quickly and didn't need much encouragement to latch onto her.

When she had awoken, feeling woozy from the anesthesia, she had panicked when her son wasn't in her arms, because that was the last thing she remembered before passing out. And then of course, there was the chance of Neal showing up and taking him. The possibility loomed over her like a dark cloud threatening to rain on her happiness. Needless to say she was overwhelmed in a blanket of relief when Killian picked her baby up and brought him to her. Emma's heart was fluttering as she saw her son in Killian's arms for the first time and suddenly all of her energy came in bursts as she reached out for her son, all of her worries melting, feeling the warmth of her baby in her arms.

Mesmerized by the small miracle of life that quietly fed from her, she thought about all of the months she spent worrying and dreading the idea that perhaps she wouldn't be capable of being the best mother she could be to her child. But that was all now behind her now. Maybe it was her natural motherly instincts or maybe it was her protective nature or the eruption of emotions she felt from holding the baby that lived in her womb for nine months, but she felt comfortable knowing that her son would be properly taken care of. In fact she looked forward to spending every moment attending to his every need and every cry, even though it meant months without sleep. She didn't have one doubt that she would be the mother she always wanted as a child.

Smiling and stroking his cheek as he continued eating his breakfast, every now and then making tiny suckling noises, Emma was looking forward to bringing him home, but then it occurred to her that because she was two weeks early, she was not as prepared as she should of been. She peered up at Killian who was standing next to her watching, just as entranced as she was. And he should be used to this as an OB, but her son wasn't just another baby to him, Killian would be apart of his life.

Worry lines were creasing her forehead as she spoke softly, so as not to disturb her newborn while he was feeding. “His crib… we have to get his crib from the loft.”

“Don't worry about that love, it's taken care of,” Killian assured as he leaned over, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead.

“It is?”

“Aye, the crib will be there when we get home, you'll see. And David brought Mary Margaret to get your your car and the baby seat so you don't have to worry about that either. The only thing you have to think about is the wee lad.”

Emma's features relaxed, sighing in relief as she gave him a small smile.

“Thank you.”

“Of course sweetness.” He flashed her a warm grin that made her heart melt as he caressed her arm.

When her baby was done feeding, Emma covered her breast with the blanket he was laying on and kissed his head and snuggled him against her chest as she felt him breathing softly against her skin.

“So, I take it you're not having second thoughts about this?” Emma asked Killian, glancing up him again.

“With what, love?”

“Letting the two of us stay with you, having an infant waking you up at all hours of the night? I mean, you're a doctor and you need your sleep, so if you'd prefer we stay somewhere else…” Emma paused when she looked up, seeing a frown etched into his features, his eyes growing dark with disappointment.

“Emma…” he breathed out in a shattered whisper. “Do you actually think I would just change my mind? I'm a doctor who specializes in pregnancy, birthing and postpartum…” he paused with a sigh as he took her hand in his. “I know exactly what I signed up for when I made this commitment to you and your son. And being a father someday and raising a family has been a dream of mine ever since Millah and I made a home here in Storybrooke.”

“Well, yes but that dream involved, Milah, not me.”

“Emma… you're right, it did once, but that was washed away the moment I found out that Milah was killed by that drunk driver. Now I have new dreams... dreams that include you and your son, but wanting to raise a family has never changed. Believe me, I want this, even more so after finally meeting this little lad,” he assured with a smile tugging at the comer of his mouth. “I want to be apart of his life. I know it won't be easy with my schedule, but I don't sleep much as a doctor anyway. When I'm not at work I want to spend every moment with you. In fact, I'll be taking some time off of work soon so I can help you out.”

Emma shook her head. When she asked him to be apart of her son's life, she wasn't expecting him to drop everything from his own life. She wanted to be with him even after she had the baby, and her son being apart of his life would be something they wouldn't be able to avoid, even if they weren't living together. She didn't want to disrupt his career though. “Killian, I can't ask you to do that.”

“You didn't, I want to. I always take a few weeks off around Christmas anyways, to visit my parents.”

“Well, you should go visit them, then. I don't want to keep you here.”

Killian shook his head. “Not with Neal out there trying to take you and your baby away. And I won't ask you to come with me, I don't want to put that kind of pressure on you, especially so soon after having the baby. Postpartum is an especially difficult time for a mother, even those not in a situation like yours, and I want to be here to provide you with everything you need for you and your son and I want to help in any way I can… but only if you want me too. The choice is always yours, love, don't ever forget that. I would never, ever force you to do anything you were uncomfortable with,” he spoke adamantly, his voice cracked and his eyes full of emotion.

Emma swallowed harshly, considering his proposal. “Killian… are you sure about this? I mean won't your parents want you to come home?”

“I already told them I wouldn't be visiting until after New Years. They're fine with it. If I have to take some extra time off then I will. My family always comes first.”

“But you're putting me before your family,” she reminded him.

Killian smiled weakly, lifting her hand to his lips and placing a soft kiss to her knuckles. “You and your son are my family too, love.”

Emma smiled back at him, her heart fluttering. She had to admit she liked the sound of that. “Would you like to hold him?”

Killian's face lit up like fireworks on the Fourth of July, his smile broadening and his eyes glittering with excitement. “Are you sure? I don't want to take away your bonding time-”

Emma let out a feeble laugh. “We’ll have plenty of bonding time. We’re starting to grow on each other already.” She lifted him up, pressing a few delicate kisses on his cheek. “Baby, this is Killian. You're going to be spending a lot of time with him.” Emma gave one more kiss before transferring him into Killian's arms along with the blanket and she replaced the gown over her chest. She watched as Killian scooped him up and cradled him gently, gazing down at him.

“Hi there little lad. We've met before, but you should get used to having me around,” he said with a chuckle. Emma's son reached his tiny hands out to him and Killian offered his finger, letting the infant curl his hand around it.

“I think he likes you already,” Emma laughed, never peeling her eyes away from her two boys. She could certainly get used to the sight before her.

“Well, I'm easily likeable, love,” he said playfully, throwing her a wink. “The lad and I are already getting along splendidly.”

“Correction, you're easily _loveable_ ,” she countered with a laugh, watching him blush as he gazed up at her.

He didn't argue as he cradled her baby, speaking to him in a playful tone. “You are one lucky little lad to have a mum like her,” he whispered and the newborn let out a gurgle. It was as though they were exchanging secrets. “Be prepared to be spoiled with hugs and kisses all the time.” 

Emma chortled as her son was nestled in her arms again with Killian sitting next to her on the edge of the bed with his arms around the two of them.

Eventually, they heard a knock on the door and Killian quickly tore himself away and stood up before the person entered and they realized it was Ruby.

“Hey…” She cooed, poking her head through the crack of the door. “Is it alright if I come in?”

“Yeah, of course,” Emma replied as Killian reclaimed his seat, not worried about Ruby seeing them together.

“How are you feeling?” Ruby asked, walking in and making her way to the other side of the bed.

“I'm fine. The baby had his first meal and I'm just enjoying cuddle time with him,” Emma responded with a smile as she peered down at him, stroking his cheek.

“I'm glad. You had Killian worried. He was pretty torn up.”

“He told me.” Emma looked up at Killian, offering a weak smile in agreement as he took her hand, caressing her skin with his thumb.

“So, I guess Rose found out huh?” Ruby asked curiously as she smiled at the baby and delicately grabbed his little hand.

“Aye. She didn't take it so well, as expected. She slapped me… but I deserved it.”

Ruby glanced up at Killian, her eyes widening in shock and amusement. “She smacked you?! Oh my god, I wish I would have been there to see it,” Ruby admitted a little too enthusiastically.

“Thanks, Ruby. Such a good friend you are,” Killian muttered, flashing a sarcastic smile.

Emma gently squeezed her boyfriend’s hand, reverting her attention to Ruby. “Have you talked to Mary Margaret?”

“Not since I brought the baby to your room. Would you like me to get her and the two charming princes?” Ruby laughed, shaking her head.

“What?” Emma asked, her face contorting in confusion as to why the brunette was so amused by the Nolan twins.

“Nothing, it's just that… if I had a husband who were a twin and looked like those two, I wouldn't be able to choose just one. I mean you've got sweet, gentle and innocent Nolan but then the other one offsets him; he's bad and roguish and sexy. I'd have one on each side.” Emma rolled her eyes. Why was she not surprised? Ruby leaned in speaking quietly, “or better yet, one in the front and one in the back.”

“Ruby!” Emma called out quietly, appalled at her friend.

“Alright, I think that's enough out of you,” Killian chastised, both of them frowning at the image Ruby implanted in their heads.

“Okay, sorry, just saying…” Ruby said pulling away. “Hey, why don't I just send the Nolans a picture and text them to come up?”

“Yeah, okay,” Emma nodded and tilted her head towards Killian. “Will you be in the picture with me?”

“Of course.” Killian kissed Emma's lips, wrapping his arms around her and the baby as Ruby took out her phone. They both looked at the camera and smiled as Ruby took it.

“Awe, you three look like a cute little family,” Ruby chirped with a beaming smile, snapping their picture.

Emma and Killian's postures and features relaxed when Ruby lowered her phone and handed it over for them to see.

“Could you send that to my phone? I want to put that in the photo album my amazing boyfriend gave me,” Emma boasted before lifting her head to kiss his cheek.

Killian blushed, a wide grin spreading across his lips. “Anything for my amazing girlfriend and her son,” he murmured as he nodded at Ruby. “Could you send it to mine as well so I can show Liam and Cordelia?”

“Yeah, of course.” Ruby took the phone back and started typing something on the keypad. “Photo sent and also forwarded to Mary Margaret, letting her know they can come up.”

“Thank you.”

“No problem. Do you need anything else?”

“I don't believe so, I think we’re good,” Emma informed her. “Thanks Ruby.”

“No problem.”

Ruby left and a few minutes later, the Nolans walked in. Mary Margaret and David were sighing in relief, but James looked completely wrecked, she could see it in his eyes.

“I'll let you visit with them, love. I'm going to call Liam to update him. I'll be back later to check on you.”

“Okay.”

Killian kissed her lips and then the top of the baby’s head, saying goodbye to the Nolans before leaving the room.

“You had us worried. We’re so glad you're okay,” Mary Margaret said, walking over and leaning in to hug her.

“Agreed. We were practically squealing when we saw the photo.” David said as he approached his wife's side, taking his turn to draw Emma into a hug, cradling the back of her head and dropping a kiss to the top of it.

“Do you want to hold the baby? Will that make up for the scare?” Emma asked Mary Margaret playfully as David pulled away.

The brunette almost bounced in excitement. “Yeah, maybe a little,” she laughed and Emma transferred her son to her friend.

“I knew she would be okay. She's tough like that,” James said playfully, drawing her attention to the other side of the bed where he stood, his hands in his pockets. “Hey… ”

“What? I don't get a hug from you?” she teased with a smile.

James shrugged nonchalantly. “You know me, I always get the last hug.”

She laughed as she stretched her arms out. “Come here.” He was still expressionless and she could tell he was trying to hide his emotions. Finally he leaned in, enveloping her in a warm hug, one arm around her shoulder and the other around her side. She felt him sigh deeply as he burrowed his face in her neck.

“I'm so glad you're okay,” he whispered against her skin, and she didn't realize until that moment just how much he cared for her or how torn up he was knowing that something might've happened to her. He tightened the hold and she closed her eyes, relaxing into him. She loved Mary Margaret and David dearly, they helped her out when she had nowhere to go, they easily gave her a job and gave her a place to live. They were like the parents she never had. James was different though, she had a different bond with him, more like a brother or best friend. Nevertheless, the Nolans all resembled everything she thought she would never have.

“Careful, you're going to squeeze everything out of me if you hug me any tighter,” she managed with a strangled laugh.

He chuckled against her before pulling away. “Sorry.”

“It's okay.”

“How are you feeling?’

“I'm fine, just can't wait to go home.”

The Nolans visited for a while, and Mary Margaret filled her in on things going on at work as David held the baby, making silly faces and making him cry.

James found that quite amusing. “Look at that, he doesn't like you.”

David frowned at his brother. “Well why don't you hold him, I bet he'll cry even more.”

James smirked and accepted the challenge, walking around the bed to carefully scoop up the baby in his arms. “Hey there little duckling, is Uncle David being a goofball?* he asked in a soothing voice, gently swaying him. The newborn’s cries softened and he smiled up at James.

“Huh? Look at that, I made him stop crying. He likes me better,” James gloated with a successful grin.

“He's just glad you didn't hug his mother to death,” David taunted, earning a sarcastic smirk from his brother.

“So, any sign of Neal?” James asked, changing the subject.

Emma shook her head. “Nope.”

“I'm surprised that he hasn't turned up yet.”

“Oh, I'm sure he will. He knows that the baby is his. There's no way he would let that go.”

“Have you talked to Regina about your options?” Mary Margaret asked curiously.

“No, I haven't.”

“Well, it's a good thing I'm here, then.” The four of them were startled as they averted their attention to the door.

“Regina… hi. Come in,” Emma called to her.

“Are you sure? I don't want to interrupt.”

“Yeah, it's fine,” Emma encouraged. “You don't mind, do you?” she asked the Nolans.

“No, of course not, Mary Margaret replied. “I'm fact, I think David and I might take off for a while unless there's anything else you need.”

“No, I'm good. You two go and get some sleep.Thank you so much for staying.”

“No need, Emma. We love you like family, we already told you,” David assured and they both gave her one more hug before leaving.

“I guess I should get going as well,” James said as he peered down at the bundle in his arms. “Bye little duckling.” He kissed the baby's forehead before transferring him back to his mom. “Bye, Em,” James murmured, affectionately cupping her cheek and pressing a chaste kiss to her lips. Emma was surprised by the gesture, but he was pulling away and leaving the room before she could process it.

Regina eyes glanced from the door he just walked out of to Emma, flashing a curious expression as she approached her side. “I knew you were close with Mary Margaret and David but I didn't realize you were so chummy with the other Nolan brother.”

“Yeah, he's a good friend of mine,” Emma affirmed. “How are you?”

“Not great… actually I'm horrible but thanks for asking,” Regina replied but at the same time she was smiling and gazing at Emma's son with googly eyes. “What's his name?”

“I haven't picked one yet. You know, when I came to this town, I had no one I'd consider naming my son after but now I have so many people in my life. I was thinking of maybe James or David but I don't want to make the other feel bad or be jealous. Besides, despite the blonde hair I don't know if he looks like a David or a James.”

“Hmmm, I see.”

“So, why don't you tell me what's going on,” Emma said, patting a spot beside her. Regina took it, sitting down as she released a long, heavy sigh.

“Well where should I start?”

“Why don't you start with why you’re at the hospital? I know you didn't come here to visit me.”

“You would be right, Miss Swan. Actually my father had a heart attack.”

“Oh my god… is Henry okay?” Emma asked, her words laced with concern.

“He had bypass surgery but it was successful thankfully, and the doctor says he should be back on his feet in a few weeks.”

“That's good at least, right?”

“Yes, but he's so stubborn. I keep telling him to eat better but he won't listen and because of that I almost lost the only person I have left.”

Emma flashed her a sympathetic smile. “I'm sorry.”

The brunette let out another sigh, glancing over at Emma with a depleted expression. “Can I tell you something in confidence, Miss Swan?”

“Yeah, of course.”

“I've… done something terrible… and now I think this is God's way of punishing me.”

“Oh… I'm sure it's not that bad,” Emma offered, although she had a feeling she knew what the lawyer was about to tell her.

“I had an affair with a married man. Still sure it's not so bad?”

“Well technically I'm committing adultery so I think I have you beat.”

Regina eyed her in surprise. “You're seeing someone?”

“Yeah.”

The brunette's features transformed, her eyes full of intrigue. “Well, tell me.”

Emma chewed on her lip. “I can't. If people found out, it could possibly get him in trouble and he could lose his job.”

“Well, if people found out about who I had an affair with, I could lose my job. He's my client… or he was.”

“It’s Robin, isn't it?”

“How did you know?”

“I saw him walking out of your office, wiping lipstick off of his mouth and then I saw him at my baby shower and you were throwing fire daggers with your eyes, aiming at his wife.”

“Yes, well not anymore. When he first came to me as a client, he wanted a divorce. He said he was unhappy and didn't feel the same connection with her like he did when they first met. He said he felt trapped in a loveless marriage to someone he barely recognized anymore and he felt like she was his roommate rather than his wife. So, I took him on as a client and we discussed the process and what steps to take. And things were professional... until they weren't. We both felt a spark and we both knew he wanted to leave his wife, so we decided to ignore everything that was wrong with being together. And Emma, I was happy. I was smiling, I felt like a young schoolgirl, being with him was like a fairytale.”

“And then he found out Marion got pregnant?”

“Yeah… and then he started having second thoughts about the divorce and he said we should end it and we would break up, but then we would always end up going down the same path again. I kept telling him that having a baby is not going to repair a marriage, but he insisted he had to stay because of his son. He didn't want to break his family apart. After Marion had the baby, we hadn't seen each other for a couple of weeks, and then when you seen him coming from my office, we had gotten back together again.”

“And now?”

“Now it's completely over between us. I ended it after your baby shower. I couldn't stand seeing him with her, so I told him I couldn't do it anymore.”

“I'm sorry to hear, Regina. But you know what? You will find someone when you least expect it. When I came to Storybrooke, the last thing I cared about was finding someone else, I never imagined I would trust another man in my life, but once you open up your heart to the possibility anything can happen. Now, I'm living with this man and we’re raising the baby together.”

“So you're still not going to tell me who he is?

“I just… I can't. I appreciate you confiding in me what you did, but I'm sorry I just can't… not when it's his career on the line.”

“It's okay, I understand. Just please tell me those bruises aren't from him,” Regina, said, notices the marks on her arm.

“Oh no, these are from Neal.”

The brunette's eyes grew wide. “Your husband found you?”

“Yeah. He's been here in town and attacked me last night outside of Storybrooke. And I just don't know how to keep him away from my son. I don't want to include Neal on the birth certificate. Can I do that?”

“Well, unfortunately in the state of Maine your husband is assumed as your son’s legal parent and has all of the rights and responsibilities that come with it even if he's not actually the biological father.”

“Oh, I didn't know that.”

“It's true, but there are ways around it. Typically when the husband is not the biological father, the parents can choose to sign an AOP in the presence of a government official. By signing the AOP, the parents are agreeing that the father is the biological and legal father of the baby and that the father may have to pay child support, medical support, and costs associated with the child’s birth. Once you’ve decided on your son’s last name, it will be placed on a birth certificate and can’t be changed without a court order.”

“But Neal is the biological father, so, what are you saying, that I should lie and have my boyfriend named as the father?”

"I'm saying that no one has to know Neal's the biological father and you and your boyfriend should sign the AOP to protect your baby and establish parental rights. No one will question it because it's a sworn statement, only if Neal decides to sue you for custody. But my guess is he won't do that because that would mean he’d have to take you to court and it's going to open up the door to all of the things he's done to you, proving that he is unfit to be a father. He won't stand a chance in court and if I'm your lawyer I will make sure that man will never be allowed to see that child or be within a hundred miles of him or you.”

“But what if he uses infidelity against me? I physically left and filed a complaint but we’re not legally separated.”

“Infidelity has nothing to do with your capability to raise a child. Yes, it's frowned upon and doesn't do well for a marriage but it doesn't dictate whether or not you will be able to maintain your parental rights. You left the marriage to protect the wellbeing and safety of the child, so you have nothing to be ashamed of, Miss Swan.”

“I know but I'm just so afraid he's going use everything he can against me,” Emma admitted, feeling a bit panicked at the topic.

Regina took Emma's hand in her own in an attempt to calm her, flashing an encouraging smile. “Well, you know what? That just means we’ll throw ten times as much force back at him. There's a reason why people call me the Evil Queen and I didn't earn the moniker by letting people walk all over my clients. It's because I play hard and I play dirty. I fight for my clients and I do whatever it takes to make sure they win their case.”

Emma eyed her in surprise, trying to bite back a laugh. “So you know about your nickname, huh?”

“Of course I do. It's a small town. It's hard to keep secrets here.”

“Yeah, especially when you have a vengeful husband and you're dating someone else who's reputation and career you have to keep in tact.”

“You know what you should do Miss Swan?”

“Run away and never come back? I've tried that before and it didn't work.”

“No, you should name the child after your boyfriend, that would really piss Neal off,” Regina suggested playfully with a laugh, releasing Emma's hand as she stood up.

“Yeah, that's all I need, is to have him more pissed off than he already is.”

“Well, you know, anger makes us do crazy things we wouldn't normally do. Neal gets angry enough and he won't be so careful about hiding his appearance anymore. He'll become careless and reckless, letting his anger fuel his actions. Which can be very dangerous, but I think that maybe some irrational actions need to be taken to get this guy out in the open. And once he is, he has no protection. Everyone is on your side, Emma don't forget that.”

“Thanks, Regina.”

“I know that my methods can be a little unorthodox but I've encountered many men like your husband, and sometimes it takes some desperate measures to get to the ideal outcome. Your particular case is rather tricky but there's always a solution. The question is how far are you going to go to make sure this guy ends up where he belongs?”

“At this point I'm willing to do whatever it takes,” Emma replied adamantly. Just then she heard a knock on the door. “Come in.”

“Well, I wish the best of luck to you and if you ever need anything don't hesitate to call me.”

“Okay, thanks Regina.”

“Hi Emma. How are you u feeling?” Dr. Tink asked as she entered and Regina left.

“I'm fine, thanks to you.”

“I was only doing my job, Emma,” the other blonde stated as she approached.

Emma chewed on her bottom lip, summoning the courage to apologize to the doctor. “Look, I wanted to apologize for lying to you. I only did it to protect Killian.”

“I know you did and I know that he was trying to do right thing by not dating one of his patients. Believe me I understand.”

“You do?”

Dr. Tink sighed as she sat on the stool beside her, in front of the monitor. “Yeah, I mean I've never dated a patient before but I know what it's like for people to get the wrong idea about one thing and then blow it way out of proportion. Killian's not a bad guy; I know that, you know that, everyone knows that, but somehow one little rumor that sheds bad light on him could cause people to question his morals and capabilities of doing his job. It happens all the time in our profession. No one seems to notice when you do everything by the book, only the one time you don't.”

Emma nodded, considering her words. “But still, we should've came to you and told you the truth. Killian didn't want to hurt you and I didn't want you to hate me for-”

“For what? Stealing the man who was never mine in the first place. Emma, I wouldn't have hated you. Yeah, it would've been hard to digest - it still is - but I knew that Killian was never interested in me as more than a friend. He and I would've never worked anyway. We’re in the same profession. I mean can you imagine the dinner conversations?” she asked with a laugh. “No, we’re too much alike and we both need someone to balance us out. You're good for him. You make him happy and his eyes light up when he looks at you. I've always wanted a guy to look at me that way, but thanks to you I have one. I mean, James is nothing like Killian, but maybe that's what I like about him. The bad boys turned good are really the best because they still have that roguish side that's very appealing. And he really tries to be a gentleman, but every once in awhile he slips and says what he really think,” Rosabell explained with a blushing smile, biting her bottom lip in thought.

“So I take it things are going really well between you two?” 

“Yeah they are. He hasn't said anything to you?”

“He has, but lately I haven't talked to him as much because he's been preoccupied with other things.”

“Sorry, that's probably my fault. But hey, you take my man and I take yours,” she teased playfully.

Emma tittered, feeling her cheeks warm up with blush. “I guess I deserve that. But again, I'm really sorry for everything.”

“It's okay, Emma. I know that you're just trying to do what's best for you and your son after what you've been through. And if you are able to move on from that, then I commend you for it.”

“Thank you.” Emma hadn't divulged a whole lot to the doctor, but she explained that she had left an abusive marriage, feeling comfortable enough to talk about that with her.

After the doctor left, Emma had a few more visitors stop by to see her and the baby, bringing vases and potted plants with colorful flowers that brightened up the room a bit.

Killian eventually came back to see if she needed anything and he went to get her some food as Emma was cradling her baby in her arms, thinking about her conversations with everyone.

After much contemplation and spending most of her time gazing down at her baby, deciding what she would call him when she were to praise him for using the potty for the first time, or scold him for using crayons on the walls, or to just let him know how much she loved him, she finally decided on a name.

Emma smiled and took his tiny hand in hers, raising it to her lips, pressing a kiss there. His crystal blue eyes stared back at her and he looked so happy and content, her heart was fluttering.

She murmured the name, letting the word roll off of her tongue and he responded by flashing her a big smile. Emma laughed, and with tears threatening her eyes, she managed to speak in a strangled tone, her mind set on the most perfect name for the most perfect son.

“Ian…” she repeated. “Yes, I think that name suits you. Ian it is.”

Emma observed her son, still completely enchanted as she heard the door open. She looked up and very briefly got a glimpse of Killian's blue scrubs, the back of them facing her as he shut the door.

“Hey, babe, I picked out a name for our son,” Emma chanted exuberantly, her eyes back on Ian. She heard footsteps that made their way around the bed. “And I think he likes it, don't you?” she asked her son in a playful high-pitched voice, lifting him and pressing delicate kisses to his cheek and making smoochy sounds. “Mommy wuvs her wittle duckling.”

“You mean _our_ wittle duckling, love?”

Emma let out a gasp, her skin crawling from the sound of the voice that left goosebumps over her skin. With a dreadful knot in the pit of her stomach, she quickly reached for the emergency call button to page the nurse, but her hand was grabbed and pressed into the mattress as her head was being slammed forcefully into the pillow, a hand clasping over her mouth.

Neal leaned in, whispering in her ear and making her skin crawl. “You make a scene and don't go along with everything I say, I will tell everyone that the prestigious doctor Jones molested and raped you while under his care and how he blackmailed and threatened you so you wouldn't tell anyone, you got it?”

Emma's eyes widened, tears clouding up her vision as she held her baby tightly to her chest with her free arm, hearing him starting to cry. Neal still had his hand on her mouth as she managed a small nod along with a muffled whimper.

“Good girl. Now I want you to get up and get dressed. We’re leaving.”

He removed his hand and she started to sit up as Neal started to remove his scrubs, revealing his street clothes. Emma prayed that Killian wouldn't walk in and she swallowed dryly, her son clinging onto her as he cried into her chest. No one would believe that Killian would do something like that, but still, she didn't want to take that chance.

Neal hid the scrubs in the bathroom, but Emma could barely move, her body was shaking. “Move faster, Emma,” he demanded impatiently as he came over and grabbed her arm. Hand over my son so you can get dressed.

“No.” she replied quickly, holding him possessively. Neal would have to remove her cold dead hands before she released her son to him.

Neal sighed. “We don't time for this shit.” He marched over to the cubbies to grab her bag, pulling out her clothes.

Emma was glued to her seat on the bed as Ian's cries grew louder.

“Would you tell him to shut the fuck up?” Neal called out as he threw her clothes on the bed.

“Shhhh…. shhh… it'll be okay, baby.” she whispered softly, stroking her baby's head. “Mommy won't let anything happen to you. I promise.”

“Didn't I tell you to get dressed?” Neal asked angrily and he started making his way over to her when the door opened.

Her heart was pounding as she turned and saw the nurse emerge from the door. “Emma, is everything okay? I heard the baby crying and he didn't stop so I wanted to make sure you were awake.” The nurse's eyes darted from Emma to Neal suspiciously.

“Yeah, we’re fine.”

“I'm her husband. I came to take my wife and son home,” Neal said kindly to the Nurse, flashing her a smile.

The nurse shook her head. “I'm sorry, we can't release Miss Swan without doctor's orders.”

“Well then, I would to like see the doctor. I'm taking my wife and son home,” he demanded in a mildly threatening tone.

Emma saw the nurse’s eyes wander back over to her and she could see the uncertainty in her eyes. “Miss Swan, would you like me to page Doctor Tink?”

Emma nodded slowly, her eyes trying tell the nurse what she could not speak. “Yes, please. We would like to leave.”

“Very well.” The nurse left and Emma trembled as Neal approached her again. “Come on Emma, lets go. Let me take our son so you can get dressed.”

Emma didn't move. “How did you find me?”

Neal started to get more angry as he sharply grabbed her arm, speaking in a menacing tone that shot down her spine, making her shiver. “Listen here… I told you if you don't cooperate your precious doctor will not only lose his license but he goes behind bars, do you understand?”

“Yes. Perfectly,” she answered compliantly. “I'll get dressed. Could you hand me my clothes please? I'm just feeling rather weak from my delivery,” she said, doing her best not to let her voice shake. Apparently she had succeeded, because he released her and turned around to gather her clothes. She looked around the room, spotting the potted plants and vases, contemplating hitting him with one, but if her plan didn't work, he would spread those nasty rumors about Killian. Before she could think about it any longer, the door opened and Graham entered the room in his Deputy uniform. Emma breathed a sigh of relief.

“Emma are you alright? One of the nurses lodged a complaint-” the sentence was cut off when he saw Neal and glanced at Emma as she silently let him know with her eyes that she and her baby were in danger.

“Emma is this man bothering you?” he asked her.

She looked between Graham and Neal, but didn't respond.

“Emma, tell them I'm your husband and you and the baby are coming home with me,” Neal demanded, but Emma could see his eyes filling with fear, his face turning white as he realized his plan was crumbling apart.

“Miss Swan, are you in need of assistance?” Graham questioned her, concern and worry in his tone.

She swallowed and lightly bounced her baby, calming him a bit. She didn't say anything but she gave Graham a slight nod.

Graham instantly took her hint and looked over at Neal. “Sir, did you attack Emma last night and put those bruises on her arms?”

“No, of course not!” He spat. “This is all a big misunderstanding. My wife disappeared and I managed to find her so I can take her and our son home.”

“Sorry, but that's not going to happen,” Graham stated firmly. “I’m going to need you to come with me.” He went behind Neal and gathered his hands, putting handcuffs on him and reading him his rights.

“Emma, tell them I'm your husband!” he yelled, squirming against the deputy.

“Yes, he is my husband,” Emma confirmed, knowing very well that Graham was aware of exactly who attacked her and at the same time she was able to go along with what Neal said. “Wait, before you take him…” She pleaded to Graham, before they left the room. Her eyes were full of fiery as she stepped closer to Neal. “How did you find me?” she demanded coldly.

“Emma, what's going on?” Her eyes darted towards the door at the sound of James’ voice.

Neal laughed deviously, struggling against the handcuffs. “Why don't you ask your friend there. He can tell you all about it.”

Her eyes grew wide in bewilderment as she stared at James questionably. “James? What's he talking about?”

His features fell in confusion. “Emma, I swear I have no idea...”

Neal chuckled again. “Oh come on James, why don't you tell Emma all about how you called me up when I was in Tallahassee and how you offered Emma's whereabouts for a price. Emma, I paid him a thousand dollars so he would tell me where you were at. He sent me pictures to prove where you were and he's been my spy ever since. How do you think I found out you were at the restaurant last night?”

“He's lying… Emma, you have to believe me,” James pleaded adamantly. “He's making it up. I would never do that to you.”

Emma froze as she studied James’ reaction. She wanted to believe him, but she was afraid their friendship had compromised his ability to show the awful truth.

“Is this true? Did he pay you to disclose Miss Swan’s whereabouts?” Graham questioned James.

“Of course not,” he replied without hesitation. “Emma, look at me. You can see that I'm telling the truth.”

“Miss Swan, would you like Mr. Nolan escorted from the hospital?”

Emma looked into James’ eyes, but their friendship may have clouded her judgement. When she was with Neal she was able to see him for who he was and who he became, but her love for him made her blind and she chose to look past it.

She shook her head. “No, that's okay.”

Graham took Neal away in handcuffs and she felt a sense of relief, despite the man in front of her who claimed to be her friend. “Does that mean you believe me?”

“I want to but… just because you wish something weren't true it doesn't mean it's not.”

“Come on, Em. Who are you going to believe? Neal or me?” He asked, trying to approach her. “You know me…” he murmured with a fragile smile, but she stepped back. His features instantly fell, and she could tell he was offended and hurt.

“I'm sorry, James, but I don't know if I do.”

“Emma…” he pleaded. “Please… this is all Gold's doing and Neal's trying to protect him. You were right. Killian and I saw for ourselves that they're in cahoots.”

“What are you talking about?”

“We broke into Gold's shop the other night to see if you were right. And when we didn't find anything, Killian and I followed him and saw him arrive at a farmhouse on thirty-fourth avenue. We saw the yellow bug hidden in the garage.”

Her eyes widened with anger. “Wait, you found Neal and you didn't bother to tell me?!” Emma shouted, her anger bubbling up to the surface as she shielded her son’s ears with her hand.

“Emma, we were going to, but we didn't want to worry you. I told Killian I would spy on Neal and find out his whereabouts. We didn't want to get the police involved because then Neal would just find somewhere else to hide.”

“But you and Killian didn't tell me!”

“Emma… he wanted to but I told him not to. I didn't want your evening with him to be spoiled. I wanted you to have a nice time and to not worry. We both did.”

“And what, you were conveniently working when Neal followed Killian and I to the restaurant an hour away from Storybrooke?!”

“You can ask anyone working at the B&B last night. I was working.”

“But you knew Killian and I would be there?!”

“Emma, I didn't tell Neal where you were… please, you have to believe me.”

“I trusted you! And I begged Killian to trust you even though he didn't want to at first.”

“And I never betrayed your trust, I swear.”

Emma looked down at the floor, unsure of what to believe. Even if he didn't tell Neal where she was, he still hid things from her and it was all too suspicious. “Please, I need you to leave,” she demanded quietly, soothing her baby by caressing his back.

“Emma, please…”

“I said leave,” she repeated rigidly.

James let out an exasperated sigh and gave a nod in defeat. “Fine,” he murmured before turning around to leave, but then stopping to look back at her one last time. “I wish you knew that I would never do anything to hurt you in any way, Emma.” With that said, he left the room and Emma immediately felt pangs of guilt and regret, but she needed some space. She needed to digest everything.

She should be relieved that Neal was arrested but why did she have this bad feeling that this was not even close to the end of it? And she couldn't believe that Killian didn't mention that he broke into Gold's shop. She'd have to confront him when he came back.

Emma looked at the clock on the wall, sighing in frustration and anger, but then it occurred to her how long Killian had actually been gone. He should've been back by now. What was taking him so long?

Trying not to panic, she acknowledged her full bladder as she laid her son down in his crib. “Be right back, Ian,” she told him in a soothing voice. Her legs were wobbly and weak but she slowly and carefully made her way into the bathroom, deciding she made the right choice by naming her baby Ian. She was still mad at Killian for not telling her he helped break into Gold’s shop and they he and James followed him, but it didn't change her decision about letting him be apart of her son's life. It was her fault after all and she was the one who pressured him into trusting James.

Before Emma turned on the light, she stepped on the blue scrubs that were on the floor. She groaned and cursed under her breath as she carefully bent down to pick them up. She was in too much pain and didn't have the energy for this. She managed to gather them in her arms and as she brought them to her room, she noticed they smelled very familiar to her. Emma lifted them to her nose, sniffing out the familiar spicy cologne. And it wasn't Neal's. No, this was a very pleasing smell. The same scent that made her skin tingle.

Emma eyed the pair of scrubs questioningly, scrunching them in her hands when she felt something solid in the pocket and pulled it out. Her eyes darkened, fear rippling through her body as the air escape her lungs. Gaping at the ID badge in her hand, she traced the letters and familiar photo with her thumb, a million thoughts racing through her mind. She swallowed the large lump in her throat, her heart dropping in her chest as she focused on the sea-blue eyes under her uneasy gaze. The same blue eyes that were owned by the man she loved. And the man she named her son after.

“Killian….”


	25. Brave Little Lad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay. As most of you know I have 2 other stories going but I try to update as soon as I can. Thank you all for your patience. This chapter isn't beta'd so I apologize for the errors. Also, in order to make this charter work and move at a steady pace, I had to alternate between Emma's and Killian's POV. Hope you enjoy!

“That’s a relief. I’m so glad to hear that Emma’s alright,” Liam admitted through the phone with a deep sigh. “Cordelia and I can’t take our eyes off the three of you in that photo you sent me. The little lad is adorable and looks just like his mum,” he said with a soft chuckle. “And we can tell you and Emma are so happy together even after everything the lass has been through. She’s a tough one and I have a lot of respect for her. I think you made the right choice. I think you both deserve to be together.”

Killian scoffed playfully, a small smirk pulling at his lips. “You mean you’re not going to tell me you told me so?”

“No, I imagine you’ve suffered enough so I won’t boast my success and rub it in your face.”

“Well, this is a first,” Killian teased with a laugh.

“Seriously though, I’m genuinely happy for my brother.”

“Thank you, Liam. I appreciate that.”

“No problem.”

“Okay, I have to go now and get back to Emma and the baby. I’ll see you soon.”

“Aye, we’ll be seeing you soon.”

Killian ended the call and pulled up the photo that he had sent Liam as he made his way through the halls of the hospital. Before his phone call with Liam, he’d changed out of his scrubs and took a quick shower. The first time he tried to call Liam was after the Nolans arrived at Emma’s room and he’d left to send his brother the photo before dialing his number, but Liam didn’t answer. So, when Killian told Emma he would get her some food, he took the opportunity to change out of his scrubs that he’d worn all night and took a much needed shower before making another attempt to reach his brother.

Killian admired the picture with a smile, seeing how happy the three of them were. They really did make quite the cute little family, as Ruby put it.

Slipping his phone into the pocket of his jeans, Killian had his backpack strapped to his shoulder as he walked out into the parking garage. David had informed him of the car’s whereabouts but Killian had to search a bit before spotting it on the third level. He still had a smile on his face from his conversation with Liam and from the fact that Killian would soon be able to take Emma and the wee lad home. She had progressed nicely after returning from the OR, although she was still be in pain but his love was a tough lass like Liam had mentioned.

Killian pulled out his key, pressing the button on the car remote to open the trunk. He went around the vehicle and lifted the trunk door open, throwing his bag inside. He lifted his hand to shut it, but before he could, he fell a hard, painful blunt to the back of his head and he fell forward as everything went black.

~~~

_The hospital room was dark. Emma could hear the thunder rolling outside, the lightening crashing and the rain pounding against the window. It had been several hours since Killian had been gone and she had been drifting in and out throughout the night, too sick with worry to sleep. David had went to look for the car in the parking lot where he’d left it, but it was gone. The Nolan couple even checked his place to see if he went home, but Killian was nowhere to be found. Emma refused to believe that Killian abandoned her but the longer he was away the more she felt doubts bubbling up inside, plaguing and taunting her._

_Ian was in his crib as Emma heard his soft cries. Her heart ached and she started to get up so she could hold and comfort her son. When Emma moved her hands, confusion fell over her features and she started to panic as she tugged at the cuffs around her wrists that kept her bound to the bed. “What the hell?” Her body jerked and twisted as she continued yanking at the rubber cuffs around her wrists. ”Someone help me. I’m tied to the bed! My baby needs me!” she yelled out._

_Then the door opened and she sighed in relief and glanced in the direction of the person emerging from the dimly lit hallway. “Thank goodness… why are my hands tied? I need to hold my baby.” The room was pitch black but some of the light spilled into the darkness and she could make out the face of the person entering._

_Her eyes blew wide in fear. “No…” she uttered, struggling against the cuffs again, crying out louder. “Somebody help me! My baby’s in danger!”_

_“Shhh shhh shhh. Everything will be alright babe.” His tone was dark and menacing as he approached her bed. “You don’t have to worry about anything. I’ll make everything better.”_

_Emma’s body was stiff, ice running through her veins as Neal lifted his hand to her cheek, brushing his thumb across her skin. She got chills, goosebumps crawling all over hier skin as he touched her. “Please don't…” she managed, her words strangled and broken through her tears. “Don’t hurt my son.”_

_Neal’s face lit up with a crooked smile. “Oh, I have no intention of hurting our son...” He grabbed the pillow from underneath her head and pulled it out, causing the back of her head to drop back into the bed. She didn’t even know how he was there; how he broke out of jail and snuck back into the hospital._

_Neal leaned in, his breath hovering over her ear and she shivered as he spoke in a deep whisper. “...only you.” Emma started sobbing and screaming out as Neal lifted the pillow and pressed it into her face. She fought against it as best as she could as she heard her baby's cries becoming louder._

_Emma tried to yell out, her pleas muffled through the pillow as his grip became more firm, the air escaping her lungs. She tried to gasp for air but all oxygen was closed off as he held the pillow, forcing it tighter and tighter around her face. She didn’t give up, her body squirming and fighting for dear life until she could no longer hold on and her body stopped moving, the oxygen in her lungs completely gone._

Emma sat up suddenly, gasping for air, her hands gripping onto the sheets. Her face was as pale as a ghost, beads of sweat forming at her forehead as she searched around the room. She was still panting, feeling the need to catch her breath, even though she had only been sleeping.

It was just a nightmare. But it felt so real.

Emma looked over into the crib where her baby had fallen asleep the last time she remembered.

Her eyes went wide and as much as she had no strength within her, she managed to get out of the bed. She anxiously reached into the crib, frantically moving the blankets around but to her complete and utter horror, her newborn baby was not there.

“Ian?!” She called out her son’s name, fear rippling through her blood. “Ian!” She started sobbing as she sat on the edge of the bed.

“Emma? What’s wrong?”

Emma was wiping away her tears when she turned around to see Mary Margaret entering the room.

“Emma?!” Her friend’s face was awash with concern as she approached.

“My baby… do you know what happened to him? Did the nurse take him?” Emma asked, her tone strangled and high-pitched.

“I don’t think so. He was just in a few minutes ago when I left to get some coffee.”

“Could you please check? Can you ask them what happened to my baby?” Emma was trying to keep herself together but it was very difficult.

“Yes, of course, Emma.” Mary Margaret left the room to find to find a nurse. She came back a moment later, her face as pale as a sheet. “The baby's supposed to be with you.”

~~~

Killian slowly opened his eyes, but everything was still pitch black. He didn’t know where he was or how much time had passed. The room was dark, he couldn’t see anything at first. His head was throbbing, he felt like he’d been hit by a brick, his neck could barely hold his head up. He tried to move his hands but both of them were bound by rope. He pulled at the restraints on his wrists and let out a groan. He didn’t know who captured him but he had a feeling he knew who was behind this.

When his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room, he realized he was surrounded by cement walls of what he assumed was a basement. There were old shelves with cobwebs and a staircase on the other side of the room that led to a door. He tried to move again but as he did, he heard the faint sounds of crying. His ears perked up and he listened intently. The wails became closer and they were definitely those of a baby.

“Emma…” he whispered, hoping she wasn’t in danger, hoping the baby wasn't in danger.

The door opened and a man appeared but Killian couldn’t discern who he was. He was a medium build, wearing a mask and carrying a bassinet. And Emma's son was crying his tiny little heart out from inside of it. Killian summoned all of the energy within him and stood, his body jerking and struggling against the ropes tied around his wrists. “Don’t you dare hurt him! I will kill you!”

The man was silent as he laid the bassinet down on the floor. Killian continued to scream after the man as he proceeded up the stairs. “What have you done with Emma?! Answer me goddamn it!” The man continued to the door and disappeared behind it.

Killian's eyes fell to the infant in the bassinet, seeing that in fact it was Emma’s son.

“Bloody hell…” he murmured, his heart tearing apart in his chest. Did Emma know he was missing. Was she okay? Was she hurt?” A million questions raced through his mind, thinking of all of the worst-case scenarios. Emma must be worried to death. It broke Killian’s heart to know that she was beside herself, scared and afraid that something had happened to the little lad.

Killian started wriggling one of his hands against the rope, realizing it wasn’t as tight as he thought it was. The baby’s wails grew louder, encouraging Killian even more to free his hands, but to his surprise it wasn't that difficult. He pulled out one hand and then loosened the other, letting the ropes fall against the wall. He quickly went over to the infant and carefully picked him up from the bassinet.

“Hey… it’s okay little lad..” Killian whispered softly to the baby in his arms. “Killian’s here and I’m not going to let anything happen to you.” He placed a delicate kiss to his forehead and cradled him in his arms with gentle sways to calm him. He didn’t know why Neal or one of his goons would kidnap Emma’s son and then bring him to Killian and not even bother to secure the ropes very tightly.

He cautiously walked up the stairs, and tried to open the door, but it was locked from the outside. He wondered if he could bust down the door, it looked really old and frail, but he had a feeling this was some sort of trap. Why would his captor make it so easy for him to escape and why would he kidnap a baby and put him right in front of Killian and let him leave with the baby?

He swallowed thickly. People would find out Killian was missing and nowhere to found when they realize the baby had been kidnapped from the hospital. This was a setup. Killian didn’t know Neal very well but anyone who was capable of hitting his wife was capable of anything. The fucking bastard’s plan was obvious. Neal was trying make it look like Killian kidnapped Emma’s son.

~~~

“Don’t worry, Emma. We’re going to find them.”

If Emma could curl herself up into ball right now she would. Instead she was laying in the hospital bed on her back, staring at the ceiling. Her cheeks were covered in tears, her eyes wet and swollen.

Both her boyfriend and her son were missing.

No one saw anyone come into the room early that morning, but one of the nurses mentioned that there were only a few visitors in the hospital who had stayed overnight, including Mary Margaret.

The worst part about this, other than the fact that Killian and Ian were missing, was that Neal was in jail, so Emma wouldn’t be able to point fingers at him, even if she knew this was all his doing. Him and Gold. She was beginning to think Neal had set himself up to go to jail so he couldn’t be blamed.

“Emma…” David called out, sounding out of breath. “We came as quickly as we could.”

Emma tore her gaze from the ceiling to see James rushing into the room behind David. “Make him go away,” she said quietly, looking away again.

“Emma, James didn’t have anything to do with this. He was with me the whole time,” David assured her.

“But what about giving away my whereabouts?” she cried out. Emma started to get up and Mary Margaret took her hand to help her sit up on the bed.

James approached her with genuine concern in his features. “Em, I know you think that I was responsible for Neal finding you, but regardless, I’m going to help David find your baby and Killian.”

She eyed the Nolan brothers in surprise and shook her head. “It’s too dangerous. I don’t want either of you to get hurt.”

James flashed her a small smirk. “See, you know that I had nothing to do with any of this.”

“No, I don't know that… but I still care about you, you asshole!” She started sobbing again and Mary Margaret wrapped Emma up in her arms, rocking her softly.

Kneeling in front of her, James took her hand in both of his. “Em... you can hate my guts all you want, but I’m still going to find your son. And we’re not going to come back until he’s in David’s arms, you hear me?”

Tears were spilling down her cheek as she managed a nod. “Please find my baby.”

“You got it.” He stood up and pressed a kiss to her forehead, caressing the back of her hand with his thumb. “We’ll be back before you know it.”

“Just be careful,” Mary Margaret told them, standing up and drawing David into a hug.  
  
“We will, I promise.” He sealed his reassurance with a sweet kiss to her lips before he and James left the room.

Mary Margaret stayed with Emma as she laid back down in the bed, telling the brunette that she didn’t want anyone in her room unless it was Killian or David and James with her baby. Until then, she waited, her whole body completely numb and consumed with worry.

~~~

Killian had managed to settle the little lad down, cradling him in his arms when he could hear movement from upstairs. He heard the door slam shut and he could make out a couple of male voices. He quickly held Emma's son protectively against his chest. He knew he should've put him back in the bassinette and secured his hands with the ropes in case it were the Sheriff and Deputy but he’d rather go to jail for kidnapping than let anything happen to Emma's son.

“Killian!”

He felt a swarm of relief when he heard his name being called. “Down in the basement!” Killian yelled back.

The door flew open and James and David came running down the stairs.

“Thank god,” They both expelled heavy breaths when they saw that the baby was safely in Killian's arms. “We didn't think the baby was here when we saw that the house was empty and I really didn't want to go back to Emma empty handed,” David said, his eyes circling around the room. “Do you know how you got down here?” he asked Killian.

“I was hit in the back of the head when I went to my car. When I woke up, I was here. I only saw someone when they brought him down here,” Killian explained, referring to Emma's son as he stroked the baby's cheek.

“Why would Neal and Gold kidnap the baby and keep him in the basement with you?” David asked in confusion.

James walked over to the ropes, picking them up and observing them. “My guess is they set Killian up to make to it look like he did it. I mean Neal’s in jail, so he won't be suspected.”

Killian lifted a brow in shock. “He is?”  
He should’ve been happy, but jail time was far too clement of a punishment for Neal. Even death wouldn't be cruel enough for the evil bastard.

“Come on. Let's just get out of here before anyone shows up, so Emma can know her son is safe. I'll tell you about it in the car.”

They went upstairs, looking around to see that the house was mostly empty. The rooms were sparse with only a few pieces of furniture and it looked like it had been abandoned. It didn't look like place someone like Neal used to hide out in for weeks.

The three of them walked out onto the porch and started heading towards David’s truck before Killian stopped in his tracks and turned around.

“Killian? What is it?” James asked as he and David turned around, eying Killian with inquiring looks.

“I have to check something.” The lad was stirring in Killian's arms as he cautiously walked over to the garage and entered through the side door. The last thing he remembered before he'd been knocked out, was opening the trunk of his car. If his captor was actually planning a fake kidnapping, he would’ve made sure Killian's vehicle was at the scene. To his suspicion, his car was right there sitting in the garage all by itself. Killian started to become angry.

Those bloody bastards were going to pay.

~~~

“Emma, we just received a call from someone who says they know the whereabouts of your son.”

Emma sat up as quickly as she could, her eyes wide with hope. Her son had only been missing for a couple of hours, but they were the worst hours of her life. “Where? Is he okay?”

August told her that they had an address and one of the neighbors reported hearing a crying baby at an abandoned farmhouse.

As he and Graham left, Emma knew that David and James had already succeeded in their search. She knew it was the same house that James and Killian had come across when they had followed Gold there. Emma was confident that they would be back at any moment.

Sure enough, the door opened a few moments later and Killian emerged, holding Ian in his arms, the Nolan brothers following behind him. Emma had never been more relieved in her life. “My babies!”

She stood up and threw her arms around both of them. “Oh my God, I was so worried,” Emma murmured, kissing her son's forehead and then Killian's lips. “I love you both so much…” Emma scooped up Ian in her arms, tears stinging her eyes as Killian wrapped both of them up in his embrace.

He explained what happened and how he was knocked out and taken to the farmhouse. Between Killian and the Nolan brothers, they were able to fill her in on everything.

Emma was absolutely appalled. Not that she would ever press charges against Killian, but the fact that Neal and Gold set this whole thing up to get Killian in trouble infuriated her.

“I'm so sorry that he was taken away from you, love, and that I couldn't be here.”

“It's not your fault. I'm just glad you're both here now and you're safe.” Emma felt warm and secure in Killian's arms as she held her baby close, dropping gentle kisses to his delicate head.

“I’m also sorry that we followed Gold without telling you. It was my idea to find Neal in the first place. James was just happy to help.”

Emma looked up at him in surprise.

“James told me everything in the car. He told me that Neal showed up and tried to take you and the baby away. He also told me that he accused James of selling you out.”

Emma looked over at James as he held a pained expression. “Do you think he really did it?” Emma asked her boyfriend.

“It doesn't matter what I think, love. You're the one with the superpower.”

Emma sighed as Killian loosened his arms and released her from his hold. She looked James in the eye, scrutinizing his facial features. “I want to. I mean you helped find Killian and my son and if you hadn't found out about the farmhouse, the deputy and Sheriff would have found them first and it would've looked like he kidnapped my baby. So I suppose I should thank you,” Emma murmured, flashing him a weak smile.

“It's no problem, Emma. I didn't do it for your forgiveness, I did it for you and your son.”

“What about me?” Killian teased in mock offense. “I was hit over the bloody head and thrown in my own trunk.”

James chuckled. “You're right, I was hoping to find you as well. We do make a good team,” he said with a wink and then reverted his gaze to Emma. “So does this mean you believe me?”

“If you say you didn't do it, then I believe you.” She transferred her baby to Killian's arms and went over to James, pulling him into a hug. He wrapped his arms around her, tightening his hold as she sighed against him. “I'm sorry I doubted you. I just… I was upset that you kept things from me and I was still in shock from Neal showing up.”

“It's okay,” James assured her.

Emma pulled away from him, continuing to explain. “Plus, when you kissed me I was taken off guard and then I thought maybe it was a kiss of betrayal or an apology kiss or-”

“Hold on a bloody minute… you kissed _my_ Swan?” Killian asked angrily. Emma turned around to see him gritting his teeth.

James held his hands up in defense. “Killian, it was just a quick peck on the lips. I was just glad that she was okay after giving us all a scare. That's all it was. I care for Emma, too.”

Emma could see the tick in Killian's jaw and she was certain that if Killian weren't holding the baby, he'd be balling up his fists, ready to punch James in the face. “Killian, it's okay. He didn't mean anything by it.”

“Relax mate, I'm not trying to steal Emma. I have my own girlfriend, remember?” James sighed, offended. “Emma, I'm glad the little duckling’s alright, but between yesterday and today, I think I've had enough accusations thrown at me. I think I'm going to say goodbye to Rose and take off.”

“James, I'm sorry,” Emma murmured.

“We’re going to take off too,” Mary Margaret told her. “Do you need anything before we go?”

“No, but thank you so much for everything.”

“It’s not a problem,” David assured as Emma engaged them both into a warm hug. “We’re just glad the baby's alright.”

“Me too.”

After the Nolan's left the room, Emma put her arms around both of her boys and she peered up to see Killian looking at her, his eyes full of apology. “I'm sorry I overreacted, love. It's been a rough couple of days,” he whispered, kissing her softly on the the forehead.

“It’s okay. I'm just glad you're okay,” she murmured, lifting her hand to caress his cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you too, sweetness. Both of you.”

Emma captured his lips, pulling him in for a soft kiss. She didn't know what she would have done if she lost either one of them. They breathed each other in as though they needed each other for air, indulging in each other's warm embrace as they held Ian securely between them. Slowly breaking the kiss, Emma gently pressed her forehead against Killian's, her voice broken and wrecked. “I was so worried about both of you,” she whispered, lifting her hand to stroke her son’s hair. They still had Gold and Neal to worry about, but knowing that she had both of her boys in her arms was enough to keep her positive and hopeful.

~~~

Before Emma was discharged from the hospital, Dr. Tink dropped by to check on her, delivering the “nothing in the vagina for six weeks” spiel. Emma had to admit that although she loved Killian and there was no denying that he was a very attractive man and she was insanely addicted to him, sex was the last thing on her mind right now, considering all of the circumstances. After pushing a human being out of her vagina, the idea of having sex at all seemed very daunting.

Emma was dressed and wearing her jacket, holding Ian who was sound asleep in her arms as Killian pushed her out of the hospital in a wheelchair. The little lad was wearing a blue onesie and cap on his head, wrapped up in a blanket that Cordelia had knitted for him. The winter air was bitterly cold and the sidewalks were slick, soft snowflakes falling and gently covering the ground. There was a heavy snowstorm forecasted for Storybrooke, in fact Liam had called Killian to tell him the flights were delayed and he wouldn't be home until the next day, depending on when the weather cleared up.

Killian put the breaks on the wheelchair and scooped Ian up in his arms, securing him in his car seat. He helped Emma into the car and drove as safely as possible to get them home.

~~~

That night, the three of them laid in bed, the newborn laying on Emma's chest as Killian held them in his arms. Finally, they were home and were able to snuggle in the comfort of their own bed. Killian couldn't possibly think of another moment that he’d been happier than in that moment. He had his love in his arms and her son, who seemed to also be as happy as a clam. His mum had just fed him and he had a great big smile on his face as he looked over at Killian with his big blue eyes. Killian chuckled, taking the wee lad's tiny hand in his and pressing a few gentle kisses to his fingers. “Such a happy little lad and such a trooper. He's not even a week old and he's been through a lot already.”

“He sure is a brave one. Hopefully he won't have to go through anything like that again,” Emma said and at the same time, she looked very thoughtful.

“You alright, love?”

She nodded, offering a soft smile. “Yeah, I just… I picked out a name for the little guy.”

Killian arched a brow, intrigued. “Let's hear it, love.”

Emma's eyes were glistening with unshed tears as she looked up at Killian. “I wanted to name him after someone who means a lot to me. Someone who’s made a difference in my life. Who will make a difference in _our_ life,” she explained, peering down at her son and dropping a kiss to his head. Her eyes darted back to Killian's as her infectious smile only widened. “I named him Ian. After you. Ian Swan.”

Killian's heart exploded in his chest, a broad grin taking over his lips. He was completely touched that Emma named her son after him. “You named him Ian?” he asked, still in shock.

She laughed. “Yes. You will be a father figure to him. And he deserves to be named after an amazing man in my life. Who better than you?”

“Emma…” he breathed out. He still couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe she name her bundle of joy after him, he couldn't believe she referred to him as his father figure. “You don't know how much that means to me.”

Emma's eyes flickered to his and he lost a breath. Leaning in gently, he pressed his lips to hers and tightened his hold around Emma and Ian, his heart fluttering and his skin on fire as he drew her into a toe-curling kiss. It was hard to believe that a year ago he was lonely and miserable and consumed in his work. He’d been good at masking his pain, but now… now there was no pain left to mask. And if he had any control over it, the same would be true for Emma and Ian. He would do anything to take away all of their pain and he'd do it a million times over again.


	26. Home Sweet Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my attempt at a fluffy chapter and I have to thank @Rouhn for her suggestions when my muse was not cooperating. It has not been beta'd so I apologize for the errors. My plan is to have all of the the mysteries of this story solved over the course of the next two updates. Then there will be one or two chapters after that and an epilogue. Things will get bumpy in order to get to the ending I have planned, but if you've read my other stories, you know that I always give Captain Swan a happy ending, and in this case, Ian included! I hope you enjoy reading :)

The first thing Emma did when she woke up the next morning was panic. She felt the familiar squeeze within the pit of her stomach when she opened her eyes, realizing Killian was no longer beside her and Ian was no longer in her arms. She sat up as quickly as she could, in her fairly weak and tired state, and looked over, seeing the cradle beside the bed. She got out, sighing in relief when she saw her baby inside, squirming and reaching out to her, his big blue eyes blinking and looking up at her.

Emma smiled and scooped up her son, gently swaying him in her arms. “Hey, there, Ian. Mommy missed you,” she whispered softly as she took his tiny hand in hers. She hated when he wasn't with her; the idea made her physically ache, especially after what had transpired at the hospital. She never wanted him out of her sight ever again.

With her anxiety gone, she was able to enjoy the smell of coffee drifting into the room. Emma carried her son downstairs to the main floor, passing by all of the vases, boxes, baskets and many bouquets of fresh, sweetly smelling flowers all in bright colors placed on every available surface that were sent to the Nolan household. There were only a few people who knew that she and Ian were staying with Killian.

Emma went into the kitchen to find her boyfriend pouring a cup of coffee.

Hearing her and the baby entering the room, he turned around, flashing her a smile that was brighter than the sun. “Morning, love.”

He grabbed the mug and stepped up to her, kissing her softly on the lips, curling his free hand around her hip. Emma sighed in content, enjoying the blissful moment. He tasted like minty toothpaste and he smelled fresh and clean from the shower. She wondered how long he’d been up for.

Emma broke the kiss, a bit breathless as Killian handed her the mug and offered to take Ian from her. She easily gave in and transferred her baby over to Killian before taking a soothing sip of hot coffee. He peered down at the little guy, taking his little hand in his own as he grinned at Ian, making him laugh.

“Would you like some breakfast, love?”

“Yeah, that sounds good,” she admitted with a weak smile.

“Alright, why don’t you sit and relax and I’ll make it. If you want to feed the wee one first, take all the time you need,” he assured her sweetly. “ After you eat, I have a surprise for you.”

Emma arched a brow in curiosity. “A surprise?”

“Aye. It’s something for Ian that I’ve been working for a while.”

Emma was very intrigued, and after she fed Ian his breakfast and ate a delicious plate of scrambled eggs, bacon and toast and had a cup of coffee in her system, Killian led her upstairs to one of the guest rooms. Covering her eyes with one hand, the other one opened the door when they got there, and she warily stepped inside, Killian following directly behind her.

“Okay, you can open your eyes, sweetness,” Killian murmured in her ear, removing his hands from her vision. She was holding Ian in her arms as her eyelids fluttered open, taking in the sight around her, an audible gasp escaping her mouth.

The walls were striped with light and dark blue paint, featuring a mural of monkeys swinging from some tree branches. The dark wooden floor held a large blue rug and dark brown oak furniture, including a rocking chair, dresser, changing table and of course Ian’s crib furnished with a mattress, a fitted sheet and a mobile of assorted jungle animals hanging above it.

“How did you even do all of this?” she asked in utter shock. She had no idea he had even been working on this room. She usually didn't go wandering around to the guest rooms.

“With my brother and his wife’s help, while you were working. Cordelia is the artist in the family, and she's the was one who did the mural. Liam and I put together the furniture. Believe me, love, it was no trouble at all.”

A wide smile was blooming over her pale features. She couldn’t believe he went through all of this trouble for her and her son - actually she _definitely_ could believe it. Killian was the most amazing man she’d ever met, and even though she didn’t approve of charity, she loved Killian’s big heart. Besides, this _wasn’t_ charity. He and Emma and Ian were a family now. They were a team, and she felt so grateful to have him in her life - to have him a _part_ of it.

She turned around to face Killian as he flashed her a small smile.

“What do you think? Do you like it?” he asked, a glint of hope in his eyes as he studied her warily, trying to gauge her reaction.

“Are you kidding? I love it,” she replied, her eyes drifting down to see the big smile on her son's face as he sucked on his fingers. Emma laughed, dropping a gentle kiss to the top of his delicate head. “I think Ian likes it too.”

Killian expelled a sigh of relief as he stepped closer and placed his hands on her waist, a wide grin crawling across his lips as she lifted her eyes to his. “I’m glad, love. I wanted you and Ian to feel at home here. Neither of you are guests in my house,” he whispered, pressing his forehead gently against hers, ”I wanted little Ian to have his own room.”

“Thank you,” she breathed out, raising her hand to cup his cheek. Ian was stirring between them, his tiny, drool-covered hand clutching onto his mommy's shirt. “It's absolutely perfect.”

Killian lovingly caressed her cheek, his thumb brushing over her chin. “As are you, my darling… and the wee one,” he added with a shattered smile, peering down at him.

Emma beamed, her eyes becoming wet with tears. With Killian, she always felt so safe - so _loved_.

~~~

The next few days, the three of them grew accustomed to a routine. Killian took turns with Emma, getting up in the middle of the night to tend to Ian. Throughout the day, she took every opportunity she could get to just cuddle with her son in the bed or on the couch and spend some quality bonding time with him. Overall, he was a very happy baby, although it seemed like all he did was eat and poop and sleep and laugh, which Killian assured her was normal. She was so glad she had him around to raise a newborn with, because she really had no clue as to what the hell she was doing. Killian was very encouraging and did his best not to interfere too much, only when she asked him for help. He would always make sure to tell her she was doing a fine job, but Emma wasn't always certain if she actually believed him or not.

One morning, Ian was being extra fussy while she tried to give him a sponge bath, and of course, it is was the day they were going to the airport to surprise Liam and Cordelia after the flight delays from the snow storm. They knew that Killian would be picking them up, but they weren't aware that Emma and Ian would be there. At first, she was hesitant to take her baby to the airport, afraid of him catching an infection, but Killian had soothed her with his kisses and told her that Ian would be fine; they wouldn't be there for very long, they would just pick up Liam and Cordelia and then be on there way. She was still very paranoid about taking him places, always worried that he might get sick, but Killian reminded her often that life doesn't stop when you have a baby.

Emma really didn't know what she would do without him. She had her friends, of course, but David and Mary Margaret had yet to experience having babies of their own, and James kept his distance; he was still upset that everyone had accused him of contacting Neal. At this point, Emma was glad Neal was out of her hair for the time being at least. She knew that the Sheriff wouldn't be able to keep him in jail much longer, and she would have to provide more proof of his abusive nature, and go to a court hearing to obtain a permanent restraining order.

She tried not to think about that, though. She knew that she and her baby were safe in Killian's home. He even had surveillance cameras installed around the outside of the house, and the inside, just in case Neal or his goons somehow got past the ironclad alarm system installed in the home. Killian assured her after what happened at the hospital that he wasn't willing to take any chances with her and her son.

Emma had finally finished, managing to clean her fragile little boy who wouldn't stop twisting and squirming while she bathed him with a washcloth in his plastic tub, careful to keep the stump of his umbilical cord dry. It was ten in the morning, but the day had  already felt really long. The curtains had been undrawn, the bed made, and as it was Killian’s turn on rotation for a break, Emma had waited to take a shower, changing into a pair of yoga pants and a comfortable shirt, ready for any surprises her son would throw at her while trying to get him ready for what the day awaited.

She grabbed a fresh, clean towel from beside the tub and wrapped it around him before picking him up. When she did, she noticed something fall into the tub, and her heart just about jumped out of her chest, her eyes widening in horror. She yelped, clasping a hand over mouth when she studied it. At first she was panicking, shocked really, when she realized the stump of his umbilical cord had just fallen off.

“Everything alright in here, love?” Killian asked as he flew through the bathroom door, his face awash with concern.

Emma nodded. “Yeah, his umbilical cord just fell off. I knew it would, it’s just… it’s still shocking,” she managed as she Killian wrapped his arms around her shoulder, pressing a soft kiss to her cheek and sighing in relief. “And it’s really gross,” she added, looking over it again.

Killian chuckled in amusement, and Emma had to steady her breathing again before taking Ian to his room to get a diaper and some clothes on him, but that was also a difficult task. Her tiny son was spread out in front of her on a changing mat, his little, bare, pink body all wrinkled and bunched up as he wiggled around furiously, wailing at the top of his lungs with bright red cheeks and eyes screwed shut.

“Sshh, sshh. I know baby, I’m sorry. I’ll be done really quick if you could just hold still for just a moment while mommy puts this fresh, clean diaper on you,” Emma attempted to soothe him in a soft voice, her hands flapping around Ian’s swinging legs as she tried to reach for the wipes and diaper sack and other changing items on the table.

“Here, love, why don't I change his diaper and let you get ready? You've already had a rough morning as it is.” Killian’s voice was soft and soothing as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, dropping a gentle kiss to her hair.

Emma sighed in frustration at first, but his loving words and gestures were slowly calming her. “Are you sure? It's my turn to take care of him.”

“I know, love, but you need to gather your strength. The day’s far from over.”

Emma nodded in agreement. She was already exhausted. “Okay. I must warn you, though, he's been awfully fussy today.”

Killian let out a soft chuckle. “That's okay. I can handle the little lad.”

Emma smiled weakly. She knew that he could. She loved when Killian got his bonding time with Ian. It made her heart melt watching the two of them together. She stepped aside and let Killian take over as she admired them.

Of course, Ian didn’t stay still and before Killian could tuck the new diaper underneath his little bottom, he was unable to wait for it and got Killian in the stomach with a golden stream. Emma laughed as he looked down, finding his shirt soaking wet. She was somehow glad that she wasn't the only one struggling with Ian.

“That’s great. Thank you, little prince,” Killian said with an amused smile before removing his shirt. Emma handed him a wet cloth and took the soiled clothing from him, carrying it to the hamper.

When she came back a moment later, Ian’s cries started to dampen, a big smile forming on his cute little face, his body more relaxed as he starting playfully kicking his tiny feet instead.

“Feeling better?” Killian teased him, his grin never fading.

Emma laughed again and went to his dresser to retrieve one of his tiny outfits for the day. “Now, I'm glad you took over.”

“Aye, happy to take the bullet. Although, I think he was holding it in just for me, isn't that right little lad?” Killian asked him, the playfulness evident in his voice as Emma approached his side again, handing him Ian's clothes. Her son seemed much more happy and carefree as he looked up them with his big blue eyes.

Emma enjoyed a few moments, just staring down at Ian, watching as Killian carefully cleaned the delicate baby up with so much care and love for the little guy, it made her want to cry. Killian had him in a fresh diaper and in his little outfit in no time before picking him up in his arms

She smiled and kissed her boyfriend on the lips. They both took turns taking showers and tending to Ian before getting him settled into his Maxi Cosi and strapped into the car.

The drive to the airport took about forty-five minutes on the slush-covered roads, and they arrived just in time to see Cordelia and Liam emerging from the terminal. Their eyes lit up, joyous smiles on their faces when they spotted the three of them.

Emma was carrying Ian in his baby carrier when Liam and Cordelia approached, engaging Emma and Killian in a round of hugs before they were introduced to little Ian, who was gazing up at them with a great big smile.

“He is the most adorable baby I’ve ever seen,” Cordelia complimented as she admired him.

“That’s because he gets his looks from his mother,” Killian bragged proudly. Emma could tell he was happy to have his brother back as well as his sister-in-law.

The five of them were crammed in the car, although there was plenty of room, with Ian’s car seat in the middle and Cordelia and Liam on either side, entertaining him. He grew a little fussy on the way back, but eventually fell asleep before they got home.

When they arrived at Killian’s house, Emma made them all some hot tea as Cordelia and Liam took turns holding Ian and chatted about their trip. This in turn, initiated stories told by Liam and Killian about their parents and what it was like growing up with them. Emma hoped that one day, she would get to meet them. She was hoping to possibly become part of the Jones family some day. For now, she had to get through the obstacles she was facing at the moment, and maybe the high spirits of David and Mary Margaret had rubbed off on her, but Emma was optimistic about the future and was bound and determined to get to one that she wanted for her son.

The next day, Emma took Ian to the diner to visit her co-workers whom she’d promised would get to meet him after he was born. Of course, they went crazy over the baby, oohing and awing over him. Mary Margaret decided to take a break and she removed her apron before walking with Emma to the dining area and securing a booth. The brunette was holding Ian, making kissy faces at him as Emma got up to use the restroom. The diner was fairly busy, being that it was around lunchtime, and as she made her way down the corridor, she bumped into someone. She looked up, seeing Robin, who'd just left the Men’s room.

“Afternoon, Emma,” he greeted with a smile.

As she gave him a sheepish grin, Emma didn’t think she’d ever spoken to him other than to take his order, but to her surprise, he actually stopped to talk to her.

“Congratulations on your son, by the way. I saw you come in with him,” Robin admitted shyly.

Emma eyed him warily. “Thanks. I’m learning very quickly that boys are a handful.”

“That, they are. I know Roland certainly is. Marian and I have a hard time getting him to sleep most nights.” Robin looked at her nervously as he scrambled for words. “Say... have you talked to Regina lately?”

Emma sighed, not wanting to talk about Regina with this man. Now it all made sense why he would want to stop in the hallway on the way to the restroom and talk to her. “Look, Robin-”

“I’m aware that you know about the two of us. She told me, and I’m sorry to bother you, I know you’re busy taking care of the little lad, but Regina hasn’t spoken to me in weeks, so-”

“So, what? You want me to tell you how she’s doing before you go back to your wife and child?” Emma cut him off, irritation in her tone.

Robin looked at her, ashamed and embarrassed.

“If you really must know how she is... she’s a mess. Her father just had a heart attack and the man she loves is married to another woman.”

His face fell in concern. “Henry had a heart attack?” he shook his head in disbelief. “I had no idea.”

“Yeah, he did. Regina said he'll be fine, but she’s still a mess.”

“Is he still at the hospital?”

“Yeah, I’m sure they both are.”

Robin glanced behind Emma, most likely looking at his wife who was sitting at one of the booths with their son in her arms. He appeared to be conflicted and clearly wanted to see Regina.

Emma sighed again. “Look, Robin, I know it’s none of my business, but you are the one who approached me asking about Regina, so I feel obliged to say this… if you don't love your wife anymore, just do her a favor and set her free.”

His eyes shot back to hers, his eyebrows contracting in shock. “But what about our son? I can’t just leave him.”

“You don't have to leave him. You can still spend time with him. Sure, not as much, but don’t you think Marian would want to know if she’s wasting her time with a man who no longer loves her?”

“Well, I suppose.”

“She deserves to know the truth. If you stay, you’ll just be miserable, and she’ll be miserable, and so will Roland knowing that his parents are together but not really together, nor are they happy. Everyone is better off knowing the truth don't you think?”

Robin appeared to be taken aback, trying to process what Emma was telling him.

“I know that it’s hard to leave, believe me. I left my abusive husband, even though a part of me still loved him, but I knew it was for the best. I did it to protect my son. And now, I’m so glad that I did. And sure, there are obstacles to face, but I know that leaving was the best thing.”

He nodded, a weak smile curving his lips. “Sorry you had to go through that, lass. And you’re right, Marian deserves much better than this, and I thought that I could be the man that she needed, I thought that with Roland, we could make it work, but I was only kidding myself. Thank you. I needed to hear that.”

“Don't thank me. Just do the right thing.” With that, Emma walked past him and went to the restroom.

When she came back, she took a seat across from Mary Margaret, who was still holding her son and talking to him in baby gibberish before looking up at Emma, curiosity etched in her features. “What was that about?”

“Oh nothing. Robin was just congratulating me on the baby.”

The brunette narrowed her eyes, studying her dubiously. “You both seemed awfully serious for casual chit chat.”

Emma sighed in defeat. “You're right, I just can't say. Regina would kill me if I told anyone.”

Mary Margaret squinted her eyes in obvious suspicion. “You were talking about the affair between them, weren’t you?”

Emma glanced at her friend in shock. “You know about that?”

“Of course I do,’ she said casually. “I notice everything that goes on in this diner.”

Emma smirked. “Well, not everything.”

Mary Margaret tilted her head, flashing her a mischievous smile. “I'm assuming you're referring to the steamy makeout session that you and Killian engaged in on my counter that night when you closed for Ashley a few months ago.”

Emma's jaw dropped in shock. “You knew about that all along?”

Her friend beamed proudly, nodding her head. “Yep. Do you forget that I have cameras around here?”

“But you didn't say anything? So you knew who I was seeing that whole time?”

Mary Margaret nodded. “Sure did. I didn't even tell David, and I tell him everything! See, I can keep a secret.”

“Well thank you, for not telling anyone,” Emma laughed.

“No problem. I knew you weren't ready to tell me, and I didn't want to do anything to screw up your happiness, because you deserve it,” she spoke adamantly.

Emma smiled at her warmly as she took the brunette’s hand in her own. “You wouldn't have screwed up my happiness, but I appreciate that. It means alot.”

They were then abruptly interrupted when one of the new waitresses approached Mary Margaret with some sort of emergency in the kitchen. She got up and transferred Ian to his mother's arms and went to assist.

Emma started to get ready to leave when Belle walked into the diner, searching around before spotting her and coming to her booth.

“Belle… hi, how are you? How is Collette?” Emma asked her, although Belle didn't seem like her cheerful self.

“Collette's fine. She's with her grandpa. How about your little guy?”

“He's a handful, but he's doing great, considering everything. Why don't you have a seat?”

Belle appeared to be worried as she sat across from Emma and started to pull something out of her bag. “I stopped by the Nolans’ place, but David said you were here. I'm sorry to bother you, but I had to show you these...”

“Belle, you're not both-" Emma stopped herself from finishing her sentence, or rather, the photos on the table did, when Emma saw what they were of.

“I found these in Robbie's things while I was searching for something. They were locked in his desk drawer at home, and I was able to find the key taped underneath his chair and to unlock it.”

Emma stared at the photos as she picked one up in her free hand, studying it intently.

“I knew he was hiding something from me. Do you think Neal’s using him to spy on you?”

“Yeah, I definitely do. Even before seeing these.”

The black and white photos were taken a couple of months ago, when Emma was still pregnant. And she was walking with James. There were was also one with her and Killian when they were outside of the clinic and another with them at the beach. Emma really shouldn't be surprised. She knew all along that Gold was in cahoots with Neal.

“Oh, and I also found this,” Belle said quietly as she pulled out another photo from her purse.

This one was a very old photo of two young boys who looked like brothers. “Do think this is Neal and Robert?”

“I know for a fact that's Robbie, but not sure about Neal. I was thinking maybe you could verify that.”

“It sure looks like him, but he never had any pictures of himself as a child.” Emma looked up at Belle, wanting to ask her something, but not wishing to upset her. “Belle, can  ask you something?”

“Yeah, of course.”

“Do you think your husband had anything to do with kidnapping my son from the hospital?” she asked warily.

“Honestly, I’m not sure, but I wouldn’t put it past him. He was gone that night, and I know that he’s hiding something from me.”

“I have another rather uncomfortable question for you... has he ever… hurt you?”

Belle shook her head, but Emma could see the pain in her eyes and the sorrow she wore on her face. “No, he hasn’t, but he’s abused me in other ways. Verbally and mentally. He’s always lying to me and leaving unexpectedly without saying a word. Sometimes I don’t even know why I’m with him anymore.”

“I know the feeling. Do you know if he has a piece of property on thirty-fourth avenue?”

“He used to live there, but then he sold it when he bought the house we’re currently at.”

“Are you sure? Because that’s where my baby was found? And apparently James saw Gold pulling in there one night.”

“I thought he sold it, but like I said, he tends to lie and keep things from me, so it’s possible.”

“Well, thanks for showing these to me. At least now I know that he’s been helping Neal.”

“No problem, Emma. I just thought you should see them. I have to go now, but I wish you luck.”

“Thanks.”

“Bye Ian,:” she said sweetly as she stood up, gathering the photos and waving to them both before leaving.

Emma was left stewing in her thoughts. She was so close to the truth, but at the same time, too far away. However, she knew how to rectify that. She had her own conclusions, but she needed proof. She needed proof that Neal was an abusive husband who was unfit to be a father and she needed proof that the he and Gold were the ones who kidnapped Killian and her baby. And she had an idea of how exactly she was going to retrieve these things. She knew exactly how to get to the truth and how to expose both of them. The others were not going to like her methods, especially Killian, but Emma was never going to be able to get past this unless she took extreme measures.

 _Yep_. She knew exactly what she was going to do.

The next evening, Emma woke from a much needed nap. Killian had insisted that she get some rest while he looked after Ian. She sat up and got out of bed, transporting a hamper of tiny, dirty clothes to and from the laundry room.

With the buzz and whir of the washer and dryer working away, Emma made her way downstairs. The house was dim, the curtains were drawn and it was eerily quiet. She swallowed thickly, searching around for Killian and her baby when she noticed the soft light seeping through the crack underneath the door of the living room.

Emma quietly entered and huffed out a sigh of relief when her eyes fell upon the couch, the light from the lamp that was sitting on the end table, affording the most precious view. She smiled warmly, almost uncontrollably, as she watched her newborn baby sleeping soundly, undeterred by the snores of her boyfriend who was also asleep, both of them draped in the lamplight.

Killian was laying across the sofa on his back, his eyes closed and his arms folded around her son. Ian was tucked into Killian’s bare chest, his tiny hands splayed across his skin.

Emma had to tear her eyes away when she left to retrieve her phone in order to capture the priceless moment, being careful not to use the flash from the camera. Her phone battery was almost dead already because of the many photographs she’d already taken of her son that day.  

After she took the photo, she pulled off the knitted blanket from the edge of the couch, spreading it out over her two boys. She leaned over them and kissed Killian’s forehead and then Ian’s, admiring them both with a frail smile. Killian looked so peaceful and as handsome as ever with his tousled hair and her son nestled into his chest. Ian’s two little eyes remained tightly closed, pink lids fluttering gently in some dream-like state, and his tiny button nose scrunched up in sleep, thin lips pursed together so adorably.

Turning off the lamp, Emma left the room with silent and careful steps, shutting the door with a soft click. She found a legal pad in Killian’s office and scribbled something down, leaving the note for him on the kitchen counter to let him know that she’d be back soon.

Retrieving her jacket from the closet, she slipped it on before escaping to the garage and getting in her car. With shaky hands on the steering wheel and a ball of nerves coiled in her stomach, she drove to the Sheriff's station to talk to a certain person whom she didn’t at all care to see. None of her loved ones would approve of this, nor of her plan, but she knew she needed to follow through with it. She knew that if she were going to keep her son safe, she needed to take some drastic measures to put a rest to the situation she found herself in. And what she had in mind would certainly put an end to this once and for all. Or at least, she very much hoped it would.


	27. Enough is Enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay folks, this chapter is the freaking monster of all chapters. It was probably the most difficult thing I've written thus far, so I'm sorry if it's a mess. There are still some questions that won't be answered by the end of the chapter but I promise everything will make more sense in the next one.
> 
> I have to give the biggest shout out to my best friend, Lydia, who has helped me out so much throughout my struggles, with her ideas and endless support, and points out my stupid mistakes. According to her, it's the best chapter of this story, so hopefully you will all agree. 
> 
> All I can say is, you're either going to love me or hate me by the end of the chapter, probably both.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

_The ticking of the wall clock was loud in the quiet room as he grabbed his bag, glancing around to make sure he didn't leave anything behind before heading for the door. The four walls were painted in a cheerful yellow that made his stomach churn, and the furniture was old and worn out, but he tolerated it because it was free. Besides, he didn't have anywhere else to go._

_He was opening the door and walking out of his hotel room when he heard the familiar voices coming from the front desk._

_“James, I’m gonna need the money you overcharged one of our guests back please.”_

_The man’s curiosity got the best of him as he quietly shut the door and made his way down the corridor._

_Peering around the corner, he watched the interactions between the brothers from the short distance._

_James certainly looked guilty as he pulled what appeared to be a bill from his wallet, handing it over to David. “I'm sorry, but you know it's hard to break habits.”_

_David snatched the money from his hand, pointing a firm finger in James’ face, displeasure written all over his features. “I’m well aware, but you can at least make an effort. The reason why I gave you this job was so you could turn your life around, not continue your conniving ways. I thought I made that perfectly clear after you stole from Emma her first night here. You’re lucky I didn't can your ass right then. ”_

_Sighing deeply in exasperation, James shook his head. “I already apologized to you both. What more do you want from me?”_

_With a long audible exhale, David planted his hands on his hips, glaring at his brother. “What I don't want is another apology. You need to prove to me that I didn't make a huge mistake by hiring an ex-con. Especially since Emma's now living with my wife and I. She's been through enough as it is and doesn't need the harassment; she came to this town to get away from that.”_

_Narrowing his eyes, James furrowed his brows in confusion. “What do you mean? What exactly happened to her?”_

_Making his way around the desk, David opened the cash register, returning the money before shoving it closed. A heavy sigh fell past his lips as he turned to look at James again, crossing his arms. “Mary Margaret would kill me if I told you this, so you can’t say anything to anyone, you got it?”_

_James nodded. “Yeah, of course, what is it?”_

_The man had to listen even more intently to hear what David was saying as he spoke more quietly._

_“Emma ran away from Tallahassee to escape an abusive husband.”_

_Well, this is an interesting development._

_Guilt was flashing in James’ eyes that could easily be seen from down the corridor. “I’m sorry… I didn’t know.”_

_Ideas were unraveling in his mind as the man took in the information the brothers were unknowingly supplying him with.  He wondered how much a heartbroken man would pay to have his wife returned to him, or how much he would pay to find out her whereabouts._

_After David left the building, the man came from around the corner, stalking his way to the counter._

_James noticed his presence, and warily approached from the other side, the palm of his hands bracing against the surface. “Look, I can’t let you stay here for free anymore. I’m already in enough trouble as it is.”_

_The man grinned, leaning on the counter and looking James in the eye. “You don’t have to work here, you know? You could always take another job. In fact I have one you might be interested in.”_

_~~~_

Killian entered the Bed and Breakfast in haste, drawing in the warm air as he stomped his boots on the mat to shake off the snow, a weary sigh escaping his lips. As he approached the front desk, a look of desperation was wearing in his features as he ran his hand through his damp hair, brushing out some of the snowflakes that had fallen from the early winter morning sky during the brisk walk from his car.

James raised his brow in curiosity, his eyes flashing with concern as he studied Killian intently. “What’s wrong? Don’t tell me, there’s trouble in paradise already.”

Quickly shaking his head, Killian braced his hands on the counter, thoughts of last night racing through his mind. He hadn’t slept at all; he was still shaken from what had transpired.

_..._

_Killian stared at the note in his hand, swallowing the lump in his throat. He’d been in a state of panic since he’d found the bed empty, and Emma nowhere to be seen. He was surprised that she would just up and leave, even for a short time._

_Swaying Ian gently in his arms, he set the note down and called her cellphone, but it went straight to her voicemail._

_..._

“I think Emma’s up to something,” Killian confessed, his voice wrecked as he thought of what she might be planning.

“Why do you say that?” James asked, the area between his brows wrinkling in confusion.

“Emma went to the grocery store last night.”

James appeared to be even more confused, and of course, Killian couldn’t blame him. In his frazzled state, he didn’t think he could make sense if he wanted to.

“She left me with Ian and went to get milk."

The other man stared at him blankly for a few brief seconds before shaking his head. “I’m not following. What’s the big deal about Emma going to the store to get milk?”

“James, if you look in our refrigerator, you’d be able to see that we already had a gallon of it before she left.”

James didn’t seem any less perplexed. “She has an infant who can only have milk. Why is it a surprise that she needs extra milk?”

Killian started to get irritated, although it wasn’t really the Nolan’s fault. He wouldn't expect James to know a thing about babies, but that really wasn’t Killian’s concern at the moment. Knowing that Neal would be loose on the streets soon was enough to make him insane with worry. He tried not to be, but this was his family. Ian and his Swan were his world, and he was afraid that if someone dared to take them away, Killian would not be able to control his actions. In fact he would probably end up getting killed because Neal knew how to fight, and he did not. He feared that he would lose again, like he did at the bar. Neal hadn't been much better off, but then again, he’d not been the one to incur broken ribs. “Aye, I’m well aware what Ian needs, but newborns don’t consume cow’s milk - Ian is exclusively breastfeeding.”

James’ features started to smooth out, but Killian could tell he still wasn’t quite sure what Killian was getting at.

“And that’s not the only thing that worries me… Emma has not been apart from Ian since he was taken from the hospital. Normally she hates even the idea of being separated from him, and normally she would take the time to wait for him to wake up and strap him into his car seat for a five-minute drive to the grocery store.”

James nodded; he was finally beginning to understand why Killian would be worried. “So, where do you think she went off to?”

Killian shook his head, feeling a bit depleted. He’d tried wracking his brain all night for an answer to his question, but there was only one thing he could possibly think of, and he was desperately hoping he was incorrect.  “I’m not sure, but I have my suspicions.” He didn’t want to question her about it though, for fear that she might think he was interrogating her or didn’t trust her. The last thing he ever wanted to do was have her think that he was trying to control her or disrespect her boundaries. He never wanted her to feel that way with him -  _not ever._

“And?” James asked, encouraging him to continue.

“And I need your assistance.” Killian couldn’t believe he was coming to James for his help again, but he was a desperate man.

Nolan crossed his arms, eyeing him skeptically. “You want me to assist you in breaking into someone’s shop again?”

Leaning closer, Killian gripped at the edge of the counter, his jaw tightening as he thought about what he needed to do. It wasn’t something that he wanted to easily admit, but the thought of a certain man he absolutely detested brought out the rage in him, and he wanted to be able to deliver that rage correctly, if need be. He would do anything to make sure that low-life piece of scum never laid a hand on Emma or Ian ever again.

“I need you to teach me how to fight.”

_~~~_

The incessant ringing of Emma’s phone came from her jacket pocket, drawing Mary Margaret's and Ruby’s attention as they walked through the crowded mall. Emma was pushing Ian in his stroller, not intending to answer her phone, but Ruby dug into her pocket to retrieve it for her.  

“Here you go, Em.”  Ruby held it out for her, so Emma took it, wondering who it might be. Killian was performing surgery at the moment, so she knew it wasn't him.

When she viewed the screen, her throat closed up, and she couldn’t breathe. Panic was coursing through her blood, her thumb hovering over the “decline” option on her phone as she gnawed on her bottom lip; it was a restricted number, but she had a feeling she knew exactly who it could be, and she really had no one else to blame except herself. She’s the one who decided to poke the sleeping giant.

“You alright, Em?” Mary Margaret asked out of concern.  

Emma declined the call and glanced up from the screen, offering a smile. “Yeah, it's an unknown number. If it's important, they can leave a message. She tucked the phone into her pocket as her friends accepted her answer.

“I don't blame you. I never pick up my phone unless I know who the person is,” Mary Margaret told them as they continued to another store.

“Have you decided what you're going to get Killian for Christmas?” Ruby asked curiously, changing the subject.

Emma shrugged in distress. Restricted phone calls weren't the only thing making her panic. Christmas was just around the corner and she still hadn't bought her boyfriend a present yet. “Does it make me a terrible girlfriend that I waited this long and still have no idea what to get him?”

Both of her friends shook their head. “Please, chica, you've had a lot going on. You have no reason to feel guilty,” Ruby assured her.

“Exactly. And besides, you've only started dating a few months ago. I don't think Killian would mind at all if you didn't get him anything. To him, you and Ian are everything he would ever ask for,” Mary Margaret added with a warm grin.

“I want to get him something though. He's been so amazing to me and Ian, and he's done so much for us. And yet I know he's still going to get me something extravagant for Christmas. He probably has it all wrapped up and hidden in the house somewhere.”

Both of the brunettes didn't hesitate to agree with both a laugh and a nod.

“You're probably right about that,” Ruby chirped, “but no worries, we’re going to help you find something.”

Emma looked at Ruby cautiously, seeing her wicked smile and the mischief in her eyes. “Okay, but please, nothing gynecologist-related and nothing kinky, got it?”

Ruby dropped her jaw in shock, pretending to be offended. “Well of course, what kind of person do you take me for?”

It was Emma's turn to laugh with Mary Margaret. “I wouldn't be surprised if she managed to find something that was both,” Mary Margaret joked quietly to Emma.

“Hey, I heard that,” Ruby shot back, spurring on more giggles.

Emma managed to get through the afternoon having a nice time with her friends and son and coming up with something to get Killian while trying not to think about the phone call she’d received.

However, when she looked at her phone again later on, she saw the notification on her screen, informing her that she had a message waiting for her.

With trembling fingers she called her voicemail.

The moment he started to speak, she lost a breath. "Hey babe, you probably heard the good news already - I'm out."

~~~

“You're doing great, Killian… for a beginner,” James taunted with a chuckle.

“Maybe so, but it's not good enough.” Killian stayed focus, concentrating on his target as he held up his fists, bouncing from foot to foot while trying to maintain the form that James had constantly been hounding him about. “Now, come on, Nolan, give me your best shot.”

James approached him, but Killian lashed out first, hoping to catch him by surprise, his fist aiming for his face, but James blocked Killian’s attempts, barely flinching and keeping his stance.

“Come on, Jones, that's the best you got?”  
  
Killian had made progress, but he didn't think he was ready quite yet. Although, this time, he managed to block everything James threw at him. He was breathing hard after two minutes, but he wasn't heaving like he had in the beginning.

 _“Don’t forget to breathe,”_ James had consistently reminded him.  _“Breathe out when you strike and breathe out when you get hit.”_

They’d been meeting almost every day since Killian had asked for his help, and he was a quick learner, but there still wasn't enough time. Neal had been freed from jail the day before, and Killian was now certain, more than ever, that Emma was planning something because of how secretive she was being. He just didn't know exactly what it was, but he was determined to find out. At the same time, he didn't want to hover over Emma and Ian; he wanted to give them their space and the freedom they needed without having him being too protective of them.

In the meantime, James had shown him how to do the most damage within the small amount of time they had; how to form a fist, where to hit, how to keep his fingers stiff to jab them into someone’s eyes, how to grapple and throw - all the things Killian would never dream of doing before because it wasn't him. He had never wanted to hurt anyone, but there was one man who was now an exception.

It was one of the most frustrating things he’d ever done because whenever he was fighting James, even though it wasn't actual fighting, he transformed into something else entirely; pretending James was Killian’s actual opponent. That was how much Neal had affected him.

Killian ducked, avoiding a punch from James, grabbing hold of his forearm and pivoting around to lift the Nolan brother and send him over his shoulder and onto the exercise mat with ease.

James was on the ground, winded and looking up him with a surprised, but gratified grin as Killian extended his hand to help him up.

“See? You're getting it. Don't be too hard on yourself.”

In the beginning of Killian's training, James had started him on a punching bag so he could work on the force and speed of his punch, and eventually moved him onto sparring. Before Killian had even started, he could already do most things, sort of; he had muscles and strength, he just lacked the finesse of actual fighting.

Killian helped James up and let out a pained sigh.

He could sense Nolan’s eyes on him as he strolled across the room and took a large drink from his water bottle. He swallowed it down, catching James as he watched and observing him with a concerned expression.

James came over to Killian, planting his hands on his hips and staring at Killian with weighty eyes. “This isn't about how well you're doing; you're just worried about Emma, aren't you?”

He wasn't sure what gave it away, but James had a skill of reading body language, and apparently Killian wasn't good at hiding his despair.

“What do you think?” There was a bit of harshness in his words; he wanted to combust, but James was not the person he wanted to take out his frustrations on. Killian looked at his feet; there was wreckage in his eyes as he spoke in a softer volume. “Emma's been planning something and I have no idea what to do. I feel completely helpless.”

James offered an understanding nod. “I can imagine, but… there may be...” James paused and Killian lifted his eyes, waiting for him to finish. Nolan looked away, trying to decide if he should continue or not.

“There may be what?”

James shook his head. “Forget I said anything.” He turned around and started to walk away, but Killian grabbed his arm to stop him.

“Please tell me.”

With a heavy sigh, James turned around to look at him again. “There may be a way to find out what she's planning, but you may not like the method.”

“James, if you want to talk to her, you should just do it. She’s lost a good friend, and as much as I hate to admit it, I think you're probably the only person who could get her to confess.” Ever since James had been accused of being Neal’s spy, Emma was still weary around James, even after he helped his brother bring Ian and Kilian back to her, and Killian knew they weren't as close as they used to be.

James gave him a cocky grin. “You know, you're probably right about that, but… I have another idea.”

Arching a brow, Killian looked at him expectantly, urging him to continue. “I’m listening.”

“Like I said you're not going to like it, but the best way to find out whether she's actually hiding something is to give her the opportunity to go through with her plan.”

James was correct; Killian did not like where this was heading, but he decided not to refute, and instead allowed him to continue. “And how do you suppose I do that?”

“Okay, here's what you need to do…”

~*~

“Emma, are you sure about this? I really don’t have to go if you don’t want me to.”

She was holding Ian in her arms, managing a feeble smile. She’d previously bundled the little guy in a onesie, a cotton seater and a thick blanket to protect him from the cold while she stood in her boyfriend's driveway to say goodbye. “We’ll be fine. I told you, Mary Margaret and David will be stopping by to keep me company.” She could clearly see that her words didn’t do much to put Killian at ease, so she leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to his lips, her son stirring quietly between them.

He drew in an unsure breath, his eyes fluttering shut as he wrapped them both in his arms, relishing in the kiss for as long as he could.

After a moment, Killian tore his lips away with great reluctance, leaning his forehead against hers.

She cupped his jaw in the palm of her hand, her thumb brushing over the apple of his cheek. “I love you, Killian.”

He lifted his eyelids, revealing his crystal blues as he finally graced her with a small smile. “I love you too, Emma… and Ian. You have no idea how much,” he spoke in a gentle whisper.

Emma had to blink back the tears threatening her eyes. He wouldn’t be gone for long, only a few days out of town for a medical conference, but still, it was difficult to say goodbye. “I think I might.”

“You promise you’ll call me if something happens, no matter what?” he asked her, his eyes full of wreckage.

Removing her forehead from his, she gave him a nod. “I promise.”

Killian kissed her one last time, and she savored the feel of his lips against hers. “I’ll miss you both.”

She had been taken off guard when he’d told her he was leaving, especially after Neal was released from jail, but Killian said that he was asked to speak at an OBGYN convention. Emma didn't want to keep him from his career; she wanted him to keep doing what made him happy. Plus, it was the perfect opportunity to set her plan in motion.

“We’ll miss you too.”

Killian took out Ian’s small hand and pressed a kiss to his fingers. “Bye little Prince; take care of your Mum while I’m gone.” He dropped a kiss to the top of Ian’s cap-covered head, and the newborn looked up at Killian with his big blue eyes, holding a big smile on his face. Killian looked between the two of them, as though he were trying to memorize every detail before he had to part. “Bye, my loves.”

“Bye, Killian. Please drive safe,” her voice was cracked as Killian pulled away, opening the car door.

“I will sweetness.”

She watched as he got into his car and backed out of the driveway, waving her goodbye. She waved back at him and held her baby closer, brushing her lips to Ian’s forehead.

When Killian’s car disappeared from her view, she took Ian inside the house and settled him into his Rock ‘N Play Sleeper on the kitchen table before retrieving her phone from the counter. Her hands were shaking as she dialed, her breathing uneven, but she needed to do this.

The phone rang three times before he answered.

“He just left for three days. Meet me at the park tomorrow night at seven o’clock.”

~~~

Killian could see Storybrooke in his rearview mirror, cringing at the thought of lying to Emma. He didn't want to, but he knew he had to. He knew that she was keeping something from him. She was afraid of telling him the truth, because whatever it was, he would not be happy about it. She was probably right.

Pulling into a hotel out of town, Killian was constantly keeping an eye on his surroundings.  He didn’t want to risk being caught, so he had driven far enough to not be noticed by anyone who would grow suspicious, but still close enough to get to Emma in a short amount of time if and when he needed to.

He checked into his room and carried his luggage upstairs. His heart was aching from being apart from Emma and Ian, and the knots in his stomach were overwhelmingly tight; he couldn’t even think about eating. The thought of what Emma might be up to, made him physically ill.

He waited in his room, anxious and on high alert. He was constantly pacing the room and checking his phone unable to be still for one bloody second.

~~~

It was half past five o’clock as Emma finished knitting the tiny sweater she’d been working on. Ian was growing like a weed, and was quickly outgrowing his clothes, so she decided to put the knitting lessons that Cordelia had previously given her to good use. Besides, she needed something to distract her from thinking about the nerves in the pit of her stomach. She had done everything she could to keep herself occupied. The main rooms had already been adorned with Christmas decorations, there were three stockings hanging above the fireplace and there was a Christmas tree twinkling with soft blue lights that Killian had cut down himself and brought home for them to decorate together while drinking hot cocoa and cinnamon and munching on some of the cookies she had baked with Mary Margaret and Ruby. She could honestly say that she’d never been a huge fan of the holidays, but ever since she had people in her life, other than Neal, to celebrate with - her friends, her boyfriend, her son - this time of the year was beginning to grow on her. She even bought some gifts for everyone and wrapped them up, placing them underneath the tree.  And now there was nothing left for her to do.

The entire house was absolutely spotless, and she’d made some apple pie for when Killian came home from his convention. So now she was left stewing in her thoughts, her mind frazzled; she had no idea how her plan would unravel.

Emma drew in a shaky breath as she set down the sweater and needle on the coffee table and grabbed her mug of hot cocoa as she stood from the couch, walking over to the large bay windows. Pulling back the curtain, she admired the soft snowflakes falling and covering the ground in a thick blanket of white. Her stomach was coiled in knots as she sipped the hot beverage, her eyes peering over the mug and soaking in the sight of the dark evening sky through the glass.

As she licked her lips to savor the comforting taste, she could see the Christmas lights and her son’s bassinet in the reflection of the window. She was missing Killian like crazy and she knew Ian was too. She loved their little family. Her two boys were honestly the best thing that ever happened to her. This is why she needed to do what was necessary; she needed to keep their family intact.

Emma was about to close the curtain when a dark figure appeared in the reflection of the window. When she recognized who it was, her stomach plummeted and the mug fell from her hand, falling to the floor, her drink spilling over an area of the carpet.

“Hello, Emma.”

~~~

Large snowflakes landed softly on the window as Killian drove through busy traffic, the windshield wipers working frantically to make the road in front of him visible. Killian’s heart was pounding erratically as he gritted his teeth, cursing under his breath. He should’ve left the hotel earlier.

The downtown streets of Storybrooke were always crowded and buzzing with excitement this time of year; everyone was out Christmas shopping and getting ready for the blessed holiday; not that he wasn't a fan. It will be the wee lad’s first Christmas after all, and Killian will have the honor of spending it with him and his Swan. He was very much looking forward to it.

But, he currently had a very bad feeling in the pit of his stomach and he would not be able to rest until he verified his suspicions. He and Emma had been talking quite frequently ever since he left the day before. She would send him adorable pictures of Ian that would melt his heart and they would send playful texts to one another, but apart from that morning, he hadn't received any calls or texts, and she hadn't answered a single one of his phone calls.

So when his phone started ringing, his stomach flipped, and he picked it up, hoping it was her. However, when his eyes flickered from road in front of him to his screen, paralyzing fear swept through him.

He swiped the screen to unlock it and raised the phone to his ear, unable to get in a word when he heard the panicked voice on the other end.

“Killian, where are you? You need to get home now.”

Killian froze, unable to speak.

“You were right about Emma - she's in danger.”

~~~

Emma swallowed roughly; her throat felt like sandpaper. She couldn’t move; her feet felt like they were glued to the floor as she stared back at her husband. His arms were crossed and he had a menacing smile on his face as the flames from the fireplace were flickering in his cold, expressionless eyes.

“Wh-what are you… what are you doing here?” she stammered out when she could finally gather both the strength and the words to do so.

Neal just studied her, his smile fading as a dark expression took over the rough features of his face. Emma gnawed on her bottom lip and tore her gaze from him for a second, her eyes glancing at the clock on the wall, then Ian’s bassinet, which was luckily across the room from him. She slowly moved over and stood in front of it, her hand gripping onto the edge behind her, seeking some sort of stability.

“What, I don’t get a hello?”

Emma found it difficult to think straight, the fear of him being there was more crippling than she’d ever thought was possible, no matter how many times she had envisioned having to see him again. “Only visitors are welcomed with a ‘hello’. You broke into my home,” she replied, her voice cracked with fear.

Neal laughed shortly. “Ah, you mean your Doctor’s home?” He started pacing to the other side of the room, still maintaining his distance from her as he looked around, observing the photos on Killian’s mantle. He picked up one, studying it intently - it was one of Emma pregnant and sitting in Killian's lap, both of them gazing at one another with big smiles on their faces as he rested his hand on her belly. “Such a nice place he’s built here. No wonder why you didn’t want to leave.” He suddenly let the photo frame fall from his hands, and Emma gasped as the glass cracked when the frame made contact with the hard floor in front of the fireplace. “Did you really think I was going to fall for your tricks, Emma? Did you really think I was going to meet you at the park so you could make a scene and get me in trouble?” He tore his gaze away from the other pictures and looked at her again, tilting his head to the side. “I’m not that stupid.”

If Emma weren't scared for her life, she probably would've laughed, but instead she was more worried about maintaining some semblance in her features and her breathing. “How did you even get in here?” she demanded, attempting to keep her voice even.

Again, her husband mocked Emma with a laugh that sent an unsettling shiver down her spine. “You don't look so happy to see me. I take it you didn’t expect me to show up here?”

Emma drew in a long breath, trying to keep her voice from wobbling. “You didn't answer my question. How did you get in here?” she asked again.

Neal chuckled. “It was easy. You know I’ve always been good at breaking locks.” He grabbed another photo, and this time, it was the one Ruby had taken in the hospital of her, Killian and Ian. He looked at Emma, holding up the picture frame. “Now I believe you and I had a deal.” Neal stepped forward, making her wince. “You and our son come with me and the doctor doesn’t get hurt.”

Emma shook her head. “That wasn’t the deal. You have to tell me how you found me first.”

“Emma, I already told you.”

“You told me it was James that called you up in Tallahassee. Is that true?”

“What, you can't trust your own husband?” he asked, clearly offended.

She scoffed, her heart pounding sporadically in her chest. “You tell me.”

Neal’s eyes were flashing with impatience, and glazed over with drunkenness. “I can prove it.”

Swallowing thickly, Emma gave a nod, encouraging him to do so. At the same time, she was praying that Neal was bluffing.

Then he took out his phone and tossed the photo aside, letting it land on the carpet. “I still have the voice message he left the first time he tried to get in touch with me.”

“Go ahead, play it then.”

He fiddled with the phone for a moment until Emma heard a man's voice over the speakerphone.

The message was spoken with a flat even tone, “My name is James Nolan. I found your wife, Emma Cassidy, who now goes by the name Emma Swan. If you're interested, I’ll accept a cash reward for her whereabouts. Or if you wish, I will bring her to you myself for double the price.”

“There, is that enough proof for you?” Neal asked when the recorded message had ended.

Emma nodded, maintaining a blank expression. “Yeah, it is.”

“Now, enough messing around; get the kid and let’s go,” he commanded firmly, taking another few steps forward, causing Emma to flinch.

She wasn't going to back down so easily though. Instead, she shook her head, standing her ground. “Not so fast. Why did you kidnap my son?”

“He’s  _our_ son!” Neal barked angrily, making every hair on the back of Emma's neck stand on its end. “He’s not your precious doctor’s! He’s  _mine_ ,” he growled, “and I wasn’t about to let someone else steal my wife and son away from me!”

The sudden volume and harshness in his voice had startled her, but Emma did her best to remain calm. “So, you hit Killian over the head, and had your goons lock him up and take Ian from the hospital?”

Neal let out an exasperated sigh, clenching his fists. “Of course I did. I have your friend wrapped around my finger. After he told me you were at the restaurant, and you got away from me, I knew you would call the Sheriff and I knew he would be on the lookout for me. I showed up at the hospital, knowing I would get arrested if I tried to take you away. It was the perfect opportunity to fake a kidnapping and make it look like Dr. Jones did it.” Neal laughed wickedly, thoroughly amused. “You wouldn’t believe how gullible the people in this town are. All James had to do was wait until your brunette friend left the room to distract the nurse at her station while Gold slipped in to take Ian, covering him in a pink blanket and cap to pass off as Collette. No one would question the respected shop owner.” Emma could see the anger flashing in his eyes again. “The whole plan was flawless up until that bastard betrayed me and let Killian escape before the Sheriff and Deputy arrived,” Neal spat, gritting his teeth.

Emma had to hold back the satisfied grin threatening her lips. “So, Gold was in on it too?”

“Of course he was. He helped James track me down. Who do you think kept me hidden all this time?”

She nodded, not surprised at all. “So, tell me, Neal… have you ever met James, besides at the hospital when you were being arrested?”

He shook his head. “Nope; didn't need to. Our business was done over the phone, and he was always more than willing to do my dirty work for a little money.

“Hmm,” Emma hummed with a nod. “And my yellow bug? Why did you buy it from Liam?”

Neal sighed impatiently at that point. “Because I needed to ditch mine - you know me; always finding ways to survive. I robbed a few banks on the way here. How do you think I had the money to pay James?” He exhaled a depleted sigh, his eyes never leaving hers. “Without you, I had nothing Em,” his voice was softer, a little wrecked in fact. She wanted to be sick. “I wanted to come get you myself, baby. You know I don't like other men touching you. That's why it hurt so bad to find out that not only you came here to forget about me, but you found someone else,” he said gritting his teeth, his tone growing harsher. “To top it off, you went and pawned off your engagement ring. Do you know how upset that made me?”

She took a few deep breaths and a few cautious steps forward, trying to keep her fingers from shaking. The only thing that was keeping her sane was the sound of Ian’s cries from the bassinet. “I know… but you… you hurt me Neal,” she choked out quietly. “You could’ve hurt our baby.”

“I never meant to. You know I love you both.” He walked up to her, slowly closing the distance as he pulled something out of his pocket. “You know I'll take care of you and our boy. I always take care of you don't I?” He was holding her engagement ring, and she cringed looking at it.

Praying for a miracle, she turned her head to look at the wall. Time seemed to be standing still, and she started to get unbearably anxious. She glanced back at Neal, managing a small smile as she held out her hand in front of him. “Of course you do.”

“I want us to start over, Em. Just the three of us, what do you say?”

Emma nodded, forcing her smile to widen. “I want that too. I want the three of us to be a happy family.” She wanted it to be as believable as possible, so she allowed Neal to slip the ring on her finger before she lifted her hand to cup his cheek; he took it in his own, and her whole body shivered. She was hoping it wasn't noticeable.

“Me too, Em. Now, let's get our boy and go home?” he offered, moving closer to kiss her lips.

Emma thought she was going to vomit as she allowed him to press his mouth to hers. She could smell the wretched stench of alcohol on his breath, and suddenly the memories of having to put up with his behavior every night - the memories she had been able to suppress for a short period of time - came rushing back to her.

She tried to push them away as she pulled away from him, speaking in a pinched tone. “Let me grab our son’s bag and you can hold him, how does that sound?”

Neal’s eyes lit up and he grinned as she moved away from the bassinet. “I've been waiting for this moment for a long time.” He stepped forward, and Emma stood back, watching him as he looked down and reached into the bassinet.  He started shuffling around blankets, calmly at first, and then frantically throwing everything from the crib before pulling out a small device that was playing Ian's prerecorded cries. That's when she hit panic button by the door, triggering a silent alarm.

“Who's gullible now, you asshole?” Emma asked sharply, trying to hide the fear from her voice. She could see the anger spiraling through him as he turned around.

His eyes were dark and his jaw was clenched. “You stupid whore.”

Emma gulped, seeing the murderous look in his eyes.

She instinctively started to run, heading for the front door, but she was still weak and not as quick as she thought she would be.

He took off after her and caught up, grabbing her hair with a hard yank. She whimpered as he pulled her back and shut the door to the hallway, pressing her firmly against it. She tried to look away from his menacing gaze but he grabbed her chin, pressing his thumb rough underneath her lip, forcing her to look at him. His mouth was inches from hers, and she could smell the alcohol on his breath, making her want to vomit as he breathed in her face. “Where do you think you're going, Emma, huh? Did you really think your plan would work? Did you really think I would let you get away? For the last goddamn time, you're coming home with me, whether you fucking like it or not! Now tell me where the fuck our son is?!” Neal’s shouting rang in her ear, ice cold fear rippling through her blood in a mad rush; she felt the air escaping her body.

“Answer me!” he snapped, lifting his hand and slapping her in the face. Her head whipped to the side and she cried out, holding her cheek, trying to sooth the sharp sting. “Why can't you just be an obedient wife and listen to your husband after everything I've done for you?! I gave you a home when you were just a poor fucking orphan! I gave you everything and this is how you repay me!"

Before she could even attempt to speak, he wrapped his hands around her neck, tightening his grip. Emma grabbed his hands, trying to pull him away, but he was too strong. The air was growing thin and she couldn't breathe. “You're such a whore. I'll bet it was some other fucking bastard who knocked you up, but you know what?” Neal’s words grew quiet as he stepped closer, her face turning beat red.  “I don't give a fuck, because you're both mine!”

Emma shook her head, panic swarming through her and drowning her; the room was spinning, making her dizzy. Neal’s fingers were pressed into her throat, and the terror was building inside of her, she could feel her legs giving out.

He finally released her, not waiting for her to catch her breath before slapping her so hard that she fell to the floor. She lay there choking, holding her neck as though she were still suffocating, and she sucked in as much air back into her lungs as she could. Through her blurred vision, she looked up towards the ceiling seeing Neal standing over her. She had never been more afraid of him than she was in that moment.

Before she could even attempt to move, Neal kicked her in the shin, and she howled out in pain. She wanted to curl up into a ball, but she couldn’t. Then suddenly, he took a fistful of her hair and dragged her to the sofa, throwing her onto it. Emma landed with a thud; her body was numb, and she couldn't move as Neal got on top of her, pinning her arms down.

She tried to scream, but her voice gave out on her.

“Tell me where our son is!”

Emma was still struggling to breathe and she was weak, but somehow she summoned every ounce of energy within her to speak. “He’s- he's not yours! You will never go near him!”

She could see the rage inside of him bubble to the surface, and he pulled his fist back, about to punch her in the face when suddenly he was being lifted off of her.

Emma caught a breath, her whole body sighing in relief.

“Get your filthy hands off of her, you fucking bastard!”

She was in a daze as she looked over, seeing Killian punch Neal in the face, complete rage in his eyes. “Killian…”

Emma struggled to sit up, and she became afraid for different reasons, hearing them struggle and throw punches at one another. She had never seen this side of Killian before. He was tossing Neal against the wall as though he were a bag of potatoes.

“Please, stop!” she pleaded, although neither of them were listening. She didn't want Killian to get hurt.

Neal went down again at the hands of her lover. And for the first time in what seemed like ages, she saw fear in Neal’s eyes as he looked up, Killian towering over him. Everything was hurting as she tried to collect her bearings, but somehow she summoned the strength to remove herself from the couch. She started wobbling over to Killian. Neal struggled to get away, and if it weren't for her urging hands and pleading words, Killian probably would’ve murdered him. Instead Neal got up and ran for the living room door, but was stopped by James as he stood in the doorway.

Neal panicked, surrounded and trapped as he reached into the waist of his pants and pulled out a gun. They immediately stiffened up and gasped as Neal grabbed Emma's arm, pulling her to him and holding the barrel to her temple. “Stay back or I swear to god, I'll shoot her.”

“Neal, please…” James begged him, holding up his hands in surrender. “Just let her go.”

Neal removed the gun from her head and aimed it at James. “Shut up! You betrayed me!”

James narrowed his eyes, confusion falling over his features. “What are you talking about?”

Neal tried to chuckle, but the fear was resonating through him, Emma could easily see it in his eyes. “Don't play dumb. I played the voicemail you left me when you contacted me down in Tallahassee.” Neal never tore the pistol away from her friend, and the panic she felt grew more intense; it was crippling.

“Neal, it wasn't him. It wasn't his voice,” she choked out.

Neal stiffened and then moved the gun, this time aiming it at Killian. Emma’s breath caught in her throat and she almost cried out as she locked eyes with him. She could see the pain in his eyes, and could almost hear his shallow breathing, but she knew it wasn't because Neal could shoot him any second. She knew it was because he didn't want anything to happen to her.  

“Then who the hell was it?” Neal demanded.

“I’m not sure, but it wasn’t James,” Emma replied.

James’ eyes widened in realization from where he stood. “I think I know who.”

_..._

_James stood straighter; his jaw firmly set as he crossed his arms and shook his head. “I don’t think so. I already told you I’m not interested in being your spy anymore. I have to prove to my brother that he didn’t make a mistake by helping me out.”_

_The man frowned, his features full of disappointment. “I haven't even told you what the job is yet.”_

_Again he shook his head. The offer was tempting, but he didn't want to go down that path again. He didn't know why, but from the moment he met Emma, he was drawn to her. He decided he wanted to be a better man. He hated disappointing his brother, and he thought maybe he could earn Emma's trust like David and Mary Margaret did. He hated being the bad guy who nobody wanted to be around. So he stood his ground. “Don't care. Now leave before I start charging you for all the times I let you stay here.”_

_Anger spiraled through him. He couldn't believe James was choosing to play ‘good guy’ after everything he's done for him “Suit yourself,” the man flashed a dark smile as he headed for the door. “But mark my words, Nolan, you'll regret turning down a job from me.”_

_..._

Just then, the sound of a siren went off, the house flooding with red and blue lights. The air of the room shifted; Neal went stiff and the other three sighed in relief.

“Don't move!” Neal started to panic, waving the gun around as he pulled on Emma's arm and quickly forced her to move, dragging her toward the door. He picked up the pace and she almost tripped as they went through the door.

But it was too late.

“Lay down your weapon and remain where you are.” The sound of August’s forceful call from behind her made Neal stop in his tracks, but he didn’t release the tight grip he had on her.

“Sir, I need you to slowly lay down your weapon.”

She could feel Neal’s body tremble with fear as he turned her around so they were both facing the Sheriff.

Neal threatened to shoot her, forcing August to put his gun down before he started shuffling backwards down the hall, heading towards the backdoor. He released Emma and turned around, running. But he was stopped by Graham.

August assisted his deputy as Emma limped back to the living room, assuring Killian and James that Neal was being arrested. She flew into both of their arms, the three of them sighing in relief. Killian observed her face and neck with anger in his eyes; she knew there were bruises but she wasn't the least bit worried about them right now. She knew, however, that Killian wished he could have killed Neal when he had the chance.

“Please tell me Ian's okay?” he asked, his voice completely wrecked.

Emma nodded. “He's safe. Mary Margaret and David are watching him.

Killian sighed in deep relief and drew her in for another hug, being careful not to hold her too tightly.

Just when they thought the night was over with, there was a gun fired.

The three of them panicked and hurried through the door, although it was more difficult for Emma because her leg was still throbbing.

August was on the floor, groaning in pain, his leg bleeding through the hole in his pant leg as Graham tackled Neal to the floor, putting him in handcuffs with the assistance of another officer.  The doctor in Killian took over and he tended to August as James retrieved a first aid kit so Killian could stop the bleeding.

The officers started taking Neal away when she approached and stood in front of him, looking him directly in his empty, dark eyes. Her features were hard - as icy as the evening air outside.  

The officers held him still, and she could tell he had no interest in talking to her, but she mustered up the courage and spoke anyway, pulling off the engagement ring from her finger. “Neal… I want a divorce,” she said flatly. “I don't love you anymore. In fact, I absolutely detest you, and I never want you around me or my child ever again.”

Emma felt a lot lighter from getting those things off of her chest as she threw the ring at him, letting it hit him in the chest before it fell to the ground. She expected him to be enraged, but instead he just looked back at her coldly, not saying a word as the officers forced him out of the house.

Neal was being dragged away to the police cruiser as Graham approached her on his way to the front door, asking her if she was alright. Of course she wasn't. She was still in shock, and her entire body was in pain. But at least, she had accomplished what she needed to. At least now Neal will be locked up for good, and she felt much safer having that kind of satisfaction.

“Not really, but I have everything on video.”

He looked at her in surprise.

“The entire house is under surveillance,” she explained to him.

“It's true.” The sound of Killian's voice was comforting to her as he came up from behind him. “Video and sound.”

“And I have proof that Gold helped kidnap my baby. I got Neal to confess everything,” she added weakly.

Graham nodded, clearly impressed. “Good work, Emma.”

“And I know who tracked down Neal?” James chipped in.

Emma and Killian raised a brow, eyeing him in surprise.

“Hades Underbrooke. I believe that’s the voice that left Neal that message on his phone.”

“I will check out the evidence, and I'll need the three of you to come in for questioning.”

Emma nodded softly as Killian put his arm around her, and she used him for balance, her body pressing into his. Killian pressed a kiss through her disheveled hair, and Graham was surprised by the affection he showed her; she could tell he was mentally putting the pieces together, but of course there were more pressing matters. He offered a small smile, informing them that an ambulance was on its way before he headed out the front door.

James went to fetch Emma a blanket, as she sought comfort from Killian's arms. They sat on the steps in the foyer, waiting for the ambulance to arrive as Killian had a look at her leg; there was a dark bruise, but it wasn’t broken.

Killian looked at her, a mixture of pain and relief lingering in his eyes as he gently cupped her cheeks in his hands.

“I’m proud of you, Emma,” he whispered gently.

Emma gazed at him, perplexed. “You are?” She was expecting a lecture from him for baiting Neal into his home, she was expecting him to be a bit pissed at her even, but she wasn't expecting that.  

“Aye. Of course I don't agree with your methods… you had me worried sick, but you confronted Neal after everything… and when you threw that ring at him-”

“Killian, I can explain- he got it back from Gold and-.”

“Emma, it's okay. You don't have to explain anything right now. I just… I just wanted to say… when you told him you wanted a divorce, I was grinning proudly.” Killian flashed a small smile as he continued. “That bravery I saw in your eyes is one of the many reasons why I fell in love with you.”

Emma’s breath caught in her throat, her heart skipping a beat at his words as she stared back at him. “I didn't feel very brave... but I did it for you and Ian,” she managed, a small smile curving her lips. “I did it so we can be a family.”

Killian’s eyes lit up and his smile grew wider. “I know you did, love.” He kissed her lips ever so delicately and she sighed softly against him, letting herself become more relaxed.

James came back and wrapped Emma in a blanket; she laid her head on Killian's shoulder as he leaned his head on hers, rubbing gentle circles over her back. There was so much to be said, but for now, Emma just closed her eyes, trying to process everything. For the first time all night, the adrenaline had completely subsided, she stopped trembling and everything seemed to be still as she got lost in Killian’s warm embrace.


	28. Water Under the Bridge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been at war with this chapter, even long before I started writing it. But thanks to Lydia, the part at the end made the chapter better than it would've been if not for her. 
> 
> The main warning here is that it's definitely a tearjerker. I was balling my eyes out writing this, so please grab your tissues!
> 
> I have tried to answer all of the unanswered questions in this chapter, but if there’s anything I’m missing or something you’re still not sure about, please let me know. There will be one more chapter and an epilogue, and though I will be very sad when I have to wrap this story up, I am very excited to finally bring you the end of this universe very soon after working on this story for over a year. Thank yo so much for all of your support and for sticking with this story through everything I've thrown at you! You are all truly amazing!

_“I’m going to need you to work a double shift.”_

_Panic washed over James, hearing his brother’s words through the phone before he threw a quick retort. “I'm sorry, I can't stay. I have plans tonight.” He promised Killian he would watch over Emma and Ian to make sure they stayed safe while Killian was gone… or rather, to make sure she wasn't getting herself into any trouble. He wanted to stop by their house unexpectedly just in case she had something up her sleeve._

_“Can't you cancel your plans? Mary Margaret and I have to take care of Ian for the night.”_

_James furrowed his brows in confusion. “Why both of you?”_

_“Why does it matter? Emma told us she was leaving town with Killian for a medical conference and she was not at all keen on leaving Ian behind, so Mary Margaret and I both convinced her not to worry about a thing and that we'll both be watching the little duckling. So please, can you just do me this one favor and stay tonight?”_

_His stomach dropped, his mouth becoming dry as it hung open. Killian had left for the conference yesterday, and he’d left alone. If Emma lied to his brother and sister-in-law, then something was definitely going on. And seeing as he was stuck at work, there was nothing he could do about it._

_“James? You there?”_

_“Yeah… yeah, I'm here,” he murmured, his mind clouded with worry. “I'll stay,” he agreed reluctantly, “but do_ me _one favor?”_

_David sighed. “We already discussed this; I'm not giving you a raise just for pulling extra shifts-"_

_“No, not that,” James cut him off. “Keep little duckling safe.” His voice was wrecked as he tried to mask the concern enshrouding him._

_“Of course we will,” David assured, a bit offended that his brother would need to remind him to do so._

_Ending the call, James withdrew a few shaky breaths. He had to find a way to escape the B &B so he could get to Emma. But how? He couldn't exactly kick all of the guests out of their rooms._

_Walking to the exit, he went outside, seeing the snow starting to fall as it landed softly on the ground. His stomach was tight with nerves, his eyes wandering around as he tried to decide what to do. Perhaps he should just call Emma and talk her out of this? He peered down at his phone, pulling up her contact information, his thumb hovering over her number._

_Swallowing thickly, he pressed the button and brought the phone to his ear, listening as it rang. As he looked up, it proceeded to ring and ring until he heard her voicemail. James was cursing under his breath when he disconnected the line and began turning around as his gaze drifted down the road. He suddenly froze in his spot, but his reason had nothing to do with the brisk chill of the winter air._

_The streets of Storybrooke were embellished with cheerful Christmas decorations; big red bows were tied around the streetlamps, brilliant blue bulbs helping to light up the town and wreaths hanging on the shop doors. The residents were bundled up in their winter coats, roaming the sidewalks with oversized Christmas gift bags, and the evening air was growing dim, so when his eyes fell upon the bright yellow bug parked in front of the pawnshop, the color stuck out like a sore thumb._

_Forcing himself to return inside, he occupied himself to keep from growing too antsy, and every few minutes he would go outside to see that the bug was still there. A half an hour passed and he was about to head back inside when he finally saw Neal and Gold step outside._

_James darted off to the side, scurrying along the storefronts while trying to be as nonchalant and unnoticeable as possible. Reaching the alley near Gold’s shop, he quickly ducked inside poking his head around the corner of the building to get a close-up of the two men. They seemed to be having an argument as James listened intently._

_“Neal, I'm telling you; if you meet her at the park you're never going to see your son. It's just a trap.”_

_Neal sighed, looking around to make sure no one was passing by to overhear their conversation. “Then what? I just wait for her to appear around town and grab her? I already tried that once at the French restaurant, remember? That was your brilliant plan when you heard doctor douchebag over the bug you planted in the shop discussing his plans with my wife!”_

 

_So that was how Neal knew Emma and Killian were at the restaurant that night, James thought. Gold planted a bug in his own shop because he must have known there were people in this town nosey enough to break in. He must have known Emma and the people in her life were on to him. Now the question remained - why didn’t Gold turn James and Killian in for breaking and entering? Perhaps, it would have spoiled their carefully crafted plans. If Killian ended up being brought to the station, he couldn’t exactly take Emma out of Storybrooke, making her vulnerable for the taking. Plus, it would’ve exposed the fact that Gold knew where Emma and Killian would be that night, thus possibly linking the connection between Neal and Gold, James guessed._

_“Just calm down and don’t get your panties in a twist,” Gold huffed in irritation, digging into the pocket of his jacket to pull out a slip of paper. “Go to this address. You told me the doctor won't be home, so I say give the wife an unexpected visit before she leaves to meet you.”_

_There was a twinkle in Neal’s eye, but he immediately became unsure about the suggestion. “But what if he has an alarm system? They’ve known I’ve been in town for a while; they’re obviously going to be prepared for an unexpected visit from me.”_

_“ **Don't** try to break in,” Gold demanded firmly, shaking his head. “You hide and wait for her to leave the house. She'll be pulling out of the garage, and as soon as she opens the door, you rush inside and stop her. It's that simple,” he explained in a breezy tone._

_Neal frowned. “So, I'm supposed to wait outside in the freezing cold?”_

_The shop owner rolled his eyes, and James was pretty sure he was going to slap the other man. Not that it would knock any sense into the asshole. “Do you want your wife and son back, or not?”_

_“Well, yeah but-”_

_“But nothing. You’ll follow my instructions, **Dearie** , or I'm taking back the ring I bought from her. Got it?”_

_“It’s **my** ring,” Neal spat. “I proposed to Emma with it.”_

_“And she sold it to me, so it's mine,” Gold reminded him, gritting his teeth, irritation lacing every word. “Now, are you gonna stand here and argue with me or you gonna do as I say so you can get your family back? This is the whole reason I agreed to help you, even with knowing how risky it was. We’re family and we both know how it feels to lose loved ones. We were reunited for a reason and I don’t want my efforts to go to waste, got it?”_

_“Yes, I got it,” Neal grumbled resentfully as he turned around, making his way to his car, and James retreated into the alley so as not to be seen. After Neal pulled away and Gold disappeared inside, James pulled out his phone, making a brisk dash to the B &B, his fingers frantically moving as he dialed Killian’s number._

_“Killian, where are you? You need to get home NOW.”_

 

_There was silence on the other line, but he knew Killian was waiting for more answers; either that or he was frozen in fear, thinking something happened to Emma. James looked behind him, glancing at the pawn shop one more time before speaking again with a bit more clarification._

 

_“You were right about Emma - she's in danger.”_

_He hung up the phone without explaining himself, but he was confident that Killian would do everything he could to rush back home. James tried to stay calm, but he couldn't. He couldn't let Neal get his filthy hands on Emma again, but there were visitors piling inside the Bed and Breakfast, so he did the only thing he could think of. He knew David would finally can his ass for this, but he didn't care. He needed to get to Emma._

_“Sorry, there are no more rooms available for the night.” There were several._

_As disappointed as the group was, James was able to usher them out without problems before making a sign to leave on the desk, letting people know he'd be returning soon._

 

_~~~_

Emma was sipping a soothing cup of hot cocoa in her cozy pink pajamas and fuzzy slippers, her lips forming a weary smile. Her body was still sore, but it was difficult to complain when she was surrounded by people who loved her. They were all sitting around the fireplace enjoying the company and celebration of the holiday. And Ian was safe and secure in Mary Margaret’s arms as David sat next to her with his arm wrapped around her shoulder and kissed her forehead.

 

It was a bright, cheerful Christmas morning, and it certainly looked the part. Everything that had been ruined by Neal was cleaned up, the photo frames were replaced and the decorations were still intact. The Christmas tree was lit up next to the window and the curtains were open, affording a wintery view of the backyard with the woods behind the house stretching wide and covered in a soft blanket of white. The only thing that could make the morning more perfect would be the addition of little children running around and playing with their new toys. But the group didn't seem to mind; they opened presents in between passing Ian around the room, making sure everyone got their chance to spend time with him.

 

The last several days had been rough. She'd spent the night in the hospital before she couldn't stand being there anymore and wanted to leave. She had to go the Sheriff's station for questioning, and still had this feeling in the pit of her stomach. It was something she couldn't quite explain, but Killian had to keep reminding her that Neal was in a cell and he could be sent to prison for a very long time. There were so many things going against him - bank robbery, breaking and entering, threatening and assaulting an officer, abuse, kidnapping. The list went on and on.

 

Gold was also arrested for kidnapping, and he confessed to everything in hopes of shortening his sentence while Belle took Collette and went to live with her father. It turned out Gold and Neal were half-brothers and had the same father, and Hades Underbrooke had dug up this information when he was trying to locate Neal’s whereabouts so he could contact him. James had informed her Hades previously ran a small private investigative firm, and had hired James in the past to perform his dirty work. When James wouldn’t take the job, Hades wanted him to pay for turning him down, so when he found Neal in Tallahassee, he told him he was James. He also used the information he found on the connection between the half-brothers to bribe Gold into helping him. As soon as the kidnapping scheme had failed, Hades had fled town and no one had seen him since.

 

There was also the fact that Killian didn’t actually go to the conference like he’d said, but she couldn’t be too upset because she hadn’t exactly been honest with him either. They both lied to protect each other, and she guessed it was a good thing he was able to get to her when he did. She didn’t even want to think of the damage Neal would’ve done before the police arrived, and although Emma couldn’t rid herself completely from the memories of that night, she was hopeful for the future.

 

It still felt surreal though. She didn’t have to be on the edge anymore. She didn’t have to twitch with fear, afraid that Neal might jump out of nowhere and attack her at any moment. She was still opening up to the idea of being free from him, but it would take some time for her to fully believe she could be.

 

“Emma, would you like to open your gift from me?” Killian’s voice towed Emma from her thoughts, and she looked over at him as he held a small, rectangular-shaped gift on his hand.

 

She smiled, accepting it while bracing herself. She hoped he didn’t go all out, and she hoped he liked the gift she got for him. Peeling back the perfect, silver wrapping paper, she revealed a dark blue gift box and carefully removed the lid. The gift inside stole her breath. It was a sterling silver bracelet, and held two charms with twenty-four karat gold-plated accents. One was a heart engraved with her son’s name and a blue topaz crystal birthstone, representing the month of December - the month he was born. The other was a pair of baby feet aligned with the same birthstones.

 

“I hope it’s okay, love. You can of course add more charms to it with the names of loved ones and their birthstones, or whatever you’d like.”

 

Emma looked up at him, her eyes clouded with tears. It still amazed her that she actually had people in her life she could call _loved ones_ , although she was pretty sure he was referring to _future_ loved ones, as in _additions_ to their family. Emma wasn’t opposed to the idea.

 

“It’s absolutely perfect.” Her words were strangled as she managed a smile. “Thank you.”

 

“Of course, sweetness,” he cooed, offering a small grin as he took the bracelet out of the box and fastened it around her wrist, dropping a kiss to her forehead. “Anything for you, my love.”

 

Emma’s stomach was coiled with knots as she handed him his gift. “It’s… I hope you’ll like it,” she stuttered. “I’m not very good at picking out gifts,” she admitted timidly.

 

Killian’s smile only grew. “That is okay, love. It would be difficult to top the gifts you’ve already blessed me with - you and Ian.”

 

Emma’s heart fluttered, and he accepted the proffered present, removing the wrapping paper to expose a square gift box. Opening it up, he pulled out a bronze mechanical pocket watch hanging from a chain adorned with beads, the case mounted with a skull and crossbones. To Emma’s relief, a wide grin overtook Killian’s face as he opened it up. The inside revealed the watch face and the gold cogs and inner workings behind it.

 

“Turn it over,” Emma told him, and he raised a brow in curiosity as he complied, closing the watch and flipping it over.

 

The back was engraved in beautiful lettering that he read out loud, “Every second that goes by, my heart contracts for you.”

 

“I would’ve gotten you a stethoscope but a watch seemed way less lame. Plus you can use it to keep track of your patients’ labor contractions too,” she laughed.

 

“Aww, that is so sweet,” Cordelia chirped with googly eyes.

 

“That’s a wonderful gift, Emma,” Rosabell complimented.

 

“And the most romantic gift award goes to Emma,” David added with a soft chuckle. “Although, the bracelet is a very close second.”

 

“Ruby and I helped her pick it out,” Mary Margaret boasted with a vibrant smile.

 

“When I saw this in the jewelry case, I knew it would perfect for you,” she told Killian.

 

He laughed, sweetly kissing Emma’s lips. “And you said you weren’t good at picking out gifts. This is brilliant, love. Thank you.”

 

Emma was blushing as she gave a soft shrug.

 

They all finished opening their presents, and had a big Christmas dinner in the afternoon that the ladies prepared while the men watched football. The day was flying by pleasantly, and after dinner, the guys washed the dishes, allowing the women to relax in the living room. Emma was laying a sleeping Ian in his bassinet in the other room when Mary Margaret came up behind her, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

 

“You okay, Emma?”

 

Emma was surprised as she turned around, facing her friend who had a concerned expression on her face. “Yeah, I’m fine,” she assured with a smile.

 

“Well, I know you’ve been through a lot, and I just wanted to make sure. What you did was really risky… but I’m glad you’re okay,” Mary Margaret confessed, and Emma was taken aback. She wasn’t surprised that her friend cared for her, but she didn’t realize how much. Judging the deeply worried look in her eyes, Emma could see the wreckage embedded within.

 

“I know it was. And I’m sorry I worried everyone, but it was something I needed to do. I had to make sure my son was safe. I couldn’t let Neal hurt him.”

 

“I know, Emma. You don’t have to explain yourself to me. You were thinking like a mother. I just wanted to say that… you’ve grown so much since you came here. And I’m glad you showed up in our lives.”

 

Again, Emma felt like crying as a smile bloomed over her face. She didn’t realize the effect her actions had on everyone. “I’m glad too,” she murmured adamantly.

 

“Oh and I know that you used the money you got from your engagement ring to pay for our trip,” the brunette pointed out suddenly.

 

Emma’s eyes widened in surprise. “How did you-?”

 

“Killian told us. And don’t be mad at him; I kind of forced it out of him,” she laughed.

 

“Well, I wanted to do something special for the both of you.”

 

“I know, and I just wanted to thank you again. You’re a good friend, Emma.”

 

“You are too.” Emma’s heart was surrounded in warmth, and she was drawing Mary Margaret into a hug when she peered up, seeing James quietly enter the room so as not to disturb Ian.

 

The brunette left as Emma crossed her arms, eyeing him suspiciously.

 

“How is it that whenever hugs are involved, you always show up?”

 

James chuckled. “I don’t know, I guess I’m attracted to them.” He opened his arms, and she answered him with a hug, sighing in to him. “At least I’m not the last person to get one this time,” James murmured, kissing her cheek and tucking his face into the crook of her neck.

 

Emma's heart twisted. She knew he’d been concerned about her. She knew she’d put him - _all of her friends and Killian_ \- through hell by bating Neal into Killian's home and turning off the alarm so he could get in. Plus she’d had doubts when Neal pointed fingers at James. Of all the people in her life, she had believed the one person who had hurt her and damaged her the most. That was the influence Neal had over her before that night. She had guessed until she was finally able to stand her ground, he would've always had his claws in her - _always had power over her_ \- no matter how much she hated him.

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t believe you...”

 

“Hey, none of that,” he soothed, affectionately stroking her hair. “You don’t have to apologize. I deserved it. I haven’t exactly been the ideal citizen of this town. And you are too important to me to let him get in between our friendship.”

 

Emma’s heart fluttered at the sincerity in his voice, and she squeezed him a bit tighter, resting her head on his shoulder, feeling comforted by his words. It had been a while since they had been together like this. Everything had been hectic lately and with James seeing someone and Emma doubting him, she felt like had lost her best friend, so it was nice to be in his arms and hear his voice. “I missed you, James,” she whispered softly.

 

“Missed you, too… so much. You had us worried though. I’m just glad Killian made it when he did.” James pulled away, his eyes full of emotion.

 

“I know… I’m…” Flooded with guilt, Emma lowered her gaze to the floor. She hated what she had put everyone through.

 

“Hey…” James captured her chin, lifting it up so she was looking him in his vibrant blue eyes. “It’s all over with now. Neal can’t hurt you anymore, and none of us are going anywhere. We all love you Emma, and that’s not going to change.”

 

“I know,” she breathed, offering a small smile. “I’m just thankful to have all of you in my life, even though I don’t deserve it.”

 

“You deserve all of it and more,” he argued quickly and took her hand, lifting it to his lips and pressing a kiss to the back of it. When he lifted his head again, a storm was brewing in his eyes as he encased her hand with his, rubbing the knuckles with his thumb. “Besides, if anyone’s to blame, it should be me.”

 

“But, James, you turned down the job. None of this was your fault.”

 

“If I had never become involved with Hades in the first place, he would have-”

 

“He would have done the exact same thing. You are not responsible for his actions.”

 

“But maybe he would have left town if he couldn’t get anyone to do his dirty work and if he had to pay for a room at the B&B. He would’ve gone off to find someone else.”

 

“Yeah and maybe if I had left Neal a long time ago, if I had never married him, he would’ve found someone else to hurt and abuse. The important thing is you stood up to Hades and turned him down. You’re a good guy, James. Don’t forget it.”

 

The corner of his mouth pulled into a bashful grin. “Thanks, Emma.”

 

She offered a similar smile in return. “No problem.”

 

James stepped up to Ian’s bassinet, watching him as he slept. “I’m just glad the little duckling’s okay.”

 

“I don’t know what I would do if anything happened to him. He’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I would do _anything_ to protect him.”

 

“And he will grow up and do anything to protect his mother. He will be strong and caring like her, _and_ he’ll have the women swooning over him because he’ll be a handsome stud since he’s acquired his mother’s good looks. Plus, he has those big blue eyes to make the ladies melt.”

 

Emma smiled and nodded in agreement. “Men with blue eyes tend to have that effect.”

 

James shrugged as though he were unsure of the statement. “I know _I_ do. I mean, do you think Rose is with me because of my charming personality? I think not; that’s David's department.”

 

Emma laughed. “I think there’s more to like about you than just your blue eyes.”

 

James blushed and smiled. “Well thank you, Emma. I do try. I mean, I still think Rose is way too good for me, but I’ve been an outstanding gentleman with her. And very respectful. You could say I’ve come a long way.”

 

“I know you have, James. And I have complete confidence that you won’t disappoint her.”

 

A wide, cocky grin cracked his lips, his eyes lighting up with mischief. “Oh, I’m quite confident I won't either.”

 

Emma knitted her brows in confusion. “I was talking about in the long run, but why do I have a feeling you’re referring to something else?”

 

James shrugged, feigning innocence. “I’m truly touched that you have faith in me, believe me. No one else ever has, but I know there is one thing she won’t be disappointed with.”

 

“And what’s that?” She narrowed her eyes, not sure if she actually wanted to know the answer to that.

 

He cleared his throat and suddenly seemed nervous as he spoke quietly. “I will tell you, but it’s our secret, okay?”

 

She nodded. “Of course.”

 

“Rose and I haven’t had sex yet.”

 

Emma’s mouth dropped almost instantly, surprised by this information.

 

“I told you I’ve been an outstanding gentleman,” he reminded her.

 

“Are you sure you aren’t gay?” she teased, throwing his own words back at him from when he asked the same thing about Killian.

 

James frowned. “No, I’m not gay.”

 

“That’s something I didn’t really need to know.”

 

The sound of Killian’s voice made Emma’s heart flutter as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing gentle kisses to her cheek. She melted, her body surrendering to him and getting caught up in his warmth.

 

“Just don’t go around kissing my Swan, and you and I have no problems.”

 

James rolled his eyes in irritation. “It was just a small peck, showing affection for my _friend_ after I was afraid I would never see her again. Should I just be prepared, knowing that you’re going to constantly toss that in my face in the future?”

 

Killian shrugged, considering the idea. “Perhaps, but since you helped me out with Neal and have proven to me over and over that you care for Emma, this will be the last time,” he promised sincerely as he nosed her cheek and tightened his hold around her.

 

James suddenly looked up, a broad smile blooming over his face.

 

“There you are. I’ve been looking for you,” Rosabell said, approaching James and kissing his cheek. “What do you say we go home now? A big dinner makes me want to take a long nap.”  
  


“I agree,” James took her hand, glancing between Emma and Killian. “Thank you for having us over.”

 

“Of course, mate,” Killian said with a small smile as he extended his hand.

 

Accepting the gesture, James shook it before drawing Emma into a hug.

 

Emma looked over his shoulder, seeing the uneasiness and tension brewing between Killian and Rosabell. When they were all in a group together, it was different, but with just the two of them standing in front of each other and staring awkwardly away from each other, Emma knew there was something going on that she wasn’t aware of.

 

“Thanks for everything Killian,” Rosabell said and tentatively shook his hand.

 

“Thank you both for coming over to join us.”

 

The four of them walked out of the room, and James and Rosabell said goodbye to rest of the gang before they left.

 

Emma didn’t question it, but there was an unsettling feeling seated in the pit of her stomach that wouldn’t disappear.

 

With warm hugs and goodbyes, Liam, Cordelia and the Nolan couple left shortly afterwards. Killian shut the front door behind them and turned around as Emma crossed her arms, staring at him with uncertain eyes. He observed her in concern, the smile that had been etched into his lips for most of the day slowly fading. “Emma? What’s wrong, love?”

 

Emma decided she was just going to be blunt. She needed to know the truth. She needed everything to be laid out on the table. “What’s going on between you and Rosabell?”

 

Confusion flashed in his eyes and he stepped closer, but Emma didn’t budge. “What do you mean?” he asked, hurt by her words.

 

“I mean you’re supposed to be friends and yet neither of you have barely said two words to each other all day. You both seem awkward and uncomfortable around each other. You told me that you worked things out with her, but there’s something you’re not telling me,” Emma accused wearily. “I trust you, Killian, with all my heart, but you’ve proven to me you’re capable of hiding things from me to protect me. I don't want that. I want us to be open and honest with each other.”

 

Killian appeared to be stunned. “Like you've been honest with me? You could’ve gotten yourself killed, love,” he bit out in a harsh tone.

 

The words screeched through her ears; she didn’t want to start a fight, but there were too many things that had been unspoken and needed to be spoken. They needed to be acknowledged. “Killian, I know that, but I told you, I did it for _us.”_

 

A wave of apology came over him and his eyes fell to the ground as he expelled a soft sigh. “I know that, love. But I was still worried sick about you and Ian. I love you both and I don't want to lose either of you.”

 

“I can’t take back what I did, but I can tell you I hated lying to you. I hated that we had to lie to each other, even though we did it for the right reasons. I want us to tell each other everything.”  
  


“Agreed, Emma. And I assure you the only thing I kept from you regarding me and Rosabell is… she threatened to go to the board about us if I didn’t take the initiative and do it myself. And I hated how she looked at me all day and how she felt bad that she had given me this ultimatum, so on Monday I’m going to tell them.”

 

Emma’s eyes widened in disbelief. “What? Why? You haven’t been my doctor in months.”

 

“It doesn’t matter love. Romantic relationships between doctors and patients are forbidden, even after treatment or care has ended. And with Neal and the hearings coming up, you know he’s going to bring up our relationship. It’s best to confess now before it blows up in my face and I lose my patients and my practice.”

 

Emma shook her head. She couldn’t believe he was actually going to do this. “I can’t let you do that.”

 

“Emma-”

 

“No, I can’t let you get in trouble because of me. I’ve already put your job at risk by falling for you. I can’t let you do this.”

 

“And why not? You risk your life for me and your son, but you can’t let me risk my career for you and Ian?”

 

“Killian…” Emma’s voice was strangled as she stumbled for words. She didn’t know how to respond to that. He raised a fair point but she still couldn’t let him ruin his life for her. “You’re an amazing doctor. You help women through their pregnancy, you encourage and inspire them and you help them give birth, and I…” her voice trailed off as she felt the threat of tears wetting her eyes, “I’m just a waitress. I’m not worth ruining your life.”

 

Killian’s eyes grew dark and hooded; he appeared to be completely and utterly wrecked. “You really have no idea, do you? You still don’t understand that I would literally do anything for you. You ask me to run through fire, and I’d run through fire, gladly.”

 

“Then please don’t go to the board,” she pleaded.

 

“I have to, Emma. I don’t have a choice. If I don’t, Rose will. And once I do then we can put this all behind us.”

 

“But don’t you see? I can’t! This is all far from being over! Yes, Neal’s in jail, but I’ll have to face him in court and I’ll have to rehash everything he ever did to me. I’ll have to relive those moments when he belittled me and hit me and made me feel like nothing! When he tore me apart in every possible way he could.” The last few words were strangled before she suddenly burst out crying, no longer able to hold back.

 

Killian’s demeanor visibly transformed, his heart clearly aching for her. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to his chest and allowing her to sob into his shirt. “I know, love,” he whispered, gently stroking her hair. “I know, and I will be there for you through everything.”

 

Emma shook her head and pulled away from him, wiping her tears and sniffling. “I can’t let you do that. I can’t drag you through this mess with me.”

 

Killian stared at her blankly. “What do you mean? I’m already in this.”

 

“But, I need you not to be. Killian, I came to this town a damaged woman, and I barely started healing when you came into my life. I started loving you when I thought I could never give my heart to anyone ever again. And I want to give you everything I am - _everything I have_ \- but right now I don't even know who I am anymore. I need to figure that out. I don't want to drag you through what I have to face with Neal. I want you to be able to live your life and fulfill your dream of opening a fertility clinic.”

 

Killian’s eyes were welling up with tears as he stared back at her. “What are you- what are you saying, Emma?”

 

Emma swallowed down her fear as she held his gaze. “I’m saying I should leave with Ian for a while. I think I need some time to figure out who I am again. I’ve been with Neal since I was seventeen and then I met you, and I haven’t had a chance to breathe.”

 

A tear slid down Killian’s cheek, making her heart hurt. But she knew this was for the best.

 

She lifted her hand, wiping his tear away with her thumb as she mustered a small smile. “It won’t be forever. I couldn’t stay away from you if I wanted to.” Emma pressed her forehead to his and she closed her eyes, another tear rolling down her cheek. “Please… I need to do this.”

 

“But where will you go?” he asked, cupping her face in his hands.

 

“I’m not sure. Maybe Boston. Or maybe Regina would have a good recommendation since I’ll still have to present in court.”

 

He nodded and pulled her close, holding her tight. She could feel him starting to shake as a choked-out sob left his lips. “If you think this is the best thing for you and Ian, I will… I will let you go.” The whispered, broken words barely escaped his mouth, but the tears were flowing freely down his face. “I don’t want you to leave, but I want you to be comfortable with who you are. And just know that you’ll always be my Swan, no matter what.”

 

“Always.”

 

~~~

 

Killian couldn't believe Emma was actually leaving. Even if it wouldn’t be for good, he was dreading it with everything inside of him. He cursed himself for every time he wasn’t honest with her and for not going to the board immediately, but none of that mattered now. Emma needed to do this and he knew that. All he wanted was for her and Ian to be happy. All he wanted was for them to feed off of each other’s strength. He never wanted to see them hurting or in pain. He wanted the best for them, even if he didn’t get to witness it.

 

He couldn’t believe how much of an impact she had on him over the course of a few months, but if felt like much longer. If felt like he had known her for years. When she touched him, it sure as hell felt like years’ worth of healing - years’ worth of _love_.

 

“We will miss you Emma… very much,” Mary Margaret murmured, embracing Emma into a hug.

 

It was a sunny winter afternoon, and unseasonably warm as they gathered outside of the Nolan’s loft, but to Killian, it was cold and dreary and unpleasant. He kept telling himself he couldn’t think like that though. This was Emma’s chance. It was her chance to go out of this small, boring town of Storybrooke and to heal and find happiness.

 

Besides, it wouldn't be forever, he kept reminding himself.

 

“I will miss you all so much.”

 

There were many tears and hugs and long, heartfelt words of endearment as Emma said goodbye to all of the people she’d grown to love. Liam and Cordelia were taking the situation better than Killian had originally expected, but he knew they were sad to see her go.

 

Emma promised to keep in touch with all of them and send them updates about Ian. James was traveling with her to make she arrived to Boston safely and got settled in properly. Rosabell wasn’t happy about it, but if given the choice, James would pick his best friend who had gone through hell and back. Killian wasn’t all that happy about it either, but then again, there was nothing that could really make it better. Only knowing that Emma and Ian would get there safely was what kept him sane.

 

_“If anything happens to them, I’ll have your head, James. You know that right?”_

 

_“Then it’s a good thing nothing will.”_

 

Killian was swaying Emma’s son delicately in his arms, smiling down at him through teary eyes, knowing the inevitable end was near. He knew Ian would soon be taken away, but he tried not to think too much about that. He wanted to enjoy the few moments while they lasted.

 

“Now remember, lad…” he whispered with a shaky breath, his thumb stroking his cheek as Ian blinked up at Killian with those big blue eyes that were brighter than the sun. “Be good for your mum. And don’t let her get into trouble.” Killian tried desperately to hold back his tears. And it didn’t matter that there were many people to witness him in shambles, but he had to stay strong because he knew this was the best thing for Emma. He wanted her to able to cope with things in her own way. He wanted her to be healthy and strong and not be held down or haunted by her traumatic past. The future he envisioned for Emma and Ian didn’t allow for anything less. “I know you’ll look out for each other.” A tear managed to roll down his cheek as he lifted Emma’s baby boy, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. “And maybe one day we will be a family again.”

 

“Of course we will.” Emma’s sweet voice pulled Killian’s gaze and he flashed a frail smile. “You’ll always be our home no matter where we are. We both love you, and we’ll never stop.”

 

Her words had a comforting effect on him, his heart overwhelmed with joy. “And both of you will always be my home. But never forget you’ll always have a home here with me. Whenever you decide, or if you decide to come back. I’ll always be here waiting for you, my love.”

 

Emma’s green eyes were glossy with tears as she smiled and threw her arms around him and Ian, holding them close. “I love you so much,” she whispered in his ear.

 

“I love you. More than you will ever know.” Emma found his lips, capturing them softly and tenderly, and yet her movements were desperate as she curled her hand around the back of his neck, her fingers sifting through his hair. He didn’t even care who was watching them.

 

Killian breathed her in, memorizing everything about her - her scent, her warmth, the feel of her body against his, her lips, the taste of her tongue, the taste of _her_ , the sound of her voice, her breathing - before he had to let her go. It was one of the most difficult things he had to do, but somehow he let her go… eventually.

 

Emma licked her lips, her cheeks stained with tears as she held his scruffy cheeks in her hands. Both of them were silent for a few moments; there were so many things he wanted to say, but he didn’t have the energy to say them out loud.

 

“Please don’t say goodbye,” he muttered, his voice cracked and shattered. Hearing her say goodbye may possibly kill him.

 

“I’ll see you again. How’s that?”

 

A smile curved his lips as he cradled the back of her head and placed one more kiss on her lips. “I’ll be counting on it.”

 

Letting go of Ian was another one of the most difficult things he ever had to do, and when Emma scooped her son up in her arms, he never tore his eyes away.

 

“Are you ready, Emma?” James asked as he waited patiently by the passenger’s side. He would be driving them there but then flying back without being an interference with Emma's need to be on her own.

 

Her eyes were glued to Killian’s and she didn’t nod or acknowledge the question; she only said everything to Killian with her eyes she couldn’t possibly put together in words as he did the same.

 

When she started to turn around, she paused, looking back at Killian. “Oh and if you do go to the board… I know everything will work out fine. Everyone has faith in you and trusts you. If they can’t see what a great doctor you are then it’s their loss.”

 

With that said, she walked away and strapped Ian into his car seat before she stole one more glance of him and waved before getting in the passenger seat.

 

Killian waved back as he watched James drive them away, his heart crumbling a bit in his chest.

 

~~~

 

“You doing okay, Em?” James asked, and as they crossed the town line, Emma couldn’t help but remember the first time she came to this town. And it was all because of a flat tire that she decided to get a room for the night. A flat tire changed everything for her. She had been scared, a nervous wreck, but the people in Storybrooke had quickly wormed their way into her heart. And she would never forget that.

 

Now, because of her, she had worried so many of them. She had put Killian and James in danger because they wanted to protect her. Not to mention, what if Gold or Hades had wanted to find Ian while he was under the care of the Nolan’s? She could have put all three of them in danger. And August had gotten shot in the leg, causing extensive permanent damage, so Graham was taking over as Sheriff for the time being. Ad it was all because of _her_. She was afraid that the guilt would always be plaguing her and eating way her insides - another reason why she needed to leave. She felt too guilty.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. What were you saying?”

 

She was sure James didn’t believe her, but he didn’t pressure her, and instead continued talking about whatever he was talking about when she’d become lost in her thoughts. She was grateful he was going with her and that she and her son wouldn’t be alone during the drive there. At the same time, she knew she needed some space and she needed time to reflect on everything that had happened. During her time with Neal, she had lost her identity somewhere along the line, and she’d never had a chance to really get it back. Emma always had issues with self-confidence, probably because nothing she ever did for Neal was ever good enough. Most of time, he treated her like chewed up gum on the bottom of his shoe, so that was the value she had placed on herself.

 

Being with Killian had helped her gain some of that confidence back, but to Emma, it wasn’t good enough. How could she give her heart and soul to someone and accept them completely if she didn’t completely love and accept herself? The last thing she wanted to do was hurt Killian, but knowing she wouldn’t be able stay away for too long was the only thing helping her cope with all of this. Emma wanted to be open with him; she wanted to give him everything he deserved and in order to do that, she needed to take this trip. She needed to take a step back and separate herself from everything. She needed to forgive herself for everything she allowed Neal to do to her, for what she put herself through and for what she had put all of her loved ones through.

 

But to be completely honest, she really just wanted to go back home, run into Killian’s arms and hold him and Ian like there was no tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those of you who read A Helping Hand, I'm taking votes on which story I should update after this because I don't like to leave you lovelies hanging for too long, so let me know. You can leave a comment or send me a pm on Tumbler 
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hookedonapirate


	29. It's Always Darkest Before Dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have a surprise for you folks - there will be another chapter before the epilogue. I was unable to write everything I had planned in this one, so I had to split it up. At the very end of the chapter, you'll get a peek of what's to come in the next part.
> 
> Thank you to my wonderful friend, Lydia for looking it over!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

“We are ready for the IUI you had mentioned before, or whatever it takes. Just let us know what we need to do.”

David was optimistic, and Killian really liked that about him. He and Mary Margaret really did make the perfect couple. Killian could sense they were both nervous, but at the same time they were holding hands and smiling at each other, prepared for anything.

Killian stood from his desk, clearing his throat. His demeanor was very serious as he held the results of Mary Margaret’s test in his hands. He knew exactly what the results would be as soon as he laid eyes on her that morning. He just wanted to have physical proof before he said anything.

Killian walked to the window, the features of his face never relaxing as he glanced out the window. It was a warm, sunny afternoon in spring, and although he had many reasons to be happy, the fate of his career was in the hands of the medical board and they would soon be making their decision about Killian’s future at the clinic.

He had come to them shortly after he’d watched Emma and her son drive off into the sunset and out of his life, explaining the romantic relationship that had developed between him and his former patient.

But Killian couldn’t think about that right now.

Turning to face the Nolan couple, he sat on the edge of his desk as they awaited answers.

“I’m afraid unnatural methods to conceive will be unnecessary at this point.”

Concern replaced their cheerful faces as they glanced at each other before averting their gazes to Killian. “Wh—why not?” Mary Margaret asked in confusion.

Killian didn’t want, nor did he have the heart to keep them in suspense any longer, so a slow smile crept across his lips. “Because Mary Margaret, _you_ are already pregnant. You don’t need my help.”

Both of their faces were stunned with disbelief and at first they stared blankly at him, unable to blink before their features transformed and they both looked at one another with gushing smiles. “Really? We’re having a baby?!”

Killian nodded. “Aye. You are.”

It had been approximately three months since the two of them had went on their vacation in Paris, which meant that either his plan had worked and the vacation really helped them relax even after they left, or they were able to still get pregnant, even with all the stress of their regular, hectic lives, which they constantly carried on their shoulders

“Congratulations to both of you.”

“Thank you, doctor!” The two of them bolted from their chairs and hugged each other excitedly.

Killian smiled weakly, his eyes hooded and stormy as he thought about what it would be like to be in their position. He thought about how ecstatic he would be if he and Emma were together and he had received the news that they were having a baby, giving Ian a wee brother or sister.

Still, he was happy for the Nolans. And he was glad they didn’t have to resort to other methods, although he would've been happy to help if it had come to that. He wanted to help couples who couldn’t get pregnant naturally, or single woman who had no intentions to be with a man get pregnant. But he feared his dream of opening a fertility clinic had crashed and burned when he went to the board about Emma.

“Thank you so much, Killian!” To his surprise, both of them pulled him in for a hug thanking him several times before they left the clinic.

A week later, a long, deep and exasperated breath of relief escaped Killian’s lips as he drove out of the clinic parking lot. It was a sigh that released everything he had felt that day—all of the trials and tribulations he had faced. The Medical Board hearing was a nightmare. At least everything leading up to it was. He had been nervous for months, but when he woke that morning he’d been a complete and utter wreck, his voice was shaky whenever he had to communicate with the staff, he kept staring at the clock, hoping the hands would begin turning viciously until it was finally the end of the day, and he was trying not to think about the results that might possibly end his career but it was extremely difficult. But alas, it ended up being cancelled. Instead, Killian received a letter.

_He was expecting the worst when he carefully scanned the documents that could possibly hold the future in his hands. His heart was racing and he felt like he was suffocating; he could barely breathe, and as he read the words on the page, Killian grew more and more nervous._

_“As you know, Dr. Jones, any romantic relations involving a patient is strictly forbidden. You also know we performed an investigation, speaking with the other doctors, interviewing your patients and observing the way you document, how you administer prescriptions and how you interact with your patients overall.”_

_Killian read that many of his patients were very adamant and insisted they would leave Storybrooke if he were no longer their OBGYN. They gave the board detailed stories and examples of how Killian had helped them and treated him. He shouldn't really be surprised, but he was glad his patients were honest and willing to stand up for him._

_“There is one in particular who expressed her deepest affections for her doctor, and permitted her statement to be included in this letter.”_

_Killian switched to the next page, which held the statement and began reading._

_“When I came to this town, I was lost and broken with nowhere to go—nowhere to call home. Not only did Dr. Jones show me the warmness and respect I had never seen before, he showed me what it was like to trust again. I trusted him more than I’ve ever trusted anyone. And he gave me the hope and knowledge to be able to raise my baby to the best of my abilities. Before I came to Storybrooke, I was a beaten and battered woman covered in bruises, but Dr. Jones, among many of the other citizens in this town, treated me like a human being, a friend, like someone who mattered.”_

_A smile broke over Kilian’s lips. He knew exactly who spoke those beautiful, sincere words._

_“I was once a victim of domestic violence in a town where I was treated like used garbage, but Dr. Killian Jones has proved to me that there are still kind and loving men in this world, and today… today I am a strong, independent mother with only scars of the past and a bright, hopeful future ahead of both me and my son because of him. He is the most respectful and caring man I’ve ever known, and if he were no longer a doctor in this town or anywhere else, if he were no longer able to do what he loves—to give soon-to-be mothers the hope and courage they need to give birth and raise their babies, then it would be a travesty not only to all females that could’ve been under his care, but to Storybrooke and its future.”_

_When Killian finished reading the statement, he was so touched; his eyes started swelling with tears._ _But at the same time, he was in suspense. Did the board believe Emma since she was the one he was dating? Would her background put him in deeper trouble? Killian’s mind was reeling with every possibility as he read on, and when he reached the end of letter, he had to blink a few times to make sure he was reading it correctly._

_“Dr. Jones, we were so impressed by the results, not only will we not suspend your license or put you on probation, we have made a decision to fund your fertility clinic.”_

Killian was still in shock, but he was grateful. He really should’ve known Emma would show up to provide her testimony to help him, but he only wished he would have seen her, even if he could only see her face or hear her voice. It had been four grueling and tedious months without her.

He thought about her and Ian every second of the day, hoping they were okay, and hoping they were safe and happy.

Mary Margaret frequently offered updates when she spoke to her over the phone, and according to Emma’s statement, they were safe and happy, and even though he’d felt a wave of relief wash over him every time this was verbally confirmed, he ached for actual proof. The kind Nolan woman had informed him that Emma was seeing a therapist and joined a support group for victims of domestic abuse, she had overcome the fear of leaving Ian at daycare when it was unavoidable, she was taking online courses at home and talked about joining the police academy so she could track down pieces of scum like Neal and have the satisfaction of throwing them in jail. Overall Emma and Ian were doing okay, and Killian was somehow able to breathe by this knowledge, he found himself actually sleeping at night but, still, he missed the _bloody hell_ out of them.

Killian was swimming in a sea of thoughts as he drove home, thinking about the possibility of taking a long jog while still trying to process the outcome of the letter. He was overjoyed, but at the same time, it all felt surreal.

As Killian rolled through town, he didn’t think he was speeding, or at all driving reckless; he kept his weary eyes on the road and stopped at every red light, but for some reason when he turned onto a back road, he saw red and blue lights flashing behind him and heard the sound of the annoying siren. He was cursing under his breath, utterly confused and irritated as he pulled over to the side. Did that bloody pain in the arse have nothing better to do than pull him over because he still wasn’t over the fact that Killian had been dating Emma? It was obvious that Graham was trying to be cool or show him up because he was temporarily the town Sheriff and riding August’s motorcycle instead of his usual police vehicle.

When the roar of the motorcycle died, Killian peered into the rear-view mirror watching as the authority figure in uniform and a motorcycle helmet climbed off the bike.

Grabbing his license and registration from the glove compartment Killian rolled down the window, hearing the footsteps on the pavement. When the officer approached, Killian was certainly intending on giving the Irish bloke a piece of his mind.

“Is there a problem, officer?” There was bitterness in Killian’s tone, vexation embedded in his features and his gaze was glued to the steering wheel; he was avoiding eye contact and was prepared to give the man hell as the helmet was being pulled off. Killian’s proffered documents were being slipped from his hand when he heard the spoken words in his ear that, to his surprise, lacked the certain Irish accent he was expecting.

“That’s _Deputy_ to you, and _yes_ , actually there is a problem…”

Killian’s breath caught in his throat at the voice.

“…you are far too handsome for your own good, so I’m gonna have to put you in handcuffs and bring you to my room so I can lock you up.”

A wide grin overtook his lips as he looked over, quirking a brow.

Standing there in her uniform, Emma was even more stunning than he’d remembered. Her hair was shorter, falling just above her shoulders in loose curls, but he had never seen someone who possessed such beauty as Emma Swan.

“Is that so?” Killian asked curiously as he moved to open the door.

Emma actually giggled, stepping back to give him room to step out of his car. “On second thought, my room is currently at Mary Margaret’s, so it may not be such a great idea.” A big smile was blooming over her lips and her cheeks were pink and swollen, her eyes bright and vibrant. Killian could tell straight away she was different. There was a certain vibe illuminating from her. His heart didn’t ache staring into her emerald depths. Instead his heart was warmed, exploding with joy. She was like the sun—shiny and bright—and even though it had been merely two seconds since she’d stepped into his life again, she already lit up his world.

Killian’s eyes were locked on hers, and as soon as he shut the car door behind him, Emma quite literally jumped into his arms, and Killian instinctively caught her as she wrapped her legs around his hips, her lips crashing into his in an unexpected, but pleasant collision that had him responding instantly. A groan tore from his throat; he was flooded with happiness and all of the things he felt for her as he turned her around, walking to the trunk of his car and placing her atop of it without breaking their kiss. It was heated, full of fire and everything they couldn’t possibly say in words, and his heart was pounding erratically, craving for more.

Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her closer, tilting his head and slipping his tongue into her mouth, indulging in the taste of hers. As he breathed her in, it felt so surreal to finally… _finally_ be holding her again, to kiss her, to taste her. For a moment, he thought he must be dreaming, and if he were, he didn’t ever want to wake up. Emma was carding her hands through his hair and tugging him closer as he gently drew in her bottom lip with his teeth and delightfully swallowed a delicate moan from her mouth.

After four months of feeling like he was detached from a vital limb—like there was a huge part of him missing—he never wanted to let her go, but he feared if they kept kissing like this, things were inevitably going to spiral out of control and they would end up making love on top of his car, or _in_ it (and yes, he even mused the seat of her motorcycle as a possibility as well).

Their lips reluctantly broke apart, but they were still clinging onto one another—her fingers curled around the lapels of his shirt and his hands were cupping her cheeks—shallow pants leaving them as they rested their foreheads against each other for some sort of support. Killian was still out of breath as he managed to speak, his words completely shattered. “Gods I’ve missed you.”

Emma’s eyes were clouded with something undeniable—the love she still held for him. It was the most obvious thing in the world—even though they’d been apart for months without so much as speaking—that the love between them was burning more than ever, and it was stronger and fiercer than the depths of hell. “I missed you too. Ian and I… we never _stopped_ missing you.”

Killian’s heart fluttered at hearing about her son. “Ian… how is the little lad? How are you?”

“He’s fine. We’re both fine…”

A smile took over Killian’s face and he nodded slightly, his forehead still attached to hers. “That’s good to know, love.”

“But I came back because we…we were missing something.”

Killian pulled away and he took both of her hands into his. “And what was that?”

A small smirk curved the corner of her lips, her eyes burning into his stormy depths. “Don’t you know, Killian? It was you. We wanted to be a family again.”

Killian’s heart jumped at the wonderful. He should’ve known, but he didn’t want to assume anything. He was just happy to be with her again.

“Mary Margaret called me a couple of months ago and told me what happened to August after I left and how he wanted to go work with his father in his woodshop and make use of his hands since he only has one leg.”

“Aye, that makes sense.” The damage in August’s leg had been too severe to save so it had to be amputated, obviously making it impossible for him to chase down criminals.

“She told me Graham was running as Sheriff and was seeking a Deputy to take his place. At first, the idea never occurred to me, but then Graham called me out of the blue one day, offering me the job, saying that Mary Margaret told him I was considering the idea of going to a police academy. By that time, I desperately wanted to come back home and I could tell Ian missed you too…” Emma’s eyes were shining with unshed tears, her lips trembling as she tried to hold them back, “because I had a picture of you on the end table in my apartment, and whenever I picked it up and showed it to him, he got all excited and pointed at your photo, squealing with joy.”

They both laughed, and Killian could also feel the threat of tears.

“And I’m pretty sure if he could speak yet, he probably would’ve called you Papa.” A tear finally escaped her eye and she quickly wiped it with her hand. “But whenever I took the photo away and set it back on the table, he would start crying and it broke my heart every time. So after some serious consideration, I thought this job would be the perfect opportunity. I wouldn’t have to settle as a waitress and I could do something I feel good about. And I had already planned on coming to Storybrooke because Mary Margaret told me what was going on. She told me you went to the board and that your patients would be interviewed so I had to come. I had to make sure your future wasn’t ruined because of our decision to be together.”

Killian grinned proudly at that. Emma really had grown. She didn’t put herself down or blame herself, and instead she considered them as a pair who made a conscious choice, willing to reap the outcome together.

“Thank you, Emma… for—for what you said… it was…”

“It was true. Every word,” she assured. “I just spoke from my heart.”

“I know, love. And I know how difficult it must have been.”

“For you, I’d do it a million times over again.”

His heart soared as Emma gazed at him with a warmth he had craved so badly every second she wasn’t there to grace him with her presence. He was so glad Emma was staying and he was so glad they would get to be a family again, but suddenly he found himself at a loss with what to do next. They hadn’t spoken in four months, so did they continue their relationship like there had been no time at all, or did they start fresh?

Killian was suddenly nervous, scratching behind his ear when Emma looked at him, appearing to be reading his thoughts.

“So what now?” she asked skittishly, gnawing on her bottom lip in contemplation.

“Well, um…” At first he thought they could just pick up where they left off, but then it occurred to him that he didn’t want to go back to the way things were. They had to hide their relationship from the public, and Emma had been too racked with fear when Neal had been a threat; they barely had the chance to actually _enjoy_ their relationship, and he didn’t want to go back to that. He wanted them to be better and stronger than what they were before. “How about after you’re done working, I take you out for a coffee and we can catch up properly?” he suggested, looking around them as they were still perched on the side of the road and surrounded by the public eye. “The side of the road doesn’t seem like the best place.”

Emma laughed in agreement, her cheeks flushing with a pleasant shade of pink. “Yeah, you’re correct. Plus I don’t wish to lose my job the first week by flirting with a doctor I just pulled over for being too handsome.”

Killian blushed, smiling bashfully. “And perhaps taking me back to your room in handcuffs is a tad hasty after being reunited. Maybe we could take one step at a time?”

Emma nodded and grinned in relief. “Yes, that would be great.”

~~~

“Emma, you look so beautiful! I’m so happy for you!”

She blushed at Mary Margaret’s words, and smiled as her two friends eyed her up and down with dropped jaws, observing the clean white gown which fell mid-thigh and swayed when Emma moved. It had a sweetheart neckline with spaghetti straps, and the midsection of the dress divided the top and the skirt with sheer lace, showing off her slim stomach. And she was wearing high heels and the bracelet Killian had given her for Christmas.

“She’s drop dead gorgeous,” Ruby added. “Killian’s eyes are going to pop out of his head. I’m just wondering how long you’ll be wearing it before it’s on his bedroom floor. It’s such a shame though, because it’s a _really_ nice dress.”

Ruby’s words did not help with the heat overtaking her face. In fact, Ruby made it worse and Emma knew her cheeks were as red as a tomato. Not only that, but her stomach was full of butterflies. This was really the first time she’d worn a dress since she’d given birth to Ian, but still, she’d been with Killian for five months before she’d left, Emma had shared her life story with him, lived with him, made love to him, raised her baby with him, so why on earth was she so goddamn nervous?

“Have we mentioned we’re happy to have you back?!” Mary Margaret had been bouncing off the walls the second Emma came through the loft door. “And I'm so excited you’re going on a date with Killian. According to Ruby, he's been broody without you.”

Ruby shrugged. “What? He was. You should've seen him moping around the hospital like a lost puppy dog.”

Mary Margaret’s eyes widened with chagrin and she swatted her friend’s shoulder. “Ruby, Emma feels bad as it is; she doesn't need more of a reminder.”

Yes, Emma did feel a pang of guilt for leaving, but really she knew that taking time for herself and her son was much needed. She hadn't been a burden to anyone, she spent a lot of time surrounded by people who understood what she was going through and she was able to look in the mirror and see someone who didn't let a man control her or manipulate her. Someone she could be proud of. Someone who had wanted to give her son the life she never had as a child.

Boston had been a temporary escape, and the people there were not as nice as the citizens of Storybook, but she didn't regret her time there. And she was still treated with respect. She’d met some wonderful people and shared some heart wrenching stories, she enjoyed the convenience of taking classes online and enjoyed her small apartment with just her and her happy, bubbly baby boy, but her path of rediscovery made her realize how much none of those people or experiences could replace her life in Storybrooke, nor could they replace her friends— _her family._

So alas, one phone call from the man who put Neal in jail twice was all it took. Emma packed her and Ian’s things, hauling them back to Storybrooke before she could even talk herself out of it.

“Hey, it's okay. Really,” Emma assured her friends. “I know that I hurt him, but I'm back now, and believe me, I plan on making it up to him.”

There was mischief dancing in Ruby’s eyes as she grinned at Emma. “Oh, I bet you will. Especially in that outfit. Or even better, _without_ it.”

“Not something I care to hear about,” David grumbled and sighed as he and his approached them from the kitchen, Ian being carried in James’s arms. “But it's really good to have you back.”

“Thank you, it's good to be back,” she said as both the Nolan brothers kissed her cheek.

Ruby looked at Emma with a smirk, as though she were jealous of Emma's current position.

“Ruby is right. There are many possibilities and ways you could make it up to the man, in that dress,” James agreed with an arched brow, a suggestive tone in his voice.

Emma's face was heating up with blush as she rolled her eyes and laughed. “Okay, guys, we’re taking it one step at a time.”

James frowned at that. “But why? You were both living together and raising Ian.”

“Plus it's been five months since you've had sex, right?” Ruby asked. “I mean unless you were seeing someone in Boston.”

Emma's eyes blew wide; she was offended by the accusation. “Of course I wasn't. If I wanted or needed a man during that time I would’ve gone to Killian. He's the only guy for me.”

James frowned, appearing to be offended. “And what about me?”

“Yeah, Em, don’t we count for anything?” David added.

“Yes, of course you both do. You are both my guys… but I meant sexually and romantically speaking.”

“Okay, again thinking maybe this conversation isn't for me,” David mumbled and James laughed in amusement.

“Not that I'm opposed Em, but having my face turned inside out by Killian is not one of my life goals. I did teach him how to fight after all.”

“Don't worry, I'm not offended,” Emma laughed, and at the same time, she glanced between Ruby and James, seeing their heated exchanges. During Emma's time away, Tina couldn't stand the fact that James went with Emma to Boston and would constantly harp on him about it even after he got back, so he broke up with her. Now Emma had a feeling there was something going on between him and Ruby.

“So I'm assuming you're not carrying protection on you?” Ruby asked casually.

Emma raised her eyebrows in confusion. “Why would I be carrying protection?”

“Well, unless you're planning on getting knocked up and giving Ian a brother and sister right away, I think it might be a good idea. Just because you're still breastfeeding, doesn't mean you can't get pregnant. Killian knows this and is definitely prepared; in fact he probably stopped at the drugstore on his way here to pick up some condoms.”

Emma’s mouth opened, but before she could retort, there was a knock on the door, and she almost jumped in excitement, making her way over to the door to answer it.

Hauling it open, she revealed her gorgeous date who instantly took her breath away. Killian was wearing a red button up shirt, blue jeans and a charming grin that fell open in awe as his eyes roamed down her body, and came back up before moving down once again. His mouth was still agape as he reached her eyes, but he was apparently speechless.

“I take it by your lack of words, you like the dress?” she asked, her voice tickling with amusement.

“Are you kidding, love? You look...” his hand waved up and down as he tried to shake the sheer shock from his face, “There are really no words for how stunning you look in that dress.”

“Thank you. I know it's a bit much for a coffee date, but…” she ridiculed her outfit choice, blushing profusely.

“No, it's absolutely perfect,” he breathed, a suppressed chuckle leaving his lips as he brought his other hand from behind his back and presented her with a single rose, his cheeks flushing with an adorable shade of pink.

“Wow, we both went all out for a coffee date,” Emma laughed, taking the rose.

“Indeed we did,” Killian chuckled and stepped into the loft seeing everyone staring at him. “Evening everyone,” he greeted warmly.

They all said hello and Mary Margaret took the rose from Emma to put it in a vase. Killian was standing next to her as he pulled his gaze from everyone, whispering in Emma's ear. “They're not all going with us right?”

“Don't worry, they're all just here for moral support,” Emma assured him.

Killian sighed in relief and spotted Ian who was in James’ arms being gently rocked. His eyes lit up as he went over to say hello to him.

James quickly transferred Ian over to his arms.

“Hey there little lad,” Killian murmured in a soothing voice as he cradled Emma's son in his arms. “I've missed you.” Big blue eyes were staring up at him, and they were lighter and even brighter than before, but still maintaining the same hue. He placed a kiss on the infant’s forehead, and Ian was laughing and bouncing happily as he reached up, his little hands catching Killian’s chin in the process.

“I think the guy missed you too,” James chuckled, and Emma’s eyes were on both Killian and Ian, staring at them in admiration.

“Hey, did you two tell Emma the news?”

Ruby’s sudden, blunt question pulled Emma's gaze from Killian and her son, and she looked at Ruby. “What news?”

Mary Margaret’s eyes blew wide, her mouth falling open at the unexpected questions.

“Actually we had planned on telling Emma after she had settled in a bit,” David replied, a bit irritated with Ruby.

“Tell me what?” Emma questioned again.

Mary Margaret sighed, glaring at her dark-haired friend. “And they say _I_ can't keep a secret.”

Ruby shrugged, guilt flashing in her big green eyes. “Oops. Sorry MM. I thought maybe you already told her.”

“It’s okay. Now is as good a time as any.” David couldn't contain the joy he felt, a wide smile crawling across his lips as he took Mary Margaret’s hand, both of them glancing at Emma. The Nolan woman was also beaming, and Emma was intrigued, staring at them expectantly.

“A good time for what?”

Mary Margaret exchanged glances with her husband before gazing at Emma, her eyes buzzing with delight. “Emma, I'm pregnant.”

Emma's eyes widened, a huge smile taking over her lips. “Oh my gosh, that's wonderful! Congratulations!” She stepped forward, hugging both of them, her stomach full of excitement on top of her already-present nerves.

“And it happened the natural way,” David boasted with a smug grin.

“Now, that's something I don't want to hear,” James groaned.

David’s features fell in confusion. “So Ruby and Emma can talk about her and her boyfriend’s sex life but I can't talk about mine?” he asked, pointing between Emma and Killian.

“Exactly. The ladies can talk about sex but you can't,” James clarified.

Utterly embarrassed, Emma glanced at Killian seeing the baffled expression, his eyebrow arched in confusion.

“You were talking about our sex life, love?”

“Okay, I think it's time to go.” Emma quickly scooped up Ian from Killian’s arms, transferred him to Mary Margaret and kissed her son's forehead. “Nighty night Ian. Be good for your auntie and uncle,” Emma murmured to her baby boy before trapping Killian’s hand in hers and pulling him to the door.

“Wait, Em!” Ruby called out as she hurried over to Emma, causing her to turn around and face the brunette. “I just wanted to wish you a good night.” Ruby spoke casually, but there was a rascally undertone in her voice which made Emma very curious. Embracing her in a hug, Ruby whispered in Emma's ear, “Good night Em. You'll be thanking me later.” As she squeezed Emma tight, Ruby’s hand brushed over the top of her dress, and Emma’s brows creased in confusion; she was pretty sure Ruby slipped something into her bra, but she wasn't about to go digging and searching in front of everyone to find it. “Just in case the doc’s too much of a gentleman.” Ruby pulled away, winking at her.

Emma only tried to shake it off before she grabbed her jacket from the closet, letting Killian help slip her arms into the sleeves.

“Have fun you two,” Mary Margaret called out behind them.

“But not too much fun,” David added as Killian opened the door for Emma.

“Don't listen to him, Em. Have all the fun you want,” was James’ suggestion.

“With _and_ without the dress.” At Ruby's sly words, Killian was smirking, his cheeks beat read as he looked back at them.

“Good night everyone.” Emma was blushing, smiling and rolling her eyes as she scrambled out the loft as quickly as possible, Killian shutting the door behind them.

“I'm so sorry about them,” Emma apologized as they walked down the steps.

“No worries, love.”

There was a pleasant chill in the air as Killian and Emma walked to his car. He opened the door for her, telling her again how beautiful she looked while blushing and scratching behind his ear; Emma could sense he was just as nervous as she was. Maybe more.

The drive was short. They decided to go to the Nolan’s Diner as Killian attempted small chit chat, but there was so much to talk about; neither of them really knew where to begin.

“Ian's gotten so big,” Killian finally mustered just as he was parking the car. “But not too big,” he corrected himself with an awkward grin. “He's just perfect for his age.”

Emma laughed at Killian's adorableness. “I knew what you meant. He's growing like a weed. And you're right; he really is the perfect baby.”

Killian went around opening the door for Emma, and as they walked to the diner, there was a really strange tension between them. She didn't know why, but the air around them felt heavy, neither of them really knowing what to say or how to act. And to be honest, Emma just really wanted to kiss him. She was gnawing on her bottom lip, contemplating the idea when Killian suddenly grabbed her, spun her around and pressed her into the building, eliciting a gasp from her mouth as he crushed her lips with his.

She immediately responded, grabbing fistfuls of his hair and tugging to pull him closer. Killian groaned when she found his tongue, his hand sliding down her side, caressing her curves before settling at her hips. Emma breathed him in, indulging in the smell of his spicy cologne, the taste of his tongue, the mind numbing touch of his hands on her body. She never forgot for one second how intoxicating he was, but _damn_ , did she love being reminded.

Killian broke the kiss, tearing his lips away before she was ready for it to end, and they were both left gasping for air. “Apologies, love. That was—I shouldn't have…” The words purled from his mouth in a breathless slur as he pressed his forehead to hers. “I'm sorry. You're just so…” he managed an impish smirk, his eyes dark and hooded as he caressed her cheek. “You're just so goddamn sexy, I couldn't help myself.”

Emma's heart fluttered, and to be honest, her smile was a bit smug, but she didn't care. She loved the effect she had on him. She thrived on it. “That's okay,” she laughed. “But perhaps we should go in now? Baby steps, remember?”

“Aye. Baby steps.” He peeled himself off of her, nodding and taking her hand, both of them trying to catch their breaths and piece themselves back together. Killian looked completely wrecked, his hair was a wild mess from her doing and he looked like he always did after they’d had sex, only less satisfied and more sexually frustrated. Killian’s hand was on her back, lingering just above her butt as he walked her to the front of the diner. The tension between them was even more heated, and _God_ , what she wouldn't give to have his hand move a little lower, squeezing her ass, and what she wouldn't give to have Killian’s naked body on hers as he moved inside her.

“To hell with baby steps.” Emma didn't think about it anymore; she only acted, whipping around and jumping in his arms. He instantly grabbed her as she wrapped her legs around his hips, smashing her lips into his. Turning her around, he smoothly walked her back to his car.

When Killian pulled into the garage, he hurried out of his vehicle and went around, opening the door for her. As soon as Emma emerged, she slammed it shut behind her and grabbed the lapels of his shirt, pulling his mouth to hers with a powerful force that had them both groaning from the collision.

Fire burned in their bellies, lips fused together and tongues plundering frantically as they stumbled around the vehicle, his keys falling to the garage floor during their hurried frenzy to be closer. With movements and fingers that were quick and full of desperation, Emma’s jacket was being pulled from her arms and thrown carelessly onto the hood of his car, not long before Killian’s joined it.

Bodies and hands were interlocked as Killian’s greedy tongue found hers, and he gently pushed her against the garage wall, ripping his lips away. His hot breath was on her skin as he caressed her neck with his soft, swollen lips. Emma moaned in response, dipping her head back, indulging in the sensations he was offering her as he sucked on her pulse point, his hand sliding up her dress and squeezing her butt. Her heart was racing, the anticipation coiled in her belly as he stopped suddenly, leaving a shiver skating down her spine as he lifted his head, meeting her eyes with his.

His blue depths were clouded with desire, love and all of the things he felt for her, and when he spoke, his voice was wrecked; she could barely make out the words. “Are you sure you wanna do this, Emma? Just say the words and I'll take you back to the diner.” His question was very sweet and sincere, and she expected this from her affectionate, kind-hearted Killian—she really did—but Emma knew exactly what she wanted, and she wanted it _now._ She wanted _him_.

“I want this. I want _you_.” Both her answer and tone left no room for doubt.

“Good,” he rasped, a small smirk playing at his lips as he hoisted her into the air, impaling her against the wall. “I want you so bloody much.”

Emma smiled, her eyes sparkling as she met his gaze. Even though she already knew he wanted her—she could see it in his eyes—it still made her heart flutter and left her breathless, the blood rushing through her body so fast it made her dizzy.

With her back against the wall, legs straddling his hips and feet propped up against his Lincoln, she was well positioned to kiss him _hard_. She grabbed his hair and he lost his fingers in hers as their lips locked, tongues plundering and tasting one another as though their lives depended on it. Emma gently rocked her hips into him, feeling him stiffen through his jeans as he pressed his groin against her center, which was only covered by a pair of thin, lacy panties.

Emma moaned, craving for more contact, but Killian _knew_. He knew she was enduring the same kind of exquisite torture as he spun them around until she was sitting on top of the jackets that were spread out over the hood of his car. He was standing in between her thighs, his hands wrapped around her, unzipping her dress and Emma was clumsily pulling at the buckle of his belt and undoing it.

As soon as she had his hard, throbbing length in her hand, dripping with precome, Ruby’s words creeped into her brain about Emma getting pregnant. “Condom,” she mumbled. “We need…” Before she could finish her barely audible sentence, she remembered that Ruby had stealthily slipped something into her bra _just in case_   _Killian was too much of a gentleman_. Her fingers slid into her bra pulling out a condom, and at the same time, Killian was reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a condom from his wallet. Emma’s lustful green eyes widened in surprise, and after the initial shock, they both laughed before Killian cupped her cheeks in his hands, bringing her lips to his for a kiss that quickly grow more heated with every second that passed, spiraling out of control.

Killian unclasped her bra, and as her breasts spilled out, his eyes moved over the swollen flesh, but she could tell he was holding back. He didn't want to hurt her or make her feel uncomfortable so he threw the bra aside and gently kissed the valley in between.

Emma’s core was aching for this man as she grabbed his shirt and tore through the buttons with a minimal amount of struggle, running her fingers through his chest hair; she’d missed the softness of it under her fingertips, the hardness of his muscles, and how they rippled underneath, but she didn’t bother to pull his shirt off. There was simply no time for that.

Emma shoved down her panties, and Killian slid them off her legs, tossing the thin fabric aside. He immediately came back to her, reaching his hand in between them, and started slowly rubbing her clit experimentally to see how she’d react.

“How’s that, love?”

“So good,” Emma moaned as his slick fingers slid between her folds in soothing circles that made her tremble. “God it’s—” She couldn’t even finish her sentence; the pleasure was too overwhelming. He slid two fingers inside her, and Emma moaned and braced against his hand, fucking herself on his fingers. “That’s… that’s good. _Fuck_.” Emma had been afraid she wouldn’t be ready for this when the time came—she was afraid she wouldn’t be aroused enough or wet enough—but God, she was. Emma reached out and yanked at his jeans and boxers and he removed his hand from her center to push them all the way down until they were around his ankles.

One of the condoms was tossed, the other was being ripped open and their eyes were locked in a heated gaze as Killian pressed the tip of his cock to her wet folds, letting it coat the velvety head. “Fuck...” They both let the word fall from their lips in anticipation as Emma rolled the condom down his length, feeling the hard muscle, the skin stretching underneath the latex as he grew bigger from her touch. She stroked him gently in her hand, realizing how much she’d missed his perfect dick. Emma spread wide for him as she clutched onto his biceps, allowing him to step closer, his knees hitting the car. Killian groaned, grabbing her butt and bringing her body closer to the edge.

He took his shaft in his hand, letting it kiss her entrance as he studied her face to make sure she wasn’t in pain—to make sure she still wanted this—but Emma’s face was flushed and her mouth was parted, eyes glowing with arousal.

“Killian,” she begged, and he eagerly adhered to her request.

They moved slowly at first, and Emma winced, a mixture of pain and pleasure coursing through her body as he sank into her folds, her hands fisting his shirt so he wouldn’t pull away.

“You alright Sweetness?” His words were shaky, laced with concern, but his eyes were painted with lust as he proceeded to move inside her.

Emma quickly nodded. “Yes, more than alright. Keep going.”

And he did. He never stopped moving inside her—never stopped stretching her slowly and carefully, small gasps leaving their lips as their eyes stayed glued to one another. Emma’s body may not have been the same as it was before, but she was still tight for him and it was still _good_ , just different. “So good,” she moaned out. “How is it—how is for you?”

“Oh gods—it’s—you feel bloody amazing,” Killian groaned, and his eyes were rolling to the back of his head as he grabbed both of her ass cheeks in his firm hands, forcing her closer by her butt with every thrust. He went slow and deep, and as his movements increased, so did the pleasure. She felt the car rock gently underneath, but neither of them cared. They were both so relieved and so happy to be together again—even if they needed to express their emotions with delightful, mindless sex first.

Needless to say, it was even better than she thought it would be. It was a bit painful but it was like being deflowered, only so much better because this time she was with Killian. But then one of her fears became reality—her nipples started leaking milk, and as Killian rocked into her, pressing his body into hers, the lactate dripped onto his chest, and Emma’s eyes widened in horror.

Killian saw her reaction and looked down at himself and then back up again, a throaty chuckle leaving his throat as he cupped her cheeks in her hands to soothe her nerves. “Relax, sweetheart; you don’t think I expected this?”

“Right,” Emma breathed. She's having sex with an OBGYN. Of course he expected this. But still, it didn’t make it any less embarrassing.

“Hey, I really don’t mind it,” he confessed sincerely. “I’ve always found breastmilk to be rather fascinating.”

“Yeah, but you’ve probably never had it all over you,” Emma pointed out, although it was hard to be uncomfortable when her boyfriend’s cock just felt too damn good at the moment.

“No, but I’m far from being in a position to complain,” he reminded, lifting a ridiculously sultry brow and grabbing her hips as he gave her several more gentle thrusts.

Emma moaned, deciding it was just pointless to care about a little spilled milk. Killian lowered his head, tenderly kissing her swollen breasts, her fingers combing through his hair. She could tell his curiosity was highly peaked as he pressed his lips to her warm skin, leaving a trail of affectionate kisses along the curves, her pink gems tempting his tongue. Emma was enjoying the delicate treatment as he glimpsed up at her face, meeting her eyes and asking a question she didn't expect.

“May I taste you, love?”

Her eyebrows weaved together and she was surprised by his request. “You really want to?” She didn't think anyone would want anything to do with her breast milk besides her son, but the way Killian was looking at her with hungry eyes, ready to devour anything she offered him, she knew he was sincere about the question.

“Aye. I want _all_ of you Emma. I _love_ all of you. And as much as I know about breast milk—as much as I know how healthy it is for your baby, I'm rather curious about how it tastes. I'll be gentle, I promise.”

Emma nodded warily; she didn't have the heart to deny his request. “Okay.”

Killian licked his lips and she was a little nervous to be honest. After her son had ruined her breasts from feeding on them the last five months, the thought of a man sucking on them or even touching them had been painful to merely think about.

All of her worries melted away when Killian delicately drew her nipple into his mouth, lapping up the lactate and tenderly suckling it. He gently swiped his thumb over the nipple of her other breast, catching the milk oozing from the tip and inserting it into his mouth, sucking off the liquid; he seemed to enjoy the taste of her.

“Mmmm” his voice vibrated into her skin as he gave her nipple one last, long suck before carefully releasing it.

Emma stared at him, waiting for a response as he came up, licking his lips.

“How does it taste?” she asked curiously, although she had never been curious enough to taste it herself.

He pondered the question briefly, deciding what it actually tasted like. “It’s sweet and delicious, like honey.”

“Really?” she questioned in surprise. She always had the idea in her mind that breast milk tasted terrible if you weren't a baby.

“Aye. I told you, love; I love every part of you.”

His words melted her heart; she was so glad to be back in his arms again, and have him close—closer than they were able to be before without her belly always getting in the way.

Killian began feathering her clit again, rubbing soothing circles above her opening where he was rocking into her gently but relentlessly, his hard dick sliding into her folds. Soon Emma could feel herself slipping over the edge, whispering, “Oh Killian,” into his ear. He held on tightly as she felt the burn deep within her stomach.

“Bloody hell, you're so soft and tight…” Killian murmured, his lips caressing the shell of her ear. “So bloody beautiful…”

Whispered, broken curses and ragged breaths filled the air around them as they fucked slowly on top of Killian’s Lincoln in the garage.

Emma’s muscles tightened around him luring him in deeper, rippling waves of pleasure crashing over her body with welcomed relief. She clutched onto his opened shirt, crying out, unable to muster coherent words as each thrust of his cock sent bursts of pleasure through her body.

Killian sealed her lips with his, swallowing her soft whimpers as he followed closely behind, releasing his cum with a soft growl, his hips slowing and his face tucking into her neck as they tried to catch their breaths.

When they were able to move again, Killian removed his pants and picked her up carrying her in his arms using his back to open doors in his path. He kissed her as they reached the family room and made his way through the threshold, Emma's dress falling onto the floor. They both fell into the lounge chair together entirely naked with a blanket covering them and Emma wasn't sure if she could go for another round but they both just indulged in snuggling naked together, caressing each other softly.

Killian used a remote to turn on the fireplace along with some soft music as Emma rested her head on chest, their sated limbs tangled, neither of knowing who's was who's. He kissed the crown of her head through her messy hair as she ran her finger down his stomach, tracing his abs, still feeling the tingling sensations from her orgasm.

“I see we both had the same idea,” Killian commented suddenly with a chuckle, his voice low and husky.

Emma looked up at him, scrunching her brows. “Same idea about what?”

“About the condoms. It's good we were both prepared even though we were both planning on a casual coffee date.”

Emma smirked. “Oh yeah. Actually the condom was Ruby’s idea. She slipped it into my bra when she hugged me.”

Killian didn’t look surprised. In fact, a bashful smile was blooming over his lips and his cheeks were a rosy shade of pink. “Ah, I see. Well, she should’ve known I’d be prepared. I _am_ a doctor. I’m always prepared for anything.”

“That’s what she said actually,” Emma snickered. “But she also thought you might be too much of a gentleman to take things further than a coffee date.”

Killian scoffed playfully. “Well, it looks like I already proved her wrong, now didn’t I?”

You did,” Emma agreed, resting her head on his chest again and snuggling closer, enjoying the warmth radiating from his body.

“I’m _always_ a gentleman, but I also know how attracted I am to you, and I’m not about to deny that. I knew there was a possibility of things getting out of control.”

Emma nodded. “Me too. Besides, Ruby was right about another thing—it’s been five months since we’ve had sex. I needed you.”

Killian quirked an eyebrow, angling his head and peering down at her. “And may I ask why Ruby knows so much about our sex life?”

Emma laughed against his chest. “Don’t worry. I didn’t tell her anything. She just assumed.”

“Ah I'm sure she did.”

With that the subject was dropped, and Killian sweetly kissed her temple, mumbling against her skin. “It feels so good to hold you in my arms with no barriers between us—no clothes or pregnant bellies… not that I minded,” he clarified, stroking her hair. “I love little Ian, you know that.”

“I know, and he certainly loves _you_. But you're right; it does feel really good being in your arms like this,” she agreed with a pleasant sigh.

“Mmm.” Killian wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back and whispering in her ear, “I am so in love with you. I never stopped for one second.”

Emma’s heart fluttered and she hummed, closing her weary eyes. She could sleep like this knowing exactly how he felt, knowing his heart was beating under her ear—knowing it was beating for _her_. “Me neither. I love you so much. I am never leaving you again.”

“I'm glad to hear, sweetness.”

“Never again. I’m yours. Always.”

~~~

**A few weeks later...**

Emma was feeding her little duckling and putting a pot of coffee on for when Killian got out of the shower before she sashayed out of the kitchen with Ian in her arms. Her little boy was smiling brightly and bouncing in her arms, and as she dropped a kiss to the top of his head she heard the doorbell ring.  

“Killian, there’s someone at the door!” Emma called upstairs as she entered the foyer, unsure if she should just answer it or not. Although she and Ian had been staying there most of time, they wasn't officially moved in. And yet they were. Everything in Killian’s home was still the same and everything she’d left there was in the exact same spot as it was from before she’d left. Apart from Ian’s things and the crib she’d taken with her, the nursery had still been intact. Killian had told her the house had felt extremely empty without them, and he wanted everything to stay the same so they could come back at any time.

But it didn't matter whether she was at the Nolan’s or Killian’s house; she had to deal with a moody pregnant woman whether she was talking to Mary Margaret or Liam's wife over the phone or they were there in person. Cordelia was especially a handful, since she was only a couple weeks away from her due date, and according to her words, felt like she was ready to pop.

“Can you answer it, love? I'll be down in a minute.”

Emma looked up seeing Killian approach the balcony of the staircase above her in only a towel, his hair still wet from the shower. She smirked, cursing the unexpected visitors as he flashed her and Ian a charming smile. God, she loved that man. And it wasn't fair he had to prance around in a towel, showing off his gorgeous body. She wanted him, but then again, when in the hell _didn't_ she want him?

“Okay.”

“Thanks, sweetheart.” Killian winked at them and walked away to get dressed as Emma went over to the door, unlocked it and hauled it open.

There was an older couple standing on the stoop, both of them probably in their mid-fifties, Emma was guessing. The man had dark hair, without a hint of grey, he had a square jaw with stubble on his chin and the woman had short dirty blonde hair, her eyes a stunning shade of green.

“Um, morning. How can I help you?” she asked glancing between the two up them as she rocked Ian gently in her arms. Her son was still smiling and looked completely adorable, if Emma were being honest; in fact he was wearing a dark blue shirt with an anchor and the words ‘Captain Adorable’ which he received from Killian.

The couple looked confused as they exchanged looks before averting their gaze to Emma. “Is Killian here?” the man asked, and Emma detected the British accent in his voice.

“Yeah, he just got out of the shower. He’ll be down soon.”

“Oh.” The woman, who also had a British accent, grew even more confused as she stared at Emma, scrutinizing her carefully, making Emma a bit uncomfortable. It's not like she was dressed indecently. She was wearing plaid pajamas pants and a tank top.

“Since when did Killian hire a live-in maid? What happened to the part-time Mexican woman?” the woman asked in irritation.

Emma didn't really care for the assumptions or the rude tone in her voice. “I'm not Killian’s housekeeper,” she answered defensively. “I'm his girlfriend.”

The couple was stunned in their spots, but at least the man’s face broke into a grin, and was no longer so serious. “So you're Emma?”

“I am.” She replied skittishly. How the hell did this guy know her name?

“And who’s this little lad?” he asked, waving at the infant in her arms. His wife didn't seem to be as enthusiastic as the man.

“This is my son…” Emma replied, peering down at her baby, “Ian.”

When she glanced up again at the couple, they were both appalled, their faces white as a sheet. “And you are?” she asked, but she had a strange feeling in her gut that told her she already knew the answer to the question.

They only confirmed her suspicions.

“I'm Brennan, and this is my wife, Alice. We’re Killian’s parents.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right, there's a new threat in Storybrooke - Killians parents ;-)


	30. You be the anchor that keeps me grounded, I'll be the savior that lifts you up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took so long for this chapter, but I also have the epilogue mostly written as well, I just need to add a scene and fine tune it. I am so sad the ending of this story is near, but I've enjoyed writing it and I hope you will like how I conclude it. Thanks for reading and following along!
> 
> Thank you Lydia for looking it over and for all of your suggestions!

Killian made his way down the stairs and started buttoning up his shirt when he came up behind his beautiful girlfriend in the doorway wondering who could be at the door. He could see little Ian’s patch of hair from over her shoulder, his little hand clutching her arm. “Who’s at the door, love?” As soon as he asked the question, he stepped up behind Emma, grabbing her hips and brushing his lips against the back of her ear, taking in her wonderful scent.

 

That’s when he saw _them_ on the porch staring at him and his girlfriend completely dumbfounded.

 

Killian lifted his head, eyeing them in confusion. “Mum? Papa? What are you—what are you doing here?”

 

Emma stepped aside to allow Killian to stand beside her. Ian looked at Killian, reaching for him and let out a giggle so Emma kissed her baby boy and transferred him into Killian’s arms.

 

Holding Ian was comforting and probably the only thing keeping him together under the judgy, scrutinizing eyes of his parents. He took Ian’s hand in his as the infant rested his head on Killian’s chest. Cradling the little lad’s head, his heart fluttered at the affections Emma’s son was showing him. But he couldn't help but feel a bit perturbed by his parent’s presence, why they landed on his doorstep out of the blue and why Emma seemed stiff under their gaze.

 

“It’s nice to see you, too, Killian.” His father’s words were taut and short as he placed his hands on his hips.

 

“We were promised a visit, but haven’t even heard one word from you in months, and now here we are standing on your stoop and all you can say is say ‘what are you doing here?’, not even bothering to invite us into your home?” his mother chided sternly, crossing her arms over her chest.

 

“Aye, where is the respect we taught you growing up, boy?” Brennan added with equal intolerance.

 

“I'm sorry, I was just… I was just surprised,” Killian replied once he found the words. “I wasn't expecting you, that's all. Please come in.” He and Emma stepped inside, letting his parents into the foyer, shutting the door behind them.

 

“Would you like anything?” Emma asked them politely, but her expression was unreadable. Killian could tell his parents had already done or said something to upset her.

 

“Yes, we’ll take some hot tea, please,” Alice replied and Emma and Killian walked into the kitchen as his parents slowly dragged behind them, muttering something amongst themselves.

 

They sat at the table across from Killian as he cradled Ian in his arms, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of his head. Emma filled a kettle with water as Alice and Brennan studied their son’s interaction with Ian, a bewildered expression settled in their features.

 

Emma joined them at the table, sliding in next to Killian and her son while waiting for the water in the kettle to boil on the stove. Killian curled an arm around her shoulder while the other one was holding Emma's son securely against his chest, Ian’s pudgy little hand squeezing a tiny fistful of Killian’s still unbuttoned shirt.

 

Alice was the first to speak, steady and calm, breaking the unsettling silence. “Killian, your father and I have decided to ignore your rude mannerisms, which we certainly did _not_ teach you, and the fact that we haven’t heard from you in the past five months. Instead of dwelling on those things at the moment, your father and I would like to discuss the most pressing issue here—why didn’t you tell us you had a son?”

 

The awkwardness of the question and the silence that followed as Killian and Emma both gaped at his parents, was so deafening, one could hear a pin drop in the room. “Um…” He swallowed thickly, not sure how to answer that.

 

“The boy in your arms. You weren’t going to mention him?” Brennan asked, pointing to Ian.

 

“Oh, he’s not Killian’s…” Emma cut in. “I mean not biologically. Killian and I are raising Ian together, but I unfortunately had our son with another man—my ex husband. But you could say Killian is his _real_ father.”

 

During all of Killian’s existence, he was not sure he’d heard words so beautiful, ones that made his heart sing like it did in that moment. They had both discussed this before Emma had given birth to Ian, but he didn’t know, after she had left Storybrooke, if that scenario was still be on the table or not, and he didn't want to pressure her by bringing it up. But apparently it was still feasible.

 

“You're divorced?” his mother asked, as though she were offended by such an idea. “And now you’re dragging our son into your mess?”

 

Killian gritted his teeth, practically snarling like a wolf protecting his mate and pup against anyone who dare threaten to hurt them.

 

Emma glared at them, trying to compose herself. “First of all, my life is _none_ of your business, and secondly, how dare you judge me? You have no idea who I am or what I've been through. And you certainly don't know shit about my relationship with your son,” she spat.

 

“Aye, she's right,” Killian quickly agreed. “You want to talk about respect, and yet you come in here speaking that way about the woman I'm madly in love with who, may I add, lives here too. How dare you come into _our_ home and talk to her like that?”

 

Emma turned her head and he could detect a subtle smirk curving her lips as she rested her hand on his thigh, giving a delicate squeeze, which he knew was her way of telling him she loved him too.

 

“Killian, we're only looking out for your best interest.”

 

“And how the bloody hell would you know what my best interest is?” Killian challenged, keeping his voice low so as not to disturb the wee lad in his arms as he rubbed his small back in soothing circles.

 

“Well, it's certainly not _her._ She's obviously the reason you haven't come home to visit your parents and—”

 

“My reasons are my own. And my home is here with Emma and Ian. I've wanted to visit, but there were many things that have kept me here.”

 

“Well, you used to put family before anything. Why all of a sudden does one woman change that?”

 

Killian was glad his son was in his arms because otherwise he’d be slamming his fist on the table. The only things keeping him composed was Emma's hand rubbing his thigh and Ian’s warmth and tiny breaths against his chest. “In case you forgot, I have family in Storybrooke, too. Liam and Cordelia, and now Emma and Ian.”

 

“Then why are we just now learning about Ian if you say they're family?” his mother demanded.

 

“Because I wanted to tell you in person when we could have a long discussion about it. Don't you think it would've been a bit irritating for me to call and say ‘Mum and Papa, I'm raising my girlfriend’s son with her’? Don’t you think you would have wanted to meet her first?”

 

“Aye, it is very upsetting to be out of the loop and not know anything about our son’s life here,” Brennan expressed. “But we're here now. Let's have the discussion, shall we?”

 

“As long as Emma's okay with it. Like I said, some notice you were coming into the country would've been nice,” Killian stated them bitterly.

 

Emma took a deep breath and nodded. “I'll get the tea.”

 

Killian leaned over to kiss her chastely on the lips before she stood up to transfer the water to a teapot.

 

“Killian, why can't we discuss this between the three of us?” Alice asked in irritation.

 

Killian was starting to get angry, but again his son kept him calm. “Because, as I said before, Emma lives here. She's not going anywhere.”

 

“But we want to talk to _you_ , not _her_.”

 

“Speak for yourself, love. You heard him—Killian’s in love with her—so I want to hear everything, and I want to get to know this lass who has stolen our son’s heart,” Brennan remarked with a small smile.

 

Killian nodded appreciatively at his father. “Thank you, Papa.”

 

“It's fine, she's right,” Emma interjected, handing Alice and Brennan each a cup of hot tea. “I should take Ian and leave the three of you to talk and catch up.”

 

“Sweetness, you don't have to leave. You have every right to be here.”

 

“I know, but maybe it's better. That way I won't say anything I might regret,” she muttered with tight lips, glaring at Killian's mother.

 

“Emma, I have to agree with Killian,” Brennan stated. “You are more than welcome to stay. I for one have been dying to meet the woman who my son’s smitten over.” He looked over at his wife with pleading eyes. “Come on, Alice, aren't you interested to hear how they met and what they've been up to.”

 

Alice let out an exasperated sigh as she looked at Killian. “I suppose. But you better have a good reason for not visiting us.”

 

Killian gazed at Emma, encouraging her with his eyes, and Emma took her seat, Alice's stare moving to her, waiting for some answers.

 

With reluctance Emma began, her hands trembling as she felt the mind crippling gaze of his mother on her. “I came to Storybrooke to keep my son safe from my ex-husband. He…” Emma stammered and Killian took her hand, soothing his thumb over her fingers.

 

“Love, you don't have to do this.”

 

“No, it's okay.” Emma took a deep breath and gently squeezed his hand, drawing energy from his touch. “He was violent and I didn't want him to hurt my son and I didn't want to raise Ian in a household like that. I was pregnant at the time when we came here to Storybrooke. And of course when I arrived I sought an OBGYN, and Killian was highly recommended to me.” Emma didn't get a chance to go on before Alice clapped a hand over her mouth, eyes practically popping out of her head.

 

She looked at her son, perplexed. “She is your patient?!”

 

Killian shot her a glare. “Mum, would you let her finish?”

 

Alice shook her head and started pushing her husband over so she could get up from the seat. “I've heard enough.”

 

Brennan, however, didn't budge. “Alice, would you calm down and listen to what this lovely woman has to say?”

 

Alice huffed, but listened to her husband's plea, sitting back in her seat and taking her cup of tea, mumbling under her breath. “Fine, please go on.”

 

“Maybe this isn't such a good idea,” Emma muttered and started to stand up, but Killian put a gentle hand on Emma's arm to stop her.

 

“Love, please stay,” he begged softly.

 

Emma sighed at his mother and picked up where she'd left off. “Yes, I was Killian’s patient, at first. He was very kind and respectful. He gave me hope when I had none. I started to fall for him, and he wanted to keep things professional, but neither of us could deny what we felt for each other. So I switched to another doctor.”

 

Killian’s mother wasn't any more at ease, and she slammed her cup down on the table, hot liquid sloshing around and a little spilling over the rim. “Killian, you could have lost your license!” his mother squealed.

 

“But I didn't. I went to the board and told them about our relationship,” Killian clarified firmly.

 

“Then you are lucky! How could you risk your career for her?!” his mother asked, completely flabbergasted.

 

“Because, as I told you, I love her. I love her and Ian. They are my family, and I wouldn't take back my decision to choose them over my practice for anything.”

 

“This is absurd! Please, get up Brennan! We are leaving!”

 

“No, that's okay,” Emma assured, irritated. “You both should stay. I will take Ian and leave so the three of you can talk. I'm sorry, Killian,” she whispered, taking Ian from his arms and holding her son securely, quickly standing up before Killian could stop her.

 

He scowled at his mother, angrily. He couldn't believe she was acting like this. “Emma, wait!”

 

She left the kitchen, and Killian launched from his seat, hurrying to the foyer where Emma started gathering Ian’s diaper bag and stroller from the closet.

 

He came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her stomach, whispering gently in her ear. “Sweetness, you don't have to leave.”

 

Emma paused and took a breath, sinking into her lover’s body, indulging in his warm embrace. “It's okay, Killian. You need to sort things out with your parents. Ian and I will have a nice day enjoying the weather. Maybe we’ll visit Mary Margaret and David. And perhaps you can join us when you're done?”

 

Killian pressed a kiss to her temple and her ear, squeezing her a little tighter. “As long as you're okay, baby. You know I love you, right?”

 

Emma nodded. “I know. But it's a lot for your parents to take all at once, so I get their frustration. They just care about you.”

 

“But they don't have a right to degrade you or talk to you like that.”

 

“They're just upset.” Emma turned around in his arms, looking Killian in the eye. “Ian and I will be fine, I promise.”

 

Killian rested his forehead against hers, caressing her cheek, Ian stirring between them. “Just wait, after a while they will soon see how amazing you are and love you and Ian just as I do.”

 

Emma flashed a weak smile. “I love you Killian… so much.”

 

Killian’s heart fluttered, and he leaned in, capturing her lips. They kissed slowly, savoring the taste of each other, tongues moving softly against one another. If Killian could have his way, he would kick his parents out and take her upstairs, kiss every inch of her body and make love to her showing exactly how much she meant to him—how much he loved her. But judging by the way her lips moved with his, with so much passion and eagerness, and the way she fisted his shirt with her free hand to pull him closer, she already knew. Lord, did she know.

 

~~~

 

Emma pushed Ian around in the stroller when they arrived at the park in her car. The day was warm and sunny, birds chirping pleasantly as she dreaded the phone call she knew she would receive from Killian after he had talked everything out with his parents. She hated that she’d gotten in between their relationship and she knew Killian’s parents, or his mother at least, hated her guts already.

 

Emma hadn't quite pictured their meeting turning out like this. She had envisioned flying over to England with Ian and Killian and being greeted warmly by his parents as they welcomed her with open arms. But of course, this was their reality; this is what she should've expected to face knowing how she and Killian had met. His parents were both doctors, so of course they would be against the relationship. Emma felt so stupid. She should've known they wouldn't accept her. Not after Killian risked his career and reputation to be with her.

 

Emma reached a bench and unbuckled her baby boy from his stroller, holding him in her arms as she kissed his forehead. She sat down and looked into his big, sparkling eyes as she smiled down at him, caressing his cheek. She tried to empathize with Killian's parents and how they must have felt after flying all the way here to the States to learn that Killian had been keeping things from them. If it were Emma in their position she would have just been glad her son was happy. _She’d_ be happy her son had found a love like she and Killian had. But she wasn't sure that was exactly the problem. Maybe Killian's mother simply didn't like her based on hasty assumptions and quick conclusions, or perhaps Alice was threatened by her, thinking she was trying to steal her youngest son away. But still, who was this woman to judge her so quickly? Alice had no idea what had happened.

 

“Ian, I promise you, when you are old enough to find love, I will accept whomever you are with. I want you to be happy… always.” Emma's eyes started swelling with tears at the thought of her son growing up and the kind of future he might have, hoping they would always be close no matter what happened. She hoped, no she _knew_ they could get through anything together. They've already been through hell, but she knew the moment she left Neal they’d be able to get through anything.

 

Ian reached out for his mommy, grabbing her finger, and Emma laughed, bringing his fingers to her lips and kissing each one.

 

“Mama loves you so much.” Emma's heart swelled and she enjoyed the quiet time with her son, trying not to think about the conversation Killian was having with his parents.

 

After a while, Emma took Ian to the diner to see what everyone was up to. She missed working there but she wouldn't change the way things turned out. She was lucky to have snagged the job as deputy with no prior training.

 

Emma was surprised by how warmly everyone greeted her, although she guessed she shouldn't be. These people, the customers, the employees and of course the owners, had become family to her.

 

She was pretty sure the entire town was there—well not _everyone_ , but it was pretty crowded. Looking across the diner as she was talking to Ashley and hearing the latest gossip of Storybrooke, she had to admit she was surprised to see Regina and her father sitting at a table… with Robin.

 

“Emma!” Regina called out and waved when she spotted Emma. She stood up, and Emma walked towards the booth and met her half way, drawing her in for a hug. “How are you?”

 

“I'm good. We’re both good.”

 

“And Dr. Jones, how is he?”

 

“He's good too,” Emma laughed. Once word got out about something here in Storybrooke, everybody knew. “Now you know why I couldn't tell you before.”

 

“I know,” Regina stated with a smile before her features grew serious. “Listen, Emma, I have to thank you.”

 

Emma arched a brow, not knowing why Regina would be thanking her. “For what? I should be the one thanking you.”

 

“You've done enough, believe me.” Regina turned her head, looking at Robin who was chatting with Henry, before facing Emma again, biting her bottom lip. “Robin told his wife.”

 

Emma's mouth fell open; she was a bit shocked he actually went through with it. “He did?”  

 

“Yes. They're waiting for the divorce to be finalized.”

 

Emma was stunned, but also glad he was able to man up and be honest with his wife; however, she was still confused. “So what do _I_ have to do with this?”

 

“Well, when he told me he was finally going through with the divorce, I asked him what changed... and he said you inspired him.”

 

“I did?”

 

“Yeah, he said you spoke to him and told him about your situation. He said if you can travel as far as you did, and find a new life for you and your son, then he should be honorable enough to give one to his wife, and like you had phrased, set her free. So he confessed to his wife about the affair and told her he wanted a divorce.” Regina paused, letting out a heavy sigh. “It's been a rough few months for them, and I feel guilty for coming between them, but Robin keeps telling me I did them both a favor. Things between them weren't going to get better no matter how much they let everyone think it was.”

 

“Well, I really can't take credit for it. I just told him he should do the right thing. What he did with that was up to him.”

 

“Still, you have inspired great things, Emma. You don't even know how much you've influenced the citizens here in Storybrooke. After you left and the word got out what had happened with Neal, I gained six new clients in one week, and they were all women who wanted to escape their abusive husbands or boyfriends, but had been too scared to do anything about it, or didn't know how or what steps to take. And now you're the deputy out to protect the people here. These women look up to you.”

 

Emma gaped at Regina, completely baffled. “I inspired them to come to you?”

 

The brunette nodded. “You did. You give people strength to do what they didn't think they could, and you didn't even know it.”

 

Emma was shocked. She had no idea she had that kind of effect on people. She’d had women come to the station with complaints about domestic violence, wanting restraining orders, but Emma didn't know she had anything to do with them overcoming their fear to be there.

 

“Emma. How are you and your son?”

 

She was so bewildered she hadn't noticed Regina’s father along with Robin had come over to join them. “We’re fine,” she replied, smiling warmly. “I'm glad to see you're okay.”

 

“Thank you. I wouldn't say I'm doing that great because I'm on a restricted diet of vegetables and fish, which I hate,” he grumbled, and Emma laughed. “But as much as I miss our favorite waitress I'm glad there is someone smart patrolling this town. One day, you will be the Sheriff.”

 

“Thank you, I miss being your waitress, but I think I was destined for something else honestly, and I have a long way to go until I'm Sheriff.”

 

“Well, I know I’ll be voting for you when the time comes.”

 

Emma blushed. “Thanks, Henry.”

 

She talked some more with him, Regina and Robin as Ian lay asleep in his stroller, for it had been a very long day for the little guy already.

Almost everyone in the diner came over at one point, gushing and swooning over Ian, commenting on how adorable he was. It wasn't long before Emma received a text, her phone vibrating in her pocket, and she grabbed it, looking at the screen.

 

 **It's safe to come home, darling. Miss you and Ian** **_— Killian_**

 

Since his message wasn't very detailed, she was nervous, her stomach coiling with knots during her drive home. She didn't really know what to expect.  _Will his parents still be there or are they already gone? Was Killian alright, had they fought or was everything okay between them?_ These were all the questions racing through her mind, and she hoped that everything would be okay because she didn't want to cause problems between Killian and his parents. She would never want that.

 

So when Emma saw their car still parked in the driveway, her nerves tightened even more. She pressed the automatic button so the garage door opened, and she pulled the car in, closing the door behind her.

 

Killian had assured her it was safe to come home, so hopefully he had gotten through to them, and hopefully a bloody match hadn't transpired between them. Emma knew how protective Killian could be, and without even knowing them for very long, she knew his parents, especially Alice, wouldn't be so easy to back down.

 

So, warily, Emma came through the side door from the garage with Ian in one arm and the folded up stroller in the other, preparing herself for anything.

 

When she entered the kitchen, setting the stroller down against the island counter and was immediately greeted by Alice, whose eyes were full of sorrow and regret, Emma was a bit struck.

 

Alice took Emma's hand between both of hers, offering a frail smile. “Emma, I wanted to apologize for my behavior. Killian explained everything that happened, and I'm sorry I was quick to judge.”

 

The first thing Emma did was search her eyes, looking for any signs of pity. If Killian told his parents everything, then she knew there was the possibility that Alice felt guilty and felt sorry for Emma, so she could've been compelled to apologize, but Emma could see the genuine look in her eyes, and there wasn't a trace of pity, only shame.

 

“Thank you.” Emma was taken aback when Alice opened her arms and pulled her and Ian into a hug. She felt a bit overwhelmed at first, but after looking at Killian, who smiled and nodded at her, she allowed Alice to hug her, and relaxed again; she was glad to know Killian’s mother didn't hate her.

 

Alice was suddenly insecure and vulnerable; Emma could feel it when Alice breathed a sigh of relief against them. Emma didn't really know how to respond, so she allowed the hug to continue until Alice finally pulled away; she decided she liked this side of Killian's mother much better.

 

Alice pointed at Ian, smiling at him with a love in her eyes only a grandmother held, hope edging her voice when she spoke. “Is it okay if I hold him? I mean since he is now like my grandson?”

 

Emma nodded. “Yeah, of course.” She transferred her son to Alice and watched as the woman looked at Ian with a warm smile. He appeared to be a little nervous, like he might cry because of the strange person holding him, so Killian stepped over, offering a smile to reassure him.

 

“It's okay little lad; she won't hurt you,” he cooed softly.

 

Normally Ian was not settled around people he didn't know, but it seemed he felt Alice was a good person because the only thing he did was play with the necklace hanging from her neck.

 

Alice laughed and gently swayed him in her arms. “You are such a sweet little boy.”

 

It was Brenan’s turn to apologize as he came up to Emma, taking her hand between both of his. “I am very happy my boy found someone like you. And I hope you can forgive me for any stress I have caused you.”

 

Emma assured him with a small smile. “It's okay, I forgive you. I know this all was a shock for you both.”

 

Brennan grinned and lifted her hand, pressing a kiss to her knuckles, and Emma laughed. She could see where Killian got his good looks and charm from. “I can tell you're his father who taught him how to be a gentleman.”

 

Brennan cheeks filled with blush as he flashed a smug smirk. “Aye, I surely did, lass.”

 

Alice rolled her eyes, but kept her gaze on Ian. “All of the Jones men are handsome and charming, but they're also full of themselves. Isn't that right little Ian?” she murmured in a childish voice as she pressed her index finger to his little button nose, making him giggle. “See? Ian agrees. He’s such a cutie, I must say. Any plans of having another one with my Killy?” she asked casually, glancing at Emma again.

 

Emma blushed and opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out.

 

“I think it's a little too soon for that, Mum,” Killian interjected, and when Emma looked over at him, his cheeks were also red.

 

“Alice, the lass just had this one. There's no need for them to rush into anything,” Brennan added.

 

Luckily Killian’s phone rang to save her from having to add anything further to that.

 

“It’s Liam, be right back,” Killian said, answering his phone and leaving the kitchen.

 

Emma didn't know what exactly Killian had said to them, but he must have gotten through because Alice and Brennan had transformed into different people from that morning when they were on the door stoop. They were both making silly faces at Ian and playfully tickling and making him laugh. Emma was watching in amusement when Killian reentered the room, drawing everyone's attention, and he had a readless expression on his face which slowly grew into a grin.

 

“It looks like grandbaby number two is on the way. Cordelia’s in labor. They're on their way to the hospital now.”

 

Everything after that was a rushed blur as Emma dropped Ian off at the Nolan’s and went with Killian and his parents to the hospital, eagerly awaiting the arrival of the newborn. They stayed all night, retaining their energy by drinking coffee and eating cafeteria food.

 

Several hours later, Maya Alice Jones was born, six pounds, eleven ounces and twenty one inches long.

 

There were lots of tears and hugs and kisses and congratulations before Emma and Killian took a break from the hospital to give the new parents a break.

 

They returned the next morning with Ian and a bouquet of flowers, so they could introduce him to his new cousin who was wearing a pink onesie and matching cap, blinking her little eyes open as she lay in her father's arms, who was giddy with excitement.

 

“Thank you for the flowers. They’re lovely,” Cordelia commented from where she lay in the raised bed in her hospital gown as Emma set the vase on the bedside table.

 

“You're welcome.” Emma smiled and took Cordelia’s hand. “Were you able to get some rest?”

 

“Yeah, a little. I'm still exhausted though,” she replied weakly. “But I'll be okay.”

 

“You did great, love.” Killian went over the bed and bent down to kiss his sister in-law’s forehead, holding Ian securely in his arms.

 

“Thanks, Killian. Maya was worth it. Isn't she beautiful?”

 

“Aye, she is,” he agreed with a smile as he came up and looked over at his brother curiously.  “Did Mum and Pop leave?” he asked, seeing as they weren't in the room.

 

“No, they went to the cafeteria,” Liam answered as Emma approached him, admiring the small bundle of joy and gently taking the baby's small hand in hers. “So, I heard about the surprise visit,” Liam chuckled and passed Maya over to Emma's arms. She swooned over the tiny, precious bundle of joy, smiling down at her in awe.

 

“Yeah, they stopped by yesterday morning,” Killian replied, eyeing his brother suspiciously as he rubbed Ian’s little back. “You didn't know anything about them coming to visit, did you?”

 

“We knew, but we were told not to tell you,” Cordelia admitted.

 

Liam scolded her, but went over to drop a kiss to her forehead. “Way to keep our promise sweetie,” he teased playfully.

 

“Hey, I just had your baby, so you are not allowed to be mad at me,” she grumbled.

 

“Of course I'm not mad, sweetling,” he quickly replied in a corrective voice when he pulled away.

 

Killian glared at his brother. “Since when do brothers keep secrets, Liam?”

 

Liam shrugged apologetically. “Sorry, we were sworn to secrecy.”

 

“Don't be mad at him, we just didn't want you to go anywhere knowing your parents were coming to town.” The sound of Alice’s voice drew everyone's attention as she and Brennan walked into the room.

 

“I would never,” Killian replied, but his cheeks were tainted with pink, a shy smirk gracing his lips.

 

Alice laughed as Emma transferred her granddaughter over to her, waving at the small princess with a smile. “Judging by the look on your face when you saw us yesterday morning, I’d say you were ready to slam the door in our faces.”

 

“I told you, I was only surprised,” Killian rebutted. “But I will admit, after you talked to my girlfriend the way you did, I wanted to kick you both out on your arses.”

 

Brennan scolded his son for speaking that way to them, but he let out a heavy sigh of regret. “I'm surprised you didn't,” he said, and Alice playfully swatted his chest.

 

“Hey, we both apologized.” She looked over at Emma and took one of her hands in her free one. “Emma, we’re happy to call you family. In fact, Brennan and I would like to invite you and Ian to our home in England this Christmas for a couple of weeks. What would you say to that? Would the deputy be able to take that much time off?”

 

Emma was stunned at first by how quickly his parents were opening up to her after the previous morning, but she was grinning from ear to ear. “I think I can make that work.”

 

“Perfect.”

 

“Mum, how about you give Maya’s uncle a chance to hold her, hmm?” Killian asked after a while.

 

“Of course.” She whined having to let her granddaughter go, but after Killian gave Ian to Emma, Alice shifted the pink bundle over to his arms.

 

His eyes glittered with love for the little lassie as he looked down at her, his free hand coming up to caress his fingers over her cheek, speaking in a soothing voice. “Hi, Maya. I’m your Uncle Killian.”

 

Emma turned Ian around in her arms holding him up securely so he could see Maya. “And this is your cousin, Ian.” Her son smiled as he reached his hand out to touch her arm, speaking in baby tongue, and Maya opened her mouth, letting a bubbly gurgle. It was one of the most adorable things she had ever witnessed.

 

Killian’s heart constricted at the sight. When he tore his eyes from the two babies and looked up at his brother, Liam had a knowing smile on his face, as did his wife. He gave them both a smile before peering down at Maya again, and she was blinking up at him, her tiny fingers grasping one of Killian’s.

 

He knew how he and everyone else felt about him and Emma having babies of their own, but he knew Emma wasn't ready for that, yet, and he was definitely okay with that. He would spend his entire life giving Emma exactly what she needed—what she _wanted—_ no matter what. He would make sure she and Ian always had everything they needed. Either that or he'd die trying.


	31. Hands that Heal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s here!!! This is the final chapter, and I’m a ball of emotions right now because I am so thrilled to present this to you, but I’m also sad and tearful that it’s over. It’s certainly been a roller coaster ride writing this and seeing how you have all responded over each chapter, but I have to say I’m ready to move on to other stories I’ve been wanting to write.
> 
> Finding the the perfect closure for this story was a battle, but alas, I was able to do so with some help. I would like to give a shout out once again to Eva for her ideas and never ending encouragement, and of course Lydia for looking the chapter over, pointing out my mistakes and for always being my cheerleader.
> 
> And I would like to thank ALL of you who have stayed with this story until the very end, the readers who have shown enormous support, always reviewing and the people who have sent me private messages divulging your personal stories and how you have related to Emma in this story. Thank you so so so much!!! You have no idea how much you have all influenced my ability to finally bring this story to completion. 
> 
> So to help finish this story off, if you haven’t already, I encourage you to listen to this song, which I took the title of this chapter from and reminds me of Emma and her story. Hands that Heal by Vaughan Penn 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5z-q7heAM8k. 
> 
> Or if you prefer to see the lyrics instead 
> 
> https://genius.com/Vaughan-penn-hands-that-heal-lyrics
> 
> And don’t forget, any deleted scenes you would like to see can still be requested, so if there is something you wanted me to expand on that I never did, please let me know. I really had to pick and choose what to include and what to leave out because if I wanted to write everything I had in mind for this story, it would have been ten more books with thirty chapters each.
> 
> Thank you all again!!!

“I think your mum will love you in this; what do you think?” Killian asked Ian as he held up the clothes on the hanger for him to see. So far the wee lad could only say “Mama” and a few other words coherently, but he let out a laugh and clapped his little hands. The outfit consisted of neat, dark blue jeans and a navy blue sweater with a blue, plaid collar, cuffs and the number one on the front and center. Emma had given him the honor of picking out an outfit for his birthday pictures before the cake smashing, so Killian did not accept the duty lightly. He had searched every clothing store that sold toddler clothes, inside and outside of Storybrooke, until he found the perfect attire.

 

Killian chuckled. “I know, she loves you in anything you wear.” He dropped a kiss to the top of his head, curling his arm around his son who was strapped to his chest. “But who wouldn't? You're just like your mother—perfect in every way.” Killian made the decision—he was getting the outfit for Ian. “Now we just need to buy you a new pair of shoes to go with it.”

 

Killian paid for the outfit and left the shop, making his way to his favorite shoe store, which was on the upper level of the mall. Upon arrival, he flagged down the redheaded saleswoman working the floor who he’d been acquainted with after his many visits there to buy a pair of shoes for one occasion or another. He was a doctor on his feet a lot, so he’d gone through many pairs of shoes over the years. “Ariel, could you measure my son's feet, please? He needs a new pair of shoes.”

 

“Sure, Dr. Jones,” she smiled and went to retrieve a shoe sizer while Killian found a bench. He sat down and removed Ian from the carrier, turning him around so he was sitting in Killian’s lap as he removed one of Ian’s black and white Vans.

 

When Ariel came back, she placed his little foot on the device, commenting on how cute he was. “He’s getting so big.”

 

“Aye, he seems to grow another inch every time I turn around,” Killian chuckled, gently holding Ian’s leg so he would keep his foot still while Ariel placed his foot flat on the device and gauged his shoe size.

 

“So what's the occasion?” she asked curiously, and before Killian had a chance to respond, her mouth opened, eyes flashing with excitement as she looked up at him. “Have you proposed to Emma? Is there a wedding in the near future?”

 

Killian smiled uncontrollably and blushed. He held up the bag which contained Ian's outfit. “No, not yet. Ian’s first birthday is next month.” Ariel set the measuring device on the floor and looked inside to peek at the clothes.

 

“Very cute,” she commented and looked up from the bag, handing it back to him. Apparently the woman wasn't interested in the birthday as much as the idea of Killian and Emma getting married, though. “Not yet? So there will be a wedding in the future?”

 

“Well, I can't speak for Emma, but I do hope marriage is in our future. Right now we're just enjoying each other and taking care of the wee one,” he explained, peering down at Ian as Ariel slipped his shoe back on his foot.

 

“Of course, sorry I didn't mean to pry,” she said, shaking her head.

 

“It's okay, lass.”

 

Killian secured Ian in the carrier and Ariel helped him select a pair of Sperrys before he made his purchase and left the store. He was still tickled by Ariel’s question as he strode through the mall with his son. With one hand wrapped around Ian as the little lad laid his head on his papa’s shoulder, Killian retrieved something from his jacket pocket with his free hand. Holding it up for Ian to see, he pushed the black velvet box open with his thumb and looked down at his son. “What do you think? Will your mum say yes when I ask her to be my wife?”

 

Ian couldn't actually answer much more than baby gibberish, but his eyes lit up seeing the sparkling diamond and he squealed with approval and tried to reach for it. “Papa!”

 

Killian chuckled and peppered his cheek with kisses. “I hope so, too.” Liam and Cordelia had helped him pick it out. Killian wanted something that would represent the fire and bravery within Emma, along with her softness and delicate heart. Something as stunning as she was. The brilliant princess-cut diamond he’d chosen captured a mysterious charm, was accented by striking stones and held together by a band of white gold ribbon weaving together with rows of tiny beads along the edges. It was a unique design but remained classic, much like Emma and the love they held for each other. It was perfect.

 

He closed the box and let Ian hold onto it while Killian left the mall. When they reached his car, he put the ring box back in his pocket and secured Ian in his carseat before driving back to Storybrooke. Soon he was driving through the small town and pulling up in front of his favorite place to eat.

 

Cradling the back of Ian’s head over the hood of his jacket, Killian walked to the diner and stepped inside; the place was buzzing with customers as he walked up to the counter.

 

“Mary Margaret, haven't I told you to stay home and rest?” he asked the beaming brunette as she handed him a bag of food.

 

“Come on, Killian, you know by now I never listen. But trust me, I'm completely fine. And after the lunch rush, I will go home, I promise.” Mrs. Nolan placed her hands on her protruding belly as she looked over at him and Ian. “Any luck with your birthday shopping?”

 

“Aye, Ian and I found a nice little outfit for smashing cake, isn't that right, lad?”

 

Ian giggled and clapped his hands. “Tate!”

 

Mary Margaret giggled. “I see he’s learning more words, too.”

 

“The lad is super sharp, isn't that right, Ian?”

 

His son nodded and reached out his hand, calling out “Tate!” again.

 

“Not until your birthday, lad. You still have a few weeks,” Killian chuckled as he paid for the food.

 

“He’s just excited, that's all. But who could blame him? His parents are wonderful, and they will make sure he has the best birthday party there is,” Mary Margaret chanted happily as she took the money and secured it in the cash drawer.

 

“We will certainly try,” Killian assured, making his way to the door. “We should get this to Emma before it gets cold. Make sure you don't overdo yourself, love. Get home and get plenty of rest. You'll need your strength for when that baby comes.”

 

“I will, I promise, Killian.” The brunette smiled and waved at them with one of her hands still holding her belly. “Bye Ian.”

 

Ian waved back at her as Killian went out the door and walked to the station where his love would be, or so he thought.

 

When he walked in with Ian, he was disappointed to see it was only the Sheriff there, and his features twisted in confusion, his eyes wandering around to search for her.

 

“Emma's not here?”

 

“She just went out on patrol,” Graham replied extending his hand. “But I can give that to her when she gets back.”

 

If it were a few months ago, Killian may not have trusted him, but since then, Killian had given the Irish man the speech. The speech that told him if he ever laid a hand on Emma, it would be cut off, and yes he realized he was threatening an officer of the law, but Killian didn't care. His words weren't out of jealousy or worry that another man would show her affection; it was Killian being protective, and he needed to get the message across whether Graham deserved it or not. Emma had put up with enough men trying to grab her and hurt her; she didn't need to go through that again. Luckily, Graham was understanding about the whole thing. He vowed to never make Emma feel uncomfortable in any way.

 

“Thanks, mate.” Killian walked over and handed Graham the bag before shaking his hand. They had come to reach a mutual understanding, because Graham too was looking out for Emma's best interest; the Sheriff would make sure to watch out for her while on duty and Killian would put his trust in him to do so. As long as Graham was a perfect gentleman with Emma, Killian would remain the same with him.

 

“Not a problem, Killian.” He glanced at Ian and flashed a smile. “How's our junior deputy?”

 

Killian chuckled. “He's fine. We went to get birthday clothes, right lad?”

 

Ian snuggled his cheek into Killian’s chest, his eyes blinking closed. “I think I tuckered him out for the day, so I’m going to take him home and lay him down for a nap.”

 

Killian and Graham said their polite goodbyes and the father left with his son doing as he had promised.

 

Emma ended up loving the outfit he’d chosen for Ian, but the ring was still to be seen. He planned to ask her the big question over a nice dinner at the same restaurant they had gone for their first public date.

 

The evening was perfect, apart from the bitter chill in the mid November air, and Emma looked stunning, as usual. She was dressed to kill, wearing a black, strapless dress which tickled his imagination as he tried to focus on what he was going to say. He was wearing a sharp black suit and tie, but he was a nervous wreck.

 

When Emma showed him pictures Cordelia had texted her of Ian sitting on the couch holding Maya and kissing her forehead, it calmed him a bit. He kept taking deep breaths and long sips of water, trying not to think about what he was about to do. Emma was onto him though. He could tell by the way she observed him, eyes sparkling with curiosity and scrutiny.

 

“Okay, what's up with you? You look like you're sweating bullets.”

 

Killian offered a weak smile, and she took his hands over the table while he tried to keep his own from shaking. Emma caressed his knuckles with her thumbs, and it calmed him like nothing else could. There was a hint of worry in her eyes, so he decided he was going to do this. There was no need to drag the evening out with the nervous anticipation coiling in his stomach the entire time. It was better to rip off the band aid and get it over with.

 

Withdrawing another shaky breath, he stared into Emma's eyes, squeezing her hands a little more tighter, drawing energy from them as he began. “Emma… before we met, I thought… I thought I'd lost my one chance at love… at having a family. I thought once Milah was gone, my fate was locked into a life of my work and a life of solitude.” Killian had to take a pause after bringing up those painful memories. “But… after I met you, the truth is, I was never the same again. I never will be. You ignited the fire in my heart, Emma. And I decided from then on I had to—I _wanted_ to protect you and Ian at all costs. My heart burned for you and it still does. It always will.” Killian offered a weak smile, and his heart was pounding mercilessly as he reached for his pocket. Emma was looking at him with questioning eyes, her stare almost rendering him useless, but somehow he managed to slip his hand into the inside of his jacket. “Emma…”

 

Before he could ask her the question, his phone started ringing from a pocket on the other side of his jacket.

 

“Sorry, love.” He let go of her other hand and pulled out his phone, glancing at the screen. “It's David, I have to answer this.”

 

Emma nodded in understanding and he hit the answer button on his screen.

 

“Killian…” David's voice was panicked on the other line.

 

“David, what's wrong?” Killian asked, maintaining his composure.

 

“It’s Mary Margaret. Her water broke.”

 

“Oh,” Killian breathed, remaining calm and collected. It's only a few days early so he wasn't surprised. “Can you meet me at the hospital?”

 

He could hear Mary Margaret screaming in the background, and panic raced through his blood at the sound. She was experiencing major contractions.

 

“Um, okay. I can try.”

 

“David!” came a plea from his wife.

 

Killian instinctively stood up and extended his other hand to Emma. “Nevermind taking her to the hospital.”

 

“What?! What do you mean?!” David squeaked.

 

“Is Mary Margaret alright?” Emma shrieked out, afraid for her friend as she stood, letting Killian lead her out of the restaurant and to the car.

 

“Mary Margaret’s in labor,” he told Emma, and her eyes widened as they scrambled inside the vehicle, buckling their seat belts. Emma took the driver's seat and started the engine, peeling out of the parking lot in a dash.

 

“Killian, answer me!” David demanded. “What do you mean we’re not taking her to the hospital?”

 

“David, look at your wife. Does it look like she’s going to make it there?”

 

“Well… no. I don't know. You're the doctor here!” David yelled, but it was more out of panic and fear, rather than anger.

 

“Aye, and I say that baby is not going to wait until you can get her to the hospital… so I hope you have plenty of towels and blankets where you're at.”

 

“What?! Oh my god! I'm sorry, Killian, I tried to get her to stay home and rest, but she would not listen. Her water broke here at the diner.”

 

“It's, okay. It’s going to be okay, Dave, just relax. Where is she at right now?”

 

“She's sitting in one of the booths. The diner’s closed so there's no one here but us and James.”

 

“Can you tell me how far apart her contractions are?”

 

“Um… I'm not sure.”

 

Killian could hear the anxiety in David's voice, and he knew he had to calm the man because there was a chance David was going to end up having to deliver his own child.

 

“I am very uncomfortable here, honey. Do something!” he heard Mary Margaret demand in the background, her voice more high pitched and squeaky than normal.

 

“Killian, I don't know what to do! Please, help me!”

 

“Hey hey hey, take a deep breath, Dave, can you do that?”

 

He heard David expel a long breath.

 

“Alright, I want you to count the seconds between her contractions and I want you to see if you can get her to one of the rooms so she's more comfortable in a bed. Can you do that?”

 

“Yeah. Yes, I can do that.”

 

Emma drove as quickly as she could without putting them in danger while Killian gave James instructions after David gave him the phone and put Killian on speakerphone. Both Nolan brothers managed to get Mary Margaret settled into a bed in one of the rooms and propped up against the pillows.

 

Her contractions started growing more intense, and by the time Killian arrived, they were only a few minutes apart.

 

“Okay Mary Margaret, take deep, calm breaths. The baby will be here very soon,” he murmured, attempting to relax her as he removed his jacket and rolled up his sleeves before making the necessary preparations and getting into position to deliver the baby.

 

Emma took over for James at one side, grabbing her friend’s hand as David took the other.

 

“Oh god, I hope so! David, why did you have to get me pregnant?!” Mary Margaret growled, scowling at her husband before her face contorted as she suffered through another contraction, screaming, “I hate you!”

 

David flashed an apologetic smile. “Sorry, honey.”

 

She squeezed his hand tightly when another contraction, just seconds from her last one possessed her, and Emma looked up wide eyed and worried, glancing between David and Killian.

 

Mary Margaret was panting and not concentrating on her breathing, so David took a deep breath and calmly tried to explain to his wife how to breathe. “It’s okay, sweetie, you can do this,” David encouraged, a little calmer now.

 

Mary Margaret whined loudly as a few more contractions crashed over her.

 

“Alright, this baby is coming now. On the count of three, I want you to give a big push. Can you do that, love?”

 

Mary Margaret nodded, so Killian counted to three, and she crushed David’s and Emma's hands as she began pushing.

 

Killian kept counting to three and David gently talked her through it while brushing her hair gently out of her face, kissing her temple. Emma tried to keep her cool with a cloth when Mary Margaret started dripping with sweat.

 

“Okay, I'm going to need you to give a big push for me, love,” Killian instructed when he saw the head crowning.

 

With a loud groan, Mary Margaret did as the doctor asked, and she pushed again.

 

She was breathless and exhausted, her doctor praising her, asking how she was doing and encouraging her the entire time.

 

“Just one more big push, love.”

 

Mary Margaret whined and looked at her husband for more encouragement, which he quickly gave her. “You can do this, honey. One more push, and our baby will be here.”

 

She gritted her teeth, bracing herself. “Killian, get this baby out of me!" she screamed before pushing once more with all of the effort she could muster.

 

The small cries were soon filling the room, and Killian held the baby in his hands, drying him off with a towel. He went around the bed to Mary Margaret, carefully sliding the newborn into his mother’s arms.

 

“Congratulations on your baby boy,” he said as she and David looked at their son in wonderment.

 

“Our baby boy,” David breathed with a grin, still in awe as he kissed his wife's cheek. “You did it, sweetheart.”

 

“ _We_ did it,” Mary Margaret laughed weakly. “He’s so handsome,” she managed, her eyes swelling with tears.

 

“He sure is.”

 

“I have another nephew,” James commented, smiling down at the small bundle in the new mother’s arms. The baby fussed a bit, opening up his little eyes, blinking up at them as she held him against her chest. She cradled the newborn to settle him down and he stirred gently, cries slowly abating.

 

Emma looked over at Killian, eyes full of pride; the look on his face as he watched the Nolans welcome the newborn into the world brought a grin to her lips as he gazed up at her. They didn't say anything to each other, but she knew they were thinking the same thing. They both wanted another baby to add to their wonderful family.

 

A week later, they were all sitting in the diner to celebrate the new birth. The place was all decorated in blue and white, and a large banner was hanging on the back wall to welcome the owners’ son as David cradled the little lad in his arms, unable to take his eyes off of him.

 

“Do you have a name picked out, yet?” Killian asked the new parents as he sat across from them, next to Emma with Ian in his lap.

 

Since the Nolans wanted to wait to find out the gender before he was born, they had picked a handful of names, both female and male to choose from when the time came, but they'd had a difficult time deciding on which boy name to choose.

 

“I have an idea,” James chipped in from the chair he sat in at the end of the table before Mary Margaret and David could answer for themselves. “You could name him Neal.”

 

Everyone at the table shot him a death glare, unamused.

 

“Sorry, it was a joke,” he assured them, holding up his hands in surrender.

 

“We’re just going to pretend you didn't say that, because…” Mary Margaret smiled and looked over at David. They exchanged nods and a silent agreement before returning their gazes to everyone else. “Everyone, we would like you to meet Henry James Nolan.”

 

Emma smiled at James, who appeared to be shocked.

 

“If the baby were a girl,” David began to explain, “we were going to name her Emma, but since he’s a boy, we decided to name him after my brother who has grown so much in the last year, but we also didn't want to create confusion, so we made James his middle name instead.” David came around and sat up from the booth to pat him on the shoulder. “You've proved to me that you're so much more than I ever gave you credit for.”

 

“Thank you, David. That means a lot,” James stated with a weak grin. “All I've ever wanted to do was make you proud of me.” James and David hugged, being careful to not squish the baby between them. Killian looked over at Emma and could see her eyes watering with tears as she watched them.

 

“I am proud, James. In fact Mary Margaret and I would like to make you part owner of the B&B.”

 

James’ jaw practically dropped to the floor. “Really?”

 

“Yeah, really, I think you've earned it. Besides, Mary Margaret could use some more time to spend with our son. What do you say?”

 

James grinned broadly, still in shock, trying to process all of this. “I say, yes, of course.”

 

“As for the first name, I think we can all agree that Regina's father is our most loyal customer, even if he couldn't be here to celebrate because of his bad heart,” Mary Margaret told them, looking at Regina who was sitting at the next table.

 

“Thank you,” she said with a warm smile as she came up and hugged Mary Margaret.

 

“Yes, he definitely is,” Emma agreed.

 

“I will certainly let my father know; he’ll be thrilled.”

 

~~~

 

Ian’s birthday party was a few days later, and Emma took many pictures of him in his outfit beforehand; he was all smiles as he posed for the camera. She was so proud of him; there were tears in her eyes as she snapped the photos. When the guests arrived, she couldn't believe how many people showed up to the house to celebrate with her baby boy. Everyone who knew Ian was there, except for his grandparents, including his new cousins, but Emma and Killian were planning on taking him to visit Alice and Brennan in a couple of weeks for Christmas.

 

There were balloons… lots and lots of balloons and streamers, and Mary Margaret and David had been in charge of the food, so there certainly was not shortage in that department. Emma had made Ian’s little birthday cake, and more of it ended up all over him than he’d managed to eat. Killian had captured the entire event on camera when he wasn't pausing to help Emma with something or to give the two of them kisses and hugs. Emma would certainly never forget the huge grin on Ian’s face, as blue icing and chocolate cake was smeared across his face and all over his hands.

 

Emma was completely exhausted by the time she entered the master bedroom in her pale blue satin nightgown with a sigh after giving Ian a bath and tucking him into bed.

 

“Well, I managed to get all of the cake out of Ian's hair, but overall the party was a success, wouldn't you say?”

 

“Aye, it certainly was.” Killian was standing in front of the dresser as he turned around and smiled at her, extending a hand. “Come here, love,” he beckoned and she immediately came to him, sliding her hand into his. She looked into eyes, seeing all of love he felt for her; it made her heart flutter as she leaned in to kiss him on the lips. But she didn't pull away immediately; feeling his soft lips against hers, she paused a moment to savor and breathe him in. She still couldn't believe she had this amazing man in her life after all of the trials and tribulations it took to get there. But Emma was officially divorced, and Neal was doing time in a correctional facility in Florida for all of his crimes, and would be there for a long time. So how could she not take a moment to appreciate how much her life had changed since she had come to Storybrooke? She was no longer that damaged, broken woman she hated seeing in the mirror everyday. Any scars she wore were only reminders of how strong she had become since then.

 

“You did an amazing job today; I'm so proud of you,” Killian murmured, resting his forehead on hers. He had that tone of voice that told her he wasn't just talking about the party.

 

“Well, you helped make the day less stressful and run more smoothly; I really could not have done it without you.”

 

Killian wore doubt in his blue depths, his features growing serious as he stared into her eyes. “Love, can I ask you something?”

 

Emma nodded as her smile faded a bit. She knew she shouldn't be afraid of what he might ask her, but he had that look in his eyes which made her think it was something serious.

 

“Do you still believe you're not good enough for me?”

 

Emma was taken off guard by the question, but of course she immediately knew the answer to that, without a trace of doubt. “Of course not. I know now that we are perfect for one another. We balance each other out and help each other.”

 

Killian smiled as he released her hand and caressed her cheek. “Good. I'm glad you think so. Because…” He hesitated for a moment; he couldn't exactly find the words. He’d had this whole speech prepared, but after Mary Margaret went into labor, he was searching for the perfect moment, which never came because there was always something coming up and interfering with his plans. “Because you're everything I need.” He decided it was now or never. He dropped to one knee and placed his index finger and thumb around the ring, removing it from his palm and raising his hand to present it her.

 

Emma gasped, her mouth falling open as she stared at the ring before her eyes darted back to his.

 

“And I always want to give you and Ian everything you both need.” His lips twitched, the nerves in his stomach tightening as he looked up at her. “Emma Swan, will you be my wife?”

 

She didn't speak for what felt like an eternity, but in reality it was only a few seconds, and her hand was on her heart trying to calm the beats pounding against her rib cage.

 

Finally a grin broke out across her lips and she giggled and knelt down in front of him, cupping his cheeks in her hands, her lips colliding with his. She parted her mouth, sweeping her tongue across his and pulling him closer, kissing him senseless. She still had not said anything, but the kiss told him everything he needed to know. Killian wrapped his arms around her back, groaning as she eagerly claimed his mouth with her tongue. There was fire burning in his belly as she stroked his scruff-edged cheek, drawing him deeper into a passionate kiss, the air leaping from his lungs; he literally couldn't breathe, but he didn't care. This amazing woman was going to be his wife.

 

They broke for air, struggling to catch their breaths as Killian gently pressed his forehead against hers. “Should I take that as a yes, love?” he asked, his voice shattered with hope.

 

Emma giggled again, and the sound set his entire body ablaze. He loved when she smiled, he loved when she laughed, he loved when tears of joy formed around her eyes and he loved being the cause of her happiness. He loved knowing he could bring her happiness. Because she brought him the sort of happiness he could not begin to explain in words.

 

“Yes, my answer is yes!” she breathed, her voice raspy and wrecked. “Yes, I would be proud to be your wife.”

 

Killian would not be able to suppress the enormous grin taking over his lips if he tried. Glancing down for a moment, he took her hand in his and slipped the ring on her finger. “And I will be proud to be your husband.”

 

When they looked up again, they both gasped at the intensity of their stares. Emma's eyes lit up with a green he had never seen before in her stunning depths. If he had never met her before then, he would've never guessed she had a past like the one she did. The way her eyes burned into his, there was no evidence of pain whatsoever.

 

Neither of them could breathe another word as Emma took the hem of her nightgown in her hands, lifting the satin and pulling it off, offering her gorgeous body to him, gloriously naked, flushed with pink, aching and ready for him to take her. He groaned, his eyes spanning her beautiful figure, arousal stirring in his groin. She stood up, their eyes still locked as she gazed down at him, and Killian gulped; he was eye level with her beautiful, soft labia, and even though he’d seen her naked several times before, knowing he was going to spend the rest of his life with her, making her and her son happy and getting to engage in many, many moments with her, with their bodies connected and bringing each other to ecstasy sent a whole new type of pleasure throughout his entire body. The sight of her alone always sent a desperate thrill through Killian he could never explain.

 

He was tempted to spread her legs and lick up all her goodness she offered him, but when she extended her hand, he eagerly took it and stood in front of her.

 

With Emma's help, he removed his shirt and threw it to the side before clumsily undoing his trousers and removing them, adding them to the pile.

 

He smirked as he saw Emma take him in with her hungry eyes as she licked her lips and closed the distance between them, running her hand up his chest. He flexed his arms slightly and she gave out a low purr, combing her fingers through his hair, enjoying the softness.

 

With little effort, he lifted her in his arms as he had a hundred times before, her legs wrapping around him in an instant. Their lips met, heat quickly building, and they kissed so deeply, Emma found it hard to breathe; the lack of air was disorientating.

 

They collapsed into the bed with Emma flat on the sheets as he kissed her hard, all tongues and heat and passion, the fierce pressure and haste of lips moving against lips sent an electric current through his blood. They could have gone on like that forever, lost in the feeling of their mouths moving together in such a perfect rhythm that had both their minds spinning, but she started grinding her center against his hard length, and they both swallowed each other’s moans at the delicious contact. Emma was a woman who knew what she wanted. And Killian was a man willing and eager to give her everything he had. With great effort he tore his mouth away, pausing for a moment to take in her swollen lips and deep panting breaths, anticipation tugging at his stomach.

 

He felt a burning desire to taste her, and he was a sucker for the way she writhed in his arms, so on a desperate mission, he made his way down her gorgeous body with his lips, mouthing at her breast, each kiss in time with the tug of his hand against the other. Her pink nipples hardened as he stroked one with his thumb and he licked the other, earning a moan, high-pitched and shattered, as Emma panted desperately beneath him.

 

With a long suck and a satisfying lick with his broad tongue against her perfect areola, he dragged his mouth away, scratching her skin with his stubble as he moved further down her body, brushing his hands along her stomach. He traced his fingers along each scar, each stretch mark, each line and fold, each mark on her body, which to her was an imperfection, but to him, made her even more beautiful and strong than she already was. His kisses turned soft and gentle, showering her with all the love he could offer.

 

Emma wriggled underneath him against the mattress with little noises of delight, until at last he reached that decadent part of her that made his heart speed just by the intoxicating scent alone, but she reached for him, tugging lightly on his hair to stop him.

 

“I need you, please,” she whined softly. “Take your future wife,” Killian peered up at her and she looked down at him with a mischievous little grin, “Take me hard, Dr. Jones.”

 

Okay, he would not deny he loved when she called him that in bed. In fact, he loved when they played doctor and patient in the bedroom; he’d give her a fake examination that ended with him fingering and tongue-fucking her, giving her multiple orgasms. And yeah it could be considered disturbing how deep they've gotten into it because he would NEVER mistreat his authority or use his position as an opportunity to mistreat one of his patients in any way, but this was Emma, the love of his life, and it was only role-playing for them. It wasn't real, and if he were being honest, it was hot as hell when she screamed out, “Oh doctor!" as he fucked her into the bed and made her come.

 

So, instead of denying her request, he nodded in response, a deep growl rising from his throat. “As my lady and future wife commands.” He kissed her smooth, silky nub and had to tear himself away as he rose and settled his hips between her thighs. As much as he wanted to taste her and give her unyielding pleasure with his tongue, he also wanted to give her what she wanted. He was certainly ready to do as she asked. His erection was hard, throbbing between their bodies, and he possessed a lot of willpower to not have taken her already. Besides, in the sultry, commanding voice she spoke to him with, he wouldn't hesitate to do anything she asked him to.

 

“I love you, baby,” she grinned, running her hands along his shoulders, her fingers following the lines of his arms and rested her hands on his biceps.

 

“Gods, I love you.” Killian surged towards her, his lips crashing into hers, and she spread her thighs wider as he slipped his hand between them and slid his finger into her wet heat.

 

 _Fuck,_ she was so wet and aching for him, his cock twitched and he wasted not another second removing his hand and curling his fingers around his thick length, pressing the velvety head to her entrance and thrusting into her.

 

He groaned, feeling her warm walls surrounding him; she felt so soft and good and heavenly, he knew he could easily get lost in her depths. “Oh Gods, yes,” he breathed, his hand releasing his cock and sank into the mattress, taking a fistful of the sheet in his grasp as he moved, plunging into his future wife in a slow, steady rhythm.

 

A relieved moan left her lips as her hips met his, both in perfect sync, and she wove her fingers tightly into his hair. He kissed along her neck, sucking and nipping at the spot he knew would turn her to into a puddle as he pushed his aching length inside his beautiful goddess over and over again. He caressed every single part of her within reach, her golden tresses, her cheek, her hips, and when he reached her glorious, swollen breasts, which were straining against his chest hair, he squeezed one delicately in his hand, relishing in the unbridled noises, a mixture of pleas and curses, pouring from her mouth.

 

Their hands connected, fingers entwining against the bed, and he buried his face into the crook of her neck as they made love, celebrating their engagement in the sheets and getting caught up in the torrent of euphoria and emotions swirling between them. He’d made love to her many times, but this time, it was different than every other time. It was mind boggling just how this woman could make him feel; it was nothing like he had ever felt before. Every fiber of his being burned for her, and he wanted to push the limits of their love; he wanted to explore their relationship to the fullest and in every way they could.

 

Emma's walls were shattering around him as he rocked into her depths, giving her hard, purposeful thrusts that had her falling into the abyss.

 

“Oh fuck…” she cried out, her free hand gripping his shoulder, her walls feeling deliciously full when he adjusted his angle, hitting that spot inside of her that made her crumble into a hundred million pieces, her body shaking, possessed with rapture. He felt so incredible inside of her, and her walls were clenching around him, squeezing him so tightly, he couldn't stave off his orgasm any longer. He increased his speed, and Emma spread her legs further apart, taking him in deeper, letting him drag along her walls to his heart's content.

 

“Killian…” His name stumbled off her tongue, a spine tingling release crashing through her bones. Emma was sure she would combust into tiny pieces, her fingernails digging into his back to let him know just how much of an effect he had on her. A string of moans and broken curses, lingering kisses and harsh breaths were exchanged with every powerful thrust until her walls were tumbling around him, pulling him with her.

 

“Oh Emma… fuck…”

 

With a few more hard snaps of his hips, he released long hot spurts of come into her depths, and rode her through the aftershocks, wave after wave rippling through them.

 

When he stilled his rhythm, he collapsed, and lay gently on top of her. Their bodies were fused together, sheathed in sweat as a post-orgasm trance gripped them, both a sated, boneless mess as they panted for air. They stayed like that for a while, enjoying the peaceful paradise of euphoria that was cast upon them.

 

As satisfying as it was to feel Emma around his cock, he was desperately craving to taste her around his tongue. The mere thought made him delirious. Emma was clueless as to what he was planning as dropped a kiss to the valley of her beautiful breasts. She was still climbing back from her high and catching her breath as he started kissing her flat belly and slowly made his way to her hot pussy.

 

He knew she caught on when he kissed her nub and settled between her thighs. He knew because he heard an audible gasp coming from above and felt her body shudder underneath his lips.

 

Killian nuzzled his nose against her clit, relishing in the scent of her that seemed to be growing by the second. She spread her legs wide on instinct and bucked her hips forward in a desperate, wordless command.

 

He kissed her thighs, stroking her soft skin and taking in the perfect sight. He loved her like this. She was flat on her back, her breasts flushed and heaving as she writhed against the bed, one arm stretched out to clutch the sheets, the other frantically reaching for his hair. It still amazed him how he didn't even have to touch her; the anticipation alone of having his tongue on her made her crazy.

 

His tongue gently traced a pattern along her folds in the slow agonizing torturous way he knew she always enjoyed. There wasn't enough pressure or friction to make her come again, only enough to keep that fire burning inside her, enough to keep her skin sizzling with need. He preferred to keep her on the edge as long as he could, so when he finally gave her what she needed, her body was violently seizing and her toes were curling into the sheets.

 

Emma was trembling with desperation, begging for him to lick her, so when he teasingly slipped a finger to into her opening, spreading her folds, she gasped and groaned for more with a breathless whisper that sent a shock of lightning through his body. Letting out a low hum, he finally slithered his tongue inside of her, and she released a high pitched moan, her entire body arching up from the mattress; even he could feel the pleasure all the way to his toes. He tongued her slowly, tasting the remnants of both of their orgasms as his white cum leaked out of her slit. He eagerly lapped it up, and she cried out his name, eliciting a grin that formed across his lips.

 

“Killian,” she begged, pulling his head further against her.

 

He increased his actions, pressing harder and faster, dipping his tongue inside of her before tracing it back up to suck her clit in his mouth, and he could feel her walls spasm around his efforts. “Come around my tongue, Emma. Come for your future husband so I can taste all of your sweetness.”

 

“Oh, God...” With a glass-shattering moan, she bucked her hips up, her hand reaching up to grab at the headboard as her other hand tightened its grip on his hair. Emma squirmed and whined, unable to get enough of his tongue as he worked fiercely against her bundle of nerves. When he plunged two fingers into heat, adding to his endeavors, her whole body convulsed and vibrated, her juices gushing into his mouth, the sweet and tangy taste flooding his senses.

 

With a final cry, her toes curled into the sheets and her body sank into the mattress, her breathing slowly returning to normal. He lay next to her and stared, indulging in the picturesque view as he propped himself up on his elbow. Emma's cheeks were pink, beads of sweat framing her face, a pile of golden hair spilled out across the pillow. Her chest rose in an unsteady rhythm as her lungs wrestled for air, her broad grin growing wider as she blinked up at him.

 

Emma moved eventually, drawing him into a long, deep kiss that sent him spiraling into oblivion as he sank back into the bed, letting her rise and climb on top of him as they got caught up in each other.

 

Killian would have been more than content with falling asleep in each other’s arms, but Emma was smirking lazily against his lips, and when she peeled her mouth from his, there was a twinkle lighting up her already bright emerald irises. His features contorted and he gave her an inquisitive stare. The clueless look on his face only heightened her wishes, and she answered his wordless question with a wordless answer. Emma reached between them, finding him surprisingly hard and ready again, his cock stiff and aching to be touched. He had a feeling she wanted to relieve him of this problem because she was leaving seductive kisses down his chest, her teeth lightly nibbling his skin in her endeavor and wrapping her fingers around his cock, letting him know she had other ideas stirring in her mind.

 

He wished he possessed the power to stop her because he never wanted her to feel like she had to take him in her mouth just because he made her come with his, but he really didn't have it in him to stop her. His eyes were rolling into the back his head, mouth falling open, and a small whine turned into a guttural groan when Emma lowered herself, wrapping her lips around the velvety tip of him, sucking gently.

 

His cock was still slippery, glistening with her nectar as she slowly drew the length of him past her red, swollen lips.

 

Killian gripped the bed sheets with one hand and her disheveled hair with the other, uttering a throaty “Oh fuck,” as her soft tongue circled around him, and devoured his engorged cock most of the way in her mouth.

 

“God love…” he whispered peering down at her, their eyes connecting as she took her time, dragging her wonderful tongue up his shaft before stroking him in her hand, the back of her engagement ring sliding along his skin as she continued sucking him in her mouth again. When Killian had decided to propose to her, he hadn't expected that; he only wanted to make his baby happy and bring her pleasure, but he was really not in a position to complain. He watched with hooded eyes as his length disappeared into her mouth, and she took him further with each stroke making sure to suck on the velvety head and lap at his slit every time. Killian sank his head into the pillow, closing his eyes. He wanted to continue watching her; it was erotic as hell, but his vision had clouded from the pleasure she was offering him. Killian began rocking his hips, aiding her movements with a gentle press of his fingers through her hair as she loosened her jaw and swallowed his entire length, sucking him in long deep strokes. He expelled out a strangled cry.

 

“Mmm, you taste so good,” she purred, sending more vibrations through his body “Come in my mouth, Killian.” She brought her hand up to gently squeeze and caress his bollocks in her hand and that's when his body shuddered, his peak slowly crescendoing through his body.

 

“Bloody hell…” he groaned roughly, his muscles clenching up, warmth surging through him as he lost himself in her mouth, shooting his hot come down her throat. She swallowed and stole one last suck from the base of his shaft, tasting him one last time before she released him. Killian winced, catching his breath, and by the time she came back up, he opened his eyes, the earth spinning around him. The only thing that kept him anchored was her soft green eyes connecting with his as he spread his arms, inviting her to cuddle with him. She licked her lips and wiped her mouth, crawling over to lay beside him.

 

“Emma, I am really the one who doesn't deserve you,” he managed, his voice completely destroyed. “First you rock my world by promising to spend the rest of your life with me, then… then you rock my world in bed, and once again with your mouth and that wicked tongue of yours.”

 

Emma giggled, nestling her head and hand in his soft chest hair. “No, I think we can safely agree, we rock each other's world.”

 

He hummed in agreement and placed a kiss to her forehead wrapping his arms around her as she anchored her leg around his waist.

 

“I look forward to an eternity of rocking each other’s world, love.”

 

Emma laughed and nuzzled her cheek into his chest, listening to and enjoying the steady beat of his heart. “Me too, babe. Me too.”

  
  
The heady combination of their scent from the recent activities filled the room like a warm, comforting fog and they drifted off to sleep, looking forward to the future that awaited them as husband and wife.

 

~~~

 

“You okay, love?”

 

Emma sucked in a deep breath. She was fine, _really_. She had her amazing husband by her side—a husband she had spent two amazing year with and a son who was healthy, utterly exhausting, but always happy and smiling. Killian had adopted him once they were married, and was the best father for her boy she could have ever hoped for.

 

The wedding had taken place on a pleasantly warm day on the roof of the Nolan’s Bed and Breakfast—the first place she was able to call home in Storybrooke and the first time in a long time she was able to claim anything as home. And now her home was the man currently holding her hand in the exact spot she was when she’d first met him. The difference now, was the unbreakable love that had blossomed between them and the infallible affection and devotion they held for each other. And the difference was evident in her belly.

 

“Yeah, I'm fine. Ruby, please go on, I'm just excited is all,” she confessed, biting her bottom lip as she gently placed her hand on Killian’s who was rubbing her belly in soothing circles. His gentle caresses instantly calmed her like his hands always did. Emma was certain by this point his fingertips possessed some sort of magic, because they always had a healing effect on her—both physically and emotionally.

 

Killian leaned in and kissed her sweetly on the lips. “I'm so excited too, you have no idea, baby,” he whispered against her lips. “I Love you so much.”

 

Emma's heart fluttered. It always did when he told her he loved her. And it was always just as strong as it was the first time he told her. “I love you, too.”

 

Ruby laughed as she watched them in admiration. “I'd be happy to start, but I need to borrow your belly for a moment in order to do that.”

 

“Course, lass.” Killian was still grinning at Emma as he tore his hand from her belly and lifted her shirt up to expose it for the doctor. Having to tear his eyes from his wife, he looked over at Ruby who was shaking her head and smiling from ear to ear.

 

“Thank you.” Ruby poured some gel over Emma's belly and placed the wand over it, rolling it around the warm goo. Her baby bump was already showing and was noticeably larger than when she was pregnant with Ian around this time.

 

Killian glanced at his wife again, making sure she was okay, but Emma gave him a small smile and his hand a tiny squeeze to let him know she was.

 

He had been waiting for a long time for this, although he assured her there was absolutely no pressure to have another baby. He’d told her they could adopt or not even have another baby at all; he was more than happy and content with the family they had now—he had proved to her time and time again that she and Ian were everything he needed and more. So when they had found out she was pregnant, they were both beyond ecstatic.

 

Once it was official that she was pregnant, they started clearing out one of the guest rooms, making way for the nursery, but wanted to wait to find out the gender before deciding on the colors and decor just yet.

 

Now it was time to find out.

 

“ _Oh.”_ The strangled sound that came from Ruby’s lips broke Emma and Killian's gaze. “Killian, you might want to take a look at this.”

 

Emma's heart jumped in her throat as her eyes flashed towards the screen, but both doctors were blocking her vision. Was something wrong with their baby?

 

“Ruby, what is it?” Emma started to panic, and Killian was staring at the screen speechless, so she grabbed his wrist, her heart gripped with fear. “Killian, what's wrong with our baby?”

 

He swallowed and slowly turned his head to look at her. His eyes were glittering with the brightest blue she’d ever seen.

 

“Killian,” she shrieked. Why was he keeping her in suspense?

 

Only a few seconds had passed. But it felt like an eternity before he finally spoke. “Love, we may have to make a few adjustments when we get home.”

 

Emma's brows furrowed together, her eyes narrowing. He didn't seem distraught, but she still couldn't tell if anything was wrong or not. “Why’s that?” She didn't know if she actually wanted the answer to that.

 

“Well, for one thing, we’re going to need a larger nursery,” a great big smile took over his lips, “and two, we’re going to need another onesie that says ‘double’ on it.”

 

Emma was still confused. “Double?” Then she remembered the onesie he had gotten for their unborn baby. It was the day after he had returned home from a week of fertility seminars he had spoken at. The moment he’d seen Emma when he’d come home, he knew, and his heart had swelled up in his chest. He was bursting with joy, but he wanted to surprise her, so he had to disguise his emotions. She was very good at reading people, but he’d managed to sneak out between unpacking his things, and buy the onesie without her suspecting a thing.

 

_“I have a surprise for you, love.”_

 

_Emma arched a brow in curiosity as he pulled something out of the bag he was holding._

 

_When he held the item up, displaying it for her to see, Emma laughed and shook her head. It was a white onesie stitched with the word “Trouble” into the soft fabric. “What is that, a newborn onesie? You know Ian is too big for that, right?”_

 

_She started to walk away as Killian replied, “It's not for Ian.”_

 

_Emma stopped and turned around, placing her hands on her hips. “Then who's it for?”_

 

_Grinning like a cheshire cat, he stepped closer to her, pressing the onesie to her flat stomach. “It's for the wee one growing inside of you. Our second wee one.”_

 

_Emma’s jaw hung open. “Are you—are you sure?” she stammered._

 

_Killian nodded. “I'd bet my fertility clinic on it.”_

 

_A broad grin crept over Emma's lips as she stepped back and lifted her shirt past her belly. “Well, you would win then…”_

 

 _Killian gazed at her stomach in shock. She was wearing a belly band around her stomach that read “Baby ...loading”. “I’ve been experiencing what I was sure was morning sickness, so I took a few tests this morning and sure enough they were positive. I was hoping to be the one to surprise_ **_you_** _, but you beat me the punch._ _”_

 

_They were both laughing in excitement and jumping for joy before jumping each other’s bones (to celebrate, of course)._

 

Emma quickly put two and two together. “Double trouble,” she murmured, and her eyes blew wide as she glanced between Killian and Ruby who had moved aside so she could see the screen. And sure enough, there were two babies on the ultrasound. “We’re having twins?!”

 

“Aye, love. We certainly are.”

 

“That explains why you're larger now than you were the last time at twenty weeks,” Ruby told her.

 

“But I only hear one heartbeat,” Emma stated, still in shock.

 

“Because they’re in sync, which can happen when they're identical. Would you like to know the genders?”

 

Emma gave a weak nod. “Yes, please.”

 

“They're both girls,” Ruby beamed.

 

Emma gasped, her eyes becoming watery as she looked at her husband. “We’re having twin girls,” she breathed.

 

“We are, love. How do you feel about that?”

 

A tear rolled down her cheek as a laugh escaped her throat. She cupped her husband's jaw in her hands, pressing her forehead to his. “I'm so happy the girls will outnumber the boys.”

 

Killian chuckled and kissed her lips.

 

“And you? How do you feel?”

 

He stroked her hair, gazing deeply into her eyes. “I feel like the happiest lad in the entire world.”

 

~~~

 

Emma was sitting by the pool in her red bikini, dipping her feet in the water as she leaned back. The sun was blazing down on her and she was deep in thought when she heard his husky voice in her ear and felt his hands grabbing her waist making her shriek.

 

“Someone is far too hot to be out of the pool. I think you, my love, need to cool down a bit.”

 

Emma giggled as her husband picked her up and carried her in his arms, walking to the edge of the pool.

 

“Let me down!” she called out, squirming and hitting him playfully in the chest, but he did not relent.

 

“Well, I could, but what fun would that be? We both know I like you better when you're soaking wet,” he smirked before leaping into the deep end of the pool with his wife held securely in his arms.

 

Emma screamed and giggled all the way in, and they both crashed with a large splash, spraying everyone around them with water.

 

When they broke the surface in the middle, catching their breaths, they were still laughing as she flung her arms, water flying all around them as she splashed him. “Why you little…” Before she could finish, he grabbed her and hauled her into his arms again, a sharp gasp of air leaving her lips as he felt his hard body flush against hers.

 

His eyes were piercing into hers as he smirked at her. “Little what, love?”

 

Emma melted in her husband's hold, her heart fluttering as she grinned and leaned into him, whispering in his ear. “You just wait. I'll get you back for that.”

 

“Oh, love, please do tell what I have to look forward to.” Killian wagged his eyebrows suggestively, just as they heard the sounds of their babies crying.

 

Emma laughed. “For starters, you can check your daughters’ diapers.”

 

Killian playfully pouted but he was happy to take care of his baby girls. “That's not actually a punishment, sweetness,” he assured and kissed her cheek as he released her from his arms and climbed up the ladder, the chlorine water cascading around him.

 

Once he was out of the pool and dried off with a towel, he took the twins from his mother’s arms and made his way to the house.

 

Emma watched him as he walked away; he was wearing only a pair of swimming trunks, and that butt was just as cute as the first time she saw it.

 

“Still checking out your doctor's ass, I see,” Mary Margaret chortled, wading in the water next to her. Emma hadn't even noticed her presence.

 

She smirked unabashedly. “And I'll keep staring, even when we’re both old and grey,” she assured and got out of the pool, drying off, even as the others asked her to stay. But she would rather enjoy the wonderful sights from afar.

 

It was the Fourth of July—another celebration at the house with all of Emma's friends and family there. Mary Margaret and David as well as James and Ruby started playing chicken in the pool and the kids were splashing around engaged in swordplay with noodles as Emma watched them in admiration. Liam and Brennan were at the grill in charge of the hamburgers and hotdogs, filling the warm summer air with a light smoke and the wonderful aromas wafting from the cooked meats.

 

After Killian had disappeared inside with the twins, Alice stole the newest addition to the Jones family from his mother as she chatted with her; Cordelia and Liam had a baby boy about four months ago, and named him Conner.

 

“I can’t believe you got David to agree to getting in the pool, Emma. He hates swimming,” James commented as he and Ruby climbed out of the water, wrapping towels around themselves. They sat on one end of the pool next to Emma, relaxing under the warm rays of the sun.

 

“Oh, I think he loves beating you at any kind of pool game more than he hates swimming,” Ruby chimed in with a laugh as James put his arm around her shoulders. The two of them had been seeing each other for six months now, which was the longest lasting relationship either of them had ever been in. They had both agreed to take things slowly, develop a friendship and mutual trust before giving in to the attraction they felt for one another.

 

Emma was just glad James found someone to make him happy. She was worried he'd end up single, living in his brother’s basement, but things seemed to be working out for him. Ruby and James had rented the loft last week and he was still running the Bed and Breakfast most of the time, giving Mary Margaret and David time to enjoy parenthood and their new house in the country, not too far from where Emma and Killian lived.

 

"That is true," David confirmed from the pool water with a chuckle as his wife wrapped her arms around his front from behind him. “But what is brotherhood without a bit of competition?”

 

“I think Liam and I can certainly agree to that, right brother?” Emma turned around at the sound of Killian's voice and saw him standing there with a twin in each arm and a charming grin on his face.

 

Liam laughed as he stood next to the grill holding a pair of tongs in his hand. “Aye, that's true. Remember when we used to have arm wrestling matches at the breakfast table before we could continue on with our day?”

 

“Aye and I used to beat you every time.”

 

Liam scolded his brother. “Not _every_ time.”

 

Killian chuckled and shook his head as he approached Emma. “The wee ones are all freshened up now, love. Of course, Lily put up a fight at first, but I eventually got the lassies to calm down so I could change her diaper.”

 

Emma smiled happily as she stood up, kissing both of her daughters on the cheek. “Did you give Daddy a hard time again?” she spoke sweetly to Lily as she took her from her papa’s arms. The baby girl flashed her mama a devious smile as her green catlike eyes were shimmering in the sunlight. Emma laughed and cradled her daughter against her chest, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of her head. Lily was wearing a frilly pink bathing suit as her sister was dressed in a yellow one, both of them wearing little hats over their dark hair to keep their faces protected from the sun.

 

“I think she gets her stubbornness from her mum, what do you think?” Killian taunted playfully.

 

Emma blushed and smiled at her husband as she kissed his cheek. “I think Ella is only an angel around her father. She's daddy's little girl,” Emma teased as she took her other daughter’s tiny hand in hers and kissed her fingers.

 

Killian’s cheeks turned pink as he gazed at his daughter who was resting her head on his chest and holding his finger. “I think you're right, sweetness.”

 

“Mama, Papa, Maya hit me over the head with her noodle,” Ian whined as he ran over to them, dripping wet with pool water.

 

“Here, take this, honey, before you catch your death,” his grandmother told him after she had transferred the infant to his mother's arms and wrapped a towel around Ian.

 

“Maya, how many times have I told you to stop hitting your cousins,” Cordelia gently chided her daughter.

 

“I'm sorry, Mum,” the little girl apologized with pouty lips. “But Ian and Henry started it.”

 

“Did not!” both boys shouted back.

 

Ian came over and hugged his mother as David wrapped Henry in a towel.

 

“Hey, don't fight with your cousins,” Emma told her son, curling her free arm around him and kissing the top of his blonde curls.

 

“Sorry,” he mumbled apologetically.

 

“It's okay. It's time to get out of the pool anyway. Uncle Liam and Grandpa Jones are almost done cooking.”

 

“Okay. Love you, Mum,” he murmured, throwing his arms around her waist and giving her a hug.

 

“I love you, too, Ian.”

 

“Oi, what about me?” Killian asked, his lips forming an adorable pout.

 

They both laughed. “We love you too, Papa.”

 

“Each one of you,” Emma added, her eyes moving between her husband and their daughters.

 

“And I you, my loves,” he purred affectionately as he kissed the top of Ian’s head and grinned at his wife with all of the love he felt for her and their family as he pulled all of them into a hug. “Always and forever.”

 

Emma was smiling uncontrollably, wrapped up tightly in her son and Killian’s arms as they held onto their twin daughters. She could barely breathe, but she didn't care. She wanted to savor this moment before they had to pull apart and join the others at the patio tables.

 

She was surrounded by her family, by everyone she loved and who loved her back; it was the kind of love that was timeless and all consuming, swallowing her up whole. A love she was happy to be caught up in. She was happy to be caught up by a family who made her forget about her painful past that had once tangled around her bleeding heart.

 

Emma was once tangled in black and blue bruises and the hands of a man who gave them to her. Now, she was tangled up in the arms of an incredible husband, her handsome and smart son and two adorable twin daughters. She was tangled up in a family she thought she'd never have. She was tangled up in love.

 

And she was definitely okay with that.

 

“Always and forever.”


End file.
